Plus jamais seul
by Terumomo
Summary: Naruto change de lycée et se retrouve catapulté dans une grande ville. Son nouveau chez lui est une collocation avec trois autres personnes. Mais arrivera-t-il vraiment à s'entendre avec ce roux qui lui accorde à peine un reagrd et semble si solitaire ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut la compagnie !

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire sur Naruto. J'ai essayé un nouveau style d'écriture, j'espère que ça plaira.

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même l'action se passe dans un univers alternatif de l'histoire originelle. C'est une schoolfic donc rien de bien original, mais j'avais envie de tenter le coup.

C'est bien entendu un Naruto x Gaara, l'un de mes couples préférés. Autant prévénir tout de suite si j'ai mis cette fic en M c'est pour une raison. Il y aura certainement un, voire des, lemons et aussi une scène de viol explicite alors si cela ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin. Mais bon tout cela c'est pour plus tard.

Donc, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée tardive

Avril. Nouvelle rentrée, nouvelle année, nouveau lycée. Je viens tout juste de débarquer de ma campagne et bien sûr ne connaissant rien à la grande ville, je me suis complètement perdu. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et j'entre aujourd'hui en première. Seulement voilà, comme je l'ai dit je suis pommé ! Et le comble c'est que je suis en retard. Pour couronner la tout, comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, il n'y a évidement pas âme qui vive dans les environs et donc personne pour me renseigner. Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir oublié d'allumer la sonnerie de son réveil. Le terme le plus exact serait que j'ai complètement explosé se pauvre engin qui malheureusement n'avait rien fait pour le mériter à par effectuer la tache qui lui été dévolue.

Enfin passons, pour le moment je dois au plus vite demander mon chemin dans cette immense ville. Bon sang, je n'étais pas au courant que certaines villes méritaient le surnom de villes labyrinthes. Personnellement, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé mais que voulez-vous, le seul lycée de mon petit village à du fermer ses portes pour je site « manque flagrant d'étudiants motivés ». Pourtant ont étaient tous « motivés » comme ils le disent si bien, mais pour trouver le meilleur moyen de sécher les cours. Ce qui n'était au goût de l'administration qui ne voulait plus gaspiller ses deniers pour un lycée qui avait un si faible taux de réussite en fin de cursus. Les vivres ayant été coupés l'établissement avait du fermer et maintenant voilà que je me retrouvais à Konoha, immense ville labyrinthe avec ses croisements compliqués, ses ruelles étroites ne menant nulle part et ses culs de sac si énervant quand vous tombez dedans.

Mais bon là je m'éloigne du sujet. Au moins j'ai réussi à trouver le lycée mais devinez quoi ici aussi ça à l'air d'être compliqué. Généralement dans ce genre d'établissement, on peut toujours demander à quelqu'un son chemin sans se faite envoyer bouler. Seulement pour cela il faudrait d'abord savoir où aller pour les demander ses renseignements. Et moi, je e sais pas où me diriger. Pour le moment consultons cet énorme plan qui trône au milieu de l'entrée. Je m'approche donc du panneau et essais de me repérer. J'ai facilement trouvé où j'étais, en même temps c'est pas bien compliqué avec le gros point rouge et la flèche disant « vous êtes ici ». Bon, eh bien maintenant trouvons la salle A.127. Promenant mon regard en diagonale sur le plan je finis par trouver la salle en question. Elle ne semble pas bien loin mais alors je ne vous dis pas les détours qu'ils me font faire. Si je suis les indications à la lettre, je suis sûr que demain j'y suis encore !

Au point où j'en suis autant y aller a l'instinct. J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi sans trop réfléchir et ça m'a toujours plus ou moins réussi. En avant donc pour l'exploration des couloirs ! Et on y va gaiement s'il vous plait, c'est toujours mieux. De toute manière je suis déjà bien en retard alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, cela ne risque pas de changer grand-chose. D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai un peu de chance finalement puisque je croise enfin quelqu'un au détour d'un tournant.

- Euh excusez-moi monsieur, dis-je en l'interpellant, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la salle A.127 ?

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi cet homme ne fait des yeux ronds comme si j'avais l'air d'un extra terrestre qui venait de d'apparaitre sous ses yeux ou quelque chose dans le même style. Sérieusement c'est si rare en ville que quelqu'un demande son chemin ? Je sais que je sors de mon patelin mais il ne faudrait pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. Même dans les villes, normalement on apprend les règles de politesse, enfin le minimum comme ne pas dévisager du regard les gens. Des trucs dans ce sens là. En gros ce que cet homme était en train de faire en ce moment même.

Toujours en me dévisageant, ce qui commence à m'énerver, il pointe son doigt sur la gauche. Là je me fais l'effet d'un parfait imbécile. Je comprends pourquoi il me dévisageait comme ça. La salle A.127 je suis juste devant ! Je viens à peine d'arriver que déjà je me fais passer pour idiot, ce que j'ai tendance à être parfois mais nous n'en diront rien.

C'est terriblement gêner, une main passant nerveusement derrière ma nuque que je m'excuse et attend qu'il me rie au nez ou qu'il ne parte en colère pestant que je lui fasse perdre son temps. Mais il ne fait rien de tout cela, au contraire, je le vois pousser la porte et entrer d'une démarche nonchalante, une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant un livre dont je doute que le contenu soit très reluisant. Je me base bien sûr que sur la jaquette plus qu'explicite montrant un homme et une femme dans une position presque acrobatique. Dès qu'il fut entré un brouhaha s'échappa de la salle et j'entendis distinctement une remarque surplombant les autres.

- La vache Kakashi-sensei vous êtes encore en retard !

Je commence à douter fortement du respect qu'inspire ce professeur qui n'a pas l'air de savoir tenir ses élèves à en juger par le remue ménage que j'entends à traves la porte restée ouverte. L'ambiance ne me changerait donc pas de mon ancien lycée si c'était le cas. J'esquisse à peine une avancée vers le pas de la porte quand j'entends que l'on m'adresse la parole.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

C'est là que j'aperçois le regard noir et perçant de mon futur professeur si j'ai bien tout compris. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire le regard mi-noir mi-rouge, puisque son œil gauche dispose d'une pupille couleur sang. C'est vraiment pas banal surtout quand on voit la longue cicatrice qui traverse de bas en haut cet œil. On peut dire que c'est assez flippant. Ma réflexion et bien vite coupé par ce regard vairon transperçant de mon futur enseignant à la chevelure argenté. C'était vraiment un drôle d'énergumène celui-là, il parait avoir à peine, voir même pas, la trentaine pour moi. Il se colorait les cheveux ? Super pour un prof vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je finis par me diriger vers l'entrée et passe le pas de la porte pour me retrouver devant une salle bondée. Il n'y a pas à dire je me sens un peu en minorité moi avec cette trentaine de paires d'yeux qui me fixent. Et puis dans ma précédente classe on était la moitié de moins, alors ça se comprend. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues rien qu'en sentant ses regards insistants posés sur moi. Déjà essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ah ah ! Désolé, dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux en désordre, mon réveil à eut quelques petits soucies.

Aucune réaction. Bon, ils ne doivent pas être sensibles à mon sens de l'humour. Alors que je me retourne vers l'enseignant je le voit me sourire. Lui au moins il a une réaction. Il a l'air de comprendre mon embarras et lui-même ne peut rien dire puisqu'il était tout aussi en retard que moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il toujours avec le sourire, ce ne fera qu'une première heure de retenue.

- Quoi !

- On dirait que tu as aussi quelques problèmes d'audition. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ta santé. J'ai dit, une retenue.

- Mais c'est pas juste. Vous aussi vous étiez en retard, m'exclamais-je en le pointant du doigt.

- En fait, j'étais là depuis un bon moment, mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Professeur ou non, celui-là il commençait à me courir sur le haricot. Il me foutait une retenue alors que d'une, il ne m'avait jamais vu et de deux j'étais arrivé en même temps que lui devant la porte de la classe !

- Tiens, en y regardant mieux, je n'ai jamais vu ton visage dans cette classe ni dans une autre d'ailleurs. Tu es sûr que tu es dans le bon lycée ?

- Je suis le nouveau. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, répondis-je en sentant une veine commençait à palpiter sur ma tempe.

Il me prend vraiment pour un imbécile ou quoi ? Je sais que j'ai eu l'air idiot tout à l'heure mais quand même, un peut de pitié envers les nouveau complètement pommer, ce n'est pas trop demander non ?

- Un nouveau ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne crois pas que tu sois intégré dans cette classe.

- Mais enfin Kakashi-sensei, s'outra une jeune fille aux cheveux roses assise au premier rang, Tsunade-sama vous à prévenu hier de son arrivée !

- Tu es sûre Sakura ? Demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Maintenant que tu le dis il me semble qu'elle a abordé le sujet.

- Il devait encore être absorbé dans une de ses lectures lubriques, murmura une jeune fille blonde à la longue queue de cheval.

Ok je crois que je vois le genre d'énergumène dont il s'agit. Le genre à se foutre de tout tant qu'il est dans son petit monde.

- Alors c'est bon vous allez passer l'éponge ? Demandais-je plein d'espoir.

- Certainement pas.

- Non mais, vous osez vous dire professeur alors que vous oubliez même l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève !

- Effectivement je t'avais momentanément oublié. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois en retard et en plus dès ton premier jour.

Ce n'est pas mon jour de chance. Je change de ville et d'école, j'arrive en retard à ma première journée de cours et je récolte une heure de colle. Je me retrouve ensuite assis à l'avant dernier rang à côté d'un brun taciturne qui semble pour une raison que j'ignore faire une tête de six pieds sous terre. Et puis le cours finit par commencer sans plus de façon. Voilà comment je me retrouve à bouder dans mon coin en fixant méchamment cet enseignant qui s'amuse de mes regards furieux. J'ai encore réussi à faire dans la finesse et la délicatesse, moi qui avais promis à mon tuteur de ne pas faire de vagues dès la première journée. Ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre.

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Yo mina !

Voici donc la suite des aventures de Naruto. Au programme rencontre avec les principeaux personnages et surtout avec Gaara !

Au fait, je pense avoir un rythme de parution d'à peut près un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Enfin normalement ^^'. Mais je ne promets rien.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 2 : Dégages de là !

Cela faisait à peine une heure que j'étais arrivé dans ce lycée que j'étais déjà fiché comme individu notoire. C'est vrai qu'écoper d'une heure de colle dès son arrivé cela ne fait pas très reluisant. Ce qui m'a surtout fait rire, dans le mauvais sens du terme je précise, c'est le motif : retards invétérés et manque de respect au professeur. C'est hallucinant ! Bon, je veux bien admettre que la deuxième partie est plus ou moins vraie. Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans le jeu immature de cet individu se réclamant du corps enseignant. Mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose si je démarre au quart de tour dès qu'on me cherche des noises. C'est vrai que là je l'ai quelque peu cherché. Mais par contre la première partie, elle me rend furax. Sérieux, ce gars il avait complètement zappé que je débarquais, alors où est-ce qu'il a pu trouver que j'avais des retards invétérés. Notez qu'il a utilisé le pluriel, pour donner plus de poids à la chose j'imagine. C'est vrai que retard invétéré au singulier ça le fou moins bien sur le papier et que surtout c'est superfétatoire puisqu'un seul retard ne peut, par définition, pas être un acte répété. J'en ai quand même dans la caboche pour philosopher comme ça sur finalement vraiment pas grand-chose.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas le problème le plus urgent pour le moment. Il y a un véritable autre problème qui s'est imposé ce coup-ci quelques heures à peine après ma rentrée tardive. Ben oui, c'est possible, il y a pire que cet enseignant barjo. Figurez-vous que non seulement il gâche mon image dès le début des cours mais en plus il m'installe à côté de monsieur la coqueluche du lycée, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Imaginez mon ennuie quand je me suis retrouvé avec une bande de furies bourrées d'hormones en ébullitions qui me beuglent dans les oreilles à coup de « Sasuke-machin » par-ci, « Sasuke-machin » par-là. Vous l'aurez compris mon voisin de table n'est autre que le génialissime, le brillant Sasuke Uchiha, descendant d'une illustre et noble famille. Il a beau être considéré comme un génie je ne vois pas ce que toutes les filles lui trouvent. Il est froid, taciturne et ne leur accorde aucun regard. Un vrai iceberg ! Même si je dois avouer que dans le genre brun ténébreux, c'est un canon. Les cheveux couleur de jais, les yeux ébène avec ce je ne sais quoi qui vous glace le sang quand il daigne vous regarder, l'archétype même du garçon mystérieux. C'est sans doute cela qui attire les filles.

Je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs ce qui peut bien être attirant dans ce genre de personnalité. Comparé à lui moi je fais tache. Je suis tout son contraire, blond, les yeux bleus comme l'azur et toujours jovial. J'ai horreur des personnes taciturnes comme lui et préfère nettement être entouré de bruit. Ma plus grande peur est de me retrouver seul. Donc je ne comprendrais jamais les personnes qui ont besoin de solitude et fuient le contact humain.

La pause de midi arrive vite et je vois accourir vers moi au pas de course une horde de filles. Je me disais bien que je sentais sur moi des regards insistant depuis le début des cours. Elles me trouvent sûrement irrésistible à tel point qu'elles me rentrent dedans non pas pour m'embrasser ou se coller à moi mais pour m'éjecter tout bonnement.

- Dégages de là andouille !

Que la réalité est cruelle parfois. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas moi sur qui elles se jetaient mais sur Sasuke, l'idole de ses dames. Je pourrais aisément en rire si c'était dans ma personnalité, mais désolé je suis du genre à râler plutôt que de me laisser faire gentiment.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on peut balancer aux ordures comme ça !

Peine perdu. Je n'ai même pas le droit un petit regard. Elles ne se rendent pas du tout compte de ma présence et piaillent sans discontinuer. Elles se battent même pour avoir une place au premier rang, griffant par-ci, mordant par-là et jouant des coudes et des hanches pour pousser les autres et se faufiler auprès de Sasuke. J'hésite à essayer de reconquérir la place qui me revient de droit. Ces filles sont tellement sauvages que je suis sûr que je ne survivrais pas si je tentais le coup. Il serait sans doute plus sage de patienter jusqu'à la fin de la pause de midi. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas du genre sage et j'aime particulièrement me fritter au gens alors je fonce dans le tas. Conséquence : je me fais lamentablement repousser et atterris sur les fesses.

- Tu ferais bien d'abandonner, me dit-on alors qu'une main apparait devant mes yeux.

Je lève la tête vers mon interlocuteur, un brun aux cheveux hirsutes qui à l'air plutôt amical. Même si je me demande ce que ses deux triangles rouges tatoués chacun sur l'une de ses joues peuvent bien signifier. A la ville, on trouve vraiment des énergumènes de tous les genres.

- Kiba Inuzuka, me dit-il en agitant sa main sous mon nez.

Je comprends qu'il veut m'aider à me relever et saisie donc cette main tendue qui me remet sur mes jambes. Je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas seul et que tout un groupe nous entoure.

- Elles sont barges ses filles, dit le dénommé Kiba en secouant la tête.

Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Plus barge tu meurs. Pire que des groupies et encore le mot est faible. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter qu'on s'agglutine autour de moi de cette façon pour faire mon éloge. D'un certain point de vu, je le plein ce Sasuke Uchiha, rester impassible avec toute cette agitation. Vraiment, chapeau bas mon gars.

- Si je me souviens bien tu t'appelles Naruto n'est-ce pas ? Dit un garçon aux longs cheveux corbeau. Neji Hyuga.

Je rêve où se garçon n'a pas d'yeux ! Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. On ne voit clairement que ses pupilles, son iris passe quasiment inaperçue. C'est quoi sa couleur ? Violet translucide délavé ? Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. C'est dingue quand même. Je sais je m'extasie pour pas grand-chose en définitive mais quand même on ne rencontre pas tous les quatre matins un gars qui n'a, à première vue, aucune iris. Il faudrait peut-être que je songe à lui répondre, je vois bien qu'il commence à se demander ce qu'il se passe.

- Ouais, dis-je simplement dans un large sourire auquel il ne répond que par un bref signe de tête.

Lui, il n'a pas l'air aussi ouvert que le premier gars qui m'a adressé la parole.

- Galère. Elles me cassent les pieds à jacasser, souffla un autre.

Celui-là il avait l'air d'avoir un ananas sur la tête. Il portait une queue de cheval haute qui rebiquait dans tous les sens et arborait un air blasé. On dirait trop un vieux dans sa façon de se tenir. Vous savez il ressemble à ses personnes qui trainent toujours les mains dans les poches, le dos courbé et l'air pas du tout motivé. Fatigué avant d'avoir fait quoique se soit. Je ne crois pas qu'il doive facilement sortir de ses gonds. Ça pourrait être intéressant de voir jusqu'où je pourrais aller.

- Le râleur là c'est Shikamaru Nara, me dit Kiba. C'est un fainéant de première mais attention faut pas se fier aux apparences c'est un vrai génie.

Ce râleur comme l'avait dit Kiba venait une fois de plus de soupirer en mettant ses mains dans ses poches pour tout salut. Bon ça doit être ça façon d'être, autant ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être que je retrouve mon sac. J'ai besoin de mon portefeuille pour aller m'acheter quelque chose à manger. Je ne compte pas faire la diète à cause de quelques filles hystériques ! Alors que je me retournai vers ce qui était initialement ma place, je me retrouve nez à nez avec la version fille du gars de tout à l'heure. Les mêmes longs cheveux sombres et les mêmes yeux translucides. Ma parole ils se répliquent à la vitesse de la lumière ou quoi ? Ça doit être sa sœur jumelle je présume ou du moins quelqu'un de sa famille.

- Euh… je… tiens ! Dit-elle en me tendant mon sac de cours qui était en piteuse état.

Non d'un chien mais c'est des furies ses nanas, elles m'ont complètement bousillé mon sac préféré !

- T'es bon pour t'en repayer un nouveau, ria Kiba. Heureusement que ma petite Hinata te l'a ramené. Ah ouais, bas les pattes Naruto. Cette fille tu ne la touche pas. C'est ma copine compris.

D'un geste protecteur, le jeune homme passa un bras autour de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui.

- Kiba…

Mais c'est qu'elle est toute mimi à rougir comme ça cette fille. Rien à voir comparé à ses congénères. Je suppose que c'est la grande timide de la classe.

- T'inquiète Kiba. Merci Hinata, dis-je à l'intention de la jeune fille qui me fit un petit sourire en réponse.

- Je suppose qu'il va manger avec nous, dit le garçon à la queue de cheval. Galère, on est déjà assez nombreux comme ça. Pas vrai Chôji ?

Il venait de s'adresser à un garçon rondelet qui avait déjà en main un paquet de chips bien entamé et qui ne lui répondit pas quelque chose de très constructif à part un bruit bizarre. Mais l'autre semblait comprendre son langage aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre.

- Pour moi ça marche, dit Kiba.

- Il a l'air d'un demeuré, dit Neji. Mais ça ne fera jamais que le deuxième.

Je sens qu'il règne une certaine tension entre Kiba et Neji. Ils ont l'air de se lancer des éclairs par le biais de leurs yeux. Je suppose qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas outre mesure. C'est peut-être à cause d'Hinata ?

Enfin bref, je crois que je me suis fait de nouveaux amis et facilement en plus. Le tout sans trop ouvrir la bouche.

Je suis donc mes nouveaux amis qui s'apprêtent à sortir. Apparemment on mange dehors. Ça m'arrange puisque de toute manière je devais sortir pour aller m'acheter quelque chose. Alors que je passe la pas de la porte, je me prends les pieds dans je ne sais quoi et finit par m'étaler de tout mon long par terre. Il fallait que ma poisse continue. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance, je le savais. Je me suis éclater au sol et en plus il est doux et chaud. Minute, minute ! Un sol doux et chaud ? Ce n'est pas très concevable. A la limite je pourrais penser qu'effectivement le sol puisse être doux s'il y a de la moquette par exemple ou un tapis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un tapis fabriquerait sur le pas d'une porte de classe ? Pareille pour la chaleur. Ça m'étonnerait fort que ce lycée ait investi pour un système de chauffage par le sol. Je serais dans un lycée de luxe autrement et aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas le cas. Conclusion ce n'est pas le sol !

C'est quoi cette odeur ? On dirait du sable chaud doré par le soleil. Je me croirais à la plage. Curieux de savoir ce qui peut sentir ainsi j'ouvre les yeux et me rend compte que finalement j'aurais du les laisser fermés. Un regard froid et noir me toise. Mais alors quels yeux ! On dirait une mer entre le bleu et le vert. J'aurais très bien pu m'y noyer si en ce moment ses deux orbes magnifiques ne me lançaient pas des éclairs. Revenant à la réalité je m'éloigne suffisamment pour voir en entier le visage de la personne sur laquelle je suis totalement aplati.

Un seul qualificatif me vient à l'esprit pour définir ce que je vois : magnifique. Un visage pale mais pas trop, un petit nez droit, de beaux yeux bleu-vert cernés de noir et un tatouage sur l'extrémité gauche de son front. Continuant mon périple, je m'attarde sur sa chevelure de couleur pour le moins inhabituelle. Entre le rouge et le bordeaux. Des mèches assez longues cachent son tatouage sur le devant mais malgré tout laissent son visage à découvert.

- Dégages.

Voilà ce que me dit ce beau garçon sur un ton monocorde ne trahissant aucune émotion. Son visage arrivait à rester impassible alors que moi j'étais dans la confusion la plus totale. A moins que j'ai mal entendu ce qu'il vient de dire. Après tout j'étais encore perdu dans la contemplation de son corps alors je ne pourrais être sûr de ses paroles. La seule chose d'explicite chez lui c'était ses yeux qui me transperçaient littéralement.

- Pardon ? Demandais-je pour confirmation.

- Tu m'écrases. Dégages de là.

Ah j'avais bien entendu finalement. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ce jeune homme à la douce odeur de plage était froid comme de la glace. Je finis par me relever en m'excusant ayant constaté la promiscuité entre nos deux corps. Une fois debout je voulu l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci était déjà sur ses pieds et partait sans demander son reste, entrant dans la salle de classe. Il se retourna à peine pour me lancer par-dessus l'épaule au dernier regard noir. Je ne pus que frissonner à cause de ce contact visuel qui contrastait totalement avec la chaleur de son corps.

- Qui est-ce que c'était ce gars ? Demandais-je une fois dehors.

- Houlà ! Celui-là je ne te conseille pas de l'approcher, me dit Kiba. Il est complètement taré. Il s'appelle Gaara et il ne parle à personne. Il est toujours assis seul au font de la classe.

Gaara. Un nom bien étrange pour une personne qui semble l'être tout autant.

* * *

Voilà.

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Yo la compagnie !

J'espère que le moral est là en ce jour tout gris et pluvieux. Pour redonner du baume au coeur je vous présente ce soir le chapitre 3 de "Plus jamais seul".

Je suis contente de pouvoir le poster à temps. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard ^^, je crois que ça se fête. Trêve de plaisanteries, je vous laisse apprécier la suite de mon histoire en espèrant que cela plaira toujours autant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 3 : Nouveaux colocataires

Je pus me rendre dans mon nouveau logement en fin d'après midi après une longue journée très exténuante et riche en émotions. Je ne vous dis pas la joie que je peux éprouver en ce moment en rentrant chez moi, ou en tout cas ce qui va devenir mon chez moi très prochainement. Eh oui, comme je suis loin de mon village natal, mon tuteur s'est arrangé pour louer un appartement en colocation. Il l'a visité lui-même et m'a dit que j'allais l'adorer et que les trois autres colocataires étaient sympas. Reste à voir s'il a la même définition que moi du mot sympa, mais j'ai hâte d'y être pour voir par moi-même.

Enfin tout ceci est très relatif puisqu'il faudrait d'abord que je trouve le bon chemin pour m'y rendre a ce fichu quartier Kaze. Oui je sais, je n'ai pas écopé du surnom de boussole humaine et c'est bien pour une raison. L'orientation et moi, on ne vit pas dans le même cosmos. Finalement je croise une vielle dame bien gentille, qui après m'avoir tenu le crachoir pendant plus d'une demi heure me rabrouant les oreilles d'une discussion sans queue ni tête, m'indique enfin le chemin. Je suis bien content de pouvoir la remercier et enfin prendre la direction indiquée. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les vieux, mais sérieusement pourquoi ils ont toujours quelque chose à nous raconter ? Où alors ils vous engueulent dès qu'ils vous voient sans aucune raison apparente.

Vingt minutes et des détours plus tard je me retrouve devant un grand immeuble, pour ne pas dire immense, de style ancien mais encore en très bonne état. C'est pas le moment de faire le difficile, allez on y va ! Je sonne donc à l'interphone et une voix féminine me répond.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Je suis le nouveau colocataire…

- Ah oui on avait prévenu. Vas-y. Quatrième étage.

- Mer…

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que c'est déjà raccroché. J'ai connu mieux comme première impression. C'est pas le moment de se poser des questions sur son éducation. Je monte donc dans l'immeuble et la première chose que je remarque : l'ascenseur est en panne ! C'est bien ma veine. Je me résigne de toute manière c'est une journée pourrie alors autant qu'elle le soit jusqu'au bout. Et puis on ne m'appelle pas la pile électrique pour rien. Ce ne sont pas quatre étages qui vont avoir raison de Naruto Uzumaki ! Je suis une bête en sport, ça permet de compenser le fait que je sois plutôt médiocre niveau scolaire.

Je suis arrivé en haut et je ne suis même pas essoufflé. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver l'appartement 53 qui se situ finalement à mi couloir. Je sonne et reste bouche bée devant la personne qui vient m'ouvrir.

Je savais que j'allais avoir de nouveaux colocataires mais de là à tomber sur lui. De toutes les personnes qui logent dans cette grande ville il a fallu que je tombe sur la seule qui doit me mépriser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Gaara, cria une voix féminine à l'intérieure. Tu vas le faire entrer oui !

Je ris nerveusement à la pensée que je vais devoir partager un appartement avec le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge, qui soi dit en passant n'avait pas l'air de sauter de joie en me voyant devant lui.

Sous les supplications de la voix féminine, il me laisse entrer mais me fait bien comprendre que ce n'ai pas de gaité de cœur. Désolé mon gars, mais maintenant que je suis là, j'y reste ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui claquer ça au visage mais j'avoue que ces regards sombres et limites meurtriers me fichent la frousse. Alors je ravale fièrement mes remarques sanglantes au profit d'un large sourire. C'est quand même mieux que de se faire tabasser dès la première rencontre. Alors Naruto pour une fois fait profil bas.

- Alors c'est roi le nouveau.

Une jeune femme apparait, me sortant de mes pensées, elle doit avoir la vingtaine. Ses cheveux aussi blonds que les miens sons retenus en quatre couettes. Elle est grande et élancé. Bref elle est plutôt pas mal.

- T'as pas l'air d'être une lumière mon gars.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Ok elle est mignonne mais niveau caractère ça n'a pas l'air d'être le top.

- Moi c'est Temari. Celui qui t'as ouvert, c'est Gaara.

- Je sais.

- Ah vous vous connaissez déjà, t'aurais pu le dire Gaara, j'aurais gagné du temps. Le dernier luron devrait pas tarder. Bon je t'explique, ici je ne veux pas de bordel. Tes affaires, c'est dans ta chambre et pas éparpillés partout dans l'appartement. Chacun fait le ménage à tour de rôle et ta chambre tu la fait toi-même. Là c'est le salon, tu l'auras remarqué, et la cuisine et dans le fond. La salle de bain est juste en face de toi. Les toilettes sont près de la porte d'entrée. Ta chambre c'est celle au fond à droite. A côté c'est celle de Gaara. En face c'est la mienne et en face de la tienne c'est celle du retardataire. Voilà.

Sur ce elle fit demi tour et disparu dans la cuisine. J'ai à peine capté tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'ai compris où se trouvait le salon en même temps c'est logique puisque je suis dedans, ainsi que la cuisine. Pour ma chambre je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver. Mais pour le reste faudra que je cherche. Comment on peut prononcer autant de mots en à peine deux minutes ? C'est pas humain ça. Quelques chose me dit que la vie ne va pas être facile tous les jours avec elle. En plus je crois que c'est elle qui commande dans l'appartement. Aïe aïe aïe, où est-ce que tu m'as envoyé Iruka. C'est ça que t'appelle des gens sympas ? Un psychopathe et une marâtre ?

Une fois revenu sur terre je me dirige vers la porte où, si j'ai bien tout compris, je devrais trouver ma chambre. A première vue, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus grand, mais y'a l'essentiel. Un lit dans le coin droit juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Une armoire collée au mur de gauche, une étagère et un bureau. C'est déjà mieux que ce que j'espérais.

Après m'être installé brièvement je ressors pour dire de visiter un peu, parce que Temari elle a eu beau me décrire où ce trouvait quoi, elle ne m'a pas fait visiter. Je reviens donc dans le salon que je n'avais pas eu le loisir d'examiner correctement. C'est une pièce grande et lumineuse. Parfait, j'adore les grands espaces baignés de lumière. Assis sur l'un des fauteuils je remarque une autre garçon que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure qui zappe de chaine en chaine avec la télécommande de la télé. Quand il me voit, il se lève et vient vers moi avec un sourire amical.

- Salut, moi c'est Kankuro. Je suis le dernier colocataire.

Celui-là, il a l'air d'être plus amical que les deux autres. Et puis, il a une bonne tête.

- Naruto, dis-je en me présentant.

- Tu fais un peu jeune pour vivre en colocation. T'as quel âge ?

- J'ai dix-sept ans, c'est pas si jeune !

- Du calme. Je ne disais pas ça pour t'énerver. Mais tu fais plus jeune. Et t'es pas bien grand non plus.

- Et je devrais avoir quelle taille selon toi ? De toute manière on dit que ce qui est petit est mignon.

- Ah ah ! Je l'aime bien celui-là. Je sens qu'on va â s'ennuya avec toi. T'es pas d'accord Temari ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Pour moi, ça fais une bouche te plus à qui je dois préparer à manger. Pour ma part je le trouve niais.

- Quoi !

Elle va voir celle-là si je suis niais !

- Il va falloir t'habituer. Ma sœur a un sale caractère.

Je sens ma mâchoire de décrocher et limite heurter le sol. Sœur ? Il a bien dit sœur ? Punaise mais y'a aucune ressemblance entre ses deux là !

- Elle est où la ressemblance ?

- Je sais elle est bien…

- Plus sexy que toi !

- Tout compte fait, je t'aime bien tête à claques, dit la blonde depuis la cuisine.

Il y eut un rire général qui détendit l'atmosphère. Si l'ambiance était toujours comme ça, je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer. Si seulement mister cernes pouvait ne serai-ce que sourire, ça serait mieux. Parce que lui question foutage de froid glacial c'est un expert. Il décoche pas un mot. Même pas un merci quand on lui passe un plat à table. Mais par contre pour ce qui des regards sombres et plus si affinité, il y va.

Tiens qu'es-ce que je disais. Kankuro lui fait seulement une petite remarque sur sa journée que voila qu'il lui envoi un regard noir. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne doit pas rigoler tous les jours. Et maintenant après avoir jeté un froid dans l'assemblée le voilà qui se lève et qui quitte la table sans rien dire.

- Il est vraiment pas causant, dis-je.

- Ne lui en veux pas trop, dit Kankuro adoptant soudain un air grave. Il n'a jamais parlé à personne.

- Il se méfit de tout le monde. Même de nous, sa propre famille.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Gaara est notre petit frère. Tête à claque.

Enième choc de la journée. Alors comme ça je me retrouve à cohabiter avec une famille entière. Entre nous j'ai jamais vu des frères et sœurs se ressembler aussi peu. D'abord Temari est blonde, Kankuro et brun et Gaara a les cheveux rouge. C'est pareil au niveau de leurs traits, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient quelques choses en communs. Bref, il existe vraiment de drôle de famille. Mais ils ont de la chance, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé avoir des frères et sœurs ou ne serait-ce que des parents.

- Naruto, j'aurais un service à te demander.

Je me retourne vers la blonde. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Gardes un œil sur Gaara. Je sais qu'il n'a aucun ami et tu as l'air d'un type bien. Tout ce que j'aimerais c'est qu'il arrive à s'intégrer. Qu'il en soit plus seul. Ce…

- Je le ferais. Comptes sur moi ! La coupais-je avec le sourire.

Je ne suis pas un bon samaritain pour rien. Quand on me demande quelque chose, je le fait. Et puis… ce n'est pas une solution d'être toujours seul. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ou les causes de son détachement des autres cela ne peut mener à rien de bon.

- Je te donne ma parole que je ne quitterais pas d'une semelle.

Je quitte moi aussi la table avec mon assiette en main pour la déposer dans l'évier et, sûr d'avoir fait mon petit effet quand je vois leur mâchoire racler à table, je m'en vais moi aussi dans ma chambre.

* * *

Voilà !

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis désolée d'être en retard d'un petit jour. Comme j'ai fini de taper ce chapitre hier soir très tard, je n'ai pu le publier que ce matin après relecture. Mais bon il est quand même là sans trop de retard, donc c'est pardonnable non ?

Je vous laisse donc l'apprécier en espérant qu'il plaira autant que les précédents.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 4 : J'ai fait une promesse !

Galère. Non non je n'essais pas d'imiter Shikamaru. C'est seulement que c'est le seul mot qui pourrait qualifier la situation actuelle. Vous vous souvenez, j'avais dit que je garderais un œil sur Gaara ? Je l'avais promis à sa sœur. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je vous entends déjà dire que j'ai abandonné, c'est très mal me connaitre. Naruto Uzumaki n'abandonne jamais ! Je me suis donner pour mission, sûrement impossible, de sociabiliser Gaara et je m'en acquitterai, même si à ça doit me prendre une bonne partie de ma vie.

- Yo Naruto.

- Ah salut Neji, dis-je en me retournant à peine vers le jeune homme à la chevelure sombre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demande-t-il en me voyant ranger mes affaires.

- Je change de place. Tu sais, ce Sasuke il me tape sur les nerfs. Il ne m'adresse jamais le parole et j'en ai assez de supporter ses groupies.

- Et tu comptes t'installer où ? Je te ferais remarquer que toutes les places sont déjà prises. Tu veux peut être t'installer par terre entre deux rangées ?

- Faux. Il reste une place, là-bas.

Je pointe un doigt triomphalement vers un point au fonds de la classe que Neji suit et je vois son regard s'agrandir de surprise.

- Tu te moques de moi.

- J'en ai l'air ? Demandais-je en souriant, tout en commençant à me diriger vers le fonds.

- Mais enfin Naruto, tu sais bien qu'il ne désire aucun contact. Tu vas te faire remettre à ta place.

Je lui fait signe que non. Après tout ce n'est pas non plus le plus grand criminel de l'époque, il ne va pas me tuer sur place. Du moins, espérons-le. J'avance donc vers le fond de la classe et m'arrête devant la dernière table de la rangée situé contre les fenêtres. Étrangement plus aucun son n'est audible dans la pièce. Comme si tout le monde retenait sa respiration dans l'attente de la suite des événements. Ben dis donc, on peu dire que j'attire l'attention dans cette classe, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- Salut Gaara, dis-je joyeusement en m'asseyant à sa gauche. Ça te dérange si je m'incruste ?

Il ne dit rien mais me lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus. En clair ses yeux me hurlent « dégages de là ducon ».

- Je vois que tu n'as rien à y redire. Génial alors c'est réglé.

- …

- Entre nous je préfère cent fois être à côté de toi qu'avec la coqueluche du lycée. Ces filles qui lui tournent autour ne rendre chèvre.

Je regarde mon nouveau voisin de table et commence alors un combat entre nos deux regards. Il à peut être la palme du regard le plus meurtrier mais moi je n'ai pas peur et je lui sers mon plus beau sourire. Même un mec aussi froid et détaché ne pourrait pas y résister. Notre combat visuel a à peine commencé que le prof entre et nous oblige à tout stopper. Il arrive à point nommé celui-là. Je n'aurai pas à argumenter pour garder ma place comme ça.

Je me demande où il peut bien être passé. C'est la pause de midi et je l'ai suivit dès la sonnerie. Mais il a réussi à me semer à travers les couloirs. Ce Gaara quand il n'a pas envie de voir quelqu'un il est plutôt rapide ! Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour du lycée j'abandonne et pars rejoindre mes amis. C'est que j'ai très faim moi. Et courir pendant une demie heure ben y'a pas, ça creuse.

- Alors, tu ne l'as pas trouvé ? Me demande Kiba.

- Non. Je me demande bien où il a pu disparaitre.

- Personne n'en sait rien, dit Neji. A chaque pause de midi il sort et ne revient qu'au début des cours.

- Et ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée de le chercher ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Il se met lui-même à l'écart des autres, dit Neji en haussant les épaules.

- On te l'a déjà dit. Ce type est complètement zarbe. Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresse tant à lui.

- Je ne comprends pas qu'une personne puisse rester des heures et des heures enfermée dans sa chambre sans jamais en sortir. Il est tout le temps seul, que ce soit chez lui ou en classe. Ça ne vous fait rien à vous ? Moi je ne peux pas le laisser sans réagir.

- Ma parole mais tu l'espionnes ! S'exclama Kiba. Dis voir, t'aurais pas un peu le béguin pour le psychopathe de service ?

- Non mais ça va pas ! M'emportais-je.

- Alors pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

Je porte très vite les mains à mon visage pour constater qu'effectivement mes joues sont brulantes. Voilà que je me mets à rougir comme une pucelle sans aucune raison. C'était quoi cette réflexion à la con ? Non d'un chien Kiba on est plus à l'école primaire. T'as quel âge pour rigoler de ce genre de chose ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il fait admettre que Gaara à un certain charme. Il est plutôt mystérieux et ça me plais assez. Mais quand même y'a pas de quoi en rougir. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est pas dans mes habitudes pourtant…

Plusieurs jours durant, j'essais de le suivre sans succès. La dernière fois je l'ai perdu vers le gymnase. J'ai tourné au coin quand il l'a passé mais quand je suis arrivé il s'était envolé. Aucune chevelure de feu aux environ. Pourtant j'ai fait trente-six fois le tour du bâtiment et je n'ai absolument rien trouvé d'anormal. Pas de trou dans le mur ni de tunnel creuser dans la terre. Il a tout bonnement disparu sans laisser de trace. C'est dingue quand même.

Mes amis ont beau me dire que je devrais abandonner, le fait d'être aussi près du but m'encourage à continuer. Je dois être un peu maso sur les bords. C'est la seule explication que j'ai pu trouver à mon entêtement. C'est un peu devenu un jeu du chat et de la souris entre lui et moi. Eh bien sûr je suis le chat et fois de Naruto Uzumaki, j'attraperai cette maudite souris. Gaara prépares-toi !

En rentrant ce soir-là je suis un peu en retard. Ce Kakashi de malheur, non seulement il est toujours en retard mais en plus il refile son travail à ses élèves. Non mais je vous jure me donner à faire sa paperasse et le rangement de son bureau, qui soit dit en passant, est tellement sale et bordélique que ça en devient inhumain. Sérieux même la reine des femmes de ménage en pleurerait toute les larmes de son corps. Et ses papiers, n'en parlons même pas. Il m'a fallu des heures pour tout ranger et sommairement en plus.

Trop pris dans mes lamentations je percute quelqu'un alors que je passais devant la superette et tombe sur les fesses.

- Itaï ! Excusez-m…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que deux pupilles azurs cerclées de noir m'envoient une armada d'éclairs.

- Ga… Gaara ? C'est toi. Oups, je suis désolé. Vas pas croire que je le fait exprès surtout !

Sans un mot, comme à son habitude, il ramasse ses courses qui étaient tombées éparses autour de nous. Je le vois ensuite faire demi-tour et amorcer une retraite.

- T'as été faire les courses pour le diner ? Lui demandais-je en le suivant.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que ta sœur nous fait de bon ?

- …

- J'espère que c'est des ramens. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé. Tu aimes toi les ramens ?

- …

- Parce que moi je pourrais en manger à tous les repas. Même si c'est pas super équilibré, je m'en fou. J'aime trop ça. Dis, tu crois que…

- Ferme-là.

- Pardon ? T'as dit quelque chose ? Ah bon j'ai du rêver. En tout cas….

- La ferme !

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a pas plus ? Tu dois pas aimer les ramens…

- Tes ramens tu peux te les mettre où je pense !

Eh ben, j'ai du sacrément l'énerver pour qu'il me réponde comme ça. Et ce que je vois, c'est bien une veine qui palpite sur sa tempe ? Mince alors, lui aussi il peut montrer ses sentiments finalement. C'est rassurant d'une certaine manière, ça prouve qu'il est humain au moins et pas une machine à lancer des regards noirs. Ouf, c'est pas un automate. J'en doutais un peu il faut dire avec ses manières et son comportement digne d'un asocial et premier ordre. Donc pour une fois qu'il laisse éclater ses sentiments je ne vais pas l'en empêcher.

- Et arrête de me suivre.

- Ben ça va être difficile, répondais-je en me grattant nerveusement la tête. On habite dans le même appartement après tout.

- Au lycée.

- C'est pas possible.

Bon je crois qu'il à épuisé son quota de mot pour la journée. Puisqu'il ne communique plus qu'avec son regard qui se fait interrogatif derrière son masque de froideur.

- J'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir.

Nouveau regard interrogatif.

- Tu peux me regarder comme ça, je ne te le dirais pas, dis-je en lui tirant limite la langue.

Je sais ça fait un peu gamin, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, histoire de le faire enragé. Ce qui ne marche d'ailleurs pas puisqu'il reprend son chemin.

Nous rentrâmes tout deux quelques minutes plus tard. Et tout de suite Gaara se dirige vers la cuisine et il range assidument les courses. Au moins, il fait son travail jusqu'au bout, ce qui est tout à son honneur. Pas comme moi qui aurais déposé les paquets sur la table et débrouilles-toi mémé. Je sais c'est pas très glorieux, mais si y'a bien une chose que je n'aime pas faire, c'est ranger les courses. Ça me gonfle à un point, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer.

A peine le quittais-je des yeux qu'il n'était plus dans la cuisine et qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre pour s'y engouffrer. C'est pas possible de ranger à une vitesse pareille ! Pourtant je ne peux que rester en extase devant la cuisine parfaitement clean. Plus aucuns paquets ne trainaient sur la table. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est efficace. C'est à lui que Kakashi-sensei aurait du lui confier la tache de ranger le bordel de son bureau, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été ravis de retrouver l'aspect initiale de son bureau. Par contre pour ce qui est de convaincre Gaara, ça aurait été toute une histoire.

Il est vraiment casanier ce mec. Il ne quitte sa chambre que pour manger et aller au toilette ! Il a pas de vie. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui me donne cette furieuse envie de foutre des claques. Mais je ne le ferais jamais, il me tuerait sans aucun remord. On lui pose une question et il ne répond même pas. Et son frère et sa sœur qui ne disent rien, je vous jure. Si je serais eux je l'engueulerais, mais je ne le suis pas et ça ne me concerne qu'à moitié. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec moi, il commence à être un peu plus loquace. Ou alors c'est mon imagination ?

Et voilà qu'il se lève et débarrasse son assiette et devinez quoi ? Et en direction la chambre à coucher. Seigneur que c'est monotone tout ça. Je sais pas moi, il pourrait regarder la télé avec nous de temps en temps ou, je sais pas moi jouer à la console dans le salon, quoique je le vois pas trop faire ça, mais bon. Qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Mais non monsieur préfère sa chambre qui doit certainement être aussi austère que lui.

* * *

Voili voilou,

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde !

Alors après une semaine d'attente voici la suite de mon histoire qui j'espère vous plaira, bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas vraiment grand chose.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse savourer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 5 : Cauchemar

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je tentais de trouver le sommeil. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, pas moyen de trouver une position qui me convienne. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois sur mon côté gauche, et cinq minutes plus tard, je suis toujours les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le mur face à moi. Vraiment blasé par cette insomnie nocturne, je finis par me lever et je sors de ma chambre sans prendre la peine d'enfiler quoique ce soi au dessus de mon boxer. De toute manière j'ai trop chaud pour supporter une quelconque bout de tissu en plus. Et à cette heure de la nuit, je ne risque de croiser personne dans l'appartement qui soit éveillé.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine avec l'intention de me servir un verre d'eau. Tout en m'installant dans le coin salon, j'en profite pour admirer, entre les rideaux mal tirés, la pâleur de la lune. Dans la nuit sombre elle semble si éclatante que je m'en émerveille, même si ce n'est pas la première fois que je la regarde. Vous allez certainement me trouver niais ou un peu trop romantique, mais j'ai toujours aimé regarder la lune et les étoiles tapissant un ciel nocturne. Lorsque j'étais encore dans mon petit village, je les regardais toujours avec Iruka. C'était un moment privilégié entre lui et moi que j'appréciais beaucoup. En même temps il est calé sur tout ce qui concerne les astres, c'est pas pour rien qu'il est astronome. Le ciel c'est son dada. Moi aussi j'aime ça, mais j'ai une nette préférence pour le plancher des vaches. Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir le vertige. Enfin, tout ça ne m'empêche pas d'admirer ses astres brillants de mille feux. Quoiqu'ici, en ville, avec toutes ces lumières et ces lampadaires, leur éclat est amoindrie. Dommage.

Maintenant que j'ai fini mon verre d'eau, il ne me reste plus qu'à retenter ma chance avec le marchand de sable, en espérant qu'il accepte mon invitation à passer ne serait-ce que quelques heures de sommeil tranquille. Je fais un crocher par la cuisine pour déposer mon verre dans l'évier et reprends le chemin de ma chambre. Je venait de passer devant la chambre de Gaara quand un bruit m'arrêta. On aurait dit des plaintes étouffées ou des murmures et, plus étonnant encore, des… pleurs ? Venant de la chambre de Gaara ? Totalement impossible !

Mon vieux Naruto, le manque de sommeil ne te réussit pas. Je me fais des idées, c'est la seule solution. Je reprenais donc mon chemin en rigolant intérieurement de ma propre bêtise quand un fois de plus, les mêmes bruits suspects se firent entendre. Donc je n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien des bruits qui n'avaient rien à y faire dans la chambre de mon colocataire.

Là, un choix difficile s'offre à moi. Soit j'entre et je vérifie que tout va bien, quitte à me prendre la raclée de ma vie, soit je continu mon chemin. Ça me gêne un peu de violer ainsi son espace vital mais en même temps je suis du genre curieux. Que peut-il bien se passer dans cette chambre ? Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour envoyer aux oubliettes mes principes et d'entrer dans sa chambre en ayant à peine frappé. En fait j'ai juste fait un tout petit coup, aussi léger qu'une plume, s'apparentant à une caresse, que quasiment personne ne pourrait entendre.

La vision qui s'offre à moi me laisse pantois. Gaara est dans son lit, ses draps ont valsés à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il se débat contre un ennemi invisible. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il f ait un cauchemar. En même temps quand quelqu'un dort et qu'il s'agite comme un forcené dans son lit l'air contrit, c'est pas qu'il fait un beau rêve tout rose. Faut pas être une lumière pour en déduire qu'il fait un mauvais rêve.

Je m'approche silencieusement pour ne pas le réveiller. C'est maintenant que ça me reviens mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait le sommeil léger et qu'il ne fallait pas pénétrer dans sa chambre sous peine de mort dans d'atroces souffrances ! D'un seul coup j'arrête tout mouvement, je retiens même ma respiration. Plus un geste. Si jamais je le réveille s'en est fini de moi. Je fixe mon regard sur l'alité mais ne le vois esquisser aucun mouvement. Même après deux minutes, il n'a pas l'air de remarquer ma présence. Avec précaution je reprends quelques goulées d'air. J'en avait vraiment besoin. Quelques secondes de plus et c'était l'asphyxie. Je m'autorise même un pas en voyant qu'il ne réagit pas. Serait-il possible qu'il soit trop pris dans son cauchemar ?

C'est plutôt une veine pour moi. Au moins je vais pouvoir l'observer. Son visage est humide de sueur et crispé dans une grimace de dégout. Tout son corps tremble comme parcouru de spasmes. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus forts et je commence à m'inquiéter. Peut-être que je devrais aller prévenir sa sœur ? Hum… plus mauvaise idée tu meurs ! Je l'ai déjà entendu quand Kankuro à du la réveiller pendant son sommeil. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle n'aime pas du tout ça ! On a eut droit à l'engueulade du siècle. Elle a même ameuté les voisins. Ce qui l'a d'autant plus énervée de les voir faire irruption chez eux croyant qu'un meurtre venait d'être perpétré.

La meilleure des solutions c'est encore que j'arrive à le calmer moi-même. Dans cette optique je m'approche plus près du lit, jonglant avec les divers coups de bras et de jambes que le dormeur me balance à la figure. Ce qui demande toute ma réactivité, c'est qu'il est bigrement rapide le gars. Très énergique pour quelqu'un qui est censé dormir. Mais quitte à me prendre quelques coups j'y arriverai. Et hop une esquive par le bas. Hop un blocage de jambe. Après divers efforts et constrictions en tout genre, je suis parvenu à l'immobiliser. Enfin… bon je l'ai immobiliser mais maintenant je retrouve dans une position plutôt ambiguë. Si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans la pièce il se ferait certainement des idées. Imaginez un peu, je suis à cheval sur Gaara mes jambes lui bloquant les hanches. Mon torse et quasiment collé à celui du dormeur et je retiens ses poignés fermement plaqués sur le matelas de part et d'autre de son visage contrit. Vous voyez un peu le tableau ? Je ne pensais pas que cette position pouvait si bien immobiliser. Gaara ne bouge plus du tout.

- Gaara ? Tentais-je.

Aucune réponse. Ouf ! Un peu plus et je pensais l'avoir réveillé. N'empêche il est vraiment profondément pris dans son cauchemar. Je relâche ma prise et constate qu'il s'est enfin calmé. Au moins, aussi calme je peux l'admirer correctement. En tout cas il toujours aussi beau, même pendant son sommeil, si ce n'est même plus. Les yeux fermés, il ne peut pas lancer ses regards meurtriers. Moi qui pensais qu'il tirerait aussi la tronche pendant son sommeil, je suis agréablement surpris.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut être que je pense à partir maintenant. Je pourrais rester des heures à le regarder mais j'ai besoin de sommeil moi aussi. Il me faut me faire violence pour détourner mon visage de ce spectacle. Je repars, content d'avoir réussi à la calmer. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte j'entends une nouvelle fois une espèce de sanglots étouffé. Certes Gaara s'était calmé mais il émettait toujours des bruits inhabituels. Autant aller examiner une dernière fois du côté de l'alité.

Ma parole mais il pleure vraiment. Sans blague ? Lui ? Avec beaucoup de précaution j'essuies les larmes qui perlent sur son visage d'une blancheur anormale.

- Il est malade ?

Je pose ma main sur son front et la retire quelques secondes plus tard, satisfait. Aucun signe de fièvre. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir bon sang ? C'est encore son cauchemar ? Tout à mes réflexions je sursaute quand on m'empoigne le bras. Une main descend jusqu'à la mienne et des doigts s'enlacent aux miens. Dans la pénombre je distingue pourtant clairement le possesseur de cette main. En même temps il n'y a que lui et moi dans cette chambre. Étrangement je sens la température monter dans la pièce. C'est moi où il fait de plus en plus chaud ? Tout compte fait, c'est moi qui dois être malade. Mes joues me brulent et mon corps est prit d'imperceptibles tremblements.

- G… Gaara…, parvins-je à articuler.

Toujours en train de dormir. Je rêve ! Dites-moi que je suis dans un rêve, c'est impossible ! Il sourit ! Dans la vie réelle il ne sourirait jamais. Je suis sûr que même en dormant d'ordinaire il tire une tronche d'enterrement. Alors il ne peut pas sourire tranquillement sa main compressant la mienne ! Le pire c'est que j'arrive pas à me dégager. Il s'accroche à moi comme une sangsue avide se sang frai ! Plus je me débat, plus il raffermit sa prise dans un grognement de désapprobation.

Et si je le réveillais ? Mieux vaut oublier. S'il me trouve dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, il serait capable de me castrer ou pire, de tout bonnement m'envoyer manger les pissenlits par la racine. Définitivement impossible.

Perdu que je suis dans mes pensée, je ne vois pas Gaara commencer à bouger. En deux temps trois mouvements je me retrouve affalé sur le lit, pour le pas dire sur lui, mon bras prisonnier de son torse et ma tête reposant contre sa nuque. Rah, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se retourne aussi brusquement et sans me lâcher de surcroit ?

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je suis complètement bloqué ! Et je me sens bizarre. Ce corps si chaud contre le mien. Ces cheveux soyeux qui me chatouillent le nez. Et cette odeur. Dieu que j'aime son odeur de sable doré par le soleil ! Une chaleur tout autre me prend le bas du ventre. Si ça continu je ne pourrais plus rien contrôler. Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Vite ! Euh voyons voir… ça y est ! Kakashi en tutu qui danse la polka. Eurk ! Je crois que c'est un peu trop pour mon esprit. Au moins je suis calmé pour la nuit. Mais franchement qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de penser à une chose pareille, maintenant j'ai envie de vomir.

Après trois tentatives, je renonce je renonce à me libérer de l'emprise de Gaara et me résigne à passer la nuit dans cette position désagréable. Il a trop de force ce gars, même inconscient. Je sens que demain je vais avoir un torticolis, des courbatures et certainement une luxation de l'épaule. S'il y une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça c'est que jamais je n'aurait espéré un jour sentir le corps de Gaara si près de moi. Même si j'aurais à en subir les terribles conséquences, pour le moment je bénis le marchand de sable pour m'avoir privé de sommeil une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Et voilà.

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut la compagnie !

J'espère que les fêtes de noël se sont bien passées pour vous et que vous avez eut plein de beau cadeau. Pour ma part ça a été super. J'ai passé ma journée d'hier à manger à n'en plus pouvoir et le réveillon à été tout aussi riche. C'est d'ailleurs ce que explique le petit retard de publication. N'étant pas chez moi, je n'avais pas accès à un ordinateur ^^.

Quoiqu'il en soit je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne année 2011 ! Et comme petit cadeau voici un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture.

**Note** : les passages entre /... / sont les pensées de Gaara.

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 6 : Sentiments

Ce que ce cours peut m'ennuyer. Franchement, je me demande comment on peut comprendre ce charabia. Le tableau est rempli de colonne de chiffres s'assemblant dans des équations toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres. Bien sûr les mathématiques, comme cous l'aurez, c'est loin d'être ma matière de prédilection. En temps normal, je serais déjà affalé sur ma table en pensant à ce que je ferais au prochain week-end. Je dis bien en temps normal, parce qu'en ce moment j'ai bien d'autres choses en tête. J'ai un gros, gros problème depuis que je me suis levé ce matin. Et ce problème, eh bien je ne vous fait pas un dessin, y'a qu'à suivre le flux d'énergie négative qui s'échappe sur ma droite pour m'ensevelir. Je sais qu'il ne me regarde pas, du moins pas directement, mais je sens une colère monter qui s'échappe par tous les ports de la peau de Gaara. En apparence, il semble concentré sur le cours, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse avoir une moyenne de 18, enfin passons ce n'est pas le sujet le plus important dans l'immédiat. Bien insidieusement je sens qu'il me dévisage du coin de l'œil et ce n'est pas très agréable. Sans doute n'a-t-il pas digéré le fait de me retrouver sans son lit ce matin.

/ Quelques heures plus tôt… /

J'ouvre les yeux après une quasi bonne nuit de sommeil. Ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis plus de dix ans. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas dormi quelques heures sans faire de cauchemars ? Cela faisait combien d'année que je ne m'étais pas réveillé en sursaut pendant la nuit haletant de percé de sueur et ne sachant plus me rendormir pendant le reste de la nuit ? Cela remonte à tellement longtemps que ma mémoire ne s'en souvient même plus. Pour la première fois en dix-sept années de vie, je me sens enfin reposé et non fatigué en début de journée. Une chaleur réconfortante que je n'ai jamais sentit jusqu'ici m'entoure, semblant me protéger du monde extérieur.

Une douce chaleur ? J'ouvre en grand les yeux en repensant à cette réflexion. Jamais je n'ai ressenti de chaleur au réveil. Il n'y a toujours eut que mes draps et ils ne m'ont jamais procuré une telle chaleur. Cette sensation est nouvelle et… apaisante d'une certaine manière. Je veux bouger quand je remarque un bras en travers de mon torse et une main dont les doigts sont étroitement entrelacés aux miens. La chaleur de ce que je devine être un torse irradie mon dos. Le souffle moite d'une respiration vient me chatouiller le cou de manière régulière et paisible au rythme d'une respiration tranquille. Tous ces petits détails ne font aucun doute à mes yeux, quelqu'un dort avec moi dans mon lit.

Lentement je laisse ma tête se tourner en direction de cette chaleur réconfortante et tellement inhabituelle pour moi et découvre non sans une certaine surprise un Naruto endormi avec un sourire idiot ourlant ses lèvres. En quelques secondes l'information m'arrive au cerveau et je sens une colère noire monter en moi. Que diable fait-il dans mon lit ce son sombre idiot ? Il a une chambre pourvue d'un lit à ce que je sache, de quel droit vient-il encombrer mon espace vital ? En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et en quelques mouvements biens placés, je l'éjecte du matelas et je vois les mèches blondes virevolter jusqu'à aller s'écraser mollement contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'effet semble être radical pour l'imbécile de service que j'entends gémir, sans doute de douleur. Il à l'air de tomber des nues. Non mais vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu plus idiot que lui d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait après s'être introduit subrepticement dans ma chambre ? Je n'allais tout de même pas lui souhaiter le bonjour dans un large sourire. Voilà qu'il me sert son regard de petit garçon perdu. Cet individu a le don de m'énerver même quand il ne dit rien, juste avec une expression du visage. Il se fige sur place lorsqu'il croise le regard orageux chargé d'électricité que je lui lance. Je suis toujours sûr de le rendre paniqué rien que par un regard. Cela prouve qu'il n'est finalement pas si attardé qu'il y parait. Pourquoi rougit-il maintenant ? Il est vraiment stupide.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'exclame-t-il en montant ses mains à hauteur de son visage comme pour se protéger d'une possible attaque.

C'est vrai qu'il est très probable que je me laisse porter par la situation et que je passe à l'action. Heureusement que j'ai un minimum de retenue pour ne pas tout simplement effacé cet être de la surface de la planète. Et dire qu'il à réussi de à se glisser dans mon lit sans que je ne remarque quoique ce soit. Cela parait complètement ridicule et pourtant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans mon lit ? Demandais-je d'un ton sec et froid.

- C'est toi qui m'as invité.

- Ne te fous pas de moi !

- Je suis sérieux ! Hier je suis entré dans ta chambre car tu faisais beaucoup de bruit. J'ai essayé de te calmé alors que tu semblais faire un cauchemar. Seulement quand tu t'es calmé tu m'as attrapé par le bras et tu as refusé de me laisser partir. Tu m'as même entrainé dans ton lit ! J'ai bien tenté de me dégager mais tu ne voulais pas me lâcher.

J'ai… fait ça… ? Non, il doit être en train de se chercher des excuses pour ne pas que je lui donne ce qu'il mérite. Mais en même temps il n'est pas du genre à mentir aussi spontanément. Alors j'aurais vraiment… ?

Ne laissant rien paraitre du trouble qui m'anime je me lève aussi dignement que possible et me dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. J'espère part là que cet importun va comprendre qu'il doit fiche le camp s'il ne veut pas que je lui refasse le portrait. Je suis bien trop sur les nerfs pour pouvoir supporter les questions d'un imbécile. Mais surtout, pourquoi aurais-je invité Naruto dans mon lit cette nuit ? Cette question me taraude l'esprit inlassablement depuis que, véridique ou pas, cet idiot me l'a dit.

/ … /

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il à pu penser mais il s'est simplement levé et m'a intimé silencieusement de sortir. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'engueule comme du poisson pourri ou alors qu'il me tabasse à mort mais il n'en à rien fait. Il s'est contenter de ses sempiternels regards glacés aiguisés comme la plus fine lame. Autant dire que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour pendre les jambes à mon cou et sortir pour me refugier à l'abri dans ma chambre. N'empêche que ça m'a bien plus de profiter pendant quelques heures de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Depuis ça, Gaara ne cesse de me regarder à la dérobé. C'est plutôt gênant même s'il le cache plutôt bien. Sauf que moi, comme je suis le principal concerné, ben je sens tout ces petits regards chargés de reproches qu'il m'envoie.

Sans que je ne le veille vraiment, mon regard glisse sur la chemise de mon voisin de table. On ne le dirait pas comme ça mais il est plutôt musclé. Ce matin j'ai pu apercevoir son torse au travers de sa chemise de pyjama ouverte et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est bien fait. Un torse fin et imberbe mais bien dessiné et musclé tout en finesse, des pectoraux bien formés mais rien d'excessif. En gros ces muscles ne sont pas saillants mais il y a juste ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Un délice pour les yeux et pour les mains. J'ai eut tout le loisir d'apprécier la fermeté de son corps pendant la nuit et c'était un véritable régal. J'aimerais bien une seconde fois pouvoir les toucher, en redessiner le contour de mes doigts… Ouh là ! Je déraille moi. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de vouloir toucher Gaara ? Je dois subir les contre coup de ma chute de ce matin.

Concentration, concentration. Allez faut que je me raccroche au cours avant de repartir dans mes rêveries complètements utopiques. Mais une impression désagréable me frôle l'épiderme. Comme si j'avais attiré l'attention d'un prédateur sur ma personne. J'ai toujours eu un instinct développé et quelque chose me dit qu'il va bientôt m'arriver des bricoles.

Sur le chemin du retour je me mets à penser à des contrées lointaines remplies de cocotiers géants et d'animaux étranges, tout ça pour ne plus penser à une tête pourvue de cheveux rouges. On peut pas dire que se soit très concluant parce qu'il vient s'incruster qu'importe ce à quoi je pense. Trop pris à me batiller avec mes pensées, arriva ce qui devait arriver, je me suis une fois de plus égaré. À force de me contraindre à penser à autre chose qu'une crinière rouge et des yeux bleu-vert meurtriers, je me suis perdu je ne sais où. Lorsque je reviens à la réalité je constate, après un coup d'œil à ma montre, que l'heure est avancée.

- Je vais me faire passer un savon par Temari ! Y doivent être à table en ce moment.

J'arpente donc nerveusement les rues en réfléchissant à quelle punition j'aurai droit en rentrant quand une image me vint à l'esprit : celle de Gaara me souriant. La nuit dernière, il m'avait sourit pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais. C'est quand même quelque chose à voir. Bon c'était pas un sourire très chaleureux, à peine un micro sourire en vérité. Mais c'était quand même la première fois que je voyais ce genre d'expression sur son visage toujours fermé. Hep là Naruto ! Y'a d'autres choses à penser en ce moment. Pourquoi il faut toujours, quoique je fasse, que je pense à ce gars glacial, à son corps à la peau si douce et à son odeur de sable chaud ? Sérieusement si je ne me connaissais pas mieux je dirais que je suis…

Soudainement je me sens attiré vers l'arrière. Une main m'enserre l'épaule me faisant me retourner. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise en voyant mon ancien voisin de table.

- Sa… Sasuke ?

- Hum.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? Tu te promènes ?

- Hum. Et toi ?

- Ben en fait, je me suis perdu.

Je me gratte l'arrière du crane, gêné d'être surpris dans cette situation. C'est pas très glorieux d'avouer au génialissime Sasuke que je suis complètement perdu.

/ … /

Cela fait un moment maintenant que ma sœur vocifère des injures dans tous les sens. Ce qu'elle peut être bruyante quand elle l'a décidé. Serait-ce trop demander que d'avoir un peu de calme quand je suis dans ma chambre ? Et cet imbécile de blond qui n'est toujours pas rentré. Décidément tout le monde à décidé de me taper sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. Et dès le petit matin qui plus est. Excédé par les hurlements de ma sœur qui vont finir par ameuter les voisins de palier, je finis par sortir en direction du salon pour lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement et accessoirement pouvoir manger.

J'aperçois Temari, louche à la main, en train de faire de grands gestes circulaires au dessus de sa tête. Juste à côté mon imbécile de frère tente de la calmer mais de ce que je vois cela contribue plutôt à l'énerver davantage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche cette tête à claque ? S'il n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, je lui fais avaler son potage par le nez !

- Il ne devrait plus tarder, dit Kankuro voulant la calmer. Naruto aime beaucoup trop manger pour louper un repas.

- Mais elle n'est toujours pas là cette tête d'ampoule ! Le diner va refroidir !

Quel idiot ce Naruto me dis-je en pénétrant dans le salon. Toutes ses histoires à cause de lui.

- Passons à table, répliquais-je en m'asseyant à ma place.

De toute évidence l'imbécile de service ne rentrerait pas dans l'immédiat. Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'attendre une éternité pour satisfaire mon estomac. D'ailleurs il est huit heures passé, il est plus que temps de manger. Les absents ont toujours tore.

- Oui. Cette tête d'hérisson n'a qu'à être là.

- Mets-lui quand même une part de côté, proposa Kankuro.

- Niet.

Il n'est toujours pas là. Est-il tellement idiot qu'il n'a pas pu retrouver son chemin ? C'est certainement cela, j'ai déjà pu remarquer que son sens de l'orientation lui fait cruellement défaut. Ce pourrait-t-il qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? Il est tellement tête en l'air aussi, il aurait pu lui arriver une bricole.

Tch, ce n'est pas bon voilà que je m'inquiète. J'ai beau être dans le seul endroit de l'appartement où je me sens bien, je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage et me faire du souci pour un idiot que je connais à peine.

- Où vas-tu ? Me demande Temari alors que j'enfile ma veste et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

- Le chercher.

- Mais il va être dix heures ! Et depuis quand tu t'en fais pour lui ?

- N'interfères pas Temari. Je fais ce qu'il me plaît.

Ce n'est pas elle qui va m'empêcher de sortir si l'envie m'en prend. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il me plaisait sans tenir compte de ce qu'on me disait. Je vois mon frère et ma sœur échanger un regard désabusé puis elle libère le chemin qu'elle entravait vers la sortie. Elle sait très bien ce qui pourrait l'attendre si elle a le malheur de me contredire. Personne n'a le droit de se mettre en travers de mon chemin, et elle le sait très bien.

Je marche dans les rues à une heure tardive. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le fait. Cet emmerdeur à la chevelure de blé ne me cause que des ennuis. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un tel personnage. Il continu à me suivre partout alors que je le rejette. N'a-t-il donc aucune faiblesse ? Il m'énerve. Depuis que je l'ai retrouvé dans mon lit, je me pose des questions sur ses penchants. Pourquoi l'aurais-je invité dans mon lit la nuit dernière ? Tout cela n'a aucun sens pour moi. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, toute la classe le dit. Je le pense aussi. Alors pourquoi je m'énerve à la simple pensée qu'il puisse lui être arrivé quelque chose ? Depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie, je sens que je commence à changé et je n'aime pas ça. J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est faite de solitude et de noirceur. Dans ce cas pourquoi il a fallu que mes jambes agissent de leur propre chef et m'emmènent à sa recherche ?

/ … /

* * *

Voili voilou.

A la prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonjour !

J'espère que ça va bien depuis la dernière fois. Moi je suis enfin sortie des exam et maintenant j'ai deux semaines de vacances ! Je sais, je sais, je ne devrais pas m'en vanter, mais ce n'est que justice puisque jusqu'ici mes vacances de noël je les ai passé à réviser. Alors je vais en profiter.

Bon courage à ceux qui on repris les cours cette semaine. Pour vous encourager un peu, savourez-donc ce chapitre. Je previens, il y a une tentative de viol, rien de très méchant, mais je préfére prévenir quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 7 : Rapport de force

Je me trouve dans un des meilleurs restaurants de ramen de la ville. Sasuke a insisté pour m'inviter. Après m'avoir trouvé à errer dans la rue, je lui ai demandé de m'indiquer le chemin du lycée. De là j'aurais pu retrouver la bonne route. Seulement il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis et m'a trainé dans ce resto. Pas que je me plaigne, la nourriture et succulente et l'ambiance est pas mal mais, le truc c'est que j'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Dis Sasuke, je ne voudrais pas être impoli mais j'aimerais quand même que tu m'indique le chemin du lycée.

- Huhuhu. Tu es si pressé Naruto ?

J'avais oublié de préciser que sa personnalité avait subitement changée. Très peu loquace en classe, ici il adopte un ton sarcastique qui ne me plait pas. Il n'est pas comme je m'en étais fait l'idée, il est pire. Sérieusement, il a carrément un dédoublement de personnalité.

- C'est qu'il y a une mégère chez moi qui risque de me laisser à la porte si je ne rentre pas au plus tôt.

- Si c'est le cas, je suis prêt à t'offrir un toit pour la nuit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Sasuke, le ténébreux seigneur de ses dames m'invite chez lui ! C'est pas ce que je pourrais appeler normal. Non mais je rêve où il me fait des regards charmeurs ? Je n'avais jamais vue ses onyx briller autant qu'en cet instant. Tout ça ne m'annonce rien de bon. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, y'en a qui vont pleurer. Il serait de mon espèce alors ? Pourtant il est toujours entouré de filles, même s'il ne recherche pas leur compagnie. C'est bien possible après tout.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais je préfère les garçons. Je pense que c'était tout de même assez visible, bien que je ne sois jamais sortit avec personne. Oui bon je sais ce n'est pas très glorieux à mon âge. Mais c'est bon on est pas obligé d'avoir eu une relation avant d'entrer au lycée non ? Je préfère prendre mon temps et trouver le bon. Et puis je crois que je ne vais plus rester célibataire encore très longtemps. Dans une grande ville comme celle-ci j'aurai vite fait de trouver. Et j'avouerais que quelqu'un à déjà fait battre mon cœur depuis mon arrivé, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir de ce côté-là.

Je retourne à mon bol de ramen sans répondre à la question de Sasuke. De toute manière je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai lui répondre. Je me vois mal lui dire : « Avec plaisir, quand est-ce qu'on y va ? ». Je commence un peu à en avoir marre. Je n'aime pas ce type et en plus voilà qu'il me fait du rentre dedans. Et en plus je suis seul avec lui, perdu. Mince mon bol est vide, je vais devoir lui faire face. Je ne peux pas rester éternellement le nez penché sur mon bol.

- Tu veux un autre bol Naruto ?

Maintenant voilà qu'il prend une voix suave ! D'ailleurs ça ne lui va pas du tout.

- Non, non merci.

- N'hésites pas, je sais que tu raffoles des ramens.

Comment il sait tout ça celui-là ? Il m'espionne ma parole !

- Je t'observe depuis quelque temps, dit-il comme s'il avait entendu ma question.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues sans que je ne puisse me contrôler. Qui irait avouer ouvertement qu'il est un stalkeur ? Bon, ça fait un petit effet de se savoir observé, faut bien l'avouer. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais été flatté.

- Huhuhu. Quelle adorable couleur vois-je donc là ? Cela ne te rend que plus mignon.

Et voila, j'avais vu juste. Je suis coincé avec un mec en chaleur qui recherche un peu de compagnie. Manque de pot, y'a fallu que ça tombe sur moi.

- Ah merci. Bon, il faut vraiment que je me mette en route là.

- Il n'est que vingt et une heure quinze. Tu n'es plus en maternelle, tu as la permission de minuit.

Tout en disant cela il s'est sensiblement rapproché de moi. Sa main vient même frôler imperceptiblement la mienne, me faisant me tendre. Je retire d'ailleurs ma main comme si je venais de me bruler. Ok bon là il est plus que temps que je lui fausse compagnie. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de finir dans son lit.

- Tu joues les timides ? Hum, tu es bien plus intéressant que je ne le pensais.

Il a un sourire carnassier que je n'aime pas beaucoup accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu m'as bien tapé dans l'œil lors de ton arrivée.

- Quand on tape dans l'œil de quelqu'un généralement on à au moins droit à regard. T'as une drôle de manière de montrer tes sentiments !

- Disons qu'au lycée j'adopte une allure froide pour éviter tout débordement de mes fans. Mais en dehors, j'ai une personnalité des plus sulfureuses.

Ça, il me l'aurait pas dit, je l'aurais deviné tout seul. Qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué alors qu'il me souffle dans l'oreille depuis tout à l'heure ? Les autres clients doivent nous prendre pour un couple.

Je vois sa main se placer sur mon poignet pour ensuite remonter le long de mon bras, caresser mon épaule, dessiner la courbe de mon cou et se coller sur ma joue.

- Hum, tu as la peau aussi douce que celle d'un nourrisson. Tu dois en prendre soin. J'aime ça, dit-il en soufflant dans mon cou.

Quand est-ce qu'il s'est déplacé à côté de moi ? Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je me lève dans un bond.

- J… Je… il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Criais-je presque en partant en courant vers la porte.

Il faisait maintenant sombre et le quartier dans lequel j'étais n'était pas bien éclairé. Seuls quelques réverbères se dressaient de part et d'autre de la grande rue, illuminant sommairement les alentours. Ayant laissé mon camarade en plan, avec une addition salée qui plus est, je m'apprête à reprendre mon chemin. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois une ombre se faufiler derrière moi alors que je marche calmement. Je me retourne prêt à faire face à mon possible agresseur, mais tout ce que je rencontre c'est le vide. Je dois avoir rêvé. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu Sasuke. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau maintenant. Franchement, me draguer aussi ouvertement et avoir des gestes aussi familiers alors qu'on se connait à peine. Je ne l'aime définitivement pas. Il s'y croit trop ce type.

- Foutu Sasuke. Il ne m'a même pas indiqué la route. Trop occupé à me vouloir dans son lit.

Depuis quelques secondes, il me semble entendre derrière moi des pas. Seulement je ne vois jamais personne en me retournant. Pas que j'ai peur mais… bon j'avoue je flippe. Je suis seul, dans une rue sombre et je n'ai aucun moyen de défense. Seulement mon sac de cours, mais à quoi pourrait-il me servir si je me fais attaquer ? A part l'envoyer à la figure de mon agresseur, je ne vois pas trop.

D'un coup, alors que je passais devant une ruelle plus sombre que les autres, deux mains empoignent mon bras et je me retrouve tiré dans la pénombre. Mon dos heurte durement la brique du mur se trouvant derrière moi tandis que je sens une pression sur mes épaules qui m'empêche de m'échapper.

- Que…

- Ce n'est pas bien de me laisser seul tout à coup Naruto, entendit-je souffler à mon oreille.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand en entendant cette voix.

- Sasuke ?

Je reçu pour seul réponse un corps se collant au mien de manière indécente.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Sasuke me ballonna en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec férocité. Il mit fin au baiser au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu parle trop à mon gout.

J'essaie de me dégager de cette position mais le jeune brun ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion et saisit mes bras qu'il ramène au dessus ma tête. Il colle son front au mien et ses yeux s'encrent dans les miens. Je n'ai jamais vu pareille flamme dans un regard. On dirait que ses pupilles sont littéralement en train de bruler.

- Cette position me parait plus adéquate.

- L… Lâche-moi !

J'essaie une nouvelle fois de me soustraire à son étreinte mais il renforce sa prise. Collant, si c'est possible, encore plus son corps au mien. Je sens une dureté s'appuyer contre mon bas ventre. J'écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction. Je me sens de plus en plus en danger. On en veut à ma virginité !

Rassemblant mes deux poignets dans une seule de ses mains, Sasuke laisse l'autre libre de vagabonder sur mon corps. Celle-ci frôle d'abord ma joue puis glisse sur mon cou et le caresse longuement. À chaque passage je sens que je réagie et ma peau se transforme en chair de poule. Lentement la main aventureuse descend le long de mon pull puis s'insinue dessous pour venir tâter ma peau à découvert. A ce contact mon corps se tend, incitant mon tortionnaire à continuer.

- A… Arrête… a… arr…

Encore une fois, sa bouche cherche à capturer la mienne mais je l'esquive en tournant la tête sur le côté. Vu sa réaction je crois que je n'aurais pas du. Sa main quitte la place qu'elle occupait jusqu'ici sur mes côtes pour venir saisir mon menton. Son visage est figé en une expression de colère.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Tu me laisses faire.

Son visage plonge alors vers le mien et ses lèvres se plaquent contre les miennes sans aucune douceur. Sa langue ne tarde pas à picorer ma lèvre inférieure voulant pénétrer ma cavité buccale. Je lui résiste un temps mais suis forcé de la laisser entrer quand une violente douleur me transperce la lèvre. Cet enfoiré, il m'a mordu ! Je sans le gout du sang dans ma bouche et décide de le laisser entrer. La langue conquérante s'impose en force et claque contre mes dents, mon palais et mes parois avant de trouver ma propre langue qu'il tente d'enrôler dans un jeu de séduction. Il pénètre tellement profondément dans ma bouche qu'il m'étrangle presque. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas embrassé quelqu'un ce gars ?

Sa main qui tenait mon menton, le quitte pour repartir à l'assaut de mon corps. Elle reprend tout d'abord sa place initiale sur mes côtes mais ne s'arrête pas là. Elle va plus haut et rencontre sur son passage mes tétons. Elle en prend un entre deux de ses doigts et le pince me faisant gémir dans la bouche de Sasuke. Non d'un chien mais c'est qu'il est plutôt violent quand il s'y met. C'est pas sensé faire du bien ce genre de chose ? Va falloir qu'il revoie sa technique parce que là il serre trop.

Sa main ne semblant pas suffire, sa bouche relâche la mienne, laissant un filet de sang s'écouler de ma blessure, et je sens l'air froid me piquer le torse alors qu'il remonte mon haut. Et bientôt c'est sa langue que je sens sur mon téton. Si au début c'était agréable comme sensation, ça ne l'est pas resté quand j'ai sentit ses dents torturer la chair sensible en cet endroit. S'il veut faire ses dents qu'il aille les faire ailleurs sur un endroit moins sensible et surtout sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Je suis pas son jouet ! Un grognement de douleur m'échappe une nouvelle fois et je ne peux toujours pas me défendre. Je suis paralysé.

Je sens mon pantalon glisser lentement le long de mes jambes et sa main vient directement saisir mon sexe. Il me masturbe de façon énergique alors que sa bouche continue de torturé au sens premier du terme mon grain de chair proéminant. Malgré qu'il soit violent, je me sens réagir à ma plus grande honte. Bon sang, j'ai mal, j'ai froid, je panique comme jamais et j'arrive encore à m'exciter ? Je ne dois pas être dans mon état normal.

- C'est bien Naruto, je vois que tu aimes ça, dit-il en lâchant quelques secondes ce qu'il faisait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je sens mes larmes poindre. Je suis totalement impuissant, je ne peux que supplier pour que tout ceci s'arrête.

- S'il te plaît… a… arrête…

Il sert plus fort mon sexe me faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Des tremblements s'emparent de mon corps lorsque je le vois déboutonner son pantalon. Je relève mon regard pour croiser le sien brulant d'excitation et je me révulse à l'idée de ce qu'il prépare.

Il remonte maintenant dans mon cou qu'il mord tel un fauve en mal de viande fraiche. Je sers les dents, je n'ai même plus la force de crier sous la douleur. Sa main me caresse les fesses et les pétrit fermement. Elle remonte ensuite vers mes reins et entraine mon bassin pour qu'il se colle contre le sien. Cette fois-ci ce n'est plus une dureté que je sens contre moi mais une érection bien entamée. Un doigt s'infiltre dans mon intimité sans aucune douceur me coupant le souffle. Merde ça fait un mal de chien !

Je ferme les yeux comme pour oublier ce qui est sur le point d'arriver. Qui aurait cru que je me ferai violer, moi ? Ça n'arrive que dans les films ces trucs là. En plus c'est le gars le plus en vue du lycée et un camarade de classe. La chance n'est vraiment pas avec moi. Des larmes amères commencent à couler sur mes joues avant de s'échouer sur mon pull froissé. Je sens un remue ménage puis le poids du corps de Sasuke qui me retenait prisonnier disparait. Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe au sol se fait entendre.

* * *

En espèrant qu ça ait plu.

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut !

Eh oui, le nouveau chapitre est déjà arrivé ! A peine terminé et hop je l'envoie. C'est pas génial ça ?

Bon aujourd'hui je n'ai pas grand chose à annoncer alors je me contente de vous dire : bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 8 : Surveillance

Je tombe à terre mes jambes flageolant et ne supportant plus mon poids. Mon pantalon et mon boxer ont glissés à mes pieds. A quelques pas git Sasuke inconscient écrasé sur le bitume. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je me pose lointainement cette question quand une tête rouge entre dans champ de vision. Tel un prince charmant Gaara est venu sauver ma virginité. Soyons plus réaliste, il a sauvé quelqu'un d'un viol, mon viol en l'occurrence.

Sans mots il me rhabille et m'aide à me relever. Il me traine ensuite derrière lui pour sans doute rentrer à la maison. Je ne sais par quel miracle, j'arrive encore à marcher. Je suis complètement dans le flou. Tout dans mon esprit se bouscule. Bien sûr, il y a les événements de la soirée mais cela est éclipsé par la main de Gaara que je sens dans la mienne. Elle est chaude, trop chaude comparé à son attitude froide. Je fixe mon regard sur son dos auquel je me raccroche comme une bouée de sauvetage. Bref cet enfoiré de Sasuke est relégué au second plan.

Je ne me rends même pas compte que nous sommes finalement arrivés à l'appartement et que Temari me hurle dessus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Gaara me tiens toujours par la main.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te pointes ! T'as vu l'heure ? Tu te démerdes pour ton souper, je ne t'ai rien gardé. Non mais…

Temari n'osa pas continuer en voyant mon air absent et le visage plus dur que d'habitude de Gaara.

- Ferme-la Temari si tu ne veux pas que je te brise la mâchoire.

Le ton de Gaara était posé mais sa voix avait quelque chose d'agressif. Sans plus s'épancher, il m'entraine dans l'appartement et directement dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il s'affaire à me préparer un bain, je reste dans mon coin désorienté et à bout de force. Gaara doit surement l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il s'approche de moi. Il me prend par les épaules et fixe son regard au mien qui demeure éteint.

- Vas-y, il est chaud.

Il pose quelques serviettes sur la tablette à côté du lavabo puis sort en refermant sans bruit la porte derrière lui. Je reste un moment dans mon état second et machinalement mes mains ôtent mes vêtements. Je me glisse lentement dans le bain.

- Ouch ! Chaud !

Comment il peut apprécier un bain aussi chaud ! Au moins ça a le mérite de m'avoir réveillé. Mais il a failli m'ébouillanter ! Peu à peu mon corps s'habitue et se détend sous la caresse du liquide bienfaisant. Tout mes muscles se relâchent et une presque sérénité m'envahie. Je ne pouvais toutefois pas me détendre complètement ce qui est compréhensible après une tentative de viol. Ce corps qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à se frotter au mien. Et cette… chose… que je sentais gonfler contre moi. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons partout.

- Arrête Naruto, tu te fais du mal là !

Je plonge ma tête dans l'eau et reste en apnée pour tenter d'échapper au mal être que je ressens.

* * *

Cela aurait été bien que je puisse juste pour aujourd'hui esquiver le lycée. J'avais pourtant une bonne raison. Mais je me voyais mal justifier mon absence en disant « J'ai failli me faire violer dans une ruelle par un de mes camarades de classe ». Je me suis fait une raison et j'ai prit le chemin de l'école. Étrangement ce matin en me levant j'ai constaté que personne ne m'a posé de questions sur ce qui c'était passé hier. Temari et Kankuro se sont comportés comme tous les jours. Et ne parlons pas de Gaara. Sa sympathie d'hier à complètement disparue. Je préfère de loin cette situation, je n'avais pas envie d'en discuter plus que ça, alors ça m'arrange.

Je m'apprête à pénétrer dans la cour quand on m'interpelle.

- Yo Naruto. Ça baigne ce matin ?

Kiba vient d'arriver main dans la main avec Hinata. Ils forment vraiment un beau petit couple tout mignon ces deux là.

- Bonjour Naruto, dit-elle.

- Salut ! Je leur réponds dans un large sourire.

- Dis t'es au courant ? Y parait qu'on va participer à un genre de raid.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui tu sais le genre de truc qu'on fait en primaire avec des courses d'orientation et tout le tralala.

- Mais c'est génial ça ! M'écriais-je.

- Euh Naruto… c'est ringard.

- Tu trouves ? Bon ok j'ai aucun sens de l'orientation mais c'est toujours marrant ce genre de truc.

- T'es dingue ! On voit que tu ne connais pas Kakashi. Il va encore une fois trouver un gage bien dégueulasse pour celui qui arrivera dernier.

- Ben ça ne peut pas être si atroce.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent hésitant.

- La dernière fois il a fait venir à six heures du matin les perdants de l'épreuve du cent mètres pour qu'ils nettoient de fond en comble les toilettes du premier étage, dit Hinata.

- C'est pour ça que le personnel apprécie Kakashi. Il donne toujours des corvées ménagères. C'est son truc de faire faire aux autres des choses qu'il ne ferait pas lui-même.

Je savais bien que ce prof n'était pas net. Quoiqu'il en soit, mieux vaut pour moi que je ne perde pas son épreuve.

* * *

Arpentant les couloirs, je m'arrête à une fenêtre et observe au travers les feuilles des arbres commençant à tomber. L'automne n'était plus bien loin. Des milliers de souvenirs m'envahissent la tête. C'était en cette saison qu'ils m'avaient abandonnés tous les deux. Mes parents. Pour moi l'automne a toujours signifié tristesse. Pour certain ça signifie renaissance, renouveau. Après tout ce n'est qu'un point de vue.

Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsque je sens une main me frôler le bras et cette voix si familière me murmurer quelques mots.

- Tu as l'air tellement triste. Besoin d'un peu de réconfort ?

Encore lui. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que l'enflure qui fait frissonner de peur tout mon corps est Sasuke. Ce salaud !

- Tu sais, je me demande qui a bien pu m'assommé par derrière hier mais je suis surtout très frustré de ne pas avoir obtenu ce que je désirais. Que dirais-tu de continuer où nous en étions ?

Je le sens se placer dans mon dos et il enlace mes épaules de ses bras, se collant à moi. De nouveau cette peur m'envahit et aucun de mes membres ne veut bouger. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'isole ? J'étais peut-être trop confiant. Au fond, il n'avait rien tenté depuis plusieurs jours.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Huhuhu, c'est très simple. Je te veux.

Ses mains se faufilent sous mon uniforme et je me tends sous ses caresses.

- A… Arrête, s'il te plait.

- Tututu. C'est moi qui mène la danse, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Mon dieu voilà qu'il me mordille l'oreille. S'il est manque de viande fraiche qu'il aille voir une de ses groupies pour se soulager et pas moi ! J'essais de me défaire de lui sans grand succès. Il à trop de force pour moi. Il pratique quoi comme sport, le sumo ?

- Dans ce cas, on change de partenaire ?

Cette voix ne m'est pas inconnue. Je ne l'ai entendue qu'à de très rares occasions et le plus souvent pour me balançait des mots durs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Oh, fait Sasuke sans pour autant se décoller de moi. Nous avons un invité non désiré.

Je parviens à tourner la tête pour confirmer que c'est bien Gaara qui est planté là, quelques pas derrière Sasuke, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il arborait toujours son regard froid. Quoique non, en ce moment il était plus haineux en fait. A part ces yeux rien d'autre n'aurait pu laisser penser qu'il était en colère. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'était-il ? Il avait répété je ne sais combien de fois qu'il s'en foutait de moi et que je pouvais bien crever cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid.

- Tu ferais bien de le lâcher.

- Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton jouet. Si ?

Gaara s'approcha de nous et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Sasuke. Sur le coup il se tendit mais ce ne fut qu'un soubresaut.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est vrai ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante pointa son doigt droit devant lui pour signifier la présence de quelque chose de l'autre côté du couloir. D'un seul mouvement Sasuke et moi tournons la tête et ce dernier me lâcha subitement pour pendre les jambes à son cou. Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir au bout du couloir. Encore choqué par ce comportement oh combien bizarre, je m'apprête à m'éloigner des fenêtres quand je suis emporté par une tornade rose qui m'expédie dix mètres plus loin droit dans un mur. J'aurais pu avoir très mal si je n'y étais pas habitué et si je n'avais pas une fulgurante capacité de régénération. Moi-même ça m'étonne ce don. J'ai juste le temps de me relever pour éviter une furie blonde qui courait en beuglant des insultes sans queue ni tête. Une trainée de filles en délire la suivait formant un nuage de poussière derrière elles.

Il y eut un moment de vide avant que je ne me remette du choc. Non pas du choc de m'être fait coincé par Sasuke, ni même du choc de m'être fait marcher dessus par des folles furieuses mais du choc de voir Gaara là, à côté de moi. En plus il m'a sauvé encore une fois. Si ça continu ça va devenir une habitude. Je devrais peut-être laisser Sasuke jouer avec moi rien que pour que Gaara vienne à mon secours ? Nan, vaut mieux pas tenter le diable et puis ça pourrait mal finir.

- Euh… comment je… merci !

Comme d'habitude pas de réponse. Je lève mon regard pour tomber sur deux orbes azurs qui me fixent. C'est même pas fixer qu'il fait mais dévisager à ce point là ! Quoi, j'ai quelque chose de collé au visage ? C'est que c'est gênant. Et ça loupe pas, voilà que mon corps réagit. C'est comme si je brulais à l'intérieur. Le reflet que me renvoi la fenêtre ne m'enchante pas. Je suis tout rouge ! Rah mais qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ?

- Fiouuu ! Eh ben tout ça m'a donne chaud ! Dis-je faisant des appels d'air avec ma chemise.

N'importe quoi, mais n'importe quoi ! C'est quoi cette excuse à la noix que je lui balance. Ça ne vaut même pas le qualificatif d'excuse. Personne n'irait croire à ce genre de truc. Mais bon espérons qu'il ne me posera pas de question.

- Hum. Bouge-toi.

Il se retourne et reprend sa route sans plus de manière. Je suppose qu'il s'en fou de ce que je peux bien dire finalement. C'est un peu blessant voir même carrément insultant, mais bon il est comme ça.

- Eh ! Attends-moi.

Je lui cours après pour ne pas qu'il me sème. En tout cas, je suis bien content qu'il soit de nouveau intervenu. Finalement il n'est peut-être pas aussi froid qu'il veut le faire croire.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut, salut !

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews ! J'y répondrai dès que possible !

Alors sans plus attendre je vais vous laisser profiter de ce nouveau chapitre en espèrant qu'il vous plaira toujours autant. Perso, je l'aime assez bien, même si c'est pas le meilleur ^-^.

Note : le passage entre /... / c'est le point de vue de Gaara.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 9 : Pertes de connaissance

De manière générale j'adore le sport. Pour dire c'est vrai, c'est la seule matière où j'ai d'excellentes notes et donc une très bonne moyenne. Ça compense mon niveau dans les autres matières qui n'est vraiment pas top. Au moins je me retrouve avec une moyenne générale qui n'est pas catastrophique. Je sous entends déjà crier « Que des muscles et rien dans la tête ! ». Je vous détrompe tout de suite. Je n'ai rien d'un bodybuilder, j'ai juste la forme niveau physique et j'aime me dépenser. Autrement je n'ai rien de plus que ce qu'a un lycéen banal de mon âge. Et on ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas de neurones. Faut quand même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, c'est vrai que c'est pas le nirvana mais je m'en sors tant bien que mal. En gros, je suis le lycéen lambda type. Et en plus de ça j'ai des admirateurs.

- Vous avez vu ça ? C'est un as ce Naruto?

- Trop la classe !

Vous ne savez pas comme ça fait plaisir d'entendre ce genre de chose. C'est pas en classe que ça m'arriverait ça ! Ils peuvent bien me féliciter, j'ai quand même passé la ligne d'arrivé le premier. Y'a pas plus rapide que moi en athlétisme et je suis tout à fait sérieux. En tout cas, pour ce qui est de ma classe.

- Merci, merci ! M'écriais-je en faisant le signe de la victoire.

- Prends pas trop la grosse tête, grogna Kiba en se dirigeant vers moi.

- Tu dis ça mais avoues que t'es jaloux que je sois meilleur que toi.

- Répète un peu !

- T'es jaloux.

- Naruto !

- J'suis meilleur que toi.

- La ferme !

- Je t'ai battu.

- Na-ru-to !

- Ah ah ah !

Kiba n'a même pas attendu pour me sauter dessus. Vive les réflexes autrement je crois que je me serais fait mordre à mort. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à me débarrasser de lui. J'ai beau être arrivé premier, n'empêche que Kiba il est aussi vachement rapide. En fait ça se joue toujours entre nous deux à la fin. Les autres finissent toujours par abandonner en nous voyant courir comme des dératés vers la ligne d'arrivée. Mais à la fin je lui passe toujours devant. C'est pour ça qu'après il est de mauvais poil pour le reste de la journée. Et puis vous connaissez mon caractère, je le charrie pendant un bout de temps. Ce qui explique pourquoi en ce moment même nous sommes tous les deux dans une course poursuite, qui malheureusement ne dure pas bien longtemps.

- Uzumaki ! Inuzuka ! En rang avant que je ne vienne vous chercher !

Rapidement nous allons nous mettre dans la file sans faire d'histoire. La prof de sport elle fiche trop les pétoches. Une certaine Anko aux méthodes spartiates. Qui a eu la brillante idée d'engager une ancienne militaire ? C'est tout juste si on ne devrait pas se mettre au garde à vous quand on la croise. Certains le font même tellement ils ont peur d'elle. Elle s'est fait une sacrée réputation de prof la plus détesté au lycée. Elle est dure avec tout le monde et surtout avec les cinq premiers en sport qui sont aussi les fortes têtes de la classe. Le quinté de tête comme elle dit. Eh ouais j'en fais partie, même si ça cause plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Et je suis le premier dans sa ligne de mire, vu que je la ramène trop. Ensuite y'a Neji qui est le deuxième, lui il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Il a toujours des arguments pour contrer tout ce qu'elle dit. C'est dingue, il a un de ses sang froid face à ce démon. Le pire c'est que la prof s'écrase toujours au bout d'un moment et elle le laisse tranquille dans son coin. Le troisième c'est cet imbécile de Sasuke. On dirait pas comme ça mais il a des muscles fermes, j'ai pu le vérifier contre ma volonté à mon grand dam. Lui aussi il se fou de ce qu'elle dit Anko-sensei. Et elle peut trop rien lui dire puisque monsieur est le fils de la plus riche famille de la région. Si jamais elle aurait le malheur de dire quoique ce soit de travers, quik adieux les subventions. Avec ses deux -là, autant dire qu'Anko passe ses nerfs sur les autres, comme elle encaisse sans trop rien dire les remarques des deux autres. En fait je crois que sa tête de turque préféré c'est Kiba. Justement c'est lui le cinquième des acolytes. Il se la ramène aussi pas mal mais il se fait le plus souvent le clouer le bec à la fin, comme moi je dois bien l'avouer. Neji m'a un jour fait remarqué que si en s'entendait si bien Kiba et moi c'est qu'on est pareil, deux idiots ensembles et poltrons par dessus le marché. Autant dire que j'ai pas apprécié.

Vous allez me dire que je ne sais pas compter. Je sais que je suis passé de trois à cinq. C'est le quatrième il est un peu à part. Devinez de qui je parle. Bingo ! C'est bien Gaara. Je n'ai même pas besoin de dire que son comportement reste égal à ce qu'il est d'habitude. La première fois que j'ai vu Gaara lancer ce genre de regard noir et meurtrier, à la prof en plus, je vous dis pas la frousse ! Elle était pas contente à démone, je me souviens encore de la colère qu'elle à piqué. C'était mémorable, on a eu droit à des beuglements pendant tout le reste du cours. Et Gaara lui ne bougeait pas, il la regardait sans siller d'un œil morne si bien qu'Anko s'est essoufflé toute seule et qu'elle a finit par s'en prendre au reste de la classe. J'ai entendu dire qu'on était d'ailleurs la seule classe à pouvoir lui tenir tête dans tout le lycée. J'en suis assez fière même s'il n'y a rien de glorieux en fait.

- Maintenant que nos idiots de service sont là, je peux vous informer bande de chiffes molles, sur la suite de réjouissances. Le cycle athlétisme est terminé et la semaine prochaine on passe au cycle natation.

A peine avait-elle commencé à annoncer le prochain cycle que je me sentais mal. Ma tête me tournait et je ne me sentis pas tomber. J'eux à peine conscience qu'Anko disait un truc du genre « qu'est-ce qu'elle me fou le graine de tournesol » avait que je ne sombre dans les limbes.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve dans une pièce qui m'est inconnue. Une forte odeur d'antiseptique me prend au nez. C'est un endroit lumineux et calme. L'infirmerie. À un bureau une femme d'une trentaine d'années ne fait face. Elle a les cheveux mi-long et sombre, un air gentil peigne ses traits. Si je me souviens bien c'est Shizune l'infirmière scolaire.

- Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ?

- Enfin réveillé ? Dit-elle en relevant le nez de ses papiers. Tu as fais une subite chute de tension.

Chute de tension ? Bon essayons de nous rappeler. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? J'étais en cours de sport. Je me suis fait tarabiscoter par la prof pour que je vienne me mettre en rang et après que dalle.

- Tu as bien mangé ce midi ?

- J'aurais peut-être du prendre un sixième bol de ramen.

L'infirmière fit de grands yeux. Quoi ? moi je trouve que c'est une quantité raisonnable. C'est pas assez pour elle ? Ou alors c'est trop. Ouais je crois que vu ça tête c'est plutôt ça.

- Bon, c'est autre chose alors, dit-elle en s'étant quelque peu repris.

Ben ça. T'es sûr que t'es l'infirmière pour sortir une généralité pareille ? Même moi j'aurais pu le dire.

Après un petit examen elle me laisse rentrer chez moi, les cours étant terminés depuis plus d'une heure. J'ouvre la parte et reste stoïque. Là, face à moi, Gaara attends appuyé négligemment contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. A ses pieds, son sac de cours et le mien sont rassemblés. Quand il lève les yeux vers moi, c'est un regard ombrageux qui m'accueille. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination mais il me semble qu'il y à un je ne sais quoi de soulagé dans ses pupilles. Je crois que je dois prendre mes rêves pour la réalité.

- Tu n'as quand même pas attendu tout ce temps ici ? Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers lui d'un pas mal assuré.

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse mais le simple fait de croiser son regard incendiaire me met du baume au cœur. Ça se confirme je deviens maso.

/… /

Idiot. J'ai l'air d'un parfait idiot à attendre ainsi devant la porte close de l'infirmerie. Il en met du temps cette enclume. La porte s'ouvre enfin. Il est vraiment lent. Si tu pouvais ranger tes yeux dans leurs orbites, tu aurais peut-être l'air moins bête.

Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire remarquer que je t'attends depuis une heure. Un grand merci à toi mais j'étais au courant. Ce qu'il peut être bête. Il me pèse sur les nerfs et ça m'énerve. Pourquoi suis-je là d'ailleurs à attendre dans un couloir qu'il veuille bien sortir ? Depuis que je l'ai vu dans les bras d'Uchiha, tellement faible, sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre, mon corps agit de sa propre volonté. C'est un comble quand même, être si fort en sport et ne pas savoir se défendre tout seul. Je sens que si je tente de le comprendre, je vais attraper une bonne migraine. D'ailleurs j'en ai assez qu'il me regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde, c'est bon je m'en vais.

/… /

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il prend son sac et il s'en va. J'en fais de même avant d'être distancé. Étrangement je n'ose pas parler. Je suis mal à l'aise. Seulement je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui dire. Depuis le début de l'année je tente d'instaurer un dialogue entre nous mais jusqu'ici ça a toujours été une perte de temps. Même si je suis d'un naturel gentil je n'ai pas de la patience à revendre, loin de là, et la situation commence à me démoraliser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Non d'un chien ! Me fais pas des frayeurs pareil, j'ai faillit tomber sur la chaussé ! Gaara qui parle ? Pincez-moi je rêve. Maintenant que je dois avoir la joue d'une ravissante couleur écrevisse, je me mets à relativiser. Il n'a prononcé que quelques mots et il a pas l'air super emballé vu qu'il regarde tout partout sauf dans ma direction. Mais bon sang, c'est lui qui engage la conversation ! On me l'a remplacé. C'est pas le Gaara que je connais. Déjà tout à l'heure il était soulagé de voir que j'allais bien et maintenant il parle. C'est définitivement quelqu'un d'autre.

- Euh tu veux dire en sport ? J'en sais rien. Je me souviens que la diablesse m'a enguirlandé et basta. Après je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie.

- Hum.

Voilà le retour triomphant des monosyllabes. Ma joie n'aura été que de courte durée.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'Anko-sensei a dit.

- J'ai un sacré blanc. C'était à quel sujet ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais rien qu'à voir son profil, je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et pas qu'un peu. Je suis comme hypnotisé par ses lèvres qui bougent de manière si sensuelle. Et ses yeux bleu-vert qui fixe droit devant lui sans siller. Posant ma main sur mon cœur pour tenter d'en calmer les battements effrénés, ce dernier s'arrête brusquement quand une tête aux cheveux rouge entre dans mon champ de vision. Ses deux yeux me scrutent intensément.

- Tu as écouté ?

- Hein ? Euh…

J'étais tellement absorbé par ma contemplation que je n'ai pas écouté et Gaara n'a pas l'air content. Pourquoi il faut toujours que je gâche tout ?

- Je vois.

- Dé… désolé ! Qu'es-ce que tu disais ? Demandais-je nerveusement.

Je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille plus jamais s'embêter à me parler maintenant. Moi qui ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à écouter ce qu'on me disait, enfin si ça m'intéressait… Et puis c'est de sa faute ! Il n'a qu'à pas être si sexy.

Gaara me lance un regard sombre qui semble signifier « T'as intérêt à m'écouter sinon je te crève », avant de reprendre la parole.

- La semaine prochaine c'est na…

Ça y est je me souviens de ce que disait la démone tout à l'heure ! Et avant que Gaara ne puisse prononcer la fin de sa phrase je me sens saisie de vertige et je sens mon corps se déporter vers l'avant. J'aurais pu tomber si deux bras n'avaient pas surgis pour me rattraper. Je ne sais pas du tout à qui je dois de ne pas m'être lamentablement écrasé sur le bitume mais je le remercie de m'avoir évité cette honte. Et puis ce torse ferme dégage l'odeur de la mer et j'aime ça. Je sombre une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

J'ouvre les yeux et cette fois-ci je reconnais l'environnement qui m'entoure. Je suis dans ma chambre, allongé dans mon lit. J'ai un mal de crane pas possible. Lentement je me relève en position assise et frisonne au contact de l'air sur ma peau nue. Peau nue, me dis-je relevant les couvertures.

- M… mais qu'est-ce que je fous à poil dans mon lit ?

* * *

Voilà voilà.

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut !

C'est encore et toujours moi ! Et je ne reviens pas les mains vides puisque devinez quoi, ben oui j'ai un nouveau chapitre avec moi ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire celui là. Personnellement, je crois que c'est l'un de mes préféré !

Je vais donc vous laisser en profiter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 10 : Battements de cœur

Là je suis dans de beaux draps. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu se passer. Toujours est-il que je suis rentré chez par je ne sais quel miracle et que je me retrouve dans mon lit. C'est pas encore ça qui est le plus gênant, sérieux comment je me suis retrouvé à poil moi ? J'ai vraiment pas la tête à ce genre de réflexion. J'ai l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur a élu domicile dans mon crane.

Et puis pourquoi il fait si sombre c'est la nuit ou quoi ? Bon sang, j'ai encore du m'évanouir et on m'a ramené chez moi, dans mon lit. Et on m'a déshabillé. J'espère que… Non c'est bon, pas de substance bizarre à signaler entre mes fesses. Ouf je suis sauf. Je me lève doucement à cause de ma tête qui me lance et me dirige, nu je précise, vers la fenêtre. Façon ça ne sert à rien que j'enfile quoique ce soit pour faire deux pas. Et puis c'est ma chambre. Personne n'entre avant de frapper. Ah ok les rideaux sont fermés. Voilà pourquoi il fait pénombre ici.

- Quelle heure il peut bien être ?

Dehors le jour décline lentement. On doit certainement être dans la soirée.

- On dirait que tu te sens mieux.

- Oui beaucoup m…

Minute… y'a une voix qui vient de parler, non ? Qui dit voix, dit cordes vocales. Et qui dit corde vocale dit cou et donc individu. S'il y a quelqu'un c'est qu'il y a aussi une paire d'yeux. Et qui dit yeux dit voir et voir quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être vu ! Bon sang t'es deux de tans' Naruto ! Vite quelque chose, quelque chose ! Tant bien que mal je cache mes parties avec la première chose qui me passe sous la main. Je ne suis pas sûr que le choix de ma lampe de chevet soit le plus indiqué mais c'est l'objet le plus gros qui se trouvait à portée de main. Et puis dans ce genre de situation aux oubliettes la réflexion et bonjour l'action.

- G… G…G…Gaara ! M… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre !

- J'attendais.

Et lui il répond calmement avec tout ça. Il n'est même pas un peu gêner par ma nudité. Qu'attendre de plus d'un gars dans son genre ? Mais quand même un peu de rouge aux joues ça serait trop demander ? Non seulement il n'est pas gêné mais il s'en fou carrément comme de sa première couche ! Là ça me choque. J'ai quand un corps pas mal foutu et lui il y reste insensible. Quel sans cœur ce mec. Si je ne suis pas beau ou que mon corps n'est pas désirable, dis le tout de suite ! En fait c'est clairement ce qu'il semble vouloir que je comprenne. Merde ! Si c'est comme ça, moi je me rhabille !

Seulement y'a comme un hic. Mes vêtements, ils sont dans mon armoire et je n'ai aucune envie de passer devant Gaara qui pourra en profiter pour me mater les fesses. Je dis ça, mais vu sa réaction y'a pas trop de risque que ça arrive. Bon sang, il ne rend chèvre ce mec ! Il pourrait pas réagir un peu ? Un sourcil qui se relève peut-être. C'est pas trop demander quand même ? J'ai bien envie d'enlever cette fichue lampe de chevet qui me cache tout juste les parties pour avoir le plaisir de le voir réagir. Peut-être qu'il rougirait qui sait ? Pour ce qu'il y a voir de toute manière… on peut pas dire que la nature m'ait beaucoup gâté de ce côté-là. Oh c'est respectable mais pas la panacée. De toute manière quand c'est petit, c'est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais bon je m'enfonce là…

Eh qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je sais que j'ai pensé que j'allais peut-être virer cette lampe mais c'est par pour ça que je vais le faire vraiment. Alors stop n'avance pas. Pas un pas de plus ! Bien sûr monsieur n'écoute rien. En même temps il est pas extralucide le Gaara et il peut pas lire dans les pensées. Si je parle pas, il peut pas m'entendre. C'est ça Naruto fait de l'humour dans un moment pareil, c'est pas ça qui te sauvera. Il fait trop flipper son regard à celui-là en ce moment. J'ai dit pas bouger ! Il va me faire reculer jusqu'où comme ça ? Ah ben jusqu'au mur pardi. Justement j'y suis et Gaara il continu son petit bonhomme de chemin. Toujours plus près. C'est pas que ça me dérange mais il commence à être trop près. Je sens presque la caresse de sa respiration sur ma peau.

Allez quoi, il pourrait pas réagir là. Me gueuler dessus, se foutre de moi ou je sais pas moi sourire tiens. Je suis sûr que ça lui irait bien. Mais non, encore et toujours un visage fermé comme si rien ne le touchait. Si c'était pas moi, je lui aurais foutu un gnon depuis belle lurette. Là je touche le fond. Je me sens triste en constatant que je ne faisais naitre aucun sentiment particulier chez ce gars.

Son visage se rapproche du mien et ses yeux se fixent dans les miens. Et voilà, t'es content maintenant je rougis. Pourquoi je réagis toujours autant à sa présence ? Alors que pour le moment, je sais pas si ça se voit mais je suis en colère contre toi mon pote.

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas, lâcha-t-il sans la moindre intonation.

Je sens mon cœur disparaitre. En clair j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de ma l'arracher avec force, l'extirpant facilement et le broyant sans aucune retenue. Il me fait tout ce manège pour me claquer ça en pleine figure alors que moi je suis tout frissonnant de gêne à poil devant lui ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais espéré autre chose quand il s'était penché vers moi tout à coup. Genre, ben je crois que c'est totalement impossible, qu'il m'embrasse. Idée complètement stupide.

Sans se presser, les mains dans les poches, voilà qu'il repart. Il est arrivé à la porte quand il se retourne et m'adresse une nouvelle fois la parole avant de disparaitre.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai déshabillé.

Choqué. Je n'arrive même pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ses paroles. Je ne l'intéresse pas. Je m'en doutais un peu n'empêche vu comment il me parle, pour ce qu'il dit tiens. Satané cœur qui cogne douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Depuis quand t'es revenu toi ? Tu t'étais pas fait la malle y'a dix secondes ? Et là tu reviens pour me faire souffrir, c'est vraiment pas réglo de ta part.

- Et merde, lâchais-je en me laissant glisser au sol.

Il en aura fallu du temps pour que je m'en rende compte. Et évidemment il a fallut que je tombe amoureux d'un garçon auquel je ne fais pas le moindre effet. Démoralisé, blessé et en colère contre Gaara et contre moi-même, je finis par me relever. Toutes les émotions que je ressens en ce moment ont raison de moi. Je veux me coucher et ne plus penser à rien. Après avoir enfilé au hasard un boxer et mon bas de pyjama, je me couche et m'endors une fois la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

* * *

L'ambiance n'est pas trop mauvaise. Du moins, c'est-ce que je me dis d'ordinaire. Mais là c'est carrément pesant. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tout le monde mon regarde dans la classe. J'ai pourtant rien fait de bien exceptionnel. Je commence à en avoir marre de ses regards en coin qui me dévisagent. Cette satanée comédie à commencée ce matin alors que je rendais en cours avec Gaara, ou plutôt que je lui courais derrière, pour être précis. Alors que l'on avançait, des murmures jonchaient notre passage. J'y avais pas fait attention au départ. Fallait bien que je fixe toute mon attention sur mon compagnon qui avançait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il avait l'air particulièrement pressé d'ailleurs, allez savoir pourquoi. Enfin bref, arrivé en classe, là je me suis vraiment dit que quelque chose clochait. C'était beaucoup trop calme pour que ce soit normal. D'habitude y'a un bordel monstre et un bruit infernal, et c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'on entre Gaara et moi. Allez pas me dire que c'est pas bizarre là ! Gaara lui, il s'est juste assis tranquillement à sa place, alors que moi j'avais des tonnes de points d'interrogation qui flottaient autour de ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Finis-je par demander à la pose midi.

J'avais réussi à rattraper Kiba et les autres en sortant de la classe.

- Pourquoi tout le monde m'évite depuis ce matin ?

- T'as des visions mon pauvre. On t'évite pas voyons.

- Vas dire ça à ma grand-mère je suis sûr que ça l'intéresserait ! Sérieux Kiba, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ben… c'est qu'on voudrait pas déranger.

- Déranger ?

- Ben oui, maintenant que vous êtes ensembles.

- Pardon ? Ensembles ? Qui ?

- Fais pas l'idiot Naruto !

- Nous parlons de Gaara et toi, intervient Neji.

Mon cœur ratte un battement. Gaara ? Avec moi ? Où ils avaient été pêcher cette histoire encore ? C'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé mais avec ce « tu ne m'intéresses pas », c'était pas trop possible dans l'immédiat. Donc je répète, c'est quoi cette histoire de malade ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre cette idée dans la tête ? Attends, c'est pour ça que tout le monde m'évite ?

- Exact. Ça circule dans tout le bahut.

- Rah ! Si Gaara l'apprend ma vie et fichue. Bye bye monde réel, j'irai manger les pissenlits par la racine !

C'est sûr s'il l'entend je ne serais plus là pour voir le prochain levé du soleil. Stupide rumeur, tu vas foutre ma vie en l'air ! Ça aurait pu être drôle si mon prétendu partenaire avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Pour le moment j'ai plutôt envie de pleurer. D'où elle vient cette rumeur d'abord ?

- Dis Naruto, t'aurais pu prévenir tes fabuleux amis de tes penchants.

- Hein ? Ah ben c'est que j'y ai pas pensé. Mais bon maintenant que vous êtes au courant ça vous empêchera pas de venir fleurir ma tombe ? Parce qu'il va me tuer Gaara.

- Galère. C'est quoi encore cette histoire Naruto ? Souffla Shikamaru en repliant les bras derrière sa tête.

- C'est archi faux ! On est pas du tout ensembles.

Bon ça manquait un peu de conviction. C'est que ça fait pas du bien de dire que vous ne sortez pas avec la personne que vous aimez. Vous avez déjà essayé ? Ben moi je vous dis, faut être un sacré acteur pour que ça passe inaperçu que vous êtes super déçu, voir même complètement démoralisé. En plus, je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas le meilleur menteur de la planète.

- Pourtant quelqu'un vous a vu enlacés dans la rue.

Hein ? Si Gaara et moi ont s'étaient enlacés je m'en souviendrais très bien. Dans la rue en plus… Attends voir dans la rue ? Merde ! Ça veut dire que c'est lui qui m'a rattrapé quand j'ai perdu conscience. C'était ses bras et son torse ferme que j'ai sentit sous ma joue ? Ah non ça va pas, je rougis rien que d'y penser. Eh dire qu'il m'a serré dans ses bras et que moi j'ai pas pu en profiter. Bon sang Naruto tu crains là. C'était une chance inespérée et tu l'as complètement gâchée !

- Saleté d'allergie !

Mes amis me regardent comme un fou. Rah, j'ai du parler à voix haute. Bon je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix. Quitte à me taper la honte autant leur dire une bonne fois pour toute, mon léger problème.

- Ben rigolez pas mais je tombe dans les vapes dès que j'entends parler de… enfin vous avez bien vu se qui s'est passé hier en cours de sport ? J'ai lamentablement été embrasser le bitume. Et puis il s'est passé la même chose dans la soirée. C'est pour ça que Gaara me prenait dans ses bras.

- Tu veux dire que tu es allergique à un mot ? J'aurais tout entendu, dit Neji en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On est pas parfait hein, j'y peu rien moi ! Rien que le fait de prononcer le mot « piscine » je me sens pas bien. Alors je vous parle pas du reste !

- C'est vrai que t'es tout blanc d'un seul coup, rigola Kiba en se tenant le ventre. Nom d'un chien Naruto t'es un cas toi !

- Ça va, je sais que c'est la honte ! Te fous pas de moi, je me sens déjà assez désespéré comme ça. Pas besoin de me rabaisser encore !

Voilà il a réussi à me foutre en rogne celui-là. Comme si que j'avais choisi de faillir me noyer quand j'étais gamin ! On a tous peur de quelques chose et ben moi c'est de l'eau et puis c'est tout. L'eau et tout ce s'y rapporte. Mais bon grâce à ça, Gaara m'a prit dans ses bras. Je me sens tout frétillant rien que d'y penser. Je me demande bien comment il m'a ramené à la maison. Peut-être qu'il m'a porté dans ses bras comme une mariée ? Ouais bon c'est carrément impossible et puis plus personne ne fait ça de nos jours, et Gaara encore moins. Il m'a certainement porté sur son dos, c'est la solution la plus pratique. Quoique connaissant le zigoto il a du opter pour la formule sac à patates et il m'a balancé sur son épaule. Niveau discrétion tu repasseras mais c'est plus dans son style de faire ça.

Un changement s'opère dans l'attitude de mes amis qui jusqu'ici rigolaient de moi. Ils font maintenant des yeux ronds et une certaine nervosité transparait dans leur mouvement. Même Neji et Shikamaru qui sont pourtant des maitres du zen et du je-m'en-foutisme de première paraissent tendus.

Je les interroge du regard et ils pointent du doigt derrière moi. A peine je commence à me retourner que je les vois reculer du coin de l'œil. Étonné de leur comportement, je me retourne complètement et là je comprends ce qui les a effrayés. Une chevelure flamboyante, des yeux cerclés de noir une démarche de prédateur en chasse. Un Gaara dans toute sa splendeur. Seulement il a quelque chose de différent. Une espèce de micro sourire ourle ses lèvres. Ouch ça présage rien de bon ça. Je vais me faire atomiser ! Il est au courant de la rumeur c'est sûr.

- Eh Gaara ! C'est rare que tu sortes pendant la pause déjeuné.

Autant essayer de paraitre naturel. Bon ma voix est un peu tremblante mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. Avec ce qui m'attend…

Il s'approche de moi et moi je commence à trembler. Il va faire quoi, m'étrangler ? Me dépecer ? Me découper en morceaux ? Me rouer de coup ? Ou bien une solution plus expéditive ? Mon esprit trime à toute allure alors que lui il s'approche toujours plus près. Quand il arrive quelques centimètres de moi enfin il s'arrête et là je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il va se passer.

Je m'étais préparer à tout, je dis bien à tout, mais certainement pas à ça ! J'ouvre subitement les yeux quand je sens un frôlement chaud contre mes lèvres. Il… il m'a embrassé ! Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'était un contact bref mais une douce caresse. Il a des lèvres vraiment douces et chaudes. Je me demande si je n'ai pas rêver. Gaara s'est déjà retourné et s'éloigne les mains dans les poches, d'une démarche nonchalante. La réaction de tous les autres dans la cours me prouve que ce n'était pas une illusion. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous vu un fantôme.

Rah, je sais plus où me mettre moi maintenant. Je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur et c'est pas le regard que tout le monde braque sur moi qui va m'aider à me sentir mieux. Pour le moment je me dirige aussi calmement que possible vers le bâtiment où je m'enferme dans les toilettes. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de sortir avant la fin de la journée. Je ne suis même pas rouge mais cramoisi comme une écrevisse ayant prit un bon bain de vapeur. T'as décidé de me faire mourir aujourd'hui ou quoi Gaara ? Tu te rends compte que depuis hier tu malmènes mon pauvre petit cœur qui ne bat, malheureusement, plus que pour toi ?

* * *

Voili voilou !

A la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonjour !

Eh oui voici la suite ! Je sais que certains l'attendaient impatiemment, alors j'espère qu'ils auront quelques réponses à leurs questions ^-^, d'autant que je penses que les réponses aux questions les plus importantes sont implicitement dévoilées.

Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla et vous laisse en profiter.

Bonne lecture !

**Note **: les passages entre /... / sont les pensées de Gaara.

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 11 : Pourquoi ?

Quelques jours se sont passés depuis l'histoire du baiser. J'évite religieusement Gaara même si ce n'est pas simple étant donné qu'on vit dans le même appartement. Et ne parlons pas du lycée. Qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de faire de ce rouquin mon voisin de table ? Ah oui c'est moi. Je ne devais pas être inspiré ce jour-là. Faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me saute dessus comme il l'a fait. Me dite pas que c'est un genre de démon du bisou quand même ? Vous avez ses personnes qui attendent une ouverture pour commettre leur méfait furtivement et se retirer comme si de rien n'était. Non, je me fais des films juste pour ne pas voir la réalité en face. Gaara à tout simplement pété une durite, voilà tout. Folie passagère. Mais faut avouer que c'est plutôt dérangeant ce qu'il a fait.

Si moi je suis un peu mal à l'aise, un peu je dis hein, en sa présence, lui il est toujours égal à lui-même. Impassible. Franchement que voulez-vous que je pense de son comportement ? Un jour il me dit que je ne l'intéresse pas, me brisant le cœur, et le lendemain, il m'embrasse devant tout le lycée. S'il continu comme ça je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant d'atteindre la majorité. Tout ça à cause de son comportement anormal. Si seulement cette diablesse d'Anko n'avait pas parlé de ce satané sport dont je tairais le nom, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je ne me serais pas évanoui dans les bras de Gaara, il ne m'aurait pas vu nu, et ces rumeurs ne se seraient pas propagées. Et très certainement qu'il ne m'aurait pas embrassé. Je suis certain qu'il l'a fait pour se moquer de moi et me mettre dans l'embarra ce fourbe !

Ce matin encore je mange en quatrième vitesse. Non pas que je suis en retard, mais ces dernier temps j'affectionne les petit déjeunés en solitaire. Qui croirait ça ? Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, le joyeux luron qui déteste la solitude, qui mange seul. Pour tout dire, je préfère cent fois me retrouver en tête à tête avec mon bol de chocolat plutôt que d'être avec Gaara dont la présence me gêne fortement. Et puis c'est pas une chose facile à faire parce que le Gaara c'est qu'il se lève à l'aube. Bon j'exagère un peu, le truc c'est qu'il est toujours levé avant tout le monde. C'est dingue. Un jour je me suis levé vers les quatre heures du matin pour satisfaire une envie pressente et la lumière dans sa chambre était allumé et il y avait un de ces remue ménage la dedans. Du coup je me demande s'il dort vraiment la nuit celui-là.

- J'espère que tu as préparé le café cette foi-ci ?

Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que j'étais bon pour l'arrêt cardiaque là ! Cet imbécile de Kankuro, il pourrait pas faire plus de bruit en arrivant au lieu de me faire sursauter comme ça de bon matin ? Waouh il a une de ses têtes au réveil. Un porc-épic mal rasé en plus. Je dois pas être mieux mais bon.

- Ah… je vais le préparer tout de suite, dis-je ne contournant le bar en contreplaqué qui délimite la cuisine du salon.

Je m'active à essayer de trouver les filtres qui, comme par hasard ne sont pas à leur place. Qui a rangé les courses ? Même pas besoin de demander, je sais qui l'a fait. Et je suis sûr qu'il les a changés de place juste pour m'embêter ! Méchant Gaara ! Au moins ça me fait une excuse pour ne pas croiser le regard de Kankuro. Je me doute bien qu'il va profiter du fait qu'on ne soit que tous les deux pour me questionner. Voilà qu'est-ce que je disais ! La question taboue est arrivée.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Gaara ? Demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des hauts tabourets du bar.

- Rien, lui répondis-je la tête dans le placard.

- Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais.

Oups c'est vrai. Mais là quand même j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Tu veux vraiment que je te dise que ton petit frère m'a vu à poil, je me demande même si ce n'est pas lui qui m'a déshabillé justement, avant de m'embrasser ? Quelque chose me dit que tu ne me croirais même pas. Je reste donc silencieux et je vois bien qu'il est déçu. C'est pourquoi je me retourne face à la cafetière lui faisant ainsi dos. J'ai enfin trouvé les filtres !

- Je sais que Gaara n'est pas une personne facile. Mais je ne voudrais pas que la seule personne, à part Temari et moi, qui lui accorde un peu d'importance, l'évite indéfiniment. Alors je te repose la question, que se passe-t-il ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. En y repensant c'est pas un sujet d'une extrême importance et en plus avec mes actions je fais s'inquiéter mes proches. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'empêcher d'en parler à Kankuro ? A part la gêne bien sûr. Deux prunelles vertes océan lançant des éclairs me viennent à l'esprit. Vous avez comprit ce qui ne retient. J'ai peur que si Gaara apprend que j'ai parlé à quelqu'un de ses actes il m'arrive quelque chose dont je n'ose même pas imaginer la contenance.

Je soupire fortement devant mon indécision. Derrière moi Kankuro reste silencieux mais je peux sentir son regard posé sur moi. Il m'oppresse d'une telle manière que l'air ambiant en est alourdi. Nous restons tous les deux dans ce silence oppressant, le temps que le café passe lentement. Trop lentement à mon gout. Je finis par me retourner, la cafetière dans la main, au bout de dix minutes. Je suis fier d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps rien qu'en regardant les gouttes brunes couler dans le bocal sans prononcer un seul mot.

- Tu en veux ?

- Hum, se contente-t-il de répondre en hochant la tête.

Son silence me pèse. Kankuro n'est pas du genre à rester si sérieux. Donc c'est que la situation doit vraiment l'inquiéter. Il à vraiment une famille qui tient à lui ce fichu Gaara. Il en a de la chance et lui qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il les menace à longueur de temps. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'ils ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur. Ils doivent être aussi bizarres dans leur genre. Je sais que Temari aussi s'inquiète. Elle est plus irritable que jamais et toujours de mauvaise humeur. Particulièrement contre moi.

- Dis Kankuro…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh… est-ce que…

Comment je pourrais lui demander une chose pareille ? Comme si Gaara était du genre à parler de sa vie. Seulement, j'aimerais bien obtenir la réponse à ma question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi il m'embrasse tout à coup ? Pourquoi il à veiller sur moi quand je m'étais évanoui ?

- Alors ?

- Est-ce que… enfin tu sais si Gaara… aime les garçons ?

J'ai prononcé la fin de la phrase si vite que je suis sûr que Kankuro n'a rien compris. Je suis mort de honte mais finalement je l'ai dit et ça m'enlève un poids. J'attends sa réponse qui tarde à arriver. En plus j'aimerai bien qu'il arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux en soucoupes, la mâchoire trainant sur le bar. C'est bon, je sais que c'est pas le genre de question à laquelle tu t'attendais.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Et un sourire forcé, un ! Il a l'air nerveux tout à coup. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait démentir tout de suite.

- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Tiens, ça voudrait donc dire…

- Ah… je ne pensais pas que tu serais son genre.

- Quoi ! Mais alors… c'est vrai ! C'est lui qui m'a foutu à poil la dernière fois !

- A… poil ? Tu parle de la fois où Gaara t'as ramené inconscient ? C'est moi qui t'es déshabillé.

- C'est toi qui m'as foutu à poil dans mon lit ! M'écriai-je.

Mes joues se mirent à chauffer. Mince, j'avais un petit espoir que ce soit Gaara moi. Au lieu de ça c'est ce gars qui a profité du fait que j'étais dans les vapes pour me reluquer. Il serait de la jaquette lui aussi ?

- Tch, alors comme ça t'es un pervers. Mais dis plutôt c'est quoi cette histoire de « pas son genre » ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, habituellement se sont les mecs plus… enfin moins niais qui lui tape dans l'œil. Et bruns. Autrement dit tout ton contraire.

- Je suis pas niais ! Et puis si t'es pas content va te plaindre à Gaara. C'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de l'embrasser devant tout le monde sans aucune raison !

Je quitte la cuisine et rentre en trombe dans ma chambre pour en ressortir aussi sec avec mon blouson et mon sac de cours. Alors que je traversais le couloir la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sur un Gaara avec en tout et pour tout sur lui qu'un pantalon et une serviette pendant autour de son cou. Il me regarde et je sens une chaleur étrange monter en moi se concentrant particulièrement dans mon bas ventre. Vaut mieux que je parte et rapidos si je ne veux pas faire quelques chose que je regretterais.

/ … /

Encore une fois, il a fallu que j'oubli ma chemise sur mon lit. Sortant de la salle de bain, torse nu, je me retrouve nez à nez avec l'idiot de service. A peine m'a-t-il jeter un coup d'œil qu'il rougit fortement et s'enfuit vers l'entrée. Son comportement est de plus en plus étrange. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je suis bien plus tranquille de cette manière. Il ne me suit plus tout partout.

Après avoir enfilé une chemise noire, je me dirige vers la cuisine où je n'accorde même pas un regard à mon frère. Je me sers une tasse de café avant d'aller m'asseoir à table. Un silence s'était installé depuis que Naruto était parti. Le petit déjeuné est redevenu comme je l'aime : calme et silencieux. Il a vraiment un peu de génie par moment ce blondinet sans cervelle pour partir plus tôt le matin. Ainsi je suis débarrassé de lui autant au petit déjeuné que sur le chemin du lycée. Ce n'est pas du tout négligeable. Le regard moqueur de Kankuro que je sens sur moi me fait relever le regard pour le fixer d'un air torve. Après un moment et alors qu'il continus à me regarder de la même façon je finis par soupirer intérieurement.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je froidement.

- Je me demandais juste ce que tu pensais de Naruto. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu changes tes habitudes.

Ce que j'en pense ? Rien. Je ne pense rien de particulier de cet imbécile. Il est trop bruyant et toujours dans mes pattes. Un boulet, voilà ce qui le défini le mieux. Aucun intérêt pour que j'en parle avec cet enquiquineur qu'est mon frère. Ça ne le regarde en rien. Je veux savourer mon café sans qu'il me pose ses questions idiotes. Il devenu trop téméraire depuis que Naruto s'est incrusté. S'il continu sur sa lancer, je me débarrasserais de lui pour un moment en l'envoyant à l'hôpital. Malheureusement pour moi, il continu, manifestement il ne comprend pas la menace muette que je lui lance.

- Je ne pensais pas que les mecs comme lui t'attiraient, enfin je n'ai pas à juger de tes choix mais… pourquoi lui spécialement ? Je veux dire il est plutôt niais, toujours en train de sourire, s'évanouie comme un rien, et j'en passe !

Kankuro s'arrêta un court instant pour m'observer. Même si j'avais reporté mon attention sur le liquide noirâtre dans la tasse, je savais pertinemment que ce silence signifiait qu'il me fixait. Je préfère l'ignorer au lieu de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour toute réponse.

- Gaara. J'espère que tu ne joues pas à un jeu insensé avec lui. Il à l'air plutôt secoué par ce qu'il s'est passé et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que je me lever pour mettre ma tasse dans l'évier. Il vaut mieux que je parte avant ce commettre un crime. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir je l'ai entendu derrière moi murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un « je t'ai couvert pour la dernière fois ». Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Je sais que je lui ai dit que je ne l'avais pas déshabillé. Et puis qu'il pense ce qu'il veut. Après tout je n'allais pas le mettre dans ses draps avec des vêtements poussiéreux et sales. Quant à savoir pourquoi je l'ai mis complètement à nu, je ne me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais quand j'avais son boxer en main. C'est ridicule d'avoir des pertes de contrôles en sa présence. Au moins j'ai pu me délecter de sa gêne. Et ne parlons pas du baiser. J'ai voulu faire taire tous ces commérages ridicules. Là encore je ne me suis réveillé qu'en sentant ses lèvres lisses et chaudes contre les miennes. Vraiment je commence à me demander se qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête en ce moment. Mais il faut dire que cet imbécile est tellement bête que ça l'en rendrait mignon…

Pourquoi il est venu ici celui-là. Je me sens différent quand il est dans les parages et je n'aime pas ça. J'aime ma solitude et mon antipathie mais lui il vient tout chambouler. Le reflet que me renvoi le miroir ne m'indique aucun changement. Toujours ce corps mince, ces cheveux rouges caractéristiques et cette expression froide. Alors pourquoi je me sens un peu différent ? Depuis quand ? Était-ce quand Naruto s'est écroulé dans mes bras ? A ce moment là quelque chose s'est produit. On aurait dit… de l'inquiétude ?

- Impossible, dis-je en me fixant dans le miroir.

Je me regarde, critique, encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour moi de partir. Lentement j'enfile mon sac sur l'épaule et prends la sortie. Cela ne mène à rien de trop réfléchir sur les actes passés. Pour le moment je suis débarrassé de ce fauteur de trouble et je m'en porte très bien.

/ … /

* * *

C'était bien ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.

A la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou !

Mille excuses ! Je sais que je suis très en retard ! C'est impardonnable, faites de moi ce que vous voulez !

Bon fini l'autoflagellation. Je suis désolée pour ce retard de deux semaines mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot pour la fac, sans compter les interros qui me tombent dessus depuis une semaine. Donc j'ai pris du retard dans mes fics en cours. Mais bon je fais de mon mieux pour me rattraper le plus rapidement possible.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, perso je sais pas trop mais je le trouve redondant. Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de truc nouveaux. Je vous laisse d'ailleurs en juger par vous même. Mais promis le prochain sera meilleur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 12 : Cache-cache

C'est moi qui rêve ou aujourd'hui Gaara est bizarre ? Pour quelqu'un qui ne le côtoie pas aussi souvent que moi il peut paraitre normal mais moi qui vit avec lui, je me rends compte que son comportement à légèrement changé. Certes, son regard est toujours aussi froid est implacable mais mon sixième sens me dit qu'il n'est pas si attentif que ça au cours. Ses yeux qui habituellement fixent le prof comme s'il le sondait sont aujourd'hui tournés sur un point imaginaire quelque part du coin droit du tableau.

Hein ? Moi non plus je ne suis pas attentif au cours ? Vous m'avez eu, c'est vrai que j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps d'essayer de comprendre la logique de toutes ces séries de chiffres qui dans mon esprit n'ont ni queue ni tête. Mais moi c'est comme qui dirait normal. Je suis l'idiot de la classe. Le dernier à la queue pour les matières générales. Mais pour Gaara c'est pas la même histoire. Lui, c'est le génie de la classe. Le deuxième au classement général de tous les élèves du lycée juste derrière Neji. Donc on s'attend à ce qu'il soit attentif en cours. C'est ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs encore hier. Il était tellement sérieux que ça m'en faisait même peur. Et aujourd'hui, ben c'est l'inverse. J'ai peur parce que justement il n'est pas sérieux, mais dans les nuages je dirais. Enfin je crois, comme monsieur n'est pas le champion pour montrer ses sentiments.

Aller encore un petit regard discret pour voir. Toujours dans la même position, un stylo à la main, les yeux rivés sur le tableau fixant je ne sais quoi. Je rêve, non mais c'est quoi ce mec ! Y'a sa main qui bouge toute seule écrivant les calcules sur son cahier sans même qu'il n'y jette un regard. J'vous jure d'un certain point de vu il est génial ce gars. Il peut prendre des notes alors même que son esprit est aux abonnés absents. Ça doit être un magicien ou un truc dans le genre, c'est la seule solution. Faudra qu'il me donne la recette. Moi aussi je suis dans la lune la plupart du temps alors si je pouvais prendre des notes pendant ce temps, ça m'éviterais de me retrouver avec une bulle à la fin de l'année dans la colonne mathématique sur le bulletin.

Tiens voilà que la cloche sonne. Super les cours de la matinée sont terminés ! Ni un ni deux je suis dans le couloir. Ben ouais, c'est pas parce que je regarde Gaara en douce que je ne l'évite plus. Vous avez bien vu ce matin ? J'ai tellement eu honte en le voyant à torse nu, que je me suis enfui en courant. Sérieux il pouvait pas porter une chemise. Je suis sensible moi ! Voir Gaara le torse dessapé, une serviette autour du cou, les cheveux encore mouillés d'où des gouttelettes d'eau s'écoulaient encore venant glisser sur ses pectoraux et finissant leur course pour la plupart dans son pantalon, vous m'excuserez mais ça ferait bander n'importe qui de saint d'esprit. Et puis l'autre qui m'avait plutôt énervé juste avant avec ses sous entendus, j'étais pas dans les meilleurs conditions pour voir apparaitre Gaara devant moi dans cette tenue.

Une partie de mon anatomie commence à se réveiller rien qu'en y repensant. Comme ce matin d'ailleurs, c'est une des raisons qui justifie le fait que je sois parti si précipitamment. Il se rend compte de l'effet qu'il renvoi en se baladant dans cette tenue dans la maison ? Pour les âmes sensibles comme moi, c'est pas facile à supporter. Résultat on se retrouva avec une trique pas possible tôt le matin sans savoir comment s'en débarrasser. D'autant que, merde c'est mon premier béguin quand même ! Alors l'effet, il est démultiplié. Je vous dis pas, j'ai du tracer pour arriver au lycée et m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour soulager ma petite affaire. Heureusement, y'avait personne. En même temps vu l'heure ça aurait été dur de rencontrer quelqu'un. Jamais de ma vie je ne suis arrivé autant à l'avance en cours. Jour à marqué d'une pierre blanche. Mec tu me retournes la tête, je pense qu'à des trucs débiles là. Franchement qui ça intéresse que j'ai du aller aux chiottes ? Comment j'ai pu devenir tellement accro à ce mec en l'espace de quelques mois ? Parfois, je me fais peur.

- Mon petit Naruto, entendis-je murmuré à mon oreille.

Je sursaute de surprise et me raidit par la suite quand deux bras m'encerclent la taille. Non d'un chien il est tombé dans un tonneau d'après rasage ou quoi aujourd'hui ? J'ai la tête qui tourne rien qu'à l'odeur entêtante qui se dégage de Sasuke. Car vous l'aurez comprit il s'agit bien de cet emmerdeur. Il débarque toujours quand je suis seul. C'est devenu une sorte de routine dont j'aimerais bien me passer. Mais le jeune homme, ou je devrais dire le chewing-gum ambulant à la manière dont il me colle toujours, n'est pas du tout du même avis. Dès que j'ai le malheur de vouloir m'enfuir, il me compresse contre lui, espérant certainement me broyer les os pour ne plus que je bouge. Remarque, dans ce cas il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi. En tout cas ce simulacre de gai, pour le moment il me suce le lobe de l'oreille. Ce qui, je dois bien l'avouer et très agréable. Si seulement ça pouvait être un certain roux à la place de Sasuke, ça serait parfait.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques une chose ?

Je sens que je vais pas aimer la suite. Ça commence plutôt mal pour un début de conversation.

- Pourquoi Gaaraminou t'as-t-il embrassé, hein ?

Son ton ne me reproche rien mais je le trouve trop calme et posé. Beaucoup trop calme et posé. Un peu comme le calme avant la tempête quoi. Et puis je ne dirais rien sur ses mains qui me caressent lascivement les hanches. Je ne peux même pas placer un mot pour le moment. Sérieux, il pourrait pas arrêter de me toucher ? On va finir par se poser dans questions sur sa sexualité sinon. Et voilà que ma respiration me joue des tours. Qu'il enlève ses mains de sous ma chemise et vite ! J'ai déjà les nerfs à fleur de peau, si ça continu je vais me mettre à gémir moi ! Tout mais pas ça ! Ça serait trop la honte. Et ça lui plais à l'enfoiré de me faire trembler comme ça, il bande ! Bon sang mais il bande bien même !

- Je… ne sais pas…

- Allons Naruto. On embrasse pas quelqu'un sans raison tu ne crois pas ? Ne me dis pas que les rumeurs son vrai.

- Quelles… rumeurs ?

Je suis surpris, c'est quoi encore ces rumeurs ! Et qu'il foute le camp de derrière moi ! J'en ai marre de sentir son truc grossir contre moi, j'arrive pas à parler sans que ma voix tremble. C'est la honte quand même.

- Ce que tu peux être naïf. Mais c'est ce qui m'excite.

Et un coup de hanche dans mon dos, un ! C'est le pompon voilà que je me sens rougir. Naruto Uzumaki, tu vas dare-dare virer cet individu de derrière ton dos. Il est trop en forme pour que tu t'en sortes sans dommage collatéraux. Si tu ne fais rien tu vas passer à la casserole ! Très peu pour moi. Je tiens un minimum à mes fesses. Je n'aurais pas dis non si ça avait été Gaara mais… Mais à quoi je pense encore. Pour qui il se prend ce Gaara à se glisser dans ma tête sans invitation ! Oust, tu vas fiche le camp fissa mon grand, toi non plus tu n'auras mon cul. Enfin pas tout de suite…

- Tu n'es pas avec cet asocial j'espère. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un solitaire qui ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse.

Toute gêne vient de disparaitre de mon organisme. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire cet imbécile ? Pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse ? Sans qu'il ne s'y attende je me dégage de sa prise, en rogne. Ce Sasuke, il commence à me les briser ! A-t-il déjà été seul au monde ? Sait-il ce qu'on peut bien ressentir quand on rentre le soir à la maison et que personne n'est là pour vous accueillir ? Certainement pas. Je m'échauffe tout seul et ma colère atteint des sommets. Mon poing par tout seul. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'ai jamais frappé quelqu'un intentionnellement, rien que pour me défendre. Bon sang que ça fait du bien ! J'en rêvais depuis un bout de temps de lui foutre cette droite. Sans attendre sa réaction, je m'en retourne en ronchonnant.

Voilà que maintenant je me cache de Gaara mais aussi de Sasuke. Je dois me faire des idées mais depuis que je l'ai frappé, j'ai l'impression de sentir son regard sur moi à longueur de journée. Un regard qui me donne des frissons, malsain et plein de désir mal contenu. Au moins il a la jugeote de me laisser tranquille pendant les heures de cours. S'il s'amusait comme il le fait habituellement avec moi devant les autres, sa couverture serait percée à jour et adieux adulation des filles et fan girls à gogo. Par contre dès qu'il est seul avec moi c'est une autre paire de manche. Donc me voilà à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Soit je sors et Sasuke me tombe dessus, soit je reste en classe à supporter Gaara qui à l'air de moins en moins aimer ma compagnie. Je crois pas qu'il m'en veuille pour quelque chose mais c'est trop pesant de rester à ses côté depuis le coup du baiser.

Bilan de la situation actuelle : à cause d'un malheureux baiser je me retrouve traquer par un pervers en mal de sensation forte et j'évite religieusement le garçon que j'aime, trop gêné pour lui adresser la parole. Heureusement que je peux encore compter sur mes merveilleux amis qui malgré les apparences me soutiennent.

- Alors Naruto, comment ça se passe avec l'insomniaque ?

De quoi il ne parle encore cet imbécile de Kiba. C'est quoi cette histoire d'insomniaque ? J'suis dans la merde et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de me parler par énigmes ? J'ai pas la tête aux réflexions intenses.

- Crétin je te cause de Gaara !

C'est quoi ce surnom à la con ? Je savais que Kiba avait un sens de l'humour déplorable mais alors qu'il ait aussi mauvais gout pour trouver des surnoms… Quoiqu'en réfléchissant bien, c'est pas si débile. Vu qu'il a toujours des yeux cerclés de noir c'est la première chose qui vient à l'esprit en fait. Et c'est vrai qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup le Gaara. Bon ok c'est logique. Mais faut pas le dire à Kiba, il va attraper la grosse tête et on va en entendre parler pendant un moment après ça. Ce gars il est trop chiant quand on lui fait la grâce de lui faire un compliment. Trop imbu de lui-même.

- On vous voit pas beaucoup vous bécoter, dit Shikamaru en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.

- On peut pas se bécoter si on sort pas ensemble.

- Tiens donc. Alors comme ça vous ne seriez pas ensembles ?

Je n'aime pas ce ton supérieur que t'emplois Neji, comme si tu savais tout. J'vous jure, lui aussi j'aimerais lui mettre des baffes parfois.

- En même temps c'est ce que je dis depuis le début. C'est pas ma faute s'il a de drôles d'idées Gaara.

- Pas cool. Pour une fois qu'il y aurait eu un peu d'action, soupira Shikamaru. Trop chiant.

- Désolé, dis-je dans un grand sourire.

Sourire factice il va de soi. Rien que de dire ça me met en miettes. Je suis pas sûr que j'arrive un jour à ne plus l'aimer. Mais je dois me faire une raison, je ne suis pas su tout son genre. C'est Kankuro qui me l'a dit. Y'a qu'à voir comment il me traite. C'est flagrant qu'il ne pensera jamais rien de moi.

- T'es pas de ce bord là ? S'étonna Kiba en me dévisageant. Pourtant je pensais.

Minute. On rembobine. Kiba est au courant. Ok. Ça me gêne pas, fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour. Par contre comment il a su ? Personne n'est sensé être au courant dans ce lycée. Ce genre de truc, ça se cri pas haut et fort sur tous les toits.

- Bien sûr qu'il en est. Je sens ce genre de chose.

Continu Neji tu m'intéresses. Tu m'intéresse même beaucoup. T'as l'air tellement catégorique. Si tu me sors un truc du style que t'as des pouvoirs extrasensoriels ou des conneries du genre, je t'étripe. J'ai les nerfs à vifs alors je suis extrêmement limité niveau humour pour l'heure. Et puis on joue pas avec les sentiments, non mais !

- Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ? Je suis avec Shino.

Il me dit ça comme ça, comme si ça concluait tout. Ah… mais c'est le cas. Alors lui et Shino serait ensembles ? Ce gars je l'ai quasiment jamais entendu. A part des bonjours et des au revoir, il est pas très loquace. C'est bizarre, je les vois jamais se faire des papouilles. Ils doivent être super discrets. Rah ça m'énerve ! Et moi qui arrive même pas à être avec celui que j'aime.

- Tant mieux pour vous.

Ouh là Naruto. C'est pas bien d'être aussi cassant. T'es énervé mais c'est une raison pour enguirlander tes amis parce qu'ils sont heureux en couple.

- Toi t'es mordu, s'exclama Kiba les poings sur les hanches. Dis pas le contraire, notre Gaara, il t'a tapé dans l'œil !

Ça se voit tant que ça sur mon visage ? Les autres doivent bien se moquer de moi, parce que personne ne semble apprécier Gaara. Pourtant il a de bon côté. Faut vraiment creuser profondément pour les trouver mais, il sait se montrer attentionné. Et puis je me sens minable et démoralisé sur ce coup là. Mince, je fais vraiment trop pitié. J'vais leur saper le moral.

Sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, je croise le regard translucide de Neji. Il a un petit sourire de circonstance accroché aux lèvres. Au moins il ne se moque pas de moi. Pareil pour le reste de la bande. Kiba avec son franc sourire, Hinata avec son petit sourire timide et discret, Shikamaru et son habituel dédain et Shino… ben c'est Shino quoi, fidèle à lui-même. Autant le dire franchement, j'ai vraiment des potes géniaux !

Je me sens maintenant un peu plus léger. Je sais c'est débile, mais parler m'a fait du bien. Même si franchement j'ai pas dis grand-chose. Ce qui me préoccupe dans l'immédiat c'est comment ça va se passer à la maison. Ben oui, j'ai beau m'être un peu calmé, j'ai toujours pas de réponses à mes questions moi. A la limite je crois qu'y vaudrait mieux que j'oublis ce qu'il s'est passé. Il s'est sûrement foutu de moi le Gaara. Même si je le vois pas franchement en petit rigolo, c'est la seule solution qui explique le baiser et tous les autres problèmes qu'il y a eu avant. Et puis je suis pas son genre. Pour le coup je suis de nouveau découragé. Pourquoi y'a fallu que je pense à tout ça ! Tu te fais du mal pour pas grand-chose Naruto. Et voilà que je broie encore du noir, et comme un con je regarde pas devant moi, trop prit à admirer mes pieds. Résultat ? Ben je me retrouve le nez dans le bitume du trottoir avec un poids sur mon dos qui me plaque au sol. Je suis à moitié assommé et j'ai les genoux qui brulent mais au moment où j'entends une voix rauque, je sors de mon état second.

- Quel imbécile, si c'est rouge on ne passe pas !

* * *

Voilà voilà!

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

A la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

Salut !

J'espère que ça va bien ? Avec ce beau soleil et ces températures dignes d'un mois de juillet comment ne pas aller bien, hein ?

Bref, si je suis là ce n'est pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps mais bien pour vous présenter mon nouveau chapitre. Hé oui, il est là, pas trop tôt, me direz vous. Bah, je ne suis pas si en retard que ça ^-^ pour une fois. En tout cas les choses bouges (enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, même si y'a rien de très... enfin vous verrez) !

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse le découvrir vous-même !

**Note:** le passage entre /.../ c'est le point de vue de Gaara.

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 13 : Début de réponse, grande révélation

Il faut toujours que ce soit lui qui me sorte d'affaire. Comment je fais pour l'oublier s'il est toujours derrière moi et me sauve à tout bout de champ ? Si tu savais come je t'en veux de faire battre mon cœur au point d'en devenir fou. Sérieux, tu peux pas un peu comprendre que j'ai besoin que tu me lâche la grappe. Je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi alors ça sert à rien de te précipiter pour m'aider à chaque fois. Quoique pour le coup je te dois une fière chandelle. Je peux bien supporter les battements de mon cœur qui est prêt à exploser dans ma poitrine. Sans parler de la douleur que je ressens dans tout mon corps suite à cette chute sur le bitume. Je devrais plutôt dire suite à mon plaquage dans les règles de l'art sur le macadam. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu tout à coup sur les épaules un poids d'une tonne. Non d'un chien, il a fait du rugby ou un quelconque autre sport associé dans son enfance ou quoi le Gaara ? Je peux même plus bouger le moindre muscle. Bon, faut dire que je suis un peu choqué, mais juste un peu un. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi rude.

D'ailleurs la chaleur lancinante du corps de Gaara disparait et l'air ambiant me parait soudainement bien froid. Il aurait pas pu rester un peu plus longtemps ? J'aimais bien sentir sa poitrine se soulever contre mon dos. Ben ouais quoi, c'est certainement la seule fois où je pourrais le sentir si près de moi sans que je sois dans les vapes, j'aurais aimé en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Faut croire que c'est pas ce qui réjouit monsieur mauvaise humeur.

- Pourquoi tu as traversé ?

Il a pas l'air en colère mais quelques chose dans sa voix me dit qu'il n'est quand même pas content. Ses paroles avaient l'air de trancher comme un couperet. Un gros, c'est un reproche. Avant de lui répondre je me relève. Je me vois mal parler à ses chevilles et puis j'ai quand même ma fierté. Bon sang, mon pantalon est fichu et je ne vous parle pas des écorchures que je me récolte aux genoux. Gaara, t'aurais pu y aller un peu plus mollo !

- Euh…

Je me gratte nerveusement la tête. Manquerait plus que je lui dise que je pensais à lui justement. Ça le ferait pas non ? Même si j'en meure d'envie. Mais si le fait je sens que je vais me prendre un gnon. Quelque chose de bien.

- J'imagine que j'étais dans la lune.

Un rire très peu convainquant, il va de soit, sort de ma bouche. Il est inutile de rappeler que je mens très mal. Tout le monde s'en rend compte et Gaara ne fait pas exception à la règle. Justement je le vois qui croise les bras contre sa poitrine et fronce les sourcils. Je vous avez dis qu'il n'allait pas gober mes imbécilités. Il a pas l'air d'aimer mon explication. Mais bon en réfléchissant bien, j'étais pas loin de la vérité, vu que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, parsemé de petits rouquins, mais ça vous étiez déjà au courant donc pas la peine de le rappeler.

- Sois plus prudent. Je ne suis pas ta nounou.

Et sur ces paroles il se détourne de moi et commence à partir. Eh mec, tu m'as légèrement, non beaucoup, vexé là ! Comme si t'étais obligé de rajouter que j'avais besoin d'une nounou ! Je sais que j'étais dans la lune, mais c'est ta faute ! Bon, ça je peux pas lui dire, ça serait lui avouer mes sentiments. Mais quand même, tu pourrais avoir un peu de considération pour moi.

Plutôt bougon, je tente de le suivre mais c'est sans compter sur la douleur qui me fait chanceler. Comble du malheur, je laisse échapper une exclamation de douleur. Comment je peux avoir autant mal, j'ai juste les genoux égratignés, non ? Manque de chance pour moi, Gaara se retourne sur moi. Ben voilà, il me regarde avec des yeux dédaigneux. Genre « non mais quelle femmelette ! » inscrit dans le regard. Ouais ben pardon d'avoir mal à en pisser dans mon froc. C'est pas fait exprès. Tu veux que je te rappelle à cause de qui je dois me taper des genoux en feu que je peux à peine plier ? Oui monsieur, c'est toi !

Rah sérieux, ce que j'aimerais lui claquer ça en pleine figure à ce gars. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir. La honte, j'ai trop peur d'aller rejoindre mes ancêtres si jamais j'avais l'audace de le faire. Non, je préfère encore me garder toutes mes remarques pour moi. Tant pis, je vais souffrir en silence et m'accommoder de ses regards condescendants. D'ailleurs depuis quand il ce genre de regard le Gaara ? Ses deux orbes turquoise n'ont jamais été aussi expressifs. Est-ce qu'il s'ouvrirait enfin un peu plus aux autres ? Hum, à creuser…

- On rentre ? Dis-je en me remettant en route non sans une mini grimace.

Comme d'habitude le trajet est silencieux, et je ne m'en plein pas. J'ai d'autres choses à penser, comme me concentrer pour ne pas geindre comme un gamin pour un petit bobo. Pas vraiment envie de faire encore plus pitié au roux. Seulement je ne remarque pas le regard en coin dudit roux qui scrute mon visage avant de se déporter sur mes genoux. Et ce regard n'a rien de moqueur ou condescendant.

J'ai à peine posé le pied sur le seuil que Gaara me plaque contre le mur du petit hall. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade quand je sens ses bras se plaquer de chaque côté de ma tête et que son corps se rapproche du mien. Je fixe mon regard dans le sien, me demandant ce qu'il va maintenant se passer. Merde, s'il continu de se rapprocher de moi, je ne réponds plus de rien ! Déjà mon corps commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Ne me dite pas… sérieux, il va m'embrasser ? Naruto triple andouille ! Pourquoi il irait faire ça. T'en a de bonne, vraiment. C'est pas parce qu'il se colle à toi qu'il va forcement t'embrasser. Il peut… je sais pas moi ! Gaara qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ? Tu me donnes des sueurs froides mon gars !

Sa bouche est à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Je sens son souffle me la chatouiller agréablement. C'est définitif, j'ai perdu pied. Jusqu'à-ce que…

- Sur le canapé.

Je le regarde étonné. Sur… sur le canapé ! M… Mais c'est quoi ce trip ? J'ai mal compris, c'est ça ? Ou c'est une blague, hein ? Il m'accorde à peine un regard depuis qu'on se connait et soudain il voudrait me culbuter, sur le canapé en plus ! Du calme Naruto, c'est pas forcément ce que tu crois. Il veut peut être discuter, qui sait. Discuter ? Mon œil et pourquoi pas savourer un petit thé pendant qu'on y est, c'est complètement son genre. Nom d'un chien j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade à m'en faire mal, et ça empire quand, d'autorité, il se saisit de mon poignet pour me tirer dans le salon. Y'est pas patient en plus le bougre. Tu pourrais pas me laisser le temps de me remettre des émotions deux secondes ?

- Je… je ne… suis pas sûr… que ce soit une bonne idée, parvins-je à dire entre la brulure de mes genoux et la surprise foudroyante.

Il me fait asseoir sur le canapé. Enfin je dirais plutôt qu'il m'a balancé sur ce fichu canapé, qui sera bientôt l'objet du délit, sans aucun ménagement. Ce n'est que mon point de vu, mais le fait que j'ai faillit passer par-dessus le dossier me fait quand même croire qu'il n'y a pas été tout en délicatesse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je suis blessé je te rappelle, monsieur la brute.

Remis de ma colère passagère, j'attends en fermant les yeux. J'attends, et j'attends… bon merde qu'est-ce qu'il fou ! Je rouvre les yeux pour découvrir… rien ! Y'a plus personne ! C'est quoi son problème, il m'entraine sur le canapé et il fiche le camp, comme ça sans rien dire, sans un bruit ! Bon je vais pas dire que ça me soulage pas mais il a vraiment pas de manières celui-là. Si c'est ça façon de mettre en condition, il a encore du boulot à faire mon coco !

Ah voilà monsieur qui revient, nonchalamment, une boite en main. Il s'assoit en face de moi sur la table basse et attend… quoi exactement ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Quoi ?

Ça serait pas à moi de dire ça normalement ? Je sais pas ce qu'il fou là, ça devient trop bizarre pour que je comprenne quelque chose.

Gaara brandit sous mon nez la boite qu'il a apportée avec lui. C'est une trousse de premiers secours. Ah… je crois que j'ai peur de comprendre. Vive les quiproquos. C'est pas me culbuter qu'il veut faire mais me soigner. Rah, je me suis encore fait des films pas possibles pour rien du tout. T'es trop con Naruto, sérieux. Pourquoi t'as été penser qu'il voulait le faire avec toi ? C'est impossible. Va falloir que je me le rentre dans le crane une bonne fois pour toute : Gaara n'en a rien à foutre de moi. Du moins, je l'intéresse pas comme je le voudrais.

D'un coup je me sens mieux, si ce n'est un peu déçu. Mes nerfs se décrispent et mes muscles se détendent. Je me laisse tomber en arrière, m'affalant sur le dossier en soupirant. Ce mec est trop dangereux pour ma santé. Je vais finir prit des nerfs ou pire je vais clamser suite à une crise cardiaque. C'est dingue, mais je l'ai complètement dans la peau. Le moindre geste de sa part et je commence à divaguer comme pas possible. Bon aller c'est fini, on se reprend, on respire et on sourit. Après tout Gaara a été assez sympa pour m'apporter de quoi me soigner.

- Enlève ton pantalon.

Nouveau battement de cœur. Calme Naruto, calme. C'est rien. Faut bien que t'enlève ton froc si tu veux te soigner. Mais il pourrait pas dire ça autrement ? Ou être un peu gêné ? Ouais, le jour où je verrais Gaara gêné c'est que la fin d monde aura sonnée.

- Ah… heu, c'est bon. Je vais le faire moi-même, dis-je en tentant de me relever.

Je suis debout mais pas franchouillard sur mes jambes. Je tente un pas et vlam par terre. Ou plutôt, vlam dans les bras du rouquin. J'ai le nez coincé dans son torse. Mazette, qu'il sent bon ! Encore et toujours la même odeur de sable chaud alors qu'on est à des kilomètres des côtes. C'est la plage à la maison avec lui. La plage sans le soleil, la mer et les maillots de bain. Ah ce que j'aimerais le voir en maillot de bain ! Ça doit valoir le coup d'œil.

Deux bras viennent m'encercler le dos et je me tends. Voilà qu'il me sert dans ses bras maintenant ! Non, je dois pas bouger, mes bras doivent rester le long de mon corps. Ne surtout pas l'enlacer, autrement je me réponds plus de mes gestes. A peine je me détends, qu'il me lâche précipitamment et j'atterris une nouvelle fois rudement sur le canapé, complètement désorienté. Ok, c'était violent pour un contrecoup.

- Tu te décides !

Je vois, il a pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Je finis par m'exécuter, vu son regard, j'ai pas intérêt à trainer. Je me retrouve bientôt en boxer devant lui alors que toute son attention se porte sur mes genoux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, fixant le plafond immaculé de ma chambre d'un œil blasé, je revois encore et toujours la même scène dans mon esprit. Il m'a prit dans ses bras et il m'a serré. Franchement, y'a quelque chose de pas net dans son comportement à Gaara. Le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire c'est moi. Il me fait de si grandes joies et l'instant d'après je suis plongé dans une dépression sans fond. Il me prend et il me jette sans vergogne. Je vais pas survivre à deux ans de colocation dans cette ambiance. Va vraiment falloir que je lui dise tout. Au moins je serais repoussé une bonne fois pour toute et je pourrais commencer à penser à autre chose.

Je me retourne dans mon lit, me positionnant sur le flan, espérant trouver le sommeil trop retardataire à mon gout. Trop occupé à me lamenter je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne vois pas l'ombre faire quelques pas silencieux, ses cheveux flamboyant dans la raie lumière provenant de la porte ouverte.

- Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de toi, soupirais-je en m'en fendre l'âme. Gaara…

/…/

Le plus silencieusement possible je referme la porte et m'éloigne le cœur battant. Cet imbécile vient bien de dire qu'il m'aimait. Je n'ai pas pu mal entendre, c'était très clair. Dos appuyé contre la porte, je réfléchis deux minutes à ce que cette révélation implique. Naruto Uzumaki, l'idiot, que dis-je, le demeuré de la classe, amoureux de moi ? C'est assez risible comme situation. On est comme le jour et la nuit tous les deux. Toute relation éventuelle est nécessairement impossible. D'autant qu'il n'a rien qui puisse m'attirer. Pas de cheveux sombres, un caractère trop jovial qui me pèse sur les nerfs, plus idiot que lui, on ne trouve pas… Non, je ne peux décemment pas envisager une relation avec une personne telle que lui.

Dans ce cas, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe avec mon cœur, ce muscle ne servant seulement que de pompe pour mon sang et me maintenant en vie. Une douloureuse épine vient de s'y loger sans que je ne comprenne sa provenance. Même dans mes anciennes relations je n'ai jamais ressentit les mêmes sentiments que me provoque la vision de l'idiot de service. D'ailleurs tout est étrange depuis qu'il est là. Je m'inquiète plus que nécessaire. Encore là je venais vérifier si tout allait bien.

Serais-je… ?

A quoi pensais-je, je n'ai absolument aucun sentiments. Ni pour lui, ni pour quiconque. Et je comptais bien tout faire pour que cela ne change pas de si tôt. Mais il y à lui. Si seulement il n'était pas arrivé dans ma vie pour tout chambouler…

J'ai besoin de temps pour le faire le point. Je suis trop surpris et, il faut l'avouer, choqué, pour penser logiquement aujourd'hui.

Entrant dans ma chambre je m'allonge sur mon lit, espérant que pour une fois, le sommeil ne tarde pas trop à m'emporter.

/…/

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

C'était bien ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à le dire.

A la prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

Salut !

Bon, je sais que je suis en retard de quelques jours. Je m'en excuse mais ça ne va pas s'arranger vu que je suis entrée en mode "révisio pour les examens". Donc je ne sais pas trop quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Désolée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je sens que je vais me faire maudire pour ce chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite il s'agit d'un viol, alors si vous ne pouvez ou ne voulez pas le lire, je vous conseille de revenir au prochain épisode. Il est préférable cependant de l'avoir vu pour comprendre totalement la suite, mais bon, ce n'est pas promordial. Et puis la scène n'est pas tellement détaillée. Voila j'ai tout dit.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 14 : Piégé

Ce matin en me levant, j'avais pris la bonne résolution de tout dire à Gaara. J'ai tellement passé une mauvaise nuit que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Et puis ne parlons pas de la journée d'hier… Riche en émotions je dirais. Tout ce qui s'est passé m'a permis de prendre conscience que temps que je ne lui dirais rien, la situation ne fera qu'empirer entre nous. Et je ne veux pas de ça. Seulement la situation étant ce qu'elle est, je n'ai pas réussi à prononcer un seul mot à la personne concernée. T'es vraiment pathétique mon gars, où est passé ta détermination du levé ? Envolée. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est lui sourire bêtement derrière mon masque du joker.

- Salut Gaara ! Avais-je dis en passant devant lui.

Bon, ne perdons pas espoir, je pourrais toujours lui dire plus tard dans la journée, on est pas pressé. En même temps je me voyais mal faire ma déclaration devant son frère et sa sœur. Et puis quelque chose dans le regard de Gaara me disait qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans le bon état d'esprit. Il m'a dévisagé d'une drôle de manière quand il m'a aperçu. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais bon. Non je ne me cherche pas de fausses excuses à ma fuite. J'aimerais vous y voir vous, faut quand même un bon timing pour ce genre de chose. D'autant plus quand l'heureux élu est Gaara, je vous le dis.

Maintenant c'est la pause de midi et croyez-le ou non mais je me suis encore dégonflé. Pourtant c'est pas les occasions qui ont manquées. Le truc, c'est que j'ai une peur bleu de me faire rejeter, ce qui est quasiment certain d'arriver. Et Gaara ne m'a pas aidé avec son comportement. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi en permanence. C'était pas son regard noir habituel, celui avec lequel il m'avait toujours réprimandé. Non, là y'avait quelque chose d'autre de plus gênant. Si ça n'avait pas été Gaara je me serais demandé s'il n'avait pas une espèce de béguin pour moi. Mais avec le voisin de classe que j'ai, c'est totalement impossible. Mieux vaut ne pas commencer à y penser, la réalité n'en serait que plus douloureuse.

Bon, je crois bien qu'il ne me reste plus qu'a lui parler sur le chemin du retour. Je replonge donc dans mon repas sous le regard inquiet et interrogateur de mes amis. Faut dire que je joue avec ma nourriture depuis un moment déjà. D'ailleurs ils ne tardent pas à m'interroger.

- Tu vas bien Naruto ?

Relevant la tête je croise le regard de Neji.

- Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu soupires depuis ce matin et tu te mines pour un rien.

C'est vrai que rien ne lui échappe à lui. Il arrive toujours à percer ma carapace. Je le déteste pour cette capacité. Jamais tranquille avec ce gars.

- J'ai pas passé une bonne nuit.

- Pourtant cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es dans cet état.

Tu peux pas un peu te taire bon sang ! Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est inquiéter les autres. Et je veux pas les avoir sur le dos. Ils sont sympa mais beaucoup trop collants si vous voulez mon avis.

- Bah, disons que j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil ces temps-ci.

- Hum…

Aller quoi fait un effort. Ais l'air un peu plus convaincu que ça. Si tu fais cette tête, les autres vont pas me lâcher et me poser des questions façon arrachage des vers du nez. Et je veux pas y passer la journée moi. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter et c'est beaucoup plus important que ces palabres inutiles.

Finalement mes suppliques muettes n'ont pas trop portées leurs fruits. Il a fallu un bout de temps pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'allaient rien tirer de moi. Voyant que Neji n'était pas convaincu par ma réponse évasive, ils s'y étaient donné à cœur joie pendant le reste de la pause déjeuné. Heureusement que la sonnerie les a coupé dans leurs élans. Je sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter encore longtemps leur harcèlement. De toute manière ils verront bien demain. Soit je serrais dans un état de décomposition avancé, soit je serais euphorique. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, le changement se verra forcement. En attendant faut que je me dépêche si je veux parler à Gaara. Je dois pas trainer si je veux faire la route avec lui. Avant je devais presque courir derrière lui pour rester à sa hauteur, maintenant je le suis plus facilement, je dois avoir pris le rythme.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à rendre le journal de classe et je vais pouvoir y aller. Heureusement que la salle des profs n'est pas au dernier étage mais près de la sortie. J'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui y'a fallu que je sois de corvée de tache administrative et ça prends du temps cette connerie. Enfin bref, j'ai enfin fini. Je sors vite fait bien fait de la salle de classe pour me diriger vers l'escalier le plus proche. Mon regard est soudainement attiré sur ma gauche.

- Tiens.

C'est bizarre y'a une salle dont la porte est grande ouverte. C'est pas trop normal. Poussé par ma grande curiosité j'entre dans la pièce pour découvrir un laboratoire qui semble dédié à la photo si je ne m'abuse. On à un club photo nous ? Première nouvelle. En même temps pour ce que je m'intéresse aux clubs du lycée… En tout cas y'a du matos. Pas que je m'y connaisse mais ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de la merde leur équipement. Bon sang, l'administration doit en avoir des moyens !

« CLIC »

Euh, c'était quoi ce clic là ? J'ai tellement eu les boules que j'aurais pu faire un bon de trois mètres. Bien sûr je suis un homme quoiqu'on puisse en penser et le fait que la porte se referme soudainement me laissant dans un noir d'encre ne m'effraies pas. Pas du tout même. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que j'y aille moi. Je prends la clinche en main pour l'abaisser mais je me rends bien vite compte que la porte est verrouillée.

- Que… mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! M'écriais-je en m'acharnant sur cette pauvre porte.

- C'est pourtant simple, c'est fermé.

- Merci mais je crois que j'avais remarqué !

Attends voir. Je suis sensé être seul non ? Alors pourquoi j'entends une voix derrière moi ? Et plus important pourquoi c'est SA voix d'entre toute qui me parle ? Ma main se crispe sur la poignée en comprenant ce qu'il se passe.

- Alors mon petit Naruto, on est bien curieux. Tu sais que c'est un vilain défaut ?

Même si je ne le veux pas, la voix se rapproche. Et c'est tout naturellement que je me colle encore plus à la porte, nerveux comme pas possible.

- Cependant je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est une chance que mon plan ait fonctionné, je n'étais qu'à moitié sûr de sa réussite.

- Je vois…, dis-je sans me retourner sachant exactement ce qui allait suivre.

Dans la pénombre je peux voir du coin de l'œil la silhouette de mon futur tortionnaire à quelques pas. J'en reviens pas, je suis tombé dans un piège vieux comme le monde tout ça à cause de ma stupide curiosité. Si je le pouvais-je me foutrais un bon crochet du droit pour ma bêtise.

- Tu as tout manigancé.

- Effectivement. Vois-tu je suis très frustré depuis quelques semaines et j'ai besoin de me vider.

- Oh… et tu as donc pensé à moi.

Je sens ma voix qui tremble légèrement mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Je suis seul, enfermé, dans le noir avec pour seule compagnie un pervers qui en a après mon petit cul. Comment ne pas flipper ?

- Exactement. Après tout nous avions commencé quelque chose de très intéressant la dernière fois, non ? Il me tarde de pouvoir reprendre où nous en étions. Tu te souviens Naruto ?

Comment oublier. C'était répugnant de le sentir collé à moi, sa main me touchant sans aucune gêne. Rien qu'en y repensant des sueurs froides ma parcourent le dos. Il m'avait vraiment touché très intimement. Et le pire c'est que j'avais trouvé ça agréable ! Rah, faut pas que je m'en souvienne, je me sens trop mal maintenant.

Lorsque je sens sa main se poser sur mon dos, je m'écarte violement et cours à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce qui nous fait à peut près quelque chose comme cinq mètres ? C'est vraiment pas assez pour instaurer un périmètre de sécurité. Je crains pour la vie de mes fesses moi ! Pourquoi c'est si petit ? C'est bien ma veine…

- Tu peux courir autant que tu le veux, j'ai tout mon temps. Mais sache que je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que je n'aurais pas eut je que je veux.

- Pas question !

- Tout pourrait aller tellement bien si tu étais un temps soi peu coopératif.

- Tu veux me la mettre ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'envoyer une invitation et t'indiquer le chemin par de grosses flèches lumineuses !

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. À étudier pour la prochaine fois. Quoique forcer un barrage, c'est pas mal parfois.

Ce type est malade. Faut pas que je reste ici plus longtemps. Mais comment je vais pouvoir sortir ? A tous les coups c'est lui qui a les clés de la liberté et puis je peux le voir se tenir entre moi et la porte verrouillée qui se trouve être la seule sortie.

- Alors Naruto. On commence ? Entendis-je à mon oreille.

C'est quoi ça ? Comment il a pu se retrouver à côté de moi en à peine quelques secondes ? Je m'en suis même pas aperçu ! C'est un ninja ou quoi ?

J'ai à peine fait un mouvement pour reculer qu'il m'attrape par le bras et sa poigne me fait lâcher un léger gémissement d'inconfort. Bon sang, il à de la force dans les mains celui-là ! S'il voulait me broyer le poignet il s'y serait pas mieux pris.

- Je vois que tu as choisi la manière forte. Autant pour moi. J'aime aussi quand c'est bestial.

En quelques mouvements habiles je me retrouve plaqué contre la seule table de la salle, mon visage faisant plus ample connaissance avec le bois dur, ce qui est très douloureux pour mon pauvre nez et le pire, j'ai les fesses bien en évidence ! C'est pas bon. Vraiment pas bon !

Je sens le poids du corps de Sasuke peser sur le mien quand il s'allonge complètement sur moi.

- Depuis le temps que je te veux, je ne vais pas me priver de prendre ce qui me revient. Tu m'as bien excité avec ton petit jeu du mec cool et sarcastique alors que ça se vois tout de suite que tu es terroriser. Maintenant je ne réponds plus de rien. Tu m'excite beaucoup trop à cet instant présent.

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un balancement de hanche qui me fait bien sentir qu'il ne raconte pas de bobards. Merde, il à une putain de bosse dans le froc le petit obsédé ! Je suis cuit, je vais passer à la casserole ! Et voilà qu'il me lèche l'oreille. Ce type me répugne. J'aimerais lui en foutre une dans sa sale tronche mais pour le moment c'est pas trop possible. Il est plutôt lourd.

Pourquoi y'a fallu que tu entres dans ce foutu local Naruto ! T'es pourtant pas si bête, bordel !

Un long frisson d'angoisse me parcours le corps quand je sens sa main glisser sur mon ventre à même la peau. Je tente de me relever en prenant appuie sur mes deux mains mais il s'écrase de plus bel contre moi et saisit mon bras gauche qu'il tord dans mon dos. Un gémissement de douleur dépasse mes lèvres et cet enfoiré rigole.

- Huhuhu. Cris plus fort Naruto. Ça me donne encore plus envie de te prendre comme un animal.

Ne pas faiblir. Je ne dois surtout pas pleurer. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Mais de tels mots ne me laissent que peu d'espoir pour la suite. Déjà, je sens ça main inquisitrice déboutonner mon pantalon, avec facilité, et caresser mon sexe à travers mon boxer. J'ai la nausée rien qu'en sentant les sensations que cela me procure.

- Arrête. Je t'en prie Sasuke.

- Supplie-moi. Tu ne pas savoir à quel point j'aime ça ! Souffle-t-il en accentuant la caresse.

Je sens tout son poids sur mon bras replié douloureusement dans mon dos. Bordel, j'ai mal ! Et une autre plainte sort de ma bouche ce qui ravie mon assaillant. D'un geste sec, il envoie mon boxer sur mes genoux tremblants. Si seulement Gaara pouvait arriver au bon moment comme la dernière fois et me sauver. Mais je crois que là c'est mal parti, rien ne pourra m'aider.

J'essais une fois de plus de me débattre. Mais c'est peine perdue et je ne récolte qu'une nouvelle douleur à l'épaule. Sasuke prend un plaisir malsain à me tordre le bras et s'appuyer dessus. Une jambe vient bientôt forcer le passage et écarter les miennes. Je ne me laisse pas faire, cependant je dois abandonner toute résistance quand les mains caressantes viennent violement me griffer le torse.

- Aaaaah !

- Oui, j'adore ta voix emplie de détresse.

Une douleur lancinante me parcourt le corps. Je sens le liquide carmin s'échapper de la blessure et couler sur mon ventre. Ce taré à réussi à m'ouvrir la peau et bon sang ça fait un mal de chien. Tellement que je n'arrive pas à contrôler les tremblements de mon corps même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Le poids qui pesait sur moi disparait mais je ne peux toujours pas me relever, Sasuke vient de m'empoigner le bras et le tord en clé plus fortement que jamais. J'entends la boucle d'une ceinture que l'on défet et le bruit d'une fermeture éclair que l'on abaisse. Puis une douleur aiguë me transcende l'arrière train. J'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire de l'intérieur alors que cet enfoiré s'enfonce en moi. Je ne peux qu'hurler de douleur quand d'une poussée brutale il me pénètre entièrement. Le salaud, il ne m'accorde pas un moment de répit pour m'habituer et commence immédiatement à bouger. Il se retire sans douceur et s'enfonce de nouveau brutalement en moi. Ces mouvements deviennent bientôt plus vifs et d'autant plus violents sous les râles de plaisir qu'il pousse.

Sa main qui jusque là m'agrippait la hanche avec force vient se plaquer sur mon ventre pour que je me cambre un peu plus, me forçant à creuser les reins. Ses coups n'en deviennent que plus douloureux. Sous ses assauts répétés, je sens un liquide brulant, preuve de ma douleur, serpenter sur mes jambes comme mes larmes le font sur mes joues. A quoi bon les retenir maintenant ? J'ai trop mal pour faire le fier. Mon corps ne m'a jamais fait autant souffrir de ma vie mais je sais que le pire ne fait que commencer. Ces coups de butoir sont de plus en plus rapprochés et mon bassin cogne durement contre la table à chaque nouvel assaut.

Le son de ses fesses claquant sur les miennes me révulse et bientôt je le sens se raidir puis se déverser en moi, m'agrippant bestialement les hanches au passage. Il me tombe dessus et l'odeur de sueur et de l'après sexe macule l'air environnant me donnent la nausée.

Après un moment qui me sembla durer des heures Sasuke s'ôta enfin de mon dos et se rhabilla sans un mot. Moi, c'est à peine si j'ose bouger. Je ramène mon bras atrocement douloureux devant moi alors que je laisse lentement glisser sur le sol, à genoux et tremblant comme une feuille. Dans des circonstances ordinaires j'en aurais eu honte, mais là… je ne peux même plus me rendre compte de rien. Je sens plus que je ne vois Sasuke s'agenouiller près de moi et il prend mon visage trempé de larmes entre ses deux mains. Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes et sa langue pénètre, inquisitrice, dans ma bouche pour un baiser aussi exigeant que violent.

- Tu sais que tu as un gout excellent, mon cher Naruto. Et dans tous les sens du terme.

Puis il s'en va, me laissant telle une larve sur le sol, à moitié nu. Un rayon de lumière traverse la pièce quand il ouvre la porte pour sortir, cependant la pénombre revient une fois qu'il la ferme derrière lui. Pénombre qui m'absorbe complètement corps et cœur.

* * *

Voilà.

A la prochaine les amis !


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde !

Voici enfin la suite ! Vous devez être content, non ? J'ai vraiment fait au plus vite. J'avais à peine fini mes oraux que je m'étais mise à la rédaction de ce chapitre. Le temps de la correction et de la relecture, le voilà tout chaud pour vous ^-^. Bon on ne peut pas dire que se soit une suite très heureuse, mais je l'aime bien quand même.

Bref, je ne vais pas trop blablater et vous laisser en profiter, après tout le temps que je vous ai fait attendre...

Comme toujours les passages entre /.../ sont les pensées de Gaara.

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 15 : Colère.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps à passé mais j'ai finit pas réussir à me lever et me rhabiller tant bien que mal malgré la douleur qui transcendait tout mon corps et particulièrement mon bas rein. Lentement je sors de l'établissement. Je me demande encore comment tout ça a pu arriver. Personne n'a rien entendu ? Je sais que la chambre noire du club photo n'est pas souvent utilisée et qu'elle se situe pas mal à l'écart des locaux des autres clubs mais tout de même. Si quelqu'un aurait pu venir me donner un coup de main je l'aurais remercié tout le reste de ma vie.

Plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, j'emprunte la route pour rentrer. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je marche vu la douleur que je ressens mais toujours est-il que j'avance. Arrivé à l'appartement, j'hésite un peu avant de rentrer. Ils ne peuvent de toute manière pas savoir ce qui s'est passé. Bon, façon j'ai pas le choix. J'entre et je suis tout de suite accosté pas Kankuro qui s'apprêtait de toute évidence à sortir.

- Yo Naruto. Dis donc c'est pas trop tôt, dit-il en riant.

Je tente un sourire de circonstance mais ça doit plutôt ressemblait à une grimace à mon avis.

- J'ai pas vu l'heure, répondis-je. J'étais de corvée. Excuse mais je dois aller aux toilettes.

Sans rien ajouter je cours presque jusqu'à la salle de bain mais je suis encore intercepté non pas par un corps mais par un regard. Un regard glacial, froid et inquisiteur. Aucun mot n'est échangé mais rien que de voir le regard de Gaara me fait rappeler tout ce qu'il vient à peine de se passer. Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour me sauver cette fois encore. Sans que je m'y attende les larmes viennent envahir mais yeux. C'est vraiment pas le moment de passer pour un misérable devant celui que j'aime. Rapidement je me retourne et me précipite dans la salle de bain.

J'ai la main sur la poignée quand une pression sur mon bras m'empêche d'aller plus loin. Tout mon corps se tend sous la douleur et je serre les dents pour me pas laisser un son franchir mes lèvres. Il à fallu qu'il saisisse mon bras douloureux, pile là où l'enfoiré de Sasuke me retenait tout à l'heure. Allez lâche moi quoi, je vais pas pouvoir retenir mes plaintes plus longtemps. Mais visiblement il est pas prêt de vouloir s'éloigner. Je me retourne donc pour faire comprendre à Gaara que je ne veux pas parler, pas maintenant. Un regard dur me fait face d'où transperce ce que je qualifierais d'un certain étonnement et peut-être du souci ?

- Sil te plais, laisse-moi, lui dis-je d'une voix plaintive d'où transperçait un sanglot que je n'ai pas pu retenir.

A mon grand étonnement, il me lâcha et je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain.

/…/

Je reste un moment bloqué devant la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état habituel notre blondinet de service. Il semblait même sur le point de pleurer. Et son sursaut quand je l'ai saisie par le bras, on aurait dit que je venais de le brûler. Je sais qu'il peut parfois se comporter de manière étrange mais là quelque chose me dit qu'il s'est passé un événement qui n'a rien d'anodin.

Rejoignant la salle à manger je m'attable pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées. Kankuro à visiblement renoncé à sortir et s'est affalé dans le canapé. S'il pouvait éviter de tergiverser. En même temps il est plutôt proche de l'idiot donc je ne m'étonne pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

- Gaara ?

La ferme. Je suis en train de réfléchir au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Déjà pourquoi est-il rentré si tard ? Il avait certes le journal de classe à remplir, mais même pour un demeuré cela ne devrait prendre qu'une heure au grand maximum. En comptant qu'il ait trainé sur la route, il devrait être rentré beaucoup plus tôt.

- Hé Gaara, ton grand frère te parle.

Vire ta main de devant mon visage. Je t'ai entendus triple andouille. Tu veux vraiment me mettre en colère. Je réfléchis et je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me déconcentrer. On dirait qu'il fait toujours exprès de se faire remarqué, exactement comme l'autre. Voila pourquoi ils s'entendent si bien tous les deux.

- La ferme.

- Ah ben voilà t'es revenu. Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

Mon regard glacé se pose sur l'imbécile heureux qui me sert de frère. Est-il vraiment en train d'insinuer que j'aurai un quelconque lien avec l'état de Naruto alors que je suis rentré bien avant lui. Il veut vraiment que je réduise sa mâchoire en bouilli difforme pour lui faire la leçon ? Ai-je déjà fait quoique ce soit de suspect avec le blond ?

Le souvenir de ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes s'impose dans mon esprit. Je pensais avoir complètement oublié cet incident plutôt fâcheux. On va dire que je n'ai presque jamais rien fait qui puisse le mettre dans l'état dans lequel il vient de rentrer. Alors Kankuro, évite de sauter sur des conclusions hâtives ou tu vas amèrement le regretter quant tu ne pourras plus ingérer tes aliments que sous la forme liquide.

- Oh aller, me fait pas croire que c'est pas toi. Il a quasiment pleuré en te voyant.

Maintenant qu'il en parle… Pourquoi il s'est mis à sangloter quand il m'a vu ?

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Bon alors que s'est-il passé ?

Hé le vieux, tu es au courant que je suis ici depuis un bon deux heures. Je ne suis au courant de strictement rien. Alors tes réflexions à peine piqué des vers tu peux te les garder. Cependant même si j'avais su quelque chose, tu peux être sûr que je ne t'aurais rien dit.

Je le vois qui me regarde de son air blasé. Il est habitué à mon dédain systématique le concernant ou concernant Temari. Il soupire avant de secouer la tête dans un signe de négation. On dirait qu'il me prend pour un gamin qui refuse d'avouer avoir fait une bêtise. C'est particulièrement désagréable. On comprend maintenant pourquoi je me comporte de manière détaché envers ma famille.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à aller le voir.

Et en quelle occasion s'il te plait ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec son état. Et je m'en fiche comme de ma première couche. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut.

- Ecoute Gaara. Tu ne t'en rends certainement pas compte mais tu es différent quand tu es avec Naruto. Oh et ne me fais pas ses yeux meurtrier. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Alors fais-moi le plaisir d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une connerie.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il préférerait que se soit toi.

Sur ses mots, Kankuro se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux. Il a une audace folle de m'ignorer de la sorte. Je le massacre ou pas ? C'est bien tentant de lui flanquer une bonne raclée mais il s'inquiète seulement pour le deuxième imbécile de l'appartement, je ne peux pas le blâmer… Soit dit en passant je n'ai aucune envie de nettoyer les éventuelles éclaboussures de sangs qui auraient colorées le sol et les murs de la cuisine. Il s'en sort bien pour cette fois.

Après un dernier regard à mon frère qui s'affaire énergiquement à trancher je ne sais quoi sur la planche à découper, je retourne dans le couloir dans l'optique de retourner dans ma chambre. Je l'ai dit je n'ai aucune envie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe dans la salle de bain. Cet abruti peut bien se débrouiller tout seul. Quoique les larmes dans ses yeux me donnent un doute ainsi que son sursaut quand je l'ai touché. On voyait bien qu'il avait mal.

Je devrais certainement… Non, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Qu'il s'en sorte tout seul. C'est déterminé que je j'actionne la clinche de… la salle de bain ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens toujours obligé de veiller sur lui. C'en est complètement dingue. On dirait qu'une force quelconque me pousse vers ce blondinet qui pour le moment à fermé la porte à double tour.

- Hé l'imbécile tu pourrais ouvrir.

Il n'a pas l'air du même avis que moi car mon injonction reste sans réponse. J'entends le son caractéristique de l'eau qui coule, il ne m'a certainement pas entendu. Un bon coup de pied contre la planche de bois devrait signaler ma présence. Aucune envie de m'esquinter la voix dans des cris qui n'auraient aucune oreille attentive. Toujours aucune réaction de l'autre côté de la cloison. Tu le prends ainsi ? Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Il faudra juste que Kankuro achète et installe un nouveau verrou, j'ai envoyé cette satanée planche de bois valsé contre le mur. J'y ai d'ailleurs mis un peu trop de force, elle à failli sortir de ses gonds.

D'un œil morne je tourne la tête vers la porte qui n'a plus l'air bien droite et qui semble avoir acquis une ou deux fissure. Futilité. Un peu d'enduis et de peinture et il n'y paraitra plus. Elle en a vu d'autre de toute manière.

Ce qui se montre devant mes yeux, au fond de la pièce est plus préoccupant. Naruto est assis sous le jet de la douche, les genoux dans les bras, la tête entre ceux-ci, toujours habillé. Bien que je ne sois pas du genre à me précipiter, je me dépêche tout de même d'arrêter l'arrivée d'eau, glacée. Le blond ne le remarqua pas et resta prostré dans cette position tremblant de tous ses membres.

Suite à ce que je viens de voir, il est certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important. Rien ne pourrait mettre mon colocataire dans cet état sans que ce ne sois grave. C'est la personne la plus remplie de joie de vivre que je connaisse. M'accroupissant devant lui, je pose mes mains sur ses avants bras pour lui communiquer ma présence. A peine suis-je en contact avec sa peau qu'il me repousse fortement et se met à trembler plus fort, si possible. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard perdu qu'il me lance ? Un regard apeuré d'où des larmes dégringolent en deux sillons de part et d'autre de son visage. Pour une raison que j'ignore il semble terrorisé par ma présence.

- Naruto, dis-je de ma voix la plus douce possible. Hé c'est Gaara, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne te ferais rien.

Au ralenti je m'approche de lui et lentement refais le même mouvement que tout à l'heure. Cette fois-ci il me laisse le toucher non sans une certaine crainte. Une fois proche je distingue quelques trainées brunes délavées sur sa chemise. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Se serait-il fait attaqué ? Soulevant le tissu imbibé d'eau, je découvre quatre griffes profondes maculant son torse. Des plaies encore à moitié ouvertes d'où des sillons rougeâtres cascadaient sur son bas ventre pour venir mourir dans son pantalon.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe en moi mais une imperceptible colère commence à monter dans mes membres et sans délicatesse je lui ôte chemise et pantalon sans tenir compte des tremblements qui ont reprit de plus bel chez Naruto. D'un geste assuré, je le relève et le fait se tourner pour examiner son dos. Des hématomes commencent à se former clairsemant la peau halée de son dos et de son bras gauche. Des rougeurs caractéristiques parsèment sa nuque et son omoplate droite.

Je n'ai pas envie de descendre plus bas. Je sais que je vais y trouver. Néanmoins mon regard ne suit pas ce que lui dicte ma pensée et je découvre avec pitié de longues trainées serpentant sur ses jambes tel des filaments s'entrecroisant de couleur rougeâtre et blanchâtre. Mes poings se serrent de rage, il s'est fait violer. Cet imbécile s'est vraiment fait violer. Une sourde colère fait trembler mes membres et j'agrippe les épaules secouées de spasmes pour que mon vis-à-vis me regarde dans les yeux.

- Qui ? Grondais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Le blond reste silencieux, son regard sans vie me fixant sans me voir.

- Naruto, qui t'as fait ça !

J'ai conscience que ma voix est agressive mais je ne peux pas la contrôler. Trop de colère obscurcie mon jugement pour que je sois raisonnable. Cependant, je suis obligé de me calmer en constatant que le blond s'est remis à pleurer et qu'il semble à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse. Sans réfléchir je l'attrape par le poignet et le colle contre mon torse, l'entourant de mes bras. Son corps froid se tend et il tente de se dégager en me martelant de ses poings, mais je le serre encore plus fort. De mes mains je dessine des mouvements circulaires sur sa peau dans le but de le calmer. Il n'y est pas réceptif au premier abord mais doucement il reprend le contrôle de son corps et je le sens se calmer entre mes bras. Sa respiration est toujours aussi saccadée mais il ne débat plus et pèse de tout son poids sur moi. Il me surprend en passant ses mains dans mon dos et agrippant fortement ma chemise en même tant que sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou.

Un sursaut dans ma poitrine me fait comprendre que j'aime le tenir dans mes bras. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'est imposé dans ma vie, déboulant comme un ouragan et chamboulant toutes mes habitudes. Jamais je ne m'étais inquiété pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Lui, en plusieurs mois à réussi à me faire changer alors que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Ce blond est vraiment un drôle de personnage. Attachant et en même temps énervant. Toujours dans mes pattes à couiner pour que je fasse attention à lui. On peut dire que c'est réussi. Et maintenant je me rends compte que je ne veux pas le voir s'éloigner de moi. Celui qui à ainsi joué avec lui me le paiera, il peut en être certain. Il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement.

Une main dans les épis blonds, je caresse machinalement des cheveux alors que mon autre main trace des arabesques dans son dos. La chair de poule macule sa peau. Il serrait préférable de le nettoyer et le soigner avant qu'il n'attrape la mort après sa douche écossaise. Je me décolle de Naruto pour enlever mes vêtements ne laissant sur moi qu'un simple boxer et je retire celui du blond qui ne dit rien, se contentant de me laisser faire. Il semble dans un état second, épuiser d'avoir pleuré et meurtri par les derniers événements.

De mes mains je nettoie sang et autre fluide corporel avec le plus de délicatesse dont je suis capable. Je vais au plus vite, histoire de ne pas choquer plus que nécessaire la personne entre mes bras. Une fois propre je le traine hors de la douche et le sèche avant de soigner plaie et bleus. J'ai à peine le temps d'aller lui chercher des vêtements sec et propre que je le retrouve à moitié avachi, endormi sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Une fois habillé je le porte jusqu'à sa chambre où je l'installe dans son lit. Il dort paisiblement comme un enfant. Ma main s'égare dans ses cheveux encore humide et descend lentement le long de sa joue. Il est vraiment adorable plongé dans le sommeil. Je cesse tout mouvement à cette constatation, mes doigts posés sur ses lèvres. Je deviens sentimental, c'est mauvais. Ce garçon me chamboule trop pour que se soit anodin. Sa langue vient humidifier ses lèvres effleurant imperceptiblement sur mes doigts. Une sensation jusqu'ici inconnue monte en moi et j'ai une envie soudaine de l'embrasser, de le posséder entièrement. Je veux qu'il m'appartienne corps et âme. De cette manière plus personne ne pourra lui faire de mal. Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Je le veux et je n'ai aucune explication rationnelle à cela.

Mes lèvres se rapprochent des siennes et je les frôle doucement avant de me relever. Je ne peux me permettre plus en cet instant sans le réveiller. Après un dernier regard à l'alité je le laisse seul. Je vais retrouver l'enflure qui à osé toucher à ce qui va m'appartenir d'ici peu. Une chose est sûre, il comprendra sa douleur. On ne touche pas impunément à ce qui appartient à Subaku no Gaara.

/.../

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois-ci.

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez !

A la prochaine.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou !

C'est bien moi. Encore et toujours en retard dans la publication ! Oui bon je sais que ça n'a rien de très glorieux, et croyez-moi je n'aime pas vous faire attendre. Mais je pense que vous devez savoir aussi bien que moi, car, pour la plupart, vous êtes aussi auteurs, l'inspiration ça va ça vient.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai enfin réussi à surmonter mon blocage sur la partie la plus importante de ce chapitre. Tant mieux ! Même si, le résultat diffère de ce que j'avais en tête à l'origine ^_^' je pense que ce n'est pas trop mal. Enfin ça c'est à vous d'en décidé en définitive. Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions surtout !

Ah, on me l'a fait remarquer dans diverses reviews, je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui persistent à me pourir la vie. J'ai beau lire et relire ce que j'écris, il y en a toujours qui passent outre ma vigilance.

Voilà qui est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture !

**Note** : les passages entre /.../ sont les pensées de Gaara.

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 16 : Cible verrouillée. Feu !

En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai tout de suite senti mon corps craquer de toute part. J'avais des courbatures un peu partout et mon derrière était en feu. Bon sang, je suis complètement embrouillé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier sérieux ? Je me suis pris une cuite ou quoi ? Sortant peu à peu des limbes du sommeil les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire d'un coup. La salle de photo, Sasuke, le viol, Gaara qui me prend dans ses bras et après… le trou noir. J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose d'important s'est passé dans la salle de bain mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus.

Je suppose que c'est Gaara qui ma soigné et amener dans mon lit. Rah il a même changé mes vêtements. Je devais être dans un de ses états ! Il m'a vu pleurer en plus, la honte. Je suis sûr que je dois être bien rouge tiens. Rien que de penser qu'il a touché mon corps de ses mains, je me sens bouillir. Un doux sentiment d'euphorie me gagne. Et après ça je devrais enfouir mes sentiments pour lui. Ben tiens, tu me facilites pas les choses mon gars.

Les images peu rassurantes de mon corps coincé contre une table, me faisant défoncer l'arrière train mettent fin à mon sourire niais. Bon sang, tu t'es fait prendre de force Naruto, y'a rien de jouissif là dedans ! Comme pour me le rappeler, mon corps courbaturé me lance et j'arrive à peine à esquisser un mouvement sans qu'une douleur sourde ne me tiraille. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai vraiment pas eu de chance sur ce coup-là. Faut croire que j'attire les détraqués. Bon pas moyen que je me laisse aller, j'en ai assez fait hier. Enfin j'en ai l'impression. C'est comme si j'avais pleuré comme une madeleine toute la nuit. Mais étrangement, ce matin ça va un peu mieux. Le seul point positif dans tout ça c'est que le lycée est relégué aux oubliettes. Je peux même pas me lever alors rester assis sur une chaise pendant des heures, hors de question, même doper d'analgésiques.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, je peux le deviner à la lueur qui perce à travers les rideaux. Et personne n'est venu me réveiller ? Vraiment bizarre. Des ordres ont du être donnés en haut lieux pour que je ne sois pas dérangé. Y'a même un petit déjeuné qui m'attends sur la table de nuit ! On a pensé à moi finalement. A la pensée que c'est peut-être mon roux qui me l'a apporté mon cœur cogne un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je soupire à cause de l'inconfort de ma position alors que mes yeux se font lourds. Un petit somme ne serrait pas de refus.

/…/

Mes pas lents me mènent vers la destination qui est la mienne depuis le début de l'année : le lycée. Habituellement je ne ressens rien de particulier en me rendant dans cette classe de demeurés pour la plupart, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. J'ai une quête à accomplir, un devoir qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Et pour cela, il fallait que Naruto reste bien sagement à la maison. De toute évidence, en considérant son état actuel, il aurait bien du mal à ne serait-ce que se tenir debout. Et mes abrutis de colocataires qui me servent de frère et sœur qui voulait aller le réveiller. Je leur ai bien fait comprendre à ses deux nigauds de ne pénétrer dans la chambre du blond, de mon blond, qu'en cas de nécessité absolu. Ils ont très bien compris qu'ils auraient plutôt intérêt à m'obéir s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver prématurément propulser dans le caveau familial où une place leur est tout particulièrement réservée. Kankuro, cet imbécile, à bien essayé de discuter mais en un rien de temps il à changé d'avis après avoir croisé mon regard et s'est tassé dans sa chaise. Temari, elle, s'en est vite lavé les mains de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer avec la tête d'ampoule, comme le nomme, disant je cite « on n'est pas ses nounous ».

Toujours est-il que je suis tranquille aujourd'hui pour mener mes petites investigations et j'ai bien une petite idée de mon premier suspect, le seul à vrai dire. J'aurai bien le temps de prouver mes suspicions dans la journée. A peine installé, mon regard se porte sur la droite où des éclats de voix stridents me prennent la tête dans un étau. Voilà l'individu concerné qui arrive la gueule enfarinée avec un large sourire. Les pimbêches de la classe s'agglutinent autour de lui comme quelconques vautours en mal de viande fraiche. Le pire c'est qu'elles se croient vraiment supérieures parce que le gars le plus connu du lycée leur parle.

Mes yeux suivent le corps élancé se lever et quitter la salle. Je mange ce qu'il me reste de mon bentô en quatrième vitesse et le suit comme son ombre. Je le file pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans me faire remarquer puis il finit par s'arrêter devant une salle en particulier. Penchant légèrement la tête je pus voir l'écriteau signalant l'infirmerie. Me suis-je trompé ? Est-il simplement malade ? Ma réponse arrive sous la forme d'un homme en blouse blanche dont les longs cheveux ébène tombaient en une longue queue basse dans son dos. Sans conteste il s'agissait là d'un bel homme. J'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heure il y a peu si je l'avais croisé dans les couloirs. Voilà donc le nouveau médecin scolaire dont j'ai si longuement entendu parler par la gente féminine. Je comprends l'émoi de certaine.

L'homme se rapproche de l'Uchiha qui s'était placé devant la fenêtre et dans un petit rictus entama la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends de si mauvaise humeur Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il. Ce matin tu avais l'air euphorique pourtant.

- Disons que mon jouet du moment n'est pas là. Je m'ennuis.

- Je vois. Tu as remis ça. Il me semble t'avoir déjà prévenu d'éviter de faire ces choses dans l'enceinte du lycée.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a une adorable bouille qui me donne envie de le pervertir et de le faire pleurer. Tu le verrais, il est si innocent que toi aussi tu ne pourrais t'empêcher de le taquiner nii-san.

- Il est comment cette fois-ci ? Demanda le plus vieux dans un sourire entendu.

- Un beau petit blondinet avec des yeux bleu à tomber. Et chose essentielle, il a un postérieur de rêve, de belles petites fesses bien rondes et fermes. Et ça tu peux en croire mon expérience puisque j'ai eu l'occasion de tâter. Malheureusement à l'heure qu'il est il doit légèrement être abimé. C'est regrettable.

- Je vois, je vois, approuva le plus âgé en plaignant quelque peu la personne qui a attirer l'attention dépravée de son frère.

Il entraina Sasuke à sa suite, l'invitant à entrer dans l'infirmerie. Une fois la porte fermée je laisse un grognement franchir mes lèvres. Je l'avais retenu depuis le début de la conversation, mes poings se serrant de plus en plus forts sous la fureur. J'aurais bien aimé sortir de ma cachette et leur faire comprendre à tous les deux mon point de vu sur la question mais cela m'aurait enlevé le privilège de pouvoir humilier ce petit brun prétentieux. Je me suis donc contenu temps que mal.

- Moi aussi je vois, même très bien, grognais-je en me retournant. Tu vas souffrir l'enfer pour avoir toucher à ce qui m'appartient Sasuke Uchiha.

J'ai abandonné ma filature suite à la découverte de l'abruti que je cherchais et je suis satisfait de constater qu'il s'agit d'une personne que je déteste. J'aurai d'autant plus de plaisir à lui faire payer ses actes. Je pénètre dans la classe un léger rire rauque dans la gorge. A mon passage un calme pesant se fait, comme si ma seule présence imposait un respect craintif. Je suis bien conscient de l'effet que je produis sur le commun des mortels mais je n'en ai que cure pour le moment. Je suis beaucoup trop plongé dans mes sombres pensées pour m'en inquiéter. Et pour une fois, un peu de silence m'est bénéfique pour échafauder mon plan.

Il faut bien que je lui trouve la punition la plus adéquate et la plus humiliante possible pour que ce détraqué comprenne la leçon. J'ai bien dans l'idée de lui rendre la pareille au centuple quoique si je le fais, il ne restera plus grand-chose du bel apollon de ses dames. Hum, non une punition exemplaire mais qui ne le réduirait pas en cendre serait mieux. Je veux le voir souffrir et surtout qu'il s'en souvienne, qu'il en garde les stigmates à vie. Un chasseur réputé réduit à l'état de proie, voilà ce que je dois faire.

Alors que je croise les mains sous mon menton pour m'aider dans mon plan machiavélique, une idée commence à germer dans mon esprit. Assez sadique pour un individu dans son genre. J'en salive d'avance à la vision de son corps secoué de spasme et de terreur. Oui définitivement, ce genre de punition sera la plus à même sinon de le « guérir » de son vice ou du moins le rendre plus réticent à commettre un viol. Quand on connait ce que cela procure, on est plus hésitant à accomplir les actes. Je me ferrais un plaisir de le lui apprendre.

Il me faut quelques heures pour préparer mon plan, mais tout devrait être prêt pour la soirée. Et c'est le cas. Heureusement que je l'ai suivit une bonne partie de la journée et que je connais son gout pour les endroits calmes où il peut avoir la paix et reluquer au loisir tous les garçons de clubs de foot et de base-ball. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit de ce genre dans le lycée et c'est la salle de musique qui à été condamné bien des années auparavant. Elle est située dans l'ancienne aile du lycée qui devait être détruite mais qui ne l'a jamais été pour d'obscures raisons. C'est donc le lieu idéal pour observer les clubs de plein-air qui s'entrainent justement près de là dans la cours. C'est aussi mon endroit fétiche à vrai dire. Le seul où je suis tranquille et qui nourrit ma solitude. J'y ai d'ailleurs souvent vu Sasuke s'y faufiler alors que je somnolais sur le toit en ruine.

Cette chère salle de musique à donc été toute apprêtée pour l'occasion. Il ne me reste plus maintenant qu'à attendre que mon invité arrive. Ce qui ne saurait tarder, puisqu'aujourd'hui il n'a pas son jouet à disposition et qu'il voudra sans doute esquiver les attentions de ses poursuivantes. D'ailleurs je n'ai même pas à attendre dix minutes que j'entends des pas arriver dans ma direction. Sans empressement je me poste derrière la porte qui tient encore dans ses gonds et patiente le temps que les pas se rapprochent.

Le panneau de bois a à peine le temps de glisser que mon poing part à la rencontre de la joue de mon invité. Celui-ci tombe à la renverse dans un bruit sourd. Il n'a pas eu le temps de le voir venir et voilà qu'il est complètement sonné. J'ai une grande confiance en mes capacités combatives, je sais que je suis doué pour la bagarre, mais je trouve que ça à été trop simple de le mettre au tapis. Il a du user d'un quelconque stratagème pour avoir Naruto, il a une trop piètre résistance pour l'avoir contraint d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je me demande ce qu'en penseraient ses groupies.

Maintenant hors d'état de nuire, il me facilite les choses. J'espère juste qu'il se réveillera assez rapidement pour apprécier le spectacle. Justement il suffit de l'évoquer pour que monsieur Sasuke reprenne conscience.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

J'imagine que se retrouver attacher à son réveille a de quoi en étonner plus d'un. Surtout dans cette position qui n'a rien d'agréable. D'ailleurs le brun semble être de mon avis et se met à gigoter. Moi je trouve que cette position l'avantage et met son corps en valeur. Au moins il sert à quelque chose ce vieux piano à queue. Ligoter comme il l'est les bras étirés au dessus de sa tête reliés à un pied du piano et les jambes bien écartées et repliées de façon à se que son talon s'appui su sa cuisse, c'est comment dirais-je ? Une invitation au viol ? D'autan qu'il est nu, il en va de soi.

- Mais… ? C'est quoi ce plan ! Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Ce que je fais ? La même chose que tu as faite à Naruto, répondis-je en sortant de mon sac une paire de gants en latex, une bouteille de bière en verre et un couteau.

Je vois le visage de mon vis-à-vis blêmir à vue d'œil alors que je pose les différents objets à porté de main juste à côté de lui. Un sourire que je sais tout à fait sadique étire mes lèvres alors que j'enfile mes gants. Effet garanti, le brun commence à trembler et je vois son regard se voiler de peur.

- Tu… Que comptes-tu faire ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de saisir le couteau, regardant la lame bien aiguisée. Apprêtée toute spécialement pour ce jour. J'ai passé des heures à la polir sur une pierre à aiguiser. Tranchant garanti. J'aurais aimé pousser le vice jusqu'à passer ma langue sur le long de la lame, mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'entailler. Surtout que l'endroit en question est très sensible. Dommage, je suis sûr que l'effet aurait été immédiat et que Sasuke m'aurait fait une crise d'hystérie.

Au plus j'approche l'objet dangereux de son torse dénudé plus ses yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi et plus il se débat. Il sursaute violemment quand la lame froide entre en contact avec sa chair chaude, entaillant la peau. Des fines gouttelettes perles doucement de la blessure superficielle.

- Continus de bouger et soi sûr d'être lacéré.

Bien que personnellement tu peux bouger autant que tu le souhaites. Je serais très heureux de voir ton sang couler à flots. Sasuke à l'air de s'être calmé, même si son corps est toujours parcouru de tressautements au passage du métal glacé sur sa peau. Quoiqu'on puisse en dire, il a quand même un beau corps, certes pas aussi désirable que celui de mon imbécile personnel, mais j'aurais pu bien m'amuser avec dans d'autres circonstances.

Un gémissement de douleur me ramène à la réalité. Une longue estafilade rouge couvre maintenant le torse blanc du prisonnier du téton droit jusqu'à l'aine gauche. Une trainée de sang s'échappe de la blessure assez peu profonde mais assez tout de même pour voir s'écouler une bonne quantité de sang. Cette couleur carmine à quelque chose d'enivrant, enfin pas pour Sasuke qui étouffe ses sanglots. Des perles salines s'agglutinent dans le coin de ses yeux mais il refuse de les laisser couler. Tu peux bien crier, je ne m'arrêterai que quand tu auras connu la même douleur, la même souffrance que Naruto. Ce n'est donc que le commencement.

- Ga… Gaara… je suis désolé… c'est ça que tu veux entendre, non… maintenant détache-moi !

- Les mots n'ont aucune importance. Seule la vengeance est de mise.

- Quoi ! Mais merde… J'ai fait une connerie, ok j'assume mais… Ah !

La pointe du couteau c'est de nouveau prise dans une partie tendre de son torse, juste dans le ventre, l'entaillant profondément cette fois-ci. Oups, en même temps je lui avais dit de ne pas bouger. Ah, je suis certain que cette entaille laissera une cicatrice. Une trace indélébile de son méfait. Je serais bien tenté de continuer sur cette voie et parsemer son corps de nouvelles marques qui ne disparaitrons pas mais j'ai prévu encore mieux pour la suite, aussi je préfère en rester là pour le couteau. Et puis en regardant attentivement, son torse est lacéré en pas mal d'endroit et en sang, ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

C'est avec un certain soulagement que le corps devant moi se décrispe. Il pense peut-être que j'en ai fini avec lui. Sa respiration se fait plus lente à mesure que le temps passe. Tu vas voir, tu n'es pas sorti d'affaire.

Me saisissant de la bouteille que je n'ouvre pas, laissant la capsule de fer, je l'enfonce sans préavis dans l'intimité sans doute jamais violée du brun. Un pur cri de douleur envahi la pièce et très certainement le bâtiment entier. Je conviens que le goulot d'une bouteille ne dois pas passer allégrement dans ce petit orifice, d'autant que je ne l'ai pas préparé et que la bouteille na pas été décapsulée. Ce qui doit être atrocement douloureux avec la forme ondulée et râpeuse des rebords de la capsule. Cependant c'est beaucoup moins imposant qu'un sexe érigé, alors il est bien loin de ce qu'a pour ressentir Naruto.

Le corps de Sasuke est secoué de spasmes du à la douleur et cette fois, les larmes coulent librement. Je commence sans tarder un mouvement de recul et c'est encore un nouveau cri déchirant qui sort de ses lèvres. Son corps tente de se soustraire à cette intrusion mais il est fermement ligoté me permettant de continuer mon petit jeu. Le liquide vermeille ne tarde pas à serpenter sur ses fesses et le long du goulot jusqu'à ma main. Je continu encore et toujours à faire pénétrer l'objet jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus rien. Je fixe, interrogatif, le visage du brun ravagé de larmes et constate qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieure au sang empêchant un quelconque son de sortir. Après avoir temps crié avant, il essaye de de cacher sa douleur ? La honte certainement. Autre fait choquant, une protubérance commence à se former ai niveau de l'entrejambe. Il… ?

Le simple fait qu'il puisse éprouver un fantôme de plaisir dans la douleur m'énerve prodigieusement. Naruto n'a fait que souffrir et lui… lui…

Avec un coup plus fort que les précédents j'enfonce profondément le goulot dans son intimité, sentant une résistance qui ne dure pas, ses chairs s'élargissant, m'offrant ainsi un meilleur accès. La bouteille tombe ensuite au sol sans même se casser et je me saisi une nouvelle fois du couteau qui trainer à côté. Le sang perle maintenant en gouttelettes vermeilles de son intimité, maculant peu à peu le revêtement laqué du piano.

En revoyant une nouvelle fois l'instrument qui lui à causer ses blessures lancinantes au torse passer sous son nez le corps de Sasuke se tend et j'ai le plaisir de voir son début d'érection retomber comme un soufflé raté. Je préfère le voir souffrir que jouir. Promenant ma lame sur le torse ensanglanté, je me penche près de son oreille.

- Ne touche plus à ce qui m'appartient. Ne le regarde même plus, le menaçais-je en coupant les liens qui lui retenaient les poignets.

J'en fis très vite de même avec ceux des jambes et remballa mes affaires prestement. Je sortis aussi silencieusement qu'un chat après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au corps encore tremblant et sanguinolent qui n'avait pas bougé du piano, les bras et les jambes pendant mollement de chaque côté de l'instrument.

- Je te réserve pire traitement encore si tu oses le retoucher.

/…/

* * *

A la prochaine !


	17. Chapter 17

Youhou !

Bon encore une fois en retard, on ne se refait pas que voulez-vous. Nan la vérité c'est que j'ai eu un gros trou pour la suite de l'histoire et pour ce chapitre en particulier. Ben oui croyez le ou non mais j'ai déjà une vague idée pour ce qui se passera dans le prochain. Et promis, il y aura plus d'action dans celui là ! Du coup, ce chapitre-ci fait un peu office de bouche-trou et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, à part de la mièvrerie à gogo (enfin autant que possible en connaissant les deux personnages principaux).

Je vous laisse en juger par vous même.

Bonne lecture.

Ah et si quelqu'un a, par hasard, une petite idée à me donner pour la suite de la fic qu'il ne se gêne pas. Peut-être que ça me redonnera un surplus d'immagination ^^ en ce moment je suis plutôt à plat.

Note : les passages entre /... / sont les pensées de Gaara.

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 17 : Reste couché !

/… /

Las, je passe le pas de la porte de l'appartement. Pendant que je punissais l'Uchiha, je me sentais euphorique et étrangement satisfait. Maintenant, vidé de toute l'adrénaline accumulée, je suis fatigué mais paradoxalement ravi. La peur qui se lisait sur le visage de mon adversaire était purement délectable, même si j'aurais aimé le blesser davantage. Quelques coupures en plus auraient été du plus bel effet. Mais le pauvre était déjà en sang et me suppliait presque du regard de l'achever. Je n'allais quand même pas accéder à sa demande, c'aurait été un affront envers Naruto. Il n'empêche que cela m'a fait un bien fou de m'amuser avec lui.

Il va avoir des cicatrices à vie sur le torse et les jambes. Espérons qu'il ne s'approche plus du blond. Peut-être aurais-je du aussi lui casser un ou deux dents, histoire que son sourire manque de charme. Plus d'une en aurait pleuré au lycée et quelque chose me dit qu'il aurait fini seul sans plus personne pour lui tourner autour. Je suppose qu'il aurait été renfrogné de ne plus avoir sa belle gueule de séducteur.

Un rire discret et glacial me remonter la gorge alors que je m'assois derrière mon bureau. Je suis content de moi. Et au final je n'ai pas été aussi sadique que je l'aurais imaginé. Dans mes rêves je m'imaginais le taillader jusqu'à l'os, l'anéantir au plus profond de ses chairs pour que plus jamais il ne pose le regard sur ce qui m'appartient. Mais un événement inattendu m'a pris de court. Qui aurait pu imaginer que l'Uchiha aimait la douleur et était excité par elle ? J'avoue que le découvrit m'a légèrement sorti de ma transe et coupé dans mon élan. En définitive cette ordure s'en sort plutôt bien compte tenu de ce qu'il a fait subir à Naruto.

Un léger fracas dans la pièce voisine me fait me relever promptement et pénétrer dans la chambre du blond. La première chose que je vois c'est cet imbécile écroulé à trois pas du lit. A quatre pattes par terre, il se tient le bas dus dos d'une main, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. De toute évidence il a tenté de se déplacer par lui-même et la douleur l'a terrassé. Qui irait tenter le diable à marcher le lendemain d'une relation sexuelle particulièrement violente ? Et dire que l'espace d'une minute, je me suis inquiété pour cet idiot. Regardez-moi la pagaille qu'il a faite. Son plateau repas est éparpillé au sol en un amas incohérent de vaisselle cassée.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ? Soupirais-je en m'abaissant à sa hauteur.

Le regard confus qu'il m'envoie couplé aux rougeurs s'étalant sur ses joues le rendaient plus niais que d'ordinaire mais étrangement adorable. Il avait l'air plus que gêné et je comprends largement ce qu'il peut ressentir alors qu'il est découvert dans une telle position d'infériorité. De plus devant moi, la personne devant laquelle il n'a sans doute aucunement envie de faire pitié.

- Ben, disons que je me serais bien dégourdi les jambes, dit-il dans son sourire rayonnant que je sais factice. Je fais que dormir depuis hier, mais faut croire que c'est trop tôt pour bouger.

J'ai compris. Il tente de nier ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'aime pas ce sourire qu'il me sert, il est un peu trop rayonnant pour être naturel. Je me demandais comment il allait réagir et je suis assez étonné qu'il cache ses sentiments comme ça. Moi qui pensais le retrouver dans une colère noire ou, pourquoi pas, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Après tout, cet idiot était sujet à la propension.

- C'est bien pour ça que tu dois te reposer.

Faisant abstraction de ce que je pouvais bien penser de son comportement, je le saisi par les bras et l'aide à se tenir debout. Un petit rictus se forme sur ses lèvres durant le processus mais disparait une fois qu'il est complètement droit sur ses jambes.

Ses deux océans bleu s'ancrent dans mes prunelles l'espace d'un court instant avant qu'il ne baisse précipitamment la tête. Allons bon, il me fait une nouvelle crise de timidité. D'un autre côté cela veux dire qu'il est de plus en plus réceptif à ma présence, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Au moindre contact de nos deux corps, il rougit violemment et devient nerveux. Si cet enfoiré de salopard n'était pas passé par là hier, j'en aurais bien croqué un bout tout de suite du petit blondin.

Le simple fait de savoir qu'il m'a été soufflé sous le nez et qu'il a affreusement souffert, suffit à me calmer. Pour le moment. Je peux néanmoins t'assurer qu'une fois que tu te sentiras mieux je te ferais la fête tous les jours à tel point que ne pourras plus respirer mon cher Naruto.

Je devine qu'il doit être écarlate en ce moment, ses oreilles se colorant rapidement de cette couleur carmine. Lentement, je me saisis entre deux doigts de son menton, le faisant relever la tête. L'air surpris et gêné que je lis sur son visage associé à sa respiration laborieuse faillirent avoir raison de ma détermination. Mon corps se tend et un désir primaire de le faire mien me submerge instantanément. Si je m'écoutais il serait déjà sous moi à gémir de plaisir. Dieu sait que je l'aurais fait si seulement son postérieur n'était pas dans l'état dans lequel il est.

Néanmoins le tourbillon de pensées qui m'assaille n'a pas raison de moi et je pose seulement la main sur sa joue, la caressant légèrement. Quelle douceur de soie cette peau peut avoir. Je me demande ce qu'il en est de ses lèvres. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas fait attention à leur texture, trop occupé à faire jaser les mauvaises langues. J'ai vraiment envie de gouter cette bouche qui m'appelle j'en suis persuadé. Rien que le regard troublé qu'il m'envoie me suffirait à capturer cet antre moite et d'y insérer ma langue pour me l'approprier et le soumettre à ma volonté, mais je me reprends en constatant que ma bouche à migré dangereusement près de celle de Naruto.

Je le repousse fermement loin de moi, m'attirant un regard complètement perdu de l'idiot de service. On dirait qu'il n'a rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je suppose qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Mon visage n'a pas une seule fois trahis mes émotions, je le sais parfaitement. Je me suis tellement entrainé à ne rien laisser paraitre que c'est devenu une seconde nature que d'avoir un visage inexpressif.

Sans opposition il se laisse repousser sur le lit où je le fais s'allonger et remonte les couvertures sur son corps. Puis je m'agenouille au pied du lit dans le but évident de rassembler les divers éclats de verre et de porcelaine jonchant le sol. Je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à mettre son grain sel.

- Attend je vais t'aider.

- Je te déconseille de même penser à sortir de ce lit.

Mon avertissement l'arrête net dans sa tentative et il se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller gentiment. Rien ne vaut un peu d'autorité avec ce genre de patient et je suppose que mon air peu engageant joue un rôle majeur dans son obéissance. Mon blond à l'air de bouder, son nez se fronçant de manière adorable.

Que de mièvrerie. Avant de rencontrer cet imbécile jamais je ne me saurais cru capable de penser de cette manière et d'en éprouver du plaisir. J'en aurais eu des hauts le cœur et regardez où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Je serais presque en train de baver sur le corps de mon colocataire trop bête pour comprendre les pensées qui m'assaillent. Il est plus que temps que je sorte de cette chambre, l'air m'y devient insupportable et mes pensées me jouent de drôles de tours. Je me relève prestement, mes déchets entre les mains, et sans un regard pour l'alité je sors de la chambre, l'air impassible.

/… /

Une douce lumière filtre par les rideaux clos alors que je me réveille, la tête lourde et embrouillée. Après le repas de ce midi j'ai du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. Ces fichus médicaments me permettent pas de faire autre chose que roupiller. Je devrais pas me plaindre, avec eux, la douleur s'évanouit me laissant tranquille mais en contrepartie, je suis assommé. J'ai vraiment hâte de quitter ce lit. Pas que je veuille spécialement retrouver le lycée mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien revoir mes potes. Et puis retrouver ma place à côté de Gaara ça serait bien aussi.

En parlant de lui, je l'ai pas vu de la journée tiens. C'est bizarre mais sa tête de psychopathe me manque. La honte, ce que je suis gnangnan ! Y'a un truc pas clair dans les médocs que j'ai avalé je suis sûr. J'ai jamais été du genre fleur bleu et tout, alors voir des visages de Gaara tantôt tirant la tronche tantôt souriant, je peux être que shooter. N'empêche, je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Il est peut-être déjà rentré vu l'heure ou du moins il devrait pas tarder.

L'appart est trop calme pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Ah ouais, c'est vendredi, c'est ça. Kankuro à son boulot jusque tard dans la nuit et son hystérique de sœur ne sera pas de retour avant demain après avoir fait la bringue avec ses potes. Celle-là dès qu'elle peut refourguer ses corvées à quelqu'un d'autre, elle se gêne pas. Je me doute que les cours c'est pas la joie mais c'est pas une raison pour être désagréable à longueur de temps et d'aboyer des ordres à tout va. Kankuro n'est pourtant pas comme ça. Sérieux y ont pas de chance ses deux là d'avoir une sœur pareille.

C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai sacrement soif moi et bien sûr y'a plus une goutte d'eau dans la bouteille.

- Bon, de toute manière j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

Allez hop debout. Si mes vieux os me supportent encore évidemment. Houlà je pense comme un pépé moi. On dirait le vieux directeur du collège. D'ailleurs il avait quel âge déjà le vieux ? Bien 80 ans et bien entamé encore. Dire qu'il voulait pas prendre sa retraire, je me demande ce qu'il devient ? Et Iruka ça fait une plombe que j'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Je suppose que pendant son temps libre il prend toujours soin du vieux et de son turbulent petit fils Konohamaru. Le pauvre, il doit en avoir plain le dos avec ses deux là : les échecs avec le vieux et courir partout après le gamin. Imaginez un peu quand j'étais encore avec eux !

Avec difficulté, je me place en position assise que le bord du lit. Allez Naruto plus qu'un petit effort et t'es debout. Ben voilà, c'était pas la mer à boire ! Euh ouais, je suis debout ok mais j'aurais pas du faire un pas, la douleur me prend par surprise et me fait vaciller. J'essais de me raccrocher à la table de nuit, manque de pot je la rate et embarque mon plateau dans ma chute. Quel tintamarre je viens pas de faire tiens. Pourquoi c'est du parquet et pas la moquette par terre, hein ? Pour le moment je m'en fou un peu, je suis plié en deux, enfin plutôt à quatre pattes. Bon sang, ça me brule entre les fesses ! Connerie de médocs, je sentais rien quand j'étais allongé mais là je déguste !

La voix grave de Gaara se porte à mes oreilles et je relève un regard surpris sur le nouveau venu. D'où il sort lui ? Je l'ai pas entendu entrer. En même temps je suis clairement pas en état de faire attention à tout ce qui m'entoure. Des bouffées de chaleur me prennent en croisant son regard. J'adore la couleur de ses yeux. Entre le turquoise et l'émeraude. Surtout qu'en se moment ils ne sont pas assombris par un regard noir à vous glacer le sang. Si j'étais assez fou pour le dire je n'hésiterais pas à lui pondre à la figure qu'il est trop beau quand il fait pas la tronche. Même si quand il la fait, il est quand même canon. Rah t'es trop mordu Naruto ! Et trouve quelque chose à lui répondre qui soit pas trop con. Mine de rien, il attend une réponse.

Celle que je lui envoie fait un peu cruche. Me dégourdir les jambes. C'est la stricte vérité mais qu'est-ce que ça fait con de dire ça alors que je suis toujours à quatre pattes. Je sais que je dois me reposer, je fais que ça et sérieux, ça me gave. Pas besoin de me le rappeler mon gars. Mais je vais pas lui faire l'affront de lui répéter ça. Pas, alors que je le sens me tirer par les poignets pour me mettre sur mes jambes. Je vais pas cracher sur sa compassion même si j'ai mal aux fesses.

Que… Quoi ? Eh, pourquoi il me prend dans ses bras ! Je… c'est bon je suis debout maintenant, il peut me lâcher ! Bon ok je suis super content de sentir son corps contre le mien. Mais… merde c'est trop gênant. Je peux pas le regarder en face ! Je boue littéralement et je ne parle même pas de mon cœur qui fait des saltos arrières dans ma poitrine depuis tout à l'heure. Il va l'entendre ! C'est obligé. Ça tambourine trop fort pour qu'il l'entende pas. Rah même mon crane je parie qu'il est rouge tomate, et mes oreille me chauffes comme si elles étaient parcourues par de la lave en fusion.

Ses doigts se posent sur mon menton, et là je respire plus. Sérieux, je vais mourir avant d'avoir atteint ma majorité. Regarde pas mon visage comme ça, bon sang ! Ma gorge est trop serré pour que je prononce le moindre mot mais j'en pense pas moins. Non, non, n'approche pas ta main. Pourquoi il m'écoute pas ! J'ai l'impression que ça me brule où il me touche. Ma joue irradie vraiment trop.

T'es trop proche Gaara. Je vois ses lèvres a à peine quelques centimètres des miennes. Il… il va le faire ? Mon cœur s'emballe soudainement follement et je commence à fermer les yeux. Ça fait des semaines que je pense qu'à ça. J'ai envie de sentir sa bouche et son corps se presser contre moi. Même si c'est pas le meilleur moment, je suis prêt. J'ai à peine pensé ça qu'il me fait rallonger sans le lit. Merde qu'est-ce que tu fou ducon ! J'attendais que ça moi ! Allez reprend moi dans tes bras et continu !

Mes pensées se taisent quand je vois le corps tendu de mon roux. Il a pas l'air en forme. Et si j'ai pas la berlue, je jurerais qu'il rosit un tantinet. Une de ses premières ! Gaara qui montre un peu ses sentiments, et pas n'importe lesquels ! Je suis même prêt à oublier son affront maintenant. Il est trop mignon tout absorbé par le ramassage du foutoir que j'ai fait sur le plancher ! Rah j'ai trop envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine !

Oups. C'est pas une bonne idée. Le regard de psychopathe est de retour avant même que j'ai pu faire un geste. C'est bon, je bouge pas. N'empêche, il va d'un extrême à l'autre. Vous avez entendu la menace qu'il viens de m'envoyer ? Si t'ose sortir de ce lit, je te défonce. Ouais bon c'est pas mot pour mot ce qu'il a dit mais le sens était le même. En gros, mieux vaut s'écraser et obéir.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, je ne peux empêcher un sourire niais de fleurir sur mes lèvres. Rien que pour voir mon roux dans cet état ça valait la peine de subir la folie de Sasuke. Mon euphorie retombe comme un soufflé raté. Merde, pourquoi faut que j'y repense maintenant, alors que je me sentais si bien ? Je pensais vraiment pouvoir faire bonne figure et oublier mais c'est impossible. J'ai encore l'impression de le sentir entre mes fesses. Ma peur ressurgit aussi surement que la sensation de mon sang qui coule sur mes jambes et de son sperme m'inondant l'anus. Des frissons incontrôlables me prennent tout le corps et tout devient noir autour de moi.

Quel minable quand même d'avoir peur comme un gosse. Je veux pas rester tout seul ! Me laissez pas ! Je veux pas être abandonné encore une fois ! Des autres images se superposent à celle de mon viol. Du sang partout, une étreinte glaciale qui me paralyse le corps. De longs cheveux roux qui me cachent le visage. Des membres disloqués, des cris, des sirènes, puis le noir totale. Bon sang, je voulais plus pensé à cet abominable carnage qui remonte à si loin. Pourquoi ils m'ont laissé tout seul ? Avec tout ses cauchemars et ses sensations terrifiantes…

Je sens mes yeux picoter et ne comprend que je pleure que quand des gouttes salées me coulent dans le cou. Rageusement je les essuies d'un revers de mains et essais de me recomposer une expression niaise. Personne ne doit voir mon véritable visage que je dissimule avec soin.

Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir sur un Gaara portant un nouveau plateau. Je colle mon sourire d'idiot au visage pour l'accueillir. Je crois pas qu'il soit content, son regard s'est durcit dès le moment où il à poser les yeux sur moi. Je ferais bien de détourner son attention avant qu'il ne pose des questions. J'ai trop peur de craquer maintenant et je ne le supporterai pas s'il voulait en savoir de trop.

- T'as pas peur que je casse tout encore une fois ? Rigolais-je.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu poses un pied par terre sans mon autorisation.

Ouh, il rigole pas mon rouquin. Sa voix était glaciale. Traduction : c'est pas de sitôt que tu poseras un pied par terre, alors pour le moment tu te contente de te laisser faire sans rechigner, ok ? A peu de chose prêt c'est ce que j'ai l'impression qui résonne dans mon esprit en croisant ses prunelles. Naruto à toi de jouer pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu manges avec moi ?

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Allez j'en ai marre d'être tout seul.

Je lui sors mon petit air de chien battu, je sais qu'il est irrésistible mais quant à savoir s'il marchera sur Gaara… J'aurais peut-être de la chance aujourd'hui. Après tout j'en ai découvert de belles sur lui aujourd'hui. Personne ne peu se vanter d'avoir vu autre chose qu'une expression neutre un diabolique sur le visage de mon roux.

Gaara ressort sans bruit et j'attends deux minutes le cœur battant. J'ai vraiment pas envie de rester seul pour le moment. Pas après les sinistres pensées qui me sont revenues en mémoire. Je recommence même à trembler, pensant qu'il ne reviendrait certainement pas. Mais encore une fois, il me surprend en réapparaissant avec une assiette en main. Un vrai sourire me monte aux lèvres. Je l'adore ce gars. Il fait le ronchon mais ne m'abandonne jamais. Enfin presque jamais. Toutes mes mauvaises pensées s'envolent quand je le voit s'installer, certes au bureau qui se trouve à trois mètres de moi, mais au moins il reste là. Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point tu me sauves la mise sur ce coup là. C'est possible de dire que je viens juste de retomber amoureux de toi ?

* * *

A la prochaine !


	18. Chapter 18

Hey !

Enfin de retour. Rah, un mois et des brouettes que je ne suis pas passé pour poster. Je sais, c'est impardonnable. Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps entre mon boulot de fou pour la fac et mon manque d'inspiration chronique. Mais bon, j'ai pris le taureau par les cornes et me voilà revenu avec mon nouveau chapitre !

Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Allez, savourez bien parce que la suite, qui sait quand elle viendra...

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 18 : Gaara, t'es malade ?

Ah je revis ! Y'a pas a dire marcher, y'a rien de mieux ! Bon ok je me calme, je sais que ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, tout le monde peut le faire les doigts dans le nez. Mais c'est pas tout le monde qui a été à l'immobilisation forcée pendant trois jours avec un chien de garde dans les pattes qui vous aboyait des ordres. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, le chien de garde en question, aux magnifiques yeux turquoise, j'ai nommé mon Gaara personnel, a pris soin de moi sans rechigner. Bon d'accord, il était autoritaire avec ces fais pas ci, fait pas ça ou m'interdisant de bouger d'un regard rempli de sous-entendu. Mais je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps avec lui depuis le début de l'année que ce week-end. Alors rien que cette idée me fait oublier son comportement déplorable. Et puis, Kankuro était plutôt au petit soin pour moi, lui, ça compensait.

Ça m'a fait un bien fou de revoir mes amis qui m'ont accueilli à force de tapes dans le dos et de larges sourires. Sérieux, ils m'avaient manqués ceux là !

- Tu sais qu'on voulait venir te voir, dit Neji, mais il parait que tu étais contagieux.

- Je m'en serais voulu de vous refiler la saloperie que j'ai chopée, dis-je dans un grand sourire.

Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas passé quand même. Merci Gaara pour l'excuse, j'aurais eu un peu honte de marcher devant eux comme un vieux pépé de quatre-vingt-dix piges. De toute manière je n'aurais même pas pu poser un orteil sur le parquet que je serais mort sur le champ d'un bon coup de regard meurtrier.

Je dois vraiment avoir un sourire niais au visage. C'est trop bien de retrouver cette ambiance chaleureuse et nonchalante. Ah là là, ils m'avaient manqués ces charlots. Je sais, je me répète. Mais que deviendrais-je sans l'énergie de Kiba, le flegme de Shikamaru ou même la suffisance de Neji ? Enfin bon, je ne vais pas en faire une syncope, je suis content de les revoir, basta.

Bref tout ça pour dire que c'est cool de revenir. En plus, mon Gaara me suis à la trace depuis que je suis sorti de l'appart. Si si, je vous jure, il est là, et il ne m'a pas lâché. Il reste à l'écart et ne s'incruste pas dans le groupe mais je sens sa présence dans mon dos constamment. Si avec ça je ne suis pas heureux…

Ce qui me plait moyennement par contre c'est les remarques vaseuses de Kiba. Depuis que je suis entré dans la cour, ça fuse à une de ses allures et ne parlons pas des regards de merlan de frit. Qu'on me le bâillonne par pitié ! Il se rend compte que tout le monde nous regarde ? Si y'a bien une chose que l'Inuzuka n'est pas, c'est discret. Voilà qu'il me fou la honte dès le lundi, et de bon matin en plus. Finalement mon lit me manque un peu, mais c'est pas ça qui va me démoraliser. N'empêche, faudrait vraiment qu'il se calme niveau vannes à deux balles. Et notre petite Hinata qui devient toute rouge mais essaie tout de même de faire taire son imbécile de petit ami. Elle est trop mignonne.

Encore un qui m'a pas trop manqué tiens. Kakashi, l'éternel retardataire et son cours ennuyeux. Il est arrivé en retard de genre quarante minutes aujourd'hui ? On peut dire que c'est le meilleur, pour dépasser ses recors. Plutôt remarquable quand même, enfin d'un certain point de vue. C'est pas pour me déplaire, mais pourquoi faut toujours qu'on l'ait en première heure, hein ? Je pourrais rester quarante minutes de plus au lit, c'est pas négligeable. J'ai adoré son excuse aujourd'hui, elles sont de plus en plus déplorables au fil des jours.

Je parle de cours, mais une fois ôté l'appel, il ne reste plus rien pour le cours en lui-même. La vielle Tsunade, elle a quand même prévu le coup en lui foutant le double des heures des autres profs, histoire qu'il y ait un espoir qu'il finisse le programme. Mouais, on en reparlera en fin d'année.

Les cours du matin finis, je m'étire longuement avant de poser mon regard sur mon voisin de table. C'est bien la première fois qu'il n'a pas disparu une fois la sonnerie retentie. Je suis agréablement surpris mais… Gaara t'es malade ? Nan, parce que depuis ce week-end j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus proche de moi. Il me suit partout, me surveille et tutti quanti. Son regard est posé sur moi. Je n'ai pas encore le décodeur made in roux taciturne et inexpressif mais j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il me veut quelque chose.

- Tu veux manger avec nous ? Demandais-je en apercevant mes amis qui attendaient un peu plus loin.

Je n'ai pas trop d'espoir qu'il accepte mais en même temps s'il reste là à me regarder… Mais finalement, il hoche imperceptiblement la tête, me laissant sur le cul, c'est le cas de le dire. Mon dieu, Gaara qui se mêle aux autres, Gaara qui reste avec moi au lycée. Pour un peu je serais prêt à sauter partout en louant le ciel. Tout content je rejoins mes amis suivit de mon roux, et un seul regard avec eux et c'est entendu, ils ne sont pas contre.

C'aurait été bien que Gaara ne reste pas si distant. J'aurai beau essayer de l'intégrer à la conversation, il ne dira pas plus de quelques syllabes. Bon ça change pas, c'est dans son tempérament, n'empêche, prononcer deux trois phrases ça va pas le tuer. Il l'a bien fait ce week-end, alors pourquoi pas ici ? Bof, y'a sûrement trop de monde. Et puis, je préfère garder pour moi seul sa belle voix grave et suave. Quelle voix quand même… Un truc de plus à rajouter à la liste des choses que j'aime chez Gaara. C'est bon, je ne fais pas ma jeune fille en fleur, je constate juste un fait, non mais !

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait de beau pendant ton week-end ? Demande Kiba.

Son sourire de conspirateur me met la puce à l 'oreille mais je réponds quand même.

- Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse cloué au lit ?

- Hum, si tu n'y étais pas seul, il y a beaucoup de chose à faire.

Rah, je le savais ! Kiba, tu peux pas me laisser tranquille, tu crois pas que t'en a fait assez ce matin ? Je sens la chaleur envahir mon visage alors que je répondais à mon ami énervé et sur la défensive.

- Bien sûr que j'étais tout seul ! J'étais pas en état de faire quoique ce soit.

Je sens mes joues chauffer plus fort en entendant le rire de mon ami. Là, je me rends compte que je suis tombé dans le panneau. Il m'a encore mené en bateau et moi je ne marche pas, je cours. Il a profité du fait que Gaara soit à proximité pour me chambrer et me faire réagir. Ce que je peux être bête quand même ! Mais sérieusement, il aurait pu éviter aujourd'hui alors que mon roux est tellement bizarre. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir à cette simple blague, car il n'est pas bête lui, et tout le monde à pu comprendre le sous-entendu. Un regard vers le concerné me rassure, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir mal pris la remarque. Ou alors il cache super bien ses sentiments. Connaissant le personnage, c'est certainement la deuxième solution.

Bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de parler de mes sentiments à mes amis déjà ? Ah oui, je ne leur en ai pas parlé en fait. Mais Neji étant ce qu'il est et Shikamaru et sa logique à toute épreuve, ben mon secret n'a pas fait long feu. Alors une fois qu'ils l'ont fait savoir aux autres, je n'ai plus pu le cacher, surtout que je ne suis pas des plus discrets pour reluquer mon voisin de table.

Tout à coup je vois Kiba se figer, les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte. A côté de lui Hinata se met à trembler les yeux humides. Le reste de mes amis est tendu à l'extrême, même Shikamaru que j'ai toujours vu comme le plus flemmard des flemmards. Bon, c'est vrai que je voulais qu'ils arrêtent de me foutre mal à l'aise, mais là c'est un peu trop et la tension est palpable dans l'air.

- Eh oh, c'est quoi le problème ?

Je suis leurs regards figés sur… Gaara ? C'est lui qui serait à l'origine de leur soudain figement ? Pourtant il n'a rien dit, et je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il ait fait un geste. En même temps je ne le regardais pas. Ancrant mon regard profondément dans ses prunelles, j'y distingue une espèce de lueur amusée, qui finit par me convaincre que oui, il est à l'origine de leur changement de comportement.

Alors que j'allais demander des explications, Neji réagit plus vite que moi et, après un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se met à parler.

- Il est temps de retourner en cours, dit-il en un peu tendu.

Assez étonné, je les vois tous acquiescer les uns après les autres et commencer à partir comme si le signal d'une course venait d'être donné. Moi, je reste planté là comme un con, sans comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. D'un geste instinctif, j'attrape le bras de Gaara. Oh non, toi tu ne vas pas passer entre les mailles du filet !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Pour toute réponse je le vois hausser nonchalamment les épaules. Avec ce comportement bien sûr qu'il ment. Sans en avoir honte en plus !

- Allez dit ! T'as vraiment fait flipper mes amis là.

Un soupir traverse ses lèvres alors qu'il se retourne. Non mais je rêve, on dirait qu'il est fier de lui avec ses iris rieuses ! Ça l'amuse de faire peur à mes potes ou quoi ? Sur le coup, je l'ai vraiment mal mais mon état de nervosité empire quand je le vois reproduire le geste qu'il est sensé avoir montrer aux autres. Un mouvement sec et rapide de son pouce juste sous sa gorge. Un peu que ça fait flipper. Surtout s'il leur a servis son regard de tueur et se simili sourire que je qualifierais de sadique.

Je suis tellement choqué que je vois à peine mon roux disparaitre dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il lui prend quoi à Gaara pour menacer mes amis ? Soit il devient fou depuis quelques jours soit y'a une autre explication. Il n'aime sans doute pas les blagues vaseuses de Kiba… Ce n'est pas bien compliqué entre nous, on en attrape vite une sainte horreur qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'un cas moi, soupirais-je.

Tout aurait été pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes si mon pire cauchemar n'était pas apparu le lendemain. Alors qu'on attendait le début du cours, la porte s'était ouverte sans délicatesse aucune. Sur le coup je n'y ai pas fait très attention, c'était plutôt courant que les portes claques dans cette classe avec les cas sociaux qu'on se trimballait. Mais quand j'ai entendu un brouhaha de cris et qu'une voix qui me donna des frissons de terreur retentit, je sus qui venait de faire son entrée. Je n'eu même pas à tourner la tête pour confirmer que c'était bien lui, chacune de ses intentions étaient imprimées dans mon esprit. Malheureusement son regard s'est tout de même accroché deux secondes au mien avant de glisser sur ma gauche, où se trouvait Gaara. Puis sans rien dire, il rejoignit sa place d'où une cacophonie de questions déferla.

Maintenant que je revoyais son visage tout me revenait en plaine figure. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que revoir sa face pourrait me faire autant d'effet. Je flippe littéralement. Bien sûr, je ne laisse rien paraitre et continus de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas en me décomposant sur place que ça ira mieux, au contraire. J'écoute sans vraiment comprendre Kiba et Shino qui semblent avoir un grand débat à propos d'insectes et de chiens, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Je n'entends pas non plus la sonnerie et sursaute quand Gaara me prend le poignet pour me tirer vers notre place. Sans réfléchir je me suis dégagé d'un geste vif, encore pris dans ma peur.

Je m'excusais tout de suite dans un sourire en comprenant ma méprise et rejoignais ma place en deux-trois enjambées. Mon roux finit par me suivre et s'installe à sa place sans mot dire. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'en pense pas moins, mon geste n'est pas passé inaperçu, cependant il ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Je finis par enfoncer mon visage dans mes bras comme si je manquais de sommeil et ne vois donc pas le regard meurtrier de mon voisin posé sur le dos d'un certain brun.

La matinée m'a parue bien morose et je sais que Gaara s'est inquiété. Il m'a envoyé discrètement de furtives œillades pendant que je ne suivais pas les cours, faisant semblant de dormir. Ces regards m'en disent long : il sait. Je peux le sentir jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. D'autant que, de ce que j'ai pu entendre, Sasuke avait été absent de vendredi à aujourd'hui, ce qui coïncide étrangement avec mon alitement. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est bizarre comme coïncidence ? Et si… enfin il n'y serait quand même pas pour quelque chose Gaara, si ? Au fonds je sais qu'il en serait parfaitement capable. Mais j'ai trop peur de penser à ce que ça signifierait pour moi si c'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette absence. Ça voudrait dire qu'il tiendrait à moi et peut-être… enfin bref. Vaut mieux ne pas trop se prendre la tête, surtout dans mon état actuel de tension.

J'ai pu parler un peu avec mes amis et ça m'a détendu au point que c'est en sifflotant que je me rends à l'endroit ou personne ne peut aller à ma place. J'aurais presque dis à mon roux de me pas m'y suivre, y'a pas je suis pudique. Même s'il a déjà tout vu de ce que je cache dans mon pantalon, je ne veux pas trop qu'il me reluque pendant que je fais… vous voyez quoi, hein. Quoique, vu comment il s'est moqué de mes attributs la dernière fois, je ne dois ne pas lui faire beaucoup d'effets. En même temps je le sens pas trop de me retrouver seul aux chiottes. En sachant l'Uchiha dans les parages je ne suis pas tranquille.

Ouais je sais, ça fait pathétique, genre le mec qui peut pas aller pisser tout seul, mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment bien fait de laisser Gaara me suivre. J'avais à peine fini ma commission que la porte s'ouvrait et sur qui ? Bingo, mon cher ennemi à la coiffure en queue de poule. Je vous le dis, il doit avoir un détecteur à Naruto Uzumaki intégré dans son corps.

Rapidement je remonte ma braguette et me retourne vers les lavabos en priant mentalement pour qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi. Chose difficile puisqu'il n'y a que Gaara et moi dans ces fichues toilettes.

A travers le miroir je le vois me dévisager, ou plutôt dévisager mon postérieur. Allez quoi, je ne vais pas avoir peur, c'est seulement des globes oculaires posés sur mes fesses, rien de bien grave. Merde, j'ai perdu au jeu de l'auto-persuasion, je suis terrifié par un simple regard. Bon c'est pas n'importe lequel, mais quand même. Allez quoi, fais ce que t'as à faire et dégage ! J'étais prêt à hurler qu'il se grouille, tellement j'avais les chocottes, quand le dos de Gaara apparu dans mon champs de vision, me bloquant par la même la vue de Sasuke. En moins de deux secondes, je vois au coin du miroir une ombre furtive qui me prévient que nous ne somme plus que tous les deux avec mon roux. La porte qui claque dans un bruit sec me conforte dans cette idée.

Néanmoins je restais toujours figé, les mains bloquées sous le jet d'eau froide à en ressentir un engourdissement, mais mon esprit était tout tourné vers les turquoises qui me fixaient à travers la surface réfléchissante. Ma peur ne s'était pas envolée et je tremblais sans m'en rendre compte, le corps parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Sans vraiment que je ne le vois, Gaara s'approcha de moi et tira sur mes bras pour les dégager du lavabo, l'eau cessa automatiquement de couler. C'est quand même pratique ces histoires de de capteur de mouvement, une fois qu'on s'en éloigne le jet d'eau s'arrête. Par contre, temps qu'on reste dans son champ de perception ça continu sans fin.

Mon colocataire me fait me retourner et je me rends compte qu'il est vraiment tout proche de moi quand nos torses entrent en collision. Son regard se fixe au mien, cette fois sans intermédiaire, et ses mains se posent sur mes joues sans aucune douceur. Ses pouces caressent par contre précautionneusement mes pommettes et passent sous mes yeux à plusieurs reprises. Je constate avec effarement que des perles translucides maculent ses doigts. J'aurais pleuré sans m'en rendre compte ? Je ne l'avais même pas senti !

Décidément je ne lui montre que mes mauvais côtés depuis qu'on se connaît. A chaque fois je suis soit dans un sale état, soit inconscient, ou alors je pleure. C'est pas bien glorieux tout ça. Au moins Gaara à la délicatesse de ne rien me faire remarquer.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à baisser la tête pour cacher ma honte, ses lèvres se plaquent sans délicatesse aucune sur les miennes sans que je ne le vois venir. Je le sens me les butiner et me les mordre légèrement. Puis, il finit par s'éloigner mais de quelques millimètres à peine, juste assez pour que nos regards se croisent. Ses yeux sont plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, mais sinon rien ne se voit sur son visage.

Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé penser de cet acte moi ? Il voulait se foutre de moi, briser mon pauvre petit cœur surmené ces derniers temps ? Si c'est ça, c'est exactement la technique à adopter. Il vouait me consoler ? Ou alors c'est de la pure pitié pour le gars piteux que je suis ?

- Pourquoi ? Murmurais-je dans un souffle ancrant profondément mes yeux dans ces iris.

Ses mains, jusque là plaquées de part et d'autre de mon corps sur le lavabo, se placent pour l'une au creux de mes reins et pour l'autre entre mes omoplates à moitié sur ma nuque. Maintenant nos corps se fondent l'un en l'autre et cette fois, lentement, tendrement sa bouche effleure la mienne comme pour me taquiner en ne voulant pas s'y poser.

J'ai déjà le cœur qui bat la chamade et voilà que Gaara se met à jouer avec moi. Il veut vraiment ma mort ! Qu'il m'embrasse pour de bon, sapristi ! Impatient, mais au fond je sais éperdument que c'est ce qu'il attend de moi, je m'agrippe à sa chemise de mes mains trempées et approfondis moi-même l'échange. Pour l'heure je me fiche de savoir que je trempe sa chemise ou même que quelqu'un puisse nous voir, tout ce qui compte c'est cette langue qui entre, conquérante, dans ma moiteur buccale. Je suis certain d'avoir entendu un gloussement appréciatif provenant de sa gorge quand je me suis mis à répondre ardemment à son baiser.

A croire qu'il n'attendait que ça lui aussi, vu avec combien d'ardeur sa langue s'enlace à la mienne. C'est qu'il est doué mon gars ! Moi j'ai tout juste l'expérience pour ne pas être une quiche, mais lui, il me fait complètement bander avec un simple baiser! Enfin au sens figurer hein. Je ne vais quand même pas me dresser pour si peu. Quoique… on en reparlera une fois que le tour de manège sera terminé.

A partir du moment où le muscle chaud et humide se fit plus impétueux dans ma bouche, je ne pensais plus à rien, ne cherchant qu'à me rapprocher au maximum de son corps ferme. Les mains de Gaara bougeaient dans mon dos en de petits cercles, électrisants le moindre recoin de ma peau. Je me sentais tellement détendu entre ses bras que j'aurais voulu que ça dure toujours. Mon cœur tambourine comme un forcené dans ma poitrine, au point que je me demande s'il ne va s'emballer et me laisser en plan. De toute manière après un tel baiser, je peux mourir heureux. Non seulement je suis dans les bras de celui que j'aime, ce que j'ai toujours voulu, mais en plus je suis aussi dans sa bouche. Si c'est un rêve, pitié qu'on ne me réveille plus jamais !

* * *

Voilà !

Alors vos impressions ?


	19. Chapter 19

Hey !

Non, non, je ne suis pas morte. La preuve je reviens avec le nouveau chapitre enfin !

Oui, là j'ai fait fort. vous avez du attendre un moment pour avoir la suite. Surtout que j'avais fini par une scène très... enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, pour ce chapitre il y a pas mal de remue méninges pour le pauvre Naruto. Pour savoir venez lire !

Ah oui pendant que j'y suis, je suis désolée de vous apprendre que je suis en plein dans ma période d'examens, donc vous comprendrez que la suite a de grande chance de se faire désirée. Vraiment désolée.

Bon sur ce place à la lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 19 : Je veux que tu m'appartiennes.

Je n'ai aucune idée du comment je me retrouve ici, toujours est-il que je suis assis derrière mon bureau écoutant sans écouter les paroles de Kurenai-sensei sur un quelconque texte qui était apparemment à travailler pour aujourd'hui. Je l'ai fait, je me souviens parfaitement de m'être arraché les cheveux pour comprendre les tournures de phrase alambiquées de ce satané texte. Par compte comptez pas sur moi pour participer, je n'arrive même pas à relire mes notes. Et pourtant elles sont justes sous mon nez. Mais ça m'est totalement impossible pour le moment puisque dans ma tête les évènements ont été mis sur pause depuis que je suis entré dans les toilettes ce midi. Je ne saurais même pas dire combien de temps à passé depuis.

Non, je ne fais pas mon grand choqué de la vie mais j'aimerais bien voir comment réagirait le commun des mortel si un garçon canon et sexy à souhait, le garçon aimé par-dessus le marché, l'embrassait tout à coup. Ben moi je suis un minimum choqué… ouais bon je suis choqué de chez choqué. Mais dans le bon sens j'entends hein. On va dire agréablement choqué même si je ne suis pas sûr que veuille dire grand-chose. Dans l'état d'esprit où je suis, les cours, j'ai vite fait de les envoyer aux oubliettes. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'heure.

En parlant d'heure, la sonnerie retentie et relevant la tête vers la pendule accrochée au dessus du tableau, je manque de tomber de ma chaise en constatant que ce cours était le dernier de la journée. Sérieux, trois heures ont passées sans que le m'en rende compte ! Mécaniquement, je range mes affaires tout en lançant un regard en biais vers mon voisin de table. Il ne regarde pas dans ma direction, c'est le moment où jamais pour sortir, ni vu ni connu et hop je suis hors du lycée. Ça m'étonnerait que Gaara ne m'ait pas vu partir, je ne sais pas comment il fait, il sait toujours tout. En tout cas, il ne semble pas m'avoir suivi. Tant mieux, parce que là, tout de suite, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi. Me connaissant, je suis sûr que pas un seul mot compréhensible ne serait sortit de ma bouche, même si ce que je dis habituellement est loin d'être intelligent. Mais bon aujourd'hui j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

Même si les toilettes c'est pas folichon pour un premier baiser, le mec pour qui je craque depuis des mois m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Y'a quand même de quoi être dans la lune pour le reste de la journée. Bon techniquement, c'était pas tout à fait mon premier baiser, mais le premier n'en était pas vraiment un, en tout cas de mon point de vu. Il avait à peine commencé que hop il était fini. Et puis Gaara lui-même avait dit que c'était juste pour faire taire les racontars, même si ça les a multipliés en définitive. Par contre, les messes basse sur mon passage m'ont vraiment saoulé pendant les premiers jours, après on va dire que je m'y suis habitué. Maintenant c'est pratiquement fini. Heureusement, parce que j'en avais marre que tout le monde me fixe avec ce regard apeuré de celui qui va se faire tuer s'il m'approche. La réputation de Gaara m'a un peu mis à mal niveau entente avec mes petits camarades de ce côté-là. Un seul regard et il les fait tous trembler.

Le fou qui a séduit le psychopathe, voilà comment ils m'appelaient. Ça m'a pas mal remonté la première fois que j'ai entendu ça. De un, je n'étais pas un fou, je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs. Je suis juste tombé amoureux et le cœur ça se contrôle pas mes cocos. Et puis si personne ne peut voir ce qu'il se passe derrière la carapace de froideur du roux c'est pas mon problème. Moi j'ai vu un ou deux de ses bons côtés alors je sais de quoi je parle. De deux, Gaara n'est pas un psychopathe, ou du moins pas à mon sens. Ok, il envoie de regards noirs à tout va. Ok, il n'est pas très expressif ni très sociable. Il est aussi un peu je m'enfoutiste sur les bords mais c'est pas suffisant pour le qualifier de psychopathe quand même. Il fait juste flipper et il solitaire c'est tout. De toute manière ces personnes qui le critiquent ne vivent pas avec lui et ne peuvent pas savoir comment il se comporte dans la vie de tous les jours. Bon, c'est sûr qu'avec son frère et sa sœur ils sont pas copains comme cochons, c'est même plutôt « fichez-moi la paix et tout ce passera bien entre nous », mais y'a rien de bien méchant.

Outre tout ça, c'est vrai qu'il fait peur mon Gaara. Mais au moins j'ai pas à craindre la concurrence. Ça doit pas se bousculer au portillon pour avoir ses faveurs. Du moins pas du côté sentimental parce que côté étude, y'en à plus d'un qui aimerait l'avoir dans sa manche le rouquin. Avec une moyenne générale de 18 c'est compréhensible non ?

Mes pas ont fini par me mener je ne sais trop où. Avec tout ce que j'ai en tête je n'ai pas prêté attention à mon entourage. Résultat : on dirait que j'ai atterri dans un parc vu qu'il n'y a pas de voitures, que c'est une grande étendue de verdure et que des chemins et des bancs par-ci par-là agrémentent le tout. Donc ouais, c'est logique que ce soit un parc. D'ailleurs je vais m'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'une quiche planté au milieu d'un chemin sans savoir où aller. J'aurai bien assez de temps après pour m'inquiéter de retrouver ma route, pour le moment j'ai des choses à mettre au point dans ma tête qui se fait lourde avec tous les récents événements.

Bon, le mec de mes rêves m'a roulé une pelle d'enfer pas plus tard que ce midi. Je devrais être super méga content, et je ne nie pas que je le suis, mais d'un autre côté ça me parait bizarre aussi. Je connais quand même Gaara depuis un moment maintenant et je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il n'est pas du genre à agir impulsivement. Tout ce qu'il fait est murement réfléchi. Donc le baiser devait avoir une signification. Il ne l'aurait pas fait sur un coup de tête. Je le vois mal se dire « Tiens, le petit Naruto est tout chamboulé et si j'en profitais pour lui rouler le patin du siècle, ça ferait passer le temps ».

Y'aurait qu'un enfoiré pour agir comme ça. On peut être profiteur sans pour autant être un salaud. Et niveau salaud j'en aie rencontré des tas que ce soit dans mon bled perdu ou encore ici, dans mon lycée. Suivez la flèche si vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle, elle pointera direct sur un homo refoulé qui viole les personnes sans défense dans la salle du club de photo. Rah non, pourquoi je pense à ce con ! Comment j'ai pu passer de Gaara à cet enfoiré de Sasuke ? Il m'a vraiment retourné la tête mon petit roux pour que je pense à mon pire ennemi dans un moment pareil.

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je suis sensé lui dire quoi à Gaara ? Lui avouer mes sentiments ? Ça serait peut-être le bon moment pour le faire. Il m'a embrassé, alors ça ne devrait pas faire trop suspect. Ouais tu parles, il me servira son regard glacial genre « qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie » et j'aurais pas l'air con. J'en ressortirais avec un cœur en morceau en prime, là c'est sûr j'aurai touché le fond. D'un autre côté y'a une toute petite possibilité pour que lui et mon on… enfin voilà quoi. Même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'espérer un miracle.

Une légère brise vient me sortir de mes lamentations et j'offre mon visage au ciel pour en profiter. Je sens le mal de tête se profiler doucement à force de trop faire travailler mes méninges. Ça me réussis pas d'être embrassé par un mec canon. Je suis du genre à foncer dans le temps moi, pas à réfléchir. Ma pauvre tête, je crois qu'elle va bientôt éclater. Les yeux fermés, je revois encore le visage de Gaara en face de moi et ses lèvres s'approcher de moi.

Bon sang, je ne peux même pas fermer les yeux tranquillement sans être harcelé par des visions troublantes ! Ouvrant les yeux, agacé par ce que mes pensées me font voir, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je vois. À peut-être dix mètres, comme sorti de mon rêve, Gaara se tient devant moi, l'épaule appuyée contre un arbre, les bras croisés. C'est quoi ce bordel. Je ferme les yeux, je le vois, je les rouvre, il est encore là ? Soit je déconne fortement niveau cerveau ce qui me donne des hallucinations, soit je me suis endormi sur le banc sans m'en rendre compte. Nan, j'ai peut-être des neurones en moins mais quand même pas au point d'avoir des visions et j'ai trop de choses en tête pour m'assoupir, alors dormir…

Comment peut-il être aussi sexy dans cette position qui n'a pourtant rien de suggestif ? Naruto, on se calme là, c'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'apoplexie. Mon roux se met en mouvement et à chaque pas qui le rapproche de moi les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Souplement, il s'assied à mes côtés et je sens les effluves de son eau de toilette qui me chatouillent le nez. Cette odeur familière que j'ai l'impression de sentir sur moi en permanence depuis quelques heures. C'est plutôt léger comme fragrance mais assez épicée. En fait je trouve que ça lui correspond bien, c'est discret mais quand on s'en approche ça vous picote le nez de façon presque dérangeante. Un peu comme son caractère : effacé et en même temps on ne peut que remarquer la prestance que dégage sa personne.

Un silence s'installe bien malgré moi et je deviens de plus en plus nerveux. Il est là, juste à côté de moi. Ce serait le moment parfait pour lui poser les questions qui me taraudent la gorge mais rien ne veut sortir. C'est un comble quand on sait que je brule de lui avouer mes sentiments. En même temps c'est peut être pas plus mal. Je sens que je ne serais pas prêt à être repoussé. Même sans ça, il faut que je lui demande ce qui lui à passé par la tête pour m'embrasser. Je veux des explications. Pour au moins pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles ce soir.

- Tu es gêné ?

Je rêve, Gaara qui initie la conversation. Et pour dire un truc bidon totalement vrai en plus ! Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec lui.

- Non, enfin… ben si.

Comment je pourrais ne pas être gêné, hein ? Je ne suis pas si naïf, même si on pourrait se le demander. De toute manière même en étant le dernier des imbéciles, je serais dans le même état que maintenant après avoir échangé un baiser avec le garçon que j'aime. Alors me demander si je suis gêné, franchement faut pas charrier.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as… embrassé.

Je l'ai dit ! Rah c'est trop la honte d'en parler quand même. Mais faut que je sache pour arrêter de me prendre la tête. En fonction de sa réponse je pourrais bien envisager de lui déballer mon sac et peut-être de me déclarer. Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait peut-être qu'il réponde le Gaara. Et il n'a pas l'air décidé. C'est bien ma veine, pourquoi il reste silencieux ? Du coin de l'œil je lui jette un regard pour regarder ce qu'il fait. Il me fixe. Y'a pas mieux pour que je me sente encore plus gêné. Bon ben y va falloir que je développe plus on dirait. Rien que d'y penser le sang me monte aux joues.

- Enfin, tu vois c'était si soudain. Y'avait Sasuke, j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer, et puis le baiser. Je sais pas, c'est trop confus dans ma tête. T'as essayé de me consoler, c'est ça ? J'aimerai que tu m'explique moi. Tu le dis toi-même que je suis un imbécile d'ailleurs, alors si tu m'expliques pas je vais tout comprendre n'importe comment.

Là la réponse me viens direct.

- Non.

Non mais c'est quoi ça encore. Un simple « non » pour répondre à toutes les questions que je lui ai posées. Pourquoi il ne veut pas m'expliquer, j'ai besoin de savoir moi ! Il ne voit pas que je suis au bord de l'explosion là ? Je vais finir par lui sauter à la gorge moi. Par contre je ne sais pas encore si ce sera pour l'embrasser ou l'étrangler. Mais j'ai une très grande propension pour la seconde solution, là, tout de suite. Je sais bien que je n'arriverais jamais à lui faire quoique ce soit mais ça serait cool de sa part s'il arrêtait de me faire tourner en bourrique.

Il m'embrasse et la minute d'après il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est frustrant !

Je crois que mes yeux sont ouverts comme des soucoupes depuis un moment et Gaara doit avoir pitié de mon air de pommé puisque je l'entends soupirer lentement avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Je n'ai pas essayé de te consoler et encore moins de me foutre de toi.

- Alors pourquoi ?

D'une certaine manière je suis soulagé. Il n'a pas voulu s'amuser à mes dépends. Mais si ce n'était pas pour me consoler, c'était pour quoi ? Y'a bien une dernière solution qui me ferait très plaisir, mais dans mon esprit, elle me parait impossible. Gaara ne peut pas être attiré par moi. J'ai rien de bien spécial. Je suis un emmerdeur, loin d'être futé. Le seul truc que je pourrais avoir pour moi c'est ma bouille toute mignonne. Mais seulement mignonne, pas belle ou quelque chose d'autre non, mignonne c'est tout. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. En gros je suis un mec banal pas trop moche à regarder.

Pour le moment je me demande si je peux espérer penser que Gaara soit ne serait-ce qu'attiré par moi. Sérieux, je suis le roi des malentendus. J'ai le chic pour tout comprendre de travers. Alors si tu pouvais être un peu plus complet mon très cher rouquin ça serait chouette. Si tu ne voulais ni te foutre de moi ni me consoler, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Ça serait bien que tu répondes avant que je ne meurs d'une crise cardiaque. Parce que là t'es pas loin de devoir me ranimé dans le prochain quart d'heure avec toute la tension que tu me fais subir.

- Tu es vraiment un imbécile.

Ma foi, c'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais. Le pire c'est qu'il dit ça comme si il venait de sortir une banalité mais d'un ton résigné. Genre je l'emmerde quoi. Si je comprends bien, je me suis fait un peu trop de fausses idées. Naruto mon pauvre, tu le savais bien que c'était impossible que Gaara ressente quelque chose comme de l'amour pour toi. C'est ce que je me dis, mais alors pourquoi je suis autant blessé ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est compressé dans un étau. C'est vrai que Gaara et amour, on peut pas dire que ça soit synonyme. Allez comprendre quelque chose au fait qu'il se soit tatoué l'idéogramme « amour » sur sa tempe. Ça va pas avec le caractère du personnage, mais au moins ça a le mérite de le rendre moins austère, si je puis dire.

Ah non, pas de larmes ! Je le savais, alors il ne faut pas que je pleure. Je me suis déjà assez ridiculisé ce midi en pleurant sans m'en rendre compte. Une seule crise de larme dans la même journée, c'est plus que suffisant pour la fin du mois. Allez faut que je me reprenne !

- Eh ben désolé d'être un imbécile ! Dis-je en me relevant rapidement.

J'ai l'impression que ma voix était un peu bancale. Pourtant je fais de mon mieux pour être naturel et ne pas lui montrer combien je suis blessé. Manque de pot, je suis plutôt expressif comme gars. C'est pourquoi je préfère partir en courant le plus vite possible avant de vraiment craquer.

- Je suis trop bête. Vraiment, vraiment trop bête.

Mes pas martèlent fortement le sol alors que dans un murmure je scande mon malheur. Tss, voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas discuter avec Gaara. J'en sors toujours frustré et le cœur en miettes. Ban sang pourquoi y'a fallu que je rencontre ce rouquin et que j'en tombe amoureux.

- Vraiment, je suis trop con.

- Tu ne me le fais pas dire, entendis-je avant de me faire tirer à l'écart vers un bosquet, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- J'ai pas besoin que tu en remettes une couche ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

J'ai beau essayé de me dégager de sa prise, tout ce que je réussi à faire c'est me faire mal au poignet. Il a une prise de fer ce mec.

- Tu en arrives trop vite aux conclusions.

Après m'avoir envoyé baladé en me traitant d'idiot, il voudrait que je sois calme. Il en a de bonnes lui. Je me suis pris un râteau avant même de m'être déclaré, faut le faire quand même. Je sais, je n'avais pas dans l'optique immédiat de lui faire ma déclaration mais bon, c'était bien parti non ? Enfin avant… Là je me sens tellement misérable que je n'ose même pas relever la tête pour regarder son visage. Je dois pas être beau à voir en ce moment. Ça doit pas être joli, joli avec mes yeux sur le point de dégouliner à chaque battement de cils. Décidément, j'ai besoin d'être seul là tout de suite. Mais d'abord, il faudrait que Gaara me lâche.

- J'ai compris je te dis, alors laisse moi partir !

Ça fait limite agressif, mais je veux vraiment qu'il me lâche. Seulement en bon tortionnaire qu'il est, mon compagnon préfère conserver sa poigne implacable autour de mon poignet. Alors que j'essais de me sortir de ce merdier en tirant de toutes mes force sur mon bras, sa main libre m'agrippe par l'épaule et me propulse vers l'arrière où mon dos cogne méchamment contre l'écorce rugueuse d'un tronc d'arbre. A choisir je me serais passé de cette rencontre fracassante. Je n'ai pas apprécié le traitement et mon dos non plus d'ailleurs, si j'en crois les élancements que je ressens un peu partout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Si je n'ai pas des égratignures je suis parti pour récolter des hématomes ça c'est sûr.

Pour mon plus grand malheur des gouttes cristallines glissent sous mon menton. Les larmes que je retenais courageusement on réussit à déborder le faible barrage de mes paupières. La douleur à suffi à les laisser continuer leur chemin. Merde, sérieux, Gaara va me prendre pour une vraie collégienne qui vit sa première déception amoureuse.

- Malheureusement, tu n'as rien compris.

Ok, je suis en rogne là monsieur. Bye bye tristesse, bonjour colère. Aussi sec mes larmes s'arrêtent. C'est pas tout de me traité d'idiot et de me retenir contre mon gré mais en plus il faut qu'il me contredise à tout bout de champ !

- Je rêve. Sérieux qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu m'embrasses, tu me rabaisse et maintenant tu me balance contre un tronc. Bien sûr que j'y comprends rien. Tu m'expliques rien !

- Voilà pourquoi tu es bête. Tu ne me laisse pas le temps de finir de parler.

Sur ce coup, il n'a pas tort. C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas laissé l'opportunité de parler. Je me braquais à chaque fois que j'entendais le mot tabou. En même temps toujours commencer ses phrases par « imbécile » ou « idiot » ça en énerverait plus d'un. Eh ben moi j'en fais parti. Bon, il semblerait que je me sois fait des films avec tout ça. Ce que je peux être con des fois.

- Je… désolé…

Un soupir se fait entendre et une main vient se plaquer à côté de ma tête. Le souffle chaud de Gaara effleure ma joue me poussant à regarder ce que mon vis-à-vis fait. Une décharge électrique qui me parcourt le corps quand je croise les prunelles turquoise luisantes de je ne sais quelle lumière. S'il me regarde comme ça je ne pourrais pas résister longtemps à l'envie qu'il m'embrasse fougueusement. Au lieu de ça il s'éloigne et m'emmène avec lui, me décollant du tronc et me prenant dans ses bras.

Les battements de mon cœur s'arrêtent et je me sens rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. C'est bien ses mains que je sens sur mes fesses ? Rien que ce touché semble me bruler la peau à travers mon jean. On peut dire qu'il à exaucé mon souhait, je suis dans ses bras, même si c'est un peu… enfin voilà quoi. Y'a deux seconde j'étais encore énervé contre lui et d'un coup il me capture dans ses bras et moi je suis gêné comme pas possible. Si seulement ses mains posées sur mon postérieur ne me faisaient pas ce drôle d'effet. On aurait pu me dire que cet endroit de mon anatomie était si sensible ! Je ressens le moindre de ces mouvements avec un violant frisson.

- Euh… qu'est… ah !

Merde, voilà qu'il s'attaque à mon cou ! Ces douces lèvres sur la peau sensible de ma gorge sont une véritable torture pour mes nerfs. Et ne parlons pas de sa langue que je sens par moment lécher ma peau. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à mourir après que Gaara m'ait embrassé, je suis bien content d'être encore là !

Une sensation de brulure pas vraiment déplaisante me prend à l'endroit que mon roux vient de quitter. Me dite pas qu'il à fait ce que je pense ? Faudra que je vérifie si y'a rien de trop suspect dans mon cou. Genre une belle marque rouge.

Son regard revient capturer le mien et on se fixe pendant un moment interminable. Et puis je ne pourrais pas détacher les yeux de la lueur d'envie que je vois dans les yeux de mon partenaire. C'est totalement nouveau pour moi mais je suis fier d'en être la cause. Sans un mot ses lèvres recouvrent les miennes et c'est tout de suite un baiser profond, limite bestial qu'il me donne. Ses main, toujours sur mes fesses, rapprochent nos bassins et un gémissement m'échappe en sentant ma virilité déjà bien réveillée contre une autre bosse elle aussi proéminente. Au moins on est deux à être excités.

Sa langue fouille énergiquement ma bouche, ses mains malaxent délicieusement mes fesses et son corps dur me permet de ne pas perdre pied. Maintenant que j'ai gouté au paradis, je ne veux plus jamais le quitter. C'est possible qu'il ne me lâche plus jamais ? Que ce soit mon corps ou mes lèvres ? Ouais je sais je perds la tête, en même temps j'aime trop son toucher calme et bestial pour y réfléchir plus. Je veux rester avec Gaara, point. C'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser en ce moment même.

Le souffle de mon rouquin a à peine quitté ma bouche que je le sens sur mon oreille, me chatouillant. Le murmure rauque que j'entends et les lèvres encore humides de nos baisers qui frôlent ma peau échaudée font s'accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Dans un premier temps je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il me disait, le sang frappant fortement contre mes tympans, créant un brouhaha infernal. Après deux secondes je finis par saisir dans un souffle ce qu'il vient de me dire et ma respiration se bloque sous l'insinuation cachée.

- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes Naruto.

* * *

Et voilà !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

A la prochaine !


	20. Chapter 20

Hey !

Bon, comment dire... je suis une larve, une ver de terre qui est extrêment lent à l'image des tortues (mais honnêtement ça serait les insulter les pauvres). Vous l'aurez très certainement remarqué, je suis très en retard. Les cours, les devoirs et surtout une grosse baisse de régime. J'ai été réduite à l'état larvaire pendant un bon bout de temps, et je n'ai rien fait de bien constructif pendant un bon trois semaines. Pourquoi ? Pas la moindre idée, le froid peut-être ?

Enfin, je suis de retour et j'en profite pour poster tout de suite avant de faire un rechute ! Je crois que je vais en decevoir certaines qui l'attendaient apparemment, mais non, il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre (d'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop quand il aura lieu mais dans plus très longtemps... j'espère).

Comme d'habitude une petite review me ferait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 20 : Ça sent le roussi !

Oh-mon-dieu ! Il vient bien de dire qu'il veut que je lui appartienne ! Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai pas rêvé hein, c'était pas une hallucination auditive causée par le souffle chaud de Gaara dans mon oreille qui m'a passablement excité ? Ok relativise Naruto, il te veut toi, il n'y a quand même pas de quoi en faire une syncope. Attends, mais bien sûr que si il y a de quoi en faire tout un char ! Le gars de mes rêves me dit qu'il me veut, je vois difficilement comment être plus clair. Qu'est-ce que j'attends moi, je devrais déjà être accroché à ses lèvres et ne plus vouloir les lâcher pour le restant de ma vie ! Au lieu de ça, je philosophe sur des divagations sans importances.

Et dire que je pensais qu'il me prenait pour un idiot. Euh ouais bon, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre en fait, même qu'il m'a traité d'imbécile y'a même pas cinq minutes… Faut pas m'en vouloir si je fais des contres sens monumentaux, mais je suis perdu avec tout ce qui vient de ce passer en une après-midi. Malgré son comportement à mon égard, il m'aimerait Gaara ? Il n'a rien dit du genre, mais s'il veut que je lui appartienne, c'est que je dois lui plaire d'une manière ou d'une autre. A moins qu'il en ait après mon corps. Ah, ça serait horrible s'il voulait simplement profiter de mes charmes et me jeter ensuite comme du poisson pourri !

Rien que d'y penser, j'ai le cœur qui se serre. J'aimerais dire que Gaara n'est pas comme ça, mais je ne le connais finalement pas aussi bien que je le voudrais. Qui sait, c'est peut-être un beau salaud, de la même espèce que Sasuke. Non, non reprends-toi, reprends-toi ! Faut pas penser comme ça. Et puis Gaara m'est toujours venu en aide, à sa façon, sans trop de délicatesse, mais dans les coups durs, il était là. Définitivement, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit intéressé que par mon corps. Et ses mains me pelotant allégrement les fesses tout comme les regards presque brulants qu'il m'envoie ne peuvent que confirmer ce que je pense. Il ne me regarderait pas de cette manière s'il n'avait un quelconque sentiment pour moi.

Comme pour répondre à mes tergiversations muettes, ses mains baladeuses me rapprochent de son corps et c'est une nouvelle rencontre entre nos bassins. Comment je pourrais réfléchir convenablement alors que tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est de savoir quand il va m'embrasser de nouveau ? Une légère ondulation des hanches de Gaara et c'est tout mon corps qui se tend. Ma tête se vide instantanément de toute question, et de tout, tout court, alors que des fournis semblent faire la java dans mon bas ventre. Il pourrait me demander en mariage à l'instant même, je lui dis oui sans même réfléchir.

- Alors Naruto, j'attends une réponse.

Ça n'a pas trainé tiens, même si c'est pas une demande en mariage… C'est totalement déloyal comme méthode, tu le sais ça, non ? Me soudoyer une réponse quand je suis dans cet état, c'est pas du jeu. À chaque nouvelle ondulation de son corps, un plaisir électrique m'envahit. Nos virilités se touchent de manière enivrante. Je peux à peine être cohérent dans mes pensées avec tout ce qu'il me fait ressentir et le pire c'est que son regard me fait comprendre qu'il veut me dévorer là, tout de suite. Sérieux, comment je suis sensé résister ?

- Je… oui…

Ni une, ni deux, ma bouche est capturée voracement et je cligne des yeux en sentant le sexe de Gaara grossir d'un coup contre moi. On dirait que ma réponse lui fait plaisir ou alors c'est que je lui fais un effet de dingue. Ou tout simplement c'est la combinaison des deux.

Je m'abandonne à l'étreinte en passant mes bras autour du cou de mon rouquin. Sa langue s'empare de ma bouche, exigeante et inquisitrice. Je suis habitué à sa façon presque brutale de m'embrasser mais cette fois-ci quelque chose de bestial se dégage de notre échange. C'est comme si un quelconque animal sauvage venait de s'éveiller avec une faim de loup et que sa proie préférée lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Je me fais dévorer, et au sens premier du terme. Les dents de Gaara n'ont pas tardées à attaquer ma chair et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elles ont réussies à percer la peau fine de ma lèvre inférieure, le goût ferreux du sang se mêlant au baiser.

Je suis content de ses attentions, mais là il me fait quand même un peu mal. Heureusement, il finit par me relâcher et c'est haletant et tremblant que je récolte du bout des doigts les quelques gouttes carmines qui s'écoulent de ma lèvre blessée. Je ne suis pas contre un peu d'agressivité mais de là à faire couler mon sang… Gaara me semblait plus posé que ça, mais finalement il révèle une certaine pulsion animale. C'est pas plus mal. Enfin tant qu'il ne fait pas dans le sado-maso, je peux accepter un peu de brutalité. Mais pas trop hein. Je ne suis pas adepte de la torture physique, loin de là.

Et puis je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir s'il me regarde avec des yeux pareils. Surtout que son corps ferme et brulant continu d'onduler contre le mien. J'aimerai bien lui dire combien je l'aime mais ma gorge est trop serrée pour que je puisse sortir un seul mot. De toutes manières Gaara ne m'en laisse pas le temps et me pousse pour que je me retrouve dos au tronc d'arbre. Son corps ne se décolle cependant pas du mien et il suivit le mouvement, me bloquant par la même occasion. Sa bouche replonge sur la mienne mais au lieu de m'embrasser, il se contente de suçoter ma chair meurtrie avant de glisser dans mon cou. Une main passe sous mon tee-shirt et flatte ma peau d'une caresse exigeante, l'autre reste dangereusement proche de la ceinture de mon jean. Un sursaut me prend quand Gaara pince un de mes tétons, puis je le sens glisser vers mon second. C'est peut-être un peu…

- Euh… Ga… Gaara… Je sais pas si… Ah !

C'est quoi cette main là ! Non Gaara, tire ta main de là, s'il te plait ! Un tremblement incontrôlable prend mon corps au fur et à mesure que les mouvements de pompe du roux sur mon membre s'accélèrent. En même temps que les mouvements sur mon membre s'accélèrent, de mauvais souvenir me remontent à la mémoire. Des mains menaçantes qui m'entravent, une pression forte sur mon sexe, la douleur sourde et déchirante d'une pénétration forcée, l'odeur du sexe et de la transpiration mêlés… Bref, mon viol me revient en plaine figure. Et le pire c'est que je ne vois que ça devant mes yeux et non plus Gaara.

Avec des gestes désordonnés, j'essais de me défaire de la prise de Gaara qui, comprenant certainement que quelque chose n'allait pas, arrête sur le champ ses attouchements et relève la tête vers moi. Il me tient toujours dans ses bras mais, il s'éloigne d'un pas, pour me laisser respirer et reprendre mes esprits. Le problème c'est que les tremblements ne se calment pas.

Pendant un instant je me suis retrouvé devant Sasuke. J'étais certain que c'était lui qui était en face de moi. Pourtant, je sais que c'est Gaara qui me procurait ses caresses et pas ce détraqué. En plus, que j'en ressentais un véritable plaisir jusqu'à ce que mon esprit superpose les images de mon agression. Là, je n'ai pas pu contrôler ma peur.

Je vois les yeux de mon vis-à-vis se fermer un bon cinq secondes avant qu'il ne les rouvre. Toute étincelle de désir à disparu de son regard et sa main me saisie par le poignet un peu durement pour m'entrainer en avant contre son torse. A ce contact tout mon corps se tend et, à plus grand malheur, mes soubresauts ne font que s'accentuer. C'est pourtant bien Gaara et je le sais. Mais pour le moment, la proximité de son corps contre le mien me fait peur. Je veux qu'il s'éloigne.

- C'est bon Naruto. C'est moi.

C'est dingue, le simple son de sa voix a un effet apaisant sur moi. D'autant plus, que sa main libre, qui ne me caresse pas le dos dans des mouvements circulaires, s'est logée dans mes cheveux, massant mon crane doucement. Et au fur et à mesure mon corps se détend et les tremblements reflux, si bien que je fini par enfouir mon nez dans son cou. J'inspire à fond son odeur de sable chaud et, tout à coup, je me mets à pleurer et pas un petit chagrin de rien mais plutôt des gros sanglots bien bruyants. Encore une fois je me fais passer pour un mec pathétique, mais pour le moment, je veux seulement profiter des bras de Gaara pour me réconforter. Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir d'avoir cassé l'ambiance, ou du moins, il a la délicatesse de ne rien dire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, plantés dans ce coin caché, mais finalement Gaara m'a entrainé derrière lui jusqu'à l'appartement. Il m'a directement emmené dans ma chambre où je me suis laissé tomber sur le lit sans la moindre grâce et je me suis endormi comme une masse.

* * *

Je me suis réveillé de bonne humeur, léger comme une plume et plein de petits cœurs voletaient autour de moi... Enfin j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit le cas. La vérité c'est que je suis plutôt stressé. Après le bordel que j'ai foutu hier, Gaara ne dois pas avoir une haute estime de moi. Le repousser au moment critique… Dire que tout était bien parti, ça devenait chaud à vue d'œil et il a fallu que je casse tout avec ses foutes visions ! Sérieux j'ai un truc qui cloche dans la tête pour penser à mon viol alors que je suis dans les bras de celui que j'aime. Comme quoi, ça m'a touché plus que je le voudrais toute cette histoire…

Tout ça pour dire que finalement, au lieu d'être super heureux, ben je suis stressé au possible. Et je ne suis même pas encore sorti du lit. D'un autre côté, j'ai aussi envie de rire. Ben ouais quoi Gaara m'a implicitement fait comprendre qu'il m'aimait. Je sais, il n'a rien dit, mais c'est tout comme. Y'a quand même des gestes qui ne trompent pas. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas un petit peu, il ne m'aurait pas embrassé si passionnément et il n'aurait pas voulu… ben aller plus loin quoi !

Une main devant la bouche pour étouffer mon bâillement, je pénètre dans la cuisine, calme à cette heure-ci. J'ai beau avoir eu une journée riche en émotions hier, je me suis quand même levé à la même heure que d'habitude. C'est un réflexe conditionné maintenant. Même plus besoin de réveil, tous les matins je suis debout à cinq heure tapante. Dans des gestes qui sont maintenant devenu mécaniques, je prépare le café et regarde le liquide marron emplir de pot. C'est le même rituel tous les matins, je m'assois sur une des hautes chaises du bar et, la tête soutenue par mes bras appuyés contre la surface laquée du meuble, je fixe la cafetière qui émet le seul bruit dans tout l'appartement pour l'heure qui suit.

Je ne suis pas pressé que Gaara se réveille. Ben oui, je dois réagir comment moi ? Me ruer sur lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche ? Hum… je ne suis pas sûr que ça serait bien vu par mon rouquin toutes ses effusions. Ou alors, un petit bisou sur la joue et hop je m'éloigne vite fait. Quelque chose me dit que là non plus, il ne serait pas content. Bon alors, un simple baiser sur les lèvres, sans trop coller, je pense que ça serait la meilleure solution possible. C'est pas trop envahissant et ça fait pas genre je m'en fou de lui.

Mais surtout, attendre qu'il ait pris son café. Autrement je suis mort en lui touchant seulement l'épaule. Gaara, c'est pas un type du matin. Oh, il n'a aucun problème pour se lever, généralement c'est le deuxième juste après moi, mais il est d'une humeur massacrante tant qu'il n'a pas bu un café corsé. Alors ne surtout pas le regarder de travers tant qu'il n'a pas ingurgité sa dose de caféine.

Maintenant que le café et presque entièrement passé, je mets la table. J'ai pris l'habitude de le faire et personne n'y a jamais rien redit. En même temps qui irait cracher sur un petit déjeuné tout prêt au réveil ? Et voilà, maintenant y'en à plus que pour ma pomme et c'est partit pour un bon petit chocolat chaud ! Le café, surtout aussi fort que Gaara l'aime, je ne peux pas. Pour moi, l'idéal c'est un grand bol de chocolat au lait et c'est parti pour la journée.

A peine ai-je versé le lait dans mon bol et me suis-je installé, que des pas s'approchent et la chevelure rousse de mon petit ami apparait. Ah, mon petit ami, ce que ça fait plaisir de penser à Gaara en ces termes. Un sourire idiot doit fleurir en ce moment même sur mes lèvres. Le roux s'assied en face de moi et son regard peu avenant ne me fait pas peur. Et pour dire vrai, je suis trop heureux de le voir pour trembler.

- Bonjour, dis-je, avant de plonger le nez dans mon bol.

Seul un grognement me répond. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de toute manière. Je sais qu'il faut le laisser tranquille au petit déjeuné, alors je ne lui impose ma conversation. Même si ça relève presque de l'impossible pour moi qui suis une véritable pipelette. Une fois terminé, je pars pour la salle de bain. Une bonne douche et je serais frai et dispo !

- J'ai oublié le bisou ! M'écriais-je soudain alors que je me rinçais les cheveux sous le jet d'eau.

Comment j'ai pu oublier alors que je me suis trituré les méninges pour savoir comment accueillir mon petit ami ce matin ! J'étais si content de le voir que ça m'est sorti de la tête. Et puis, j'ai un peu de honte à le dire, mais une fois que je suis en présence de nourriture, j'ai un peu tendance à ne plus faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Oui, j'aime manger. C'est la preuve que je suis en bonne santé, du moins c'est ce qu'on dit.

J'espère que Gaara l'aura pas mal pris. Je l'ai quand même salué, même si ce n'était pas de la meilleures des façons. En même temps, il est habitué à ce qu'on lui fiche la paix le matin, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Y'a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne m'en tienne pas rigueur. Au pire, il me traitera plus froidement que d'habitude et j'aurai droit à une avalanche de regards meurtriers. Je préférerais quand même qu'on soit en bons termes. On vient à peine de se mettre en couple, alors les problèmes je préférerais qu'ils surviennent plus tard.

Je sors de la douche tout dégoulinant et la première chose que je vois c'est une paire de turquoise qui glisse sur mon corps. Je deviens cramoisi en comprenant que mon rouquin est bien là, devant moi, dans la salle de bain à me reluquer sans vergogne, une espèce de mini rictus aux lèvres.

- Gaara mais… !

Serviette, serviette ! Merde, elle est où cette satanée serviette ! J'ai beau tourner mon regard à droite et à gauche et regarder partout, je ne la trouve pas. J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir posée sur le petit meuble à côté du lavabo. Mais bizarrement elle n'y est plus. Ça s'envole pas comme ça quand même un bout de tissu !

En désespoir de cause, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est de cacher mon entrejambe derrière la fine barrière de mes mains. J'ai parfaitement conscience que Gaara a eu tout le loisir de voir ce qu'il y avait à voir, mais c'est une question de principes et surtout de pudeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bon sang, ma voix est chevrotante ! Faut que je me calme.

J'ai finalement arrêté de m'agiter dans tous les sens. Ça vaut mieux, si je ne veux pas qu'il se moque de moi. Je suis super gêné, surtout que son regard reste fixé sur mon corps alors qu'il avance vers moi à la manière d'un animal. Mon corps est comme envouté et il pulse au rythme de ses pas. C'est pas possible que ce gars me fasse tant d'effet. Rien qu'un regard de sa part et mini-Naruto se trouve tout émoustillé. Je le sens prendre de la vigueur entre mes mains. Ce qui ne manque pas de me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Alors que Gaara est presque contre moi, quelque chose de doux et de sec presse contre ma poitrine.

- Que… ma serviette !

Je m'empare rapidement du tissu éponge pour le draper vite fait sur mes hanches. Je savais bien que je l'avais emmenée avec moi, je ne suis pas le dernier des con quand même !

Un léger rire me fait relever la tête sur Gaara qui pourtant reste de marbre en face de moi. Ça ne peut être que lui qui a produit ce son bref et discret. Même si rien ne transparait sur son visage, une lueur amusée danse dans son regard. Ah ok, il est en train de se foutre de moi, et muettement en plus. J'aimerai bien trouver une remarque bien cinglante à lui balancer mais je ne trouve rien à part devenir cramoisi.

- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de tout voir dans les moindres détails, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il m'offre un baiser tendre qui fait retomber la colère qui commençait à pointer en moi. Je fonds littéralement sur place quand je suis dans ces bras. Même si techniquement en ce moment je ne suis pas dans ces bras puisque Gaara ne me touche pas. Son corps se tient à deux-trois centimètres du mien et la seule partie de nos corps qui est liée c'est nos lèvres. Tellement étonné, je le laisse faire et l'échange dure top peu de temps à mon gout. Avec un grognement insatisfait je laisse néanmoins Gaara s'éloigner qui, après un regard appuyé à ma serviette fait demi tour et disparait derrière la porte.

Je crois que je dois bien être resté bloqué cinq minutes sans bouger après qu'il soit parti. Si j'ai le droit à un baiser pareil tous les jours, je veux bien qu'il me reluque autant qu'il veut. Le bon point c'est que je me suis inquiété pour tien. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à le voir débarquer dans la salle de bain, la surprise à été fabuleuse. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs vu la bosse qui tend le tissu de ma serviette. Je suis bon pour retourner sous la douche moi.

* * *

Comment j'ai pu oublier ! Sérieux, mais comment ! Pourtant j'en avais assez entendu parler pour que ça ne sorte pas de ma tête. A ma décharge, je plaiderai qu'un certain rouquin y est pour beaucoup. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me remplir la tête avec des choses futiles. J'étais, et je suis toujours, préoccupé par un sujet autrement plus important : mon petit cœur tout mou qui cogne fort pour un taciturne aux yeux turquoise. Les évènements se sont enchainés vraiment vite après le baiser dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce matin où Gaara m'a reluqué sous la douche.

Rien que d'y repenser je me sens fébrile. Il m'a vu tout nu quand même ! Et dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps il était là. Et puis c'était quoi ce « j'ai déjà tout vu dans les moindres détails » ? Je dois les prendre comment moi c'est « moindres détails » ? Il ne m'a quand même pas épié tous les jours dans la salle de bain, si ? Mince, je sortirais avec un voyeur !

Bon passons ce petit détail sans grande importance pour le moment, puisque là, tout de suite, je dois lutter contre la nausée. Et oui, si je suis tout fébrile aujourd'hui ce n'est pas du qu'à Gaara. J'avais oublié un tout petit fait parfaitement anodin pour tout un chacun, cataclysmique pour moi : le nouveau cycle de sport qui commence dans deux jours. Mes amis m'ont gentiment fait redescendre de mon petit nuage en me rappelant la teneur de ce nouveau cycle, d'où mon état nauséeux.

Vous voyez ces grands bassins d'eau au fond insondable, ces plongeoirs et cette odeur insupportable de chlore qui donne envie de vomir ? Bien sûr que vous voyez de quoi je parle, qui ne le saurait pas ? Ce sport que je tairai pour éviter de me retrouver face contre terre et qui consiste à coordonner mouvement de bras et de jambes pour avancer dans un bassin de flotte rempli à ras bord, me hérisse le poil. Franchement j'ai jamais compris qu'on puisse aimer s'immerger et s'amuser autant dans de l'eau. De un, on est tout mouillé et c'est pas du tout agréable. De deux c'est hyper dangereux ! On se noie si facilement qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'en approcher, même pour tout l'or du monde ! Voilà pourquoi je milite pour la fin des cours de natation obligatoires. Ah je me sens mal…

Faut vraiment que j'arrive à avoir Iruka au téléphone ce soir pour qu'il m'envoie mon certificat médical. Autrement c'est simple, je me retrouve dans les pommes avant même d'avoir franchi les portes de l'établissement nauséabond. Et encore une fois, je me ficherais la honte totale devant mes potes, sans compter Gaara. Je dois dire que j'en ai un peu ma claque de ne lui montrer que mes mauvais côtés.

Tiens d'ailleurs, il est où Gaara ? Je suis assis à ma place en attenant que la pause finisse et lui, il est absent depuis un bon bout de temps. Pas que je m'inquiète où que je sois possessif, je ne vais pas non plus aller lui tenir Georgette pendant qu'il se soulage la vessie. Mais je trouve quand même qu'il est long. Alors que mon regard se porte une fois de plus sur la porte grande ouverte, j'entends un rire qui me fait me retourner sur mes amis qui m'entourent.

- T'en fait pas, il va revenir ton mec.

Merci pour la discrétion Kiba. Je suis sûr que les gars de la classe au fond du couloir ne t'on pas entendu. Et le pire c'est que je me mets à rougir à la mode Hinata.

- Il n'est pas perdu, renchérit Neji.

C'est deux là… Mes potes ont été super content quand ils ont compris que Gaara et moi on était ensemble. Ils l'ont deviné tout de suite comme si c'était écrit sur mon front. Selon eux je puais la mièvrerie et le bonheur post amour déclaré et partagé. En gros j'étais trop éblouissant avait résumé Shikamaru en plissant les yeux comme s'il était aveuglé. Je sais que les secrets et moi ça fait deux. Je suis monsieur livre ouvert selon Neji. On voit tout sur mon visage.

Je suis content qu'ils soient contents pour moi, mais je voudrais qu'ils arrêtent de me charrier. Neji et Kiba s'en donnent à cœur alors qu'Hinata essaie de les calmer sans grand succès. Shikamaru se contente de soupirer comme s'il était profondément ennuyé et Choji… ben c'est Choji quoi, rien ne semble vraiment l'atteindre tant qu'il a un paquet de chips dans les mains.

Mon regard croise le dernier mec de la bande. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Shino était là d'ailleurs. S'il était moins discret aussi. Et puis impossible de savoir ce qu'il peut bien penser de tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Son regard est en permanence caché derrière ces lunettes de soleil et c'est à peine si j'ai déjà entendu un son sortir de sa bouche. Franchement je ne sais pas comment il en est arrivé à demander à Neji de sortir avec lui. Parce que oui c'est fou, mais il parait que c'est Shino qui a fait sa déclaration !

- Hé Naruto ! T'écoute au moins ? S'exclama tout à coup Kiba.

Oups. J'étais encore dans la lune.

- Quoi ?

- Je disais que j'ai vu un truc bizarre quand j'ai été à l'hôpital hier.

- T'es malade ? M'étonnais-je.

- Mais non andouille. Je rendais visite à ma grand-mère qui est hospitalisée. Et puis tu vas me laisser finir oui ! Déjà que t'écoutais pas. Bon alors comme je disais, j'étais à l'hosto et vous ne devinerez jamais sur qui je suis tombé.

- Ton cerveau qui s'était fait la malle ? Hasarda Shikamaru en baillant.

Kiba lança un regard noir à Shikamaru sous les rires du groupe.

- C'est ça, ouais. Sasuke, enchaina-t-il. Y'avait Sasuke qui attendait pour une consultation.

A ce nom mon corps se tend et mon regard migra sur la place vide du brun le plus populaire du lycée.

- C'est étrange en effet, dit Neji. Sa famille compte nombre d'illustres médecins et ils ont une clinique privée. Mais j'ai entendu dire que son frère travaillait dans l'hôpital de la ville en même temps que son boulot d'infirmier ici.

- Ben justement ça m'intriguait alors j'ai espionné discrètement. Et là je ne vous dis pas le choc quand j'ai vu son torse. De multiples trainées rouges maculaient son buste et une grande cicatrice partait de son épaule jusqu'à son haine. Et elles étaient toutes fraiches, ou du moins ça ne datait pas de bien longtemps.

Kiba venait à peine de dire ça que Gaara réapparut sur le seuil de la porte. Au même moment, par l'autre entrée de la salle, Sasuke entra nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en les voyant arriver en même temps suite à l'histoire de Kiba, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Qui aurait pu causer de telles blessures au brun ? D'autant qu'il a été lui aussi absent quasiment en même temps que moi pour une raison inconnue. Maintenant que j'y pense, quelque chose me chiffonne dans toute cette histoire, y'a comme une mauvaise odeur de brulé qui se rapproche et foi de Naruto, je sens que ça pas être bon pour moi.

* * *

Et voilà !

A la prochaine.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey la compagnie !

Je réponds tout de suite à ce que certains doivent penser : non la fic n'est pas abandonnée !

Je sais que quatre mois de silence c'est long. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas l'intention de trainer autant mais... enfin pas mal de choses se sont produites qui m'ont empêchées d'écrire à ma guise.

Mais bon, le chapitre est enfin là après un long moment, alors profitez-en bien ! Je dois dire que je me suis pas mal pris la tête pour l'écrire. Je voulais quelque chose qui colle bien au caractère du personnage alors, ça n'a pas été évident. Le résultat est un peu... enfin vous verrez bien.

Comme c'est le premier chapitre qui est entièrement rédigé selon le point de vue de Gaara, j'aimerais assez que vous me donniez vos avis. C'est surtout pour savoir si j'ai réussi à bien coller au personnage. Oh, et si c'est simplement pour dire que vous avez aimé, j'en serais bien sur très heureuse !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

** Note : **les passages entre /... / sont les pensées de Gaara.

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 21 : Me laisseras-tu faire ?

/… /

Lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de Naruto en passant le seuil de la porte, j'ai su qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Son regard était brillant d'une nouvelle certitude. En même temps, il semblait craintif, comme au début de notre collocation. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ça ait un rapport avec moi. Même lui doit trouver étrange que je rentre en classe au même moment que Sasuke Uchiha. Surtout en ayant disparu un bon moment. Naruto n'est peut-être pas le plus futé des hommes, mais il peut quand même faire un rapprochement aussi basique.

Quelque part, je me demande si le fait qu'il découvre ce que j'ai infligé à Sasuke soit si terrible. Connaissant la propension du blond à la curiosité, il finirait tôt ou tard par apprendre la vérité. A ce moment, il ne servirait à rien de nier. J'ai pris, de surcroit, un trop grand plaisir à cette petite vengeance pour ne pas m'attribuer les cicatrices du brun.

Un plaisir malsain m'a envahi quand l'Uchiha s'est approché de moi tout à l'heure pour me faire part de son bilan de santé. Des cicatrices qui ne disparaitraient sans doute jamais sur le torse, des plus fines sur les jambes qui, avec le temps, avaient de bonne chance de s'estomper. Et ne parlons pas de son anus qui lui était toujours douloureux. Je l'avais laissé dans un état déplorable mine de rien.

Au premier abord, je l'ai pris pour un fou. Me confier avec un grand sourire tous ces détails... Puis, j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était une sorte de jeu pour lui. C'était prendre ou être pris. Sasuke Uchiha avait prit Naruto et il avait ensuite été pris par moi. Il s'agissait là d'un jeu pervers qui s'avérait risqué et dangereux. Un jeu qui collait bien au caractère tordu du personnage. Je ne connais personne de sain d'esprit qui s'amuserait à violer ses camarades de classe juste pour satisfaire son égo. Jouer les jolis cœurs auprès des filles, mais dans l'ombre, s'amuser à prendre des hommes violemment. Ce garçon a une personnalité complexe et effrayante, à plus d'un abord.

La flamme éphémère qui illuminait les prunelles azur a rapidement disparue et le grand sourire de Naruto et revenu plus vite qu'il n'avait disparu. Encore une fois, j'ai une étrange impression. Son sourire n'est pas factice mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est forcé, et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai ce sentiment. En y réfléchissant bien, quelque chose a toujours l'air forcé dans ses attitudes. Je ne m'en suis aperçu que récemment, mais je suis convaincu que c'était déjà le cas depuis un certain temps. Naruto cache quelque chose d'enfui profondément dans son cœur, tout comme moi. Quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas montrer à la face du monde.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à avancer, le blond commença à agiter le bras dans ma direction.

- Eh Gaara ! Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

- Rien.

Du coin de l'œil je regardais l'Uchiha qui avait un sourire mauvais. Une autre partie de notre conversation me revint en tête. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs que la raison première qui l'a poussé à venir me voir était justement pour cette mise en garde. J'ai horreur que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire et cet imprudent s'amuse à me mettre en colère.

_Nous sommes de la même espèce, _avait-il dit, _tu es un être aussi sombre que moi. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai croisé ton regard la première fois. Nous avons les mêmes yeux. _

Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai éprouvé un certain plaisir dans la douleur de Sasuke. Je ne nie pas non plus que j'ai ma part d'ombre. Une part qui est beaucoup plus développée que chez un être humain normal. Il n'était pas rare que je fasse souffrir mes partenaires jusqu'à il y a peu. Pour moi, tous n'étaient que des objets destinés à assouvir mes pulsions. Je n'aimais pas spécialement voir leurs visages crispés dans la douleur mais je ne connaissais pas d'autre moyen de m'exprimer.

Il a fallu que je quitte mon village natal pour commencer à me comporter en être humain. Là-bas, les villageois ne me voyaient que comme un moins que rien, un insecte nuisible, quelque chose qu'il fallait exterminer. Paradoxalement, ils avaient peur de moi, à un point tel, qu'ils ne m'approchaient pas. Ils me dénigraient dans mon dos, ne me parlaient pas. J'étais toujours seul et je suis très vite devenu froid et insensible, en partie à cause de ce comportement.

Heureusement, une fois majeure Temari est partie avec Kankuro et moi et nous avons fuit dans la grande ville de Konoha. Cet éloignement m'a permis de faire le point et avec lenteur, j'ai commencé à changer. Ce n'était pas radical mais je m'ouvrais plus aux autres.

Bien sûr la noirceur n'a pas disparue, elle est toujours bien ancrée en moi. Mais c'est depuis que Naruto est entré dans ma vie que je sens que mon monde change plus radicalement. Pour la première fois, j'ai envie d'être avec quelqu'un. La présence d'autres personnes me pèse moins qu'avant et j'en suis même venu à porter secours à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Jamais je n'aurai fait preuve d'altruisme il y a encore quelques mois.

Aujourd'hui je ne me considère plus comme une personne dominée par ses sombres instincts. Bien que cela me coute de le penser, c'est en partie grâce à Naruto. Ce même Naruto qui me colle partout et qui en est arrivé à éprouver un sentiment étrange que je ne connais pas encore. L'amour. Du moins, c'est-ce que j'ai cru entendre un soir alors que j'entrais en silence dans sa chambre. Depuis, je me demande sans cesse, ce qu'il peut bien me trouver. Je n'ai jamais été agréable avec lui, je l'envoyais balader dès que je le voyais et je l'ignorais royalement. Mais lui, il restait collé à moi, indifférent au peu d'intérêt que je lui témoignais. Comment peut-on en arriver à éprouver des sentiments positifs face à une telle attitude ? C'est un mystère complet.

Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne me suis pas fourvoyé sur ce que j'ai entendu. Naruto était à moitié endormi et j'ai très bien pu mal comprendre. Seulement, il y a ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Il avait l'air tellement affecté par le fait que je le rejette… Il en pleurait presque. Je sais parfaitement que Naruto est du genre expansif, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'a aucune expérience en matière de relations intimes. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Avec ce qui s'est passé avec l'Uchiha, il y a de forte chance que tout futur rapprochement soit assez compromis. J'en ai fait l'expérience. En temps normal je n'aurais pas tenu compte du fait qu'il me résiste et j'aurais continué. A ce moment, j'étais excité comme une puce, j'avais une envie incontrôlable de prendre son corps. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je me suis arrêté. Peut-être était-ce son regard terrorisé ou son corps tremblant comme une feuille ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais toujours est-il que quelque chose dans son attitude m'a ôté toute envie de le posséder de quelque façon que ce soit.

S'en est troublant.

A ce moment, j'ai ressentis un sentiment que je ne connais pas. J'ai eu - et j'ai toujours - envie de protéger cet imbécile qui arrive à se faire violer mais qui cache toutes ses souffrances derrière un masque au sourire figé.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais ressentit le besoin, ni l'envie, de protéger quelqu'un. C'est donc tout nouveau. Et je dois dire que c'est un sentiment déboussolant et intrigant. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis amoureux de Naruto - d'autant que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour - mais je suis attaché à lui. Tout comme je le suis d'une certaine façon à mon frère et ma sœur. Bien qu'il y ait une subtile différence entre ses deux sentiments.

_Tu n'es pas seulement son chien de garde mais son nouveau possesseur. _

J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas entendre une telle idiotie. Je ne me suis jamais érigé en protecteur du blond. Du reste, je ne me considère toujours pas comme son chien de garde, comme l'a si bien dit Sasuke. Je n'y peux rien si Naruto est faible et a besoin que l'on veille sur lui. La première fois, j'ai peut être arrêté sa tentative de viol - ce qui était un hasard complet - mais la seconde tentative avait réussi. S'il avait été sous ma protection, jamais une telle chose ne serait arrivée. Quand je décide de protéger quelqu'un, je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

Je ne suis pas non plus le « possesseur » de Naruto. Les personnes ne sont pas des choses susceptibles de possession. Même si je sais pertinemment que Sasuke pensait à un tout autre type de possession, celle qui permet de jouir du corps de l'autre. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de le faire pourtant, j'ai envie d'entrer en Naruto depuis que je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Son corps fin est agréable en main et j'apprécie la douceur de sa peau. Mais si l'Uchiha pense que j'en ai déjà pris possession, il commet une erreur monumentale. Avec le blondinet je ne pourrais jamais passer outre son refus. Je ne le pourrais pas et surtout je ne le voudrais pas. Rien qu'un coup d'œil dans les pupilles azur suppliantes et je suis déboussolé.

Finalement, peut-être ai-je bien un sentiment que l'on pourrait qualifier « d'amoureux » envers Naruto. Mais, il s'agit là d'une vision objective dans la mesure où je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Partant, le désir que j'ai pour cet idiot et l'envie de le protéger - sans oublier que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui - tout cela réuni, pourrait très bien figurer un début d'amour.

Pour le moment, je vais tenter de m'investir dans le début de relation que j'ai entamé avec Naruto. Les choses évolueront à leur rythme, et je ne compte pas laisser Sasuke Uchiha avoir ce qu'il convoite. Il ne l'a pas dit de vive voix mais s'en prendre au blond lui a visiblement plu et il recommencera à la moindre occasion le lui permettant. Je le sens. Son aura était chargée de désir au moment où il a abordé le sujet portant sur Naruto.

Il n'hésiterait pas à le forcer une fois de plus si cela lui permettait de m'atteindre, et il est évident qu'il veut saillir son arrière train rebondit une seconde fois.

_Naruto ne pourra pas te satisfaire sexuellement. Tu peux venir me voir quand bon te semble et si je trouve que c'est trop long, je découvrirai bien un moyen de t'attirer à moi. _

C'était on ne peut plus claire. Blesser Naruto engendrerait des représailles de ma part, et c'est exactement ce qu'il attend. Ce masochiste irait jusqu'à blesser ce qui m'est cher pour que je me venge. Seulement s'il pose encore un doigt sur Naruto, ce ne seront plus des égratignures, plus ou moins indélébiles, qu'il récoltera mais bien un allé simple pour la tombe. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui ai répliqué et cet inconscient m'a rit au nez avant de rebrousser chemin. Je me demande dans quel environnement il a pu grandir pour se comporter de la sorte. Il me parait encore plus déséquilibré que j'ai pu l'être à une époque.

- Alors Gaara, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Mon regard remonte vers les orbes azurées en quête de la question que viens de me poser mon compagnon. Apparemment, j'étais tellement absorbé par mes réflexions que je n'ai pas fait attention au déroulement de la conversation. Et les amis de Naruto semblent eux aussi attendre que je parle. N'ayant aucune idée de l'objet sur lequel portait la discussion, je me contente de garder le silence. C'est ce que je fais le mieux et il s'avère que c'est une technique très efficace pour avoir la paix. Ou pour se sortir du pétrin, comme dans le cas présent.

- Apparemment, les fringues c'est pas trop ton truc, reprit Naruto après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil.

C'est énervant la facilité avec laquelle il peut lire en moi. Il y a peu, il se demandait encore ce que pouvais bien signifier les regards ténébreux que je lui envoyais sans cesse. Il s'y est vite habitué, quoique je le vois encore trembler sous l'intensité de mes œillades. Espérons que sa clairvoyance n'aille pas jusqu'à découvrir trop vite la petite vengeance que j'ai accomplie. Naruto a beau avoir subi des blessures intimes et traumatisantes, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive la même chose à son agresseur. Il est affolant - voire inconscient - d'être d'une telle gentillesse. D'un autre côté, il est trop crédule, et seigneur ce qu'il peut être bête et empoté par moment !

… … …

La fin des cours ne tarde pas à arriver et au moment de sortir je croise le regard onyx de Sasuke Uchiha. Il m'envoie un sourire en coin avant de passer la porte. Mes yeux se plissent en comprenant qu'il m'envoie un avertissement. J'ai intérêt à ne pas perdre des yeux mon blond pendant la course d'orientation prévue dans quatre jours. Ce sera le moment idéal pour ce pervers d'agir.

- Alors tu m'expliques, me lance Naruto une fois que j'ai mis un pied hors du lycée.

Il m'attendait fermement campé devant les grilles de l'établissement, les poings pressés sur les hanches. On aurait dit une mère sur le point de rabrouer un de ses enfants ou une petite amie mécontente de l'inattention de son copain. A cette réflexion, un micro sourire ourle la commissure de mes lèvres, Naruto se comporte déjà comme si nous étions un vieux couple alors que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis vingt-quatre heures.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! S'écrit-il face à mon silence. T'as un truc depuis que t'es revenu des toilettes ce midi. T'écoute pas ce qu'on te dit et en plus t'es toujours en train de regarder Sasuke !

Je suis étonné, voire même interloqué que Naruto ait remarqué ce fait. J'ai pourtant été discret.

Mon regard ancré dans le sien j'essais de sonder ce qu'il peut bien penser à ce moment précis. Je peux facilement lire de l'inquiétude dans ses billes couleur de ciel d'été. Je dirais aussi qu'il y a de la peur et quelque chose que je qualifierais comme de la colère. M'en voudrait-il d'avoir parlé à Sasuke ? Je doute qu'il le dise de vive voix, il n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux. Il ne le fera sans doute jamais. Du moins de son propre chef.

- Nous avons juste discutés, dis-je en commençant à avancer.

- De quoi ?

Je lui lance un regard en coin avant de reprendre la parole.

- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

- Euh… c'est que… tu n'es pas spécialement proche de lui, alors je me demandais ce que vous avez bien pu vous dire.

Il est gêné, les rougeurs sur ses joues en attestent. Intéressant.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?

- Ben… on sort ensemble, non ? Alors… on peut se dire des choses qu'on ne se disait pas avant…

- Et ?

- Allez quoi Gaara, je veux juste savoir ce que tu faisais avec Sasuke, c'est tout !

Maintenant, il s'énerve. Hum, c'est amusant de le voir passer par autant de sentiments contradictoires. Malheureusement je ne peux rien lui dire pour le moment. Plus tard, peut-être.

- Je te l'ai dis, nous avons parlé. Et le sujet de cette conversation ne te concerne en rien. Le fait que nous sortions ensemble n'est pas un élément suffisant pour que j'accède à ta demande.

- Mais pourquoi ! Bon sang, c'est pas compliqué quand même ! Je veux pas que tu restes seul avec ce gars !

- Pourquoi ?

Là, je suis surpris. C'est moi qui ne veux pas qu'il reste seul avec lui. Je sais très bien me défendre et jamais je ne me laisserais violer par un type de son espèce. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a besoin de protection c'est lui, pas moi.

- C'est un salaud de la pire espèce ! Il est dangereux, je le sais parce qu'il m'a vio…

Naruto s'est tu promptement en plaquant les deux mains sur sa bouche. Ses yeux sont exorbités et des tremblements parcours l'entièreté de son corps. Je le sens au bord des larmes. Il ne peut physiquement pas en parler. Il n'a pas oublié. Quelqu'un comme Naruto ne peut pas ranger simplement quelque chose d'aussi horrible qu'un viol dans un coin de sa tête et l'y oublier.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour ce garçon. Et peut-être bien un soupçon de compassion même si, là encore, je ne connais pas ce sentiment. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Naruto, j'expérimente une palette de nouveaux sentiments. Cela me dérange toujours autant qu'au début, cependant, je dois dire que ça a quelque chose de jouissif, bien que déroutant.

D'un mouvement fluide, je saisis Naruto par le poignet et étreint son corps frissonnant dans mes bras. Son cœur bat la chamade, la peur de s'être dévoilé accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Une main enfouie dans sa chevelure de blé, je respire l'odeur fruitée de ses épis indisciplinés. C'est le moyen le plus efficace que je connaisse pour le calmer. Moyen qui a déjà fait ses preuves.

- Gaara…

Je relâche mon étreinte et découvre un Naruto aux yeux brillants et au visage écarlate. Il lance frénétiquement des regards circulaires autour de lui. Nous sommes en plein milieux de la rue. Si je comprends bien le fait que l'on puisse nous voir lui fait peur. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien à faire de ce que la population locale peut bien penser de mes agissements. S'ils ne veulent rien voir, ils n'ont qu'à détourner les yeux et nous ignorer, c'est ce qu'ils font le mieux quand ça les arrange. Deux homosexuels qui s'embrassent en plein milieux de la rue, ça fait tellement tache qu'il vaut mieux faire comme si on n'avait pas vu et passer son chemin sans rien dire. Certains seraient tentés de venir nous réprimander, à ces fous je leur servirais mon regard le plus diabolique qui soit et ils déguerpiraient telles les braves petites bêtes apeurées qu'ils sont.

J'ai envie de prendre les lèvres de mon imbécile personnel, pour prouver ma théorie, pourtant je ne le fait pas. Je crois l'avoir assez choqué pour aujourd'hui. Aussi, me contentais-je de tourner les talons et de reprendre ma route. Un mètre derrière moi j'entends les pas de Naruto qui me suivent. Il est silencieux et songeur.

Il ne m'a plus posé une seule question jusqu'à ce que l'on soit rentré. On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé le moyen de lui faire oublier sa colère et son entêtement. Si en le prenant dans mes bras je peux le calmer, le rassurer, lui faire tout oublier, le gêner au point qu'il en demeure silencieux, lui la véritable pipelette, et en plus si je peux le peloter à son insu, j'en userais plus souvent.

… … …

Le repas était bien entamé quand, à l'occasion d'une conversation portant sur le nouveau maillot qu'avait acheté mon frère, Naruto s'était précipitamment levé avec un air horrifié peint sur le visage.

- J'ai oublié d'appeler Iruka !

Puis, il partit directement dans le couloir où se trouvait le téléphone.

Depuis ma place, je le vois faire les cents pas, le combiné en main. Visiblement, il est nerveux. Une fois que son interlocuteur a eu décroché, il se met à parler à toute vitesse. Curieux de savoir de quoi il peut bien retourner, j'expédies la fin de mon repas et vais m'installer dans le canapé du salon, sous les regards curieux de Kankuro et Temari. Ils doivent se dire que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec moi aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, je les ai salués ce soir en rentrant, ce que je ne fait qu'occasionnellement. Ensuite, je parle correctement avec Naruto et pas seulement par onomatopées. Et maintenant, je ne m'enfuis pas directement dans ma chambre, une fois le repas terminé, mais m'attarde dans le salon.

D'un regard torve je les interdis d'émettre une quelconque réflexion. Je sentais venir les récriminations et j'ai préféré y mettre fin de manière anticipée. J'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce qui est important pour Naruto, au point de laisser en suspend son cher repas, donc pas de questions superflues. D'ordinaire, il aurait reporté son coup de fil à plus tard. Le sujet devait donc être important pour qu'il délaisse son activité favorite après le babillage : manger.

Faisant semblant d'être intéressé par un magasine qui trainait sur la table basse, je regarde du coin de l'œil, Naruto passer et repasser dans le couloir. A grand renfort de moulinet de bras je l'entends parler de certificat médical et de sport. Il a l'air paniqué par le fait qu'il l'ai oublié. Étonnant, s'il y a une matière où cet imbécile excelle, c'est bien le sport, tandis que les matières générales sont à la limite du risible. Pourquoi voudrait-il obtenir un certificat médical dans ce cas ?

La lumière se fait dans mon esprit en me souvenant de ses évanouissements intempestifs. La première fois, pendant le cours d'Anko-sensei et la seconde alors que je lui rappelais que la prochaine session de sport porterait sur la natation. Aurait-il un quelconque problème avec la natation ? Je n'en serais pas étonné connaissant Naruto. Seulement… notre professeur de sport n'acceptera pas de certificat sans une bonne excuse. Elle n'hésitera pas à le balancer à l'eau, même s'il ne sait pas nager. J'espère pour lui que sa justification sera en béton armé.

Naruto soupire de soulagement en raccrochant et se poste devant le fax, attendant patiemment la réception de son certificat certainement. J'ai découvert facilement l'objet des turpitudes de mon blond, il est donc temps que je rejoigne ma chambre. Alors pourquoi mes pas ne me mènent-ils pas vers ma chambre mais dans le couloir, précisément là où se tient Naruto ? Mon corps ne m'obéit pas comme je le voudrais, et c'est inquiétant de savoir que la cause en est un blond à l'air ahuri. Que me fera-t-il faire ensuite ?

Naruto sursaute quand je m'approche dans son dos. Il sourit nerveusement en passant une main dans ses mèches blondes.

- Désolé d'être sorti de table si vite.

- Tu as pu régler ton problème ?

- Oui. Heureusement que je me suis souvenu à temps que j'avais besoin d'un certificat pour le sport.

- Tu sembles pourtant en bonne santé.

- Ben… vaut juste mieux pas que je m'approche d'une… piscine.

Soudainement, il blanchit à vue d'œil. Pensant qu'il faisait un malaise, je l'ai saisi par les bras pour le maintenir sur ses deux jambes. Mais très vite des couleurs revinrent sur son visage et il tenta de s'extirper de ma poigne.

- C'est rien. Je crois que je devrais aller terminer mon repas. Je me sens un peu faible.

Il doit voir que je ne suis pas convaincu par son explication car son regard se fait fuyant et ses pommettes acquièrent une couleur vermeille. Je renforce ma prise sur ses bras et il tressaillit. Mais il ne se retourne pas pour autant dans ma direction.

- Naruto.

Il est bien obligé d'obliquer son regard vers moi maintenant que je l'ai appelé. Il rougit d'autant plus que mes yeux lancent un avertissement silencieux. Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente, et c'est exactement ce que vient de faire Naruto. Pas besoin d'être fin stratège pour le remarquer. Son regard fuyant parle pour lui.

- Ne mens pas. Tu as un problème avec la natation, n'est-ce pas.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent avant de se voiler puis son corps se déporte vers l'arrière. Le rattrapant à la volé, je le réceptionne contre mon torse. Il est inconscient. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du mentionner la natation, mais je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il me tombe si facilement dans les bras et évanoui. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait une maladie quelconque, ou plutôt un traumatisme ? Je m'y connais en traumatisme et je sais que c'est extrêmement difficile de s'en sortir. Je le vit chaque nuit.

Portant un regard sur le visage de Naruto, je fais basculer son poids sur un de mes bras pour me permettre de l'autre d'accrocher ses jambes. Un bras sur les épaule, l'autre dans le creux de ses genoux, je le transporte jusqu'à sa chambre.

A table, Temari me regarde bouche bée, les baguettes à mi chemin de sa bouche. Kankuro, lui, à un petit sourire en coin. Je n'en suis pas étonné, lui le premier avait deviné mon intérêt prononcé pour le blond.

Avec un regard d'avertissement envers ces deux-là, j'entre dans la chambre voisine de la mienne et dépose mon fardeau sur le lit aux draps défaits. Tout comme sa personnalité, la chambre de l'alité est désordonnée, rien n'est rangé. C'est un capharnaüm sans nom.

J'hésite sur la marche à suivre. Je serais bien tenté de le laisser seul, il n'a pas besoin de moi s'il dort. D'un autre côté, ce n'est que rarement que j'ai l'occasion de l'observer quand il est si clame. Il a même quelque chose de mignon quand il dort, il ressemble à un petit garçon. Avant que je ne le décide par moi-même, je me rends compte que je suis assis sur le bord du lit, admirant la finesse des traits de son visage. Endormi de la sorte, il ne porte aucun masque, il est juste Naruto sans aucun artifice.

Sa tête se tourne dans ma direction et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer son souffle qui caresse ma main dans une douce brise légère. Il en faut peu pour m'exciter de manière générale, et un Naruto endormi qui exhale sur moi son souffle tiède en fait parti. Mon entrejambe s'est raidie d'un seul coup et si je ne me maitrise pas, je vais lui sauter dessus. Endormi ou non.

Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu un homme dans mon lit ? Des mois. A vrai dire, depuis que cette catastrophe ambulante aux épis dorés est entrée dans ma vie. Avant que je ne m'intéresse à lui, il n'était pas rare que deux à trois fois par semaine je me trouve un garçon pour tirer un coup. Ce n'est pas anormal, loin de là même. J'ai une activité sexuelle pour le moins débridée, comme le dirait Kankuro. Aujourd'hui, il serait plus juste de dire que j'avais une sexualité débridée car force est de constater que ces derniers mois, je ne me suis pas servi de quelqu'un pour me soulager.

- Tu as vraiment un étrange effet sur moi, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ma main triture la chevelure blonde, alors qu'une esquisse de sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres en réponse à celui qui ourle les traits de l'inconscient. D'un doigt, je redessine le contour de ses lèvres pleines. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué qu'elles étaient si parfaites. Assez charnues pour j'en apprécie le touché mais quand même fines et pleines. En me penchant sur son visage, je remarque qu'il à un grain de beauté au dessus du sourcil gauche. Il si minuscule qu'il est impossible à voir de loin.

Alors que je m'applique à remarquer les petites choses que je ne connaissais pas encore sur Naruto, je me retrouve plongé dans une mer limpide. Sans aucune gêne, je fixe mon regard dans cette étendu cristalline ce qui a pour effet de faire naitre de subtiles marques rouges sur les pommettes du blond.

- Euh Gaara… si tu pouvais arrêter de mes fixer comme ça. C'est gênant…

Mais il m'est impossible de détourner le regard. Je suis absorbé par ses deux perles azurées. Je veux son corps de manière encore plus prononcée de d'ordinaire. Le simple fait de le voir allongé dans ce lit est une délicieuse torture pour moi.

- Je vais t'embrasser…

C'était un murmure que je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir concrètement prononcé. Mais je fondais directement sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Naruto. Celui-ci fut surpris mais il me laissa faire, participant progressivement au baiser. Je l'embrassais doucement, tendrement. Jamais encore je n'avais échangé un tel baiser. J'étais pris dans un élan d'affection qui ne me ressemblait pas, mais j'étais bien, et je voulais que Naruto se sente bien lui aussi.

Alors que je me positionnais plus confortablement à ses côtés sur le matelas, je pus sentir que oui je lui faisais du bien. Son sexe était dur contre ma cuisse. Il était tellement excité par un simple baiser que je demandais comment son corps avait pu rester vierge aussi longtemps. Il réagissait à la moindre stimulation. Sensuellement ma langue joua avec celle de Naruto, s'enroulant lentement autour de la sienne, la caressant lentement, se frottant de plus en plus longuement contre elle. J'eu toutes les peines du monde à quitter cet antre accueillant. Mon regard s'ancra dans celui du blond à la recherche d'un désaccord. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien, à part un désir similaire au mien.

Je ne demandais rien de plus pour continuer.

Surplombant mon blondinet, je fis courir ma main sur son torse, flattant les contours fermes de son corps. Je repris mes baisers en commençant par le cou. A chaque nouveau baiser papillon que je faisais couler sur sa peau je sentait un tremblement parcourir l'épiderme tanné. Il était étonnamment réceptif aujourd'hui. Ce qui était parfait pour ce que je voulais faire.

Allongé sur le corps alangui sous moi, je fis promener ma langue sur les omoplates que j'avais révélées préalablement en ouvrant les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Pendant que mes lèvres et ma langue traçaient des sillons sur sa peau, mes mains s'occupaient de défaire un à un chaque bouton pour finalement ouvrir pleinement la chemise d'uniforme de la tenue de Naruto. Ce dernier n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements.

Je prenais l'un de ses téton en bouche et je le sentit sursauter. Il retenait son souffle pendant que je léchais la protubérance rosée. Sa respiration était hachée et irrégulière. De mes doigts je réservais le même traitement au téton jumeau. Lentement, au fur et à mesure de ma progression, j'en étais arrivé au nombril dans lequel je fis passer ma langue. C'est à ce moment que je sentis un sursaut plus fort que les autres et le blond se cabra dans un hoquet de surprise.

Je me relevais donc vers son visage rubicond. Comme je le pensais ses traits étaient crispés et il attendait les yeux fermés, la suite des événements. D'une caresse légère sur la joue, je le fis ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait que j'arrive à le détendre, sinon jamais nous ne dépasserions les prémices des préliminaires.

Doucement, de manière à ce qu'il me voie approcher, j'embrassais ses joues, son front, son menton, ses paupières, puis ses lèvres. De mes mains j'appliquais des mouvements circulaires sur son torse destinées à le décontracter. Ce qui porta ses fruits quand la respiration de Naruto redevint régulière et que celui-ci commença pudiquement à me rendre mes caresses à travers le tissu de mon haut.

Je me surélevais sur mes avant bras pour capter le regard céruléen un peu embué, qui pour le moment n'exprimaient rien de particulier, à part une simple attente de la suite des événements. Toute peur avait disparue.

- Me laisseras-tu faire Naruto ?

/… /

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !


	22. Chapter 22

Salut !

Euh, qu'est-ce que je pourrai dire pour me faire pardonner... Désolée ?

Bon, comme vous pouvez le constater, non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. J'ai juste mis un peu plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre que ce que j'avais prévu. Je sais, je suis impardonnable, surtout de la manière dont s'est terminé le chapitre précédent ^^', mais on ne se refait pas. J'ai pris l'habitude de prendre mon temps pour écrire quelque chose qui ne soit pas baclé, et je pense que c'est appréciable.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour vos encouragements ! Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve du temps pour vous répondre. Et si j'en oubli dans le processus, sachez que je suis plus qu'heureuse de vos commentaires !

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 22 : Appartenance.

J'ai chaud. C'est comme si un feu se propageait dans tout mon corps depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur des perles turquoises. Le regard de Gaara était tellement pénétrant quand je me suis réveillé que je me suis complètement perdu dedans. Et puis, faut dire que sentir son corps plaqué contre le mien, son visage a à peine cinq millimètres du mien, son souffle qui me caresse la peau, ça me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Alors ouais, je l'ai laissé m'embrasser quand il me l'a demandé. D'autant que moi aussi j'en crevais d'envie. J'ai été surpris par la tendresse que Gaara y a mis, mais je l'ai pleinement savouré, ce baiser.

Et quand il s'est mis à caresser mon corps, je me suis vu monter progressivement au ciel. Je ne savais pas que ce mec d'apparence tellement froide pouvait se montrer si prévenant et tellement tendre. Et bon sang, ses mains sont si douces que je croirais que des plumes me chatouillaient le torse. Non je me tombe pas dans la mièvrerie, mais faut avouer que le moment est propice à ce genre de réflexions fleur bleue à souhait.

Maintenant, il attend que je lui donne mon accord pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je dois dire que là, tout de suite, j'en meurs d'envie. C'est à peine si je peux réfléchir correctement avec tout ce qu'il me fait, alors quand à savoir ce qu'implique la suite, je dois dire que je ne me pose pas de questions. Je suis capable d'acquiescer à tout pour vu que les délicieux frissons que je ressens continus. Les sensations prenant le pas sur ma conscience, j'esquisse un léger hochement de tête sous le regard intense de mon rouquin.

Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivés là, mais soudainement je me retrouve presque nu, Gaara étant en train de jeter mon pantalon à travers la pièce. Il ne me reste plus que mon caleçon comme dernier barrage et la fraicheur de la pièce me fait réaliser toute l'ampleur de l'approbation muette que j'ai donnée à mon compagnon. Je ne suis plus aussi confiant que je pouvais l'être deux secondes plus tôt.

Une fois le vêtement au loin, Gaara se rallonge sur moi pour venir m'embrasser avec une passion que je ne lui avais jamais connue. J'en ai du mal à suivre tellement sa langue tournois dans ma bouche. Ses mouvements de hanches commencent à se faire plus insistants et je sens son excitation amplifier contre mon entrejambe, qui, malgré mes ressentes réticences, n'en est pas moins gonflée de plaisir. Les soupirs qui s'échappent de mes lèvres on l'air de lui plaire car les déhanchements se font plus profonds et sa langue tournois plus vivement contre la mienne.

Malgré moi, le plaisir prend le pas sur la peur et je me mets à répondre à ses avances. Mon corps ondule en harmonie avec le sien et mes bras encerclent son cou. Je pourrais presque me perdre dans les méandres d'un plaisir nouveau qui me grise.

Un chatouillis le long de ma hanche me sort de ma transe. De ses doigts Gaara effleure ma peau si sensible et je me rends compte que pendant que je m'abandonnais à l'étreinte, mon compagnon en avait profité pour discrètement passer une main dans mon sous-vêtement. Mine de rien, il sait très bien détourner mon attention. Et je dois dire qu'il le fait de la manière la plus délicieuse qui soit.

Mais là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que je me retrouve pour le moment avec une main dans mon dessous. Une main qui est susceptible de s'approcher à tout moment du point culminant de mon anatomie. Autant l'envie que la peur se partagent mon corps. D'un côté je n'attends que le moment où enfin je pourrai sentir sa main sur mon sexe palpitant. Mais d'un autre côté, j'appréhende ce contact qui n'est que le premier maillon d'une chaine qui mènera inévitablement à un dénouement que je ne suis pas encore près a expérimenter.

Un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé m'échappe quand les doigts chauds de mon compagnon encerclent ma verge. Contre la peau de mon cou, je sens les lèvres de Gaara s'étirer en un sourire. A tout les coups, ça lui plais de me sentir crispé, en attente de ses prochains mouvements, qui ne tardent pas à arriver d'ailleurs. Lentement, le carcan de chair qui m'enserre glisse sur toute ma longueur - du moins autant que mon sous-vêtement le permet - dans un mouvement ascendant, puis descendant. Le frisson qui parcourt l'entièreté de mon corps raidit mes muscles et j'étouffe un nouveau cri de surprise avec justesse. Je veux bien que Gaara s'amuse à mes dépends mais j'ai pas trop envie de me montrer faible face à lui. J'ai quand même un brin de fierté aussi, même si elle s'envole à vau-l'eau ces temps-ci…

La conjugaison de sa langue sur mon torse et de sa main sur mon pénis ne tarde pas à me rendre fou et je dodeline de la tête sur l'oreiller, ne sachant plus où je me trouvais. Inconsciemment j'arque mon corps pour le rapprocher de celui de Gaara et accentuer ainsi mon plaisir. Et ce n'est pas mon rouquin qui va s'en plaindre puisque la déformation dans son pantalon a pris une ampleur considérable.

Soudainement tout mouvement cesse et je grogne de mécontentement. Bon sang, j'étais presque sur le point de toucher le summum du plaisir et tout s'arrête d'un seul coup ! Y'a de quoi être frustré. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour me plaindre que mon caleçon quitte son emplacement initial et que la pression sur ma verge disparait, la laissant libre de s'épanouir pleinement. En deux secondes je me retrouve nu comme à la naissance sous les yeux scrutateurs de Gaara. Même si je me sais faiblement pourvu par dame nature à cet endroit, mon rouquin à l'air d' apprécier la vue. Ça m'enlève quand même un poids sur la conscience. Je le vois même se passer la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Je me demande comment je dois le prendre, ça fait un peu pervers comme réaction. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il à envie de me bouffer… Une chose est sûr, c'est que je suis à son gout.

Gaara se penche sur moi pour un autre baiser et ses mains glissent sur ma peau frissonnante. J'y tiens plus, j'ai chaud, mon corps picote à chaque endroit qu'il touche et l'envie qu'il aille plus loin se fait sentir pressente. Ma peur, pour le moment envolée, mes propres mains se positionnent dans le dos du roux et migrent au plus bas pour soulever le vêtement qui se fait encombrant. J'ai bien l'intention de le déshabiller. Y'a aucune raison pour qu'on ne soit pas à égalité.

Seul problème, j'ai les doigts qui tremblent tellement que je n'arrive à rien. C'est à peine si j'ai remonté le vêtement jusqu'aux abdominaux, c'est dire. Mais on dirait que Gaara à pitié de moi, ou alors qu'il en a assez d'attendre, d'un côté comme de l'autre, il enlève lui-même l'habit que j'avais tant de mal à lui ôter pour le laisser tomber au bas du lit.

Sa belle musculature m'arrache un frisson d'anticipation. Comparé à lui je suis un gringalet, même si objectivement j'ai aussi un peu de muscle. Disons que je me fais plus discret et que tout est caché sous une infime couche de graisse.

La friction entre nos deux torses à nu à quelque chose d'incroyable et d'électrisant. Sa peau est chaude et douce, tout le contraire de son caractère froid et sa personnalité rugueuse. Gaara se frotte légèrement contre moi et mon sexe se tend d'autant plus que je sens la rugosité de son pantalon sur ma peau sensible. Ça a quelque chose d'excitant, mais on peut pas dire que se soit très agréable comme sensation.

Malhabilement, j'introduis ma main entre nos deux corps qui se meuvent sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, dans l'optique de retirer ce bout de tissu qui irrite ma peau. Bien sûr c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le bouton de cuivre oppose une résistance face à mes doigts tremblants. J'ai beau m'acharner sur ce bout de métal, rien n'y fait. Rah, tu va lâcher saleté de bouton ! Si rien qu'en m'énervant ça pouvait lui faire peur et qu'il se laisse enlever ça se saurait, et c'est malheureusement pas le cas. Je grogne de frustration alors qu'une main me chasse.

Un coup d'œil à Gaara et je constate que je l'amuse par ma maladresse. Ben quoi, je suis super nerveux moi et en plus son fichu pantalon récalcitrant agresse ma peau à un endroit très intime. C'est normal que je veuille m'en débarrasser. Mais bien sûr monsieur continu ses mouvements lancinants alors c'est pas étonnant que j'arrive à rien dans ces conditions. Et puis faut dire que j'ai pas toutes mes capacités pour le moment. Alors ton rictus Gaara, tu peux te le ravaler. Tu vas voir tout à l'heure, tu feras moins le malin.

Pendant que je palabrais tout seul dans mon esprit, mon roux à finalement retirer son fichu pantalon et il n'a pas fait cas de son boxer qui à suivit vite fait le même chemin. Le voici maintenant nu devant moi et je dois dire que… ça m'excite autant que ça me terrifie. Bon dieu, il est limite monter comme un âne. J'exagère, je sais. Mais quand même on peut dire qu'y en a dans le pantalon.

Je dois avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile à fixer de cette façon son entrejambe. En plus, je suis sûr que je suis devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure. Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que je lui fais de l'effet à mon petit Gaara, par ce que junior, il est en forme, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Alors que je m'extasie et que j'appréhende la suite des événements, mon partenaire me surprend en s'allongeant sur moi. Je retiens de justesse un cri de plaisir en sentant son corps chaud et sa verge turgescente appuyer contre la mienne. Il est brulant, bien plus que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer. Le déhanchement repris, plus sulfureux que précédemment et mon corps s'arque pour maximiser le contact. Je voudrai que chaque partie de ma peau ne quitte plus celle de Gaara. La friction entre nos chairs est tout bonnement incroyable pour un néophyte de la chose tel que moi. La seule expérience que j'ai en la matière - si on appeler un viol une expérience - ne m'a procuré que douleur et dégout. Mais là j'en voudrai plus. Je voudrai que Gaara face quelque chose pour calmer ce feu qui grandit en moi, qu'il me caresse toujours plus et m'embrasse à perdre halène.

M'accrochant comme un forcené aux épaules de Gaara, je le laisse continuer sa dance sensuelle pendant que ses lèvres s'amusent dans mon cou. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce manège a pu durer, des secondes, des minutes, des heures peut-être, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps, mais une soudaine pression sur mes fesses me ramène à la réalité, envoyant aux oubliettes les volutes de plaisir que je ressentais jusqu'ici. Une main venait de s'approcher dangereusement de mon intimité et bientôt un doigt montait et descendait sur la fente entre mes fesses.

Je me tends d'un seul coup en sentant cette intrusion en territoire privé. Jusqu'ici, je me sentais très bien, à l'aise, mais maintenant, une peur bleue me glace le sang. Mes mains, qui avant s'accrochaient aux épaules de Gaara pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'éloigne pas, tentent maintenant de l'écarter par tous les moyens.

- Non… Gaara…

Je sens une phalange entrer en moi et mon souffle se coupe. Ça fait un mal de chien ! Je me crispe de plus belle en gesticulant comme je le peux. Mon corps est parcouru de tremblement, non plus de plaisir, mais de terreur. Il semble que Gaara ne prenne pas en compte mon refus. Merde, je veux pas que ça recommence ! Je me sentais si bien. Pourquoi il gâche tout ?

- Gaara !

Ma voix se fait plus forte et autoritaire. Et enfin le rouquin arrête tout mouvement, gardant néanmoins son doigt ancré en moi. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je le vois dans ses yeux. Moi, de mon côté, je tremble toujours comme une feuille et j'essais de me dégager de sa prise. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il ôte son doigt de là où l'a inséré. Je dandine des fesses pour le lui faire comprendre, en espérant qu'il ait pitié de moi. Il doit forcément se rendre compte que je ne suis pas en état de continuer nos ébats.

Finalement, son doigt quitte l'antre de mes chairs et je l'entends soupirer doucement avant qu'il ne s'écarte. Oui, j'ai encore cassé l'ambiance, mais malgré toute la peur que j'ai eue, je suis encore à moitié exciter. Mon sexe est toujours à demi levé, pour ma plus grande honte. Je suis sûr que Gaara va se faire des idées, genre j'aime la douleur ou un truc du même acabit. Mais c'est pas le cas ! C'est juste qu'il a été si tendre tout du long que je me sens plutôt bien. Maintenant qu'il s'est retiré de mon intimité, je suis soulagé et mes peurs se sont envolées.

- Euh… je…

Ne me laissant pas le temps de me justifier, Gaara me saisit par les bras et me surplombe totalement, me collant au matelas. Son regard me clou sur place, un mélange d'autorité et d'agressivité. Je dois l'avoir mis en colère. Alors que je veux m'expliquer, aucun son ne s'échappe de ma bouche, mon roux ayant littéralement plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'embrasse sauvagement, me laboure la bouche au point de m'en tirer des gémissements de douleurs, atténués par le baiser. Son corps repart à l'assaut du mien. Je le pensais un peu calmé, mais non, il est toujours aussi excité, si j'en crois la dureté que je sens contre moi. Étonnant, considérant que je l'ai un peu repoussé, pour ne pas changer.

Le cœur battant, je me demande à quelle sauce je vais être mangé. Il est tellement bestial. J'espère tout de même m'en sortir sans trop de casse.

Il se passe un long moment avant qu'il ne me lâche les lèvres, qui sont maintenant douloureuses. Je suis sur que je dois avoir une bouche gonflée et rougie au possible. Je serais même pas étonné si je saignais, tiens. Même si j'ai pas senti ses dents me déchirer la peau, en même temps, j'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de sentir quoique se soit à part le ravage que sa langue faisait dans ma bouche.

- Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Retourne-toi, me coupe-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Gaara ne prend pas la peine de me répondre et se contente de me tirer par les bras pour me positionner sur le flanc. Euh… il fait quoi là ? J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, surtout qu'il se place dans mon dos. Ok, respire Naruto, il vient tout juste de te bouffer la bouche comme un animal en mal de chair fraiche, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien te faire d'autre ? Le bon côté des choses c'est que je ne vois rien de ce qu'il fabrique. Il pourrait faire tout et n'importe quoi… bon d'accord, j'en mène pas large, cette position ça aide pas à calme. Surtout quand on a quelqu'un considéré comme un psychopathe dans le dos.

- Dis Gaara…

- Serre les jambes.

Ça devient une habitude, mauvaise en plus, de me couper ! Dans une situation ordinaire, ça m'aurait énervé, je suis pas dans le genre patient. Et c'est vexant de se faire couper la parole deux fois de suite.

Il doit penser que je ne vais pas assez vite - forcement, je cogite de plus en plus avec ses idées - puisqu'il s'occupe lui-même de approcher mes deux cuisses. Je comprends de moins en moins ce qu'il essaye de faire, d'autant qu'il se calle derrière moi, son torse se collant à mon dos et son bassin s'ancrant parfaitement dans mon postérieur.

Je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire dans une telle position. Son excitation, dure et soyeuse à la fois, frotte contre mes reins. Bon sang, si je n'étais pas si nerveux je pourrais aimer la sensation brulante que ce contact me procure. Mais là, dans la situation actuelle, je ne peux pas me détendre. Il ne compte tout de même pas entrer en moi comme ça, par derrière ?! Non, c'est impossible, ça serait trop douloureux, autant pour lui que pour moi. Et puis, ça serait mission impossible de s'immiscer entre mes cuisses tellement je suis crispé.

Le corps sous pression, j'attends, presque tremblant, ce que Gaara compte faire. La suite des réjouissances ne tarde pas et, surpris, je sens sa fierté d'homme s'insinuer entre mes cuisses serrées. D'un souffle, il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, son bassin cognant contre mon postérieur.

Un cri m'échappe en sentant sa hampe raide de plaisir frotter mes bourses. J'aurais jamais pensé que cet endroit de mon anatomie puisse être aussi sensible. Mais, nom d'un chien, c'est trop bon. Si je n'avais pas été aussi surpris, je suis sûr que j'aurai pu venir sur le champ. Bon, peut-être pas sur le champ, mais c'est quand même purement jouissif. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il comptait me faire subir tout à l'heure. Faire l'amour sans pénétration, j'imaginais pas ça possible. Je suis complètement néophyte en la matière, alors faudra m'en excuser.

En tout cas, Gaara coulisse dans ce fourreau que mes jambes serrées ont créé. Et ça lui plait. Il grogne contre mon oreille, m'effleurant de son souffle court. Rah, je me sens partir, c'est tout bonnement génial de coucher de cette manière. Pas de douleur, que du plaisir. Si seulement ça pouvait toujours être ainsi. Là on peut être sûr que je serais le premier partant pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

Les déhanchements de mon roux s'accélérèrent alors que sa main vient pincer mon téton sensible à la pointe durcie, provoquant une multitude de frisson sur ma peau luisante de sueur. Je me concentre pour ne pas relâcher la pression de mes jambes sur le sexe qui glisse entre elles. Je les serre le plus fort dont je suis capable dans mon état à peine conscient.

Mes gémissements se font plus audibles au fur et à mesure que le mouvement de vague se fait plus rapide. Pour être sûr de ne pas me perdre dans le plaisir, je m'accroche le plus fort possible aux draps, m'esquintant les jointures des doigts alors que je peine à rependre mon souffle. Accompagnant les déhanchements de coups de reins cohérents, pour harmoniser l'échange et maximiser le plaisir, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à atteindre le summum de la jouissance.

Répondant à ma pensée Gaara saisit nos deux sexes en main et applique un mouvement de pompe similaire à ses coups de bassin. Pour mieux apprécier les sensations, ma main vient rejoindre la sienne, serrant nos hampes arrivées au point de rupture. Nos mains, rendues moites de sueur, se font chaotiques dans leur frénésie et enfin je viens, mon corps s'arque-boutant. Dans mon dos, Gaara se colle davantage à moi et soudainement, il se tend. Un inattendu cri franchi mes lèvres tout aussi soudainement qu'une fulgurante douleur traverse mon épaule. Je n'ai même pas le temps de pester contre mon partenaire, que nos liquides séminaux maculent nos mains encore jointes.

Après, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. J'étais tellement épuisé que je me suis endormi. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'à pu faire Gaara pendant ce temps, mais quand je me suis réveillé, il était à mes côtés, un bras servant d'appui à sa tête, l'autre passé autour de mes hanches. Toujours aussi nu, les yeux ouverts. Avait-il dormi lui aussi ? Il n'avait pas l'air plus fatigué ou moins fatigué qu'il y a quelques minutes. Ou était-ce quelques heures ? Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre m'indiqua que la nuit était tombée. Combien de temps ai-je bien pu dormir ?

Hou, trop plein de questions pour ma petite tête qui vient à peine d'émerger du brouillard. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire depuis quand je dors, franchement. Mon pauvre Naruto, y'a peut-être autre chose à faire que de cogiter. Accorder un peu d'attention à ton petit ami par exemple, ça serait pas mal pour commencer.

Bonne chose, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce pendant que je réfléchissais. Je me retrouve donc plonger dans ses turquoises. Et… je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? Ben ouais, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans ce type de situation. Qu'est qu'on doit faire après avoir fait l'amour ? Je serai tenté de me coller à lui pour lui faire un gros câlin. Généralement, c'est ce que les amoureux font, non ? Sauf que, Gaara, c'est pas n'importe quel petit ami lambda et que, pour le moment, il ne fait pas une tête très engageante. Pas qu'il fait une grimace, non, il a plutôt un air neutre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé en fait.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'en inquiéter. Ça lui à peut être pas plu ? Le faire avec un novice, il parait que c'est pas génial. C'est pas parce que moi j'ai apprécié, que c'est forcement le cas pour Gaara. En plus, je l'ai empêché au dernier moment d'aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai donc de quoi me faire des cheveux blancs.

Je tente un sourire, histoire de faire passer le léger malaise que je ressens. Aucune réaction du côté de mon vis-à-vis. Bon, retour au point de départ. Rah, ce que je peux être pathétique quand je m'y mets. Aller, je me retourne franchement et je l'embrasse qu'on en finisse !

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Du moins, la première partie du plan. Faire franchement face à Gaara, alors que depuis tout à l'heure je le regarder par-dessus mon épaule, c'est pas la partie la plus difficile. Maintenant, pour ce qui est du baiser… Si au moins, il faisait une tête plus engageante. Pas un sourire, mais je sais pas moi, quelque chose qui montre qu'il à un minimum envie, ça serait plus facile pour moi.

Enfin, c'est Gaara, donc je ne serais même pas étonné s'il tirait la tronche. En attendant, j'ai quand même foutrement envie l'embrasser. Mes yeux sont littéralement hypnotisés par ses lèvres. Sans rire, comment je dois m'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre ce que je veux ? Je suis pas sûr qu'une œillade suggestive suffise. Quoique…

Ouais mais là, c'est moi qui aurai l'air d'un idiot. Je vois déjà le tableau. Moi avec le regard de merlan fris, des étoiles plein les yeux et les lèvres tendues dans la parfaite et stupide imitation d'un baiser. Je vous dis pas la tête d'imbécile. Pour le coup, j'aurai mérité que Gaara me traite d'idiot et me repousse, le dégout dans les yeux.

D'un autre côté, la subtilité c'est pas mon truc. Et je vais pas m'humilier pour des clopinettes. Oh, et puis merde, j'y vais franco, au lieu de me prendre la tête pendant cent-sept ans.

Bien décidé, je pose une main contre le torse de Gaara et m'approche. Qui vivra, verra, comme on dit. Allez, je risque, à tout casser, de me faire éjecter du lit. Mais je joue sur le fait qu'après ce qu'on à vécu, y'a peu de chance que je me fasse rejeter violemment. Mais, la crainte su rejet fait quand même que mon cœur cogne durement dans ma poitrine.

Les yeux hermétiquement clos, j'impose mon baiser à mon compagnon tout en retenant ma respiration. Gaara me répond immédiatement, me faisant ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Il impose d'entrée sa langue dans ma bouche et m'attire plus étroitement contre lui, passant ses bras autour de mes hanches. Le soulagement m'envahit et je profite pleinement de l'échange, les mains sur le torse de mon rouquin, tâtant la marchandise.

Le contact de la bouche de Gaara contre la mienne s'éloigne et j'attends encore un instant les yeux fermés, pour faire durer le plaisir. Je m'étonnerai toujours de la tendresse et de la douceur que mon mec peut avoir. Ça change de son comportement de tous les jours. Il me semble que j'ai entendu dire que ce sont les personnes les plus froides qui sont les meilleures au lit. Je confirme. Bon, j'ai rien pour comparer, n'empêche Gaara à été fantastique.

Pour en revenir à ses baisers, mon rouquin n'a rien à apprendre en matière de technique. Il me fait fondre à chaque fois que je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'irais raconter ça à quelqu'un, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me croit. Gaara donne une impression constante de frigidité et de froideur, ce qui n'est pas qu'une impression. Par conséquent, on pourrait croire que ces baisers son à son image. Eh ben nan ! Justement, il se montre doux. Je dis pas, parfois, il se la joue bestiale, mais dans le feu de l'action, quand l'excitation est à son comble, c'est compréhensible.

Pour l'instant qu'il est dans un moment de tendresse - et croyez, moi y'a des chances pour que ça dure pas -, je vais en profiter un maximum. Je colle mon nez contre son cou et respire son odeur de sable chaud, plus discrète derrière l'odeur acre de sa transpiration. Curieux mélange qui me parait pourtant divin. Pas que j'aime particulièrement respirer les effluves de transpiration, au contraire, c'est pas mon dada, mais là, je dois dire que l'odeur de mon mec après le sexe me plais beaucoup.

Mon roux ne s'éloigne pas, ce qui me rend heureux à un point inimaginable. Au moins, il n'est pas expéditif concernant le sexe. Une fois terminé, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger de faire des câlineries. Moi, qui suis très tactile, je suis ravi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à simplement profiter de la compagnie de Gaara, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. D'où mon étonnement quand je sens mon rouquin s'extirper de mon étreinte. Doucement mais fermement, il m'éloigne de lui et se relève. Moi, je le regarde, attendant qu'il s'explique. Faut dire que j'étais bien contre lui, et je suis déçu qu'il parte déjà. Parce que c'est ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Comme on le dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Malheureusement.

Il est sorti du lit sans aucune pudeur face à sa nudité, et maintenant, il enfile prestement pantalon et chemise sous mon regard empli de convoitise. Visez un peu la plastique de rêve. Un cul rebondi, des jambes fuselées mais fermes et pas un gramme de graisse. Même son dos, aux muscles roulants sous sa peau claire, est tentant. J'en connais plus d'un qui se pâmeraient pour avoir un mec pareil dans leur lit. Et c'est moi qui ai touché le gros lot.

Quand il se retourne sur moi, toujours emmêlé dans mes draps et pas le moins du monde motivé pour m'en dépatouiller, je lui sers le sourire dont j'ai le secret. Pas de réaction particulière de son côté. Bof, j'y suis habitué aussi.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Voila qui est concis. Au moins, il ne me quitte pas sans dire un mot. C'est pas non plus la phrase la plus romantique que j'ai entendu après une partie de baise. Enfin je préfère ça plutôt qu'il me débite des mots teintés de mièvrerie, auquel cas je l'aurai regardé avec des yeux ronds en pensant qu'on m'avait remplacé mon Gaara.

-Tu devrais en prendre une toi aussi.

- J'irai après.

L'idée de me joindre à lui m'a effleuré l'espace d'un instant. Mais Gaara ne m'a pas clairement invité et, pour être franc, j'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver avec lui sous la même douche. Ça m'est arrivé une seule fois auparavant, et pour tout dire j'en ai aucun souvenir, mais j'en garde que des souvenirs brumeux et douloureux. J'ai déjà échappé de peu à la sentence capitale, il y a quelques heures, c'est pas pour tenter le diable dans la salle de bains. J'ai comme dans l'idée que la prochaine fois j'échapperai pas au bâton, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et je me sens pas prêt, pas encore.

Une fois Gaara sorti, je me rallonge correctement. J'ai l'impression que je pourrai encore dormir des heures sans discontinuer. Même si je me suis laissé faire et que j'ai campé le rôle de passif, je suis épuisé. A peine pensé, j'ai plongé dans un sommeil sulfureux avec un roux comme protagoniste principal.

… … …

Je me suis réveillé avec une odeur étrange dans les narines. Quelque chose d'acre, piquant et pas très plaisant, planait autour de moi. Il m'a fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour comprendre que cette odeur venait de moi. En plus de l'odeur, je suis courbaturé et j'ai mal au cou. Non, pas un torticolis mais une brulure lancinante qui me remonte jusqu'au cerveau en suivant le fil de ma jugulaire. C'est vraiment dérangeant. Ajoutez à ça que ma peau tiraille sur mon ventre et au niveau de mes cuisses, on va dire que j'ai connu mieux comme réveil. Bien prie aussi. Le souvenir de l'horrible douleur de mon arrière train, il n'y a pas si longtemps, me file des frissons.

Bon allez Naruto, sous la douche et fissa. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu dormir dans des draps empestant le sexe. Hier, l'odeur ne m'avait pas plus dérangé que ça, mais aujourd'hui… Je crois qu'il va falloir que je change les draps. Je vois pourquoi Gaara m'a conseillé de prendre une douche hier. Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois.

Au contact de l'eau puis du savon, la brulure dans mon cou s'intensifie jusqu'à me faire venir les larmes aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui se trame de ce côté de mon anatomie ? Faut vraiment que je vérifie, d'autant que j'ai pas de souvenance de m'être blessé.

M'enroulant dans une serviette, je souris en sentant la bonne odeur fruitée qui se dégage maintenant de moi.

- C'est quoi ce bordel !

Sacré cri du cœur. Pour le coup, mon sourire s'est fait la malle quand, à travers la surface réfléchissante du miroir, mes yeux se posent sur l'énorme trace de morsure dans mon cou. M'étonne pas que ça fait mal, j'ai été mordu jusqu'au sang. Y'en a un qui va entendre parler de moi. C'est plus un suçon ça ! On dirait qu'un animal m'est sauté à la gorge pour se rassasier de ma chair.

Rah, et où est-ce que je trouve un pansement forma XXL ? J'ai la trace de la dentition complète de Gaara dans le cou, je vois pas ce qui pourrait cacher ça ! Exit l'idée de porter un col roulé ou toute écharpe, il fait aussi chaud qu'en été. Je paraîtrais des plus suspects en arborant un col montant, plus qu'en me baladant avec le cou à l'air, à l'effigie d'une parfaite dentition. Pourquoi, il à fallu qu'il me morde aussi fort au moment où il a joui ? Je m'en souvient de la douleur qui m'a fait hurler.

Pour m'aider à calmer mes nerfs, je tapote sur le plan de travail en attendant que mon lait chauffe. Dans mon dos, j'entends des pas feutrés puis le raclement d'une chaise contre le sol. Voilà mon mec, cet animal avide de chair fraiche, devrais-je dire !

Une fois son café ingurgité, il aura des nouvelles de ma belle voix. Mais ce ne sera pas la même musique qu'hier. Pas de gémissements ni de soupirs de plaisir, non, ça sera plutôt des plaintes et des remontrances.

Je m'installe en face de lui et déjeune en silence. Faut pas le déranger le Gaara pendant le petit-déjeuner, et je m'y risquerai pas. Mais ce petit sourire que je vois sur ces lèvres quand il lève les yeux sur moi, me fait rager. D'autant que je sais exactement ce qu'il regarde. Le bougre à le culot de rire de sa propre bêtise et en plus il s'amuse du fait que je cache la marque de ma main, en pure perte, je le sais, puisqu'il a eu tout le loisir d'admirer son œuvre avant que je ne réagisse.

D'ordinaire je serais tout gaga devant le micro sourire de mon petit ami, sauf que, ce matin, j'ai pas envie de m'attendrir. Je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend au lycée tout à l'heure. Je vais me faire chambrer, mais quelque chose de bien ! Alors j'ai bien le droit de faire un peu la gueule.

La vaisselle dans l'évier et le sac sur l'épaule, j'attends Gaara dans l'entrée. Je suis bien décidé à l'engueuler même si…

- AH !

Le sursaut que j'ai pas du faire ! Avec le cri de fillette en prime. Bon sang, c'est quoi cette main qui vient de se glisser dans le col de ma chemise d'uniforme ! L'odeur de Gaara m'empli les narines et je me détends immédiatement. Il à le don pour passé inaperçu ce mec, un vrai ninja.

Je retiens mon souffle quand une paire de lèvres se pose fugitivement sur ma peau meurtrie. Puis, Gaara me retourne face à lui. Tout de suite nos corps s'imbriquent et toute idée claire s'évapore comme neige au soleil quand ma bouche est happée pour un baiser sensuel. Adieu mes idées d'engueulade, ne reste que la délicieuse sensation de la langue de Gaara dans ma bouche. J'ai presque les jambes qui flageolent quand il me laisse reprendre mon souffle. Mais pas mes idées malheureusement. Qu'est-ce que je voulais lui dire déjà ?

- Tu m'appartiens. C'est ce que cette marque signifie.

Je rêve, alors il voulait me marquer ! Et en plus c'est qu'il à l'air fier de lui, le bougre. Rah, si je ne t'aimais pas autant Gaara, je te jure que je t'étranglerai !

* * *

C'était bien ?

A la prochaine !


	23. Chapter 23

Salut !

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. Après de longs mois de silence je suis de retour !

Beaucoup de choses se sont passé dont l'éternel manque d'inspiration et, il faut le dire, une grosse crise de flemme. Mais bon, j'en suis quand même sorti. Et je ferai tout mon possible pour ne plus trainer aussi longtemps à l'avenir. Croisons les doigts pour que je tienne mes engagements ^^'.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je sais que vous attendez cette suite depuis longtemps !

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 23 : Pupilles dorées et justaucorps vert.

Je n'avais pas exagéré quand j'ai dis qu'on me regarderait comme une bête de foire. Dès que j'ai posé le pied dans la cour du lycée, j'ai tout de suite senti des dizaines de paire d'yeux curieux me fixer. Instinctivement, j'ai calé ma main sur mon cou à découvert. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour passer inaperçu, au contraire, on me regardait encore plus bizarrement. Je me retourne rageusement sur Gaara qui à un petit rictus ravi sur les lèvres. En fait, je crois que c'est plutôt lui qui attire les regards aujourd'hui, personne n'a du le voir comme qui dirait sourire très souvent - pour ne pas dire jamais. Du coup, mon geste à du paraitre étrange et justement faire dévier les regards curieux sur moi.

Ce que je suis con ! Bien sûr qu'à une distance pareille, un regard humain ne peut voir avec précision la marque rouge violacée et l'emprunte dentaire qui va avec. Si seulement je n'avais pas plaqué ma fichue main sur mon cou ! Ça m'aurait évité de focaliser leurs regards sur moi. Enfin je dis ça, mais j'avoue que j'exagère. D'accord, y'a bien quelques regards posés sur moi, seulement on ne peut pas dire que tout le monde m'observe.

Un groupe attire mon attention par leurs discussions animées. Mes amis ne sont pas du genre discrets, on les entend de l'autre côté de la cour sans aucune difficultés. En fait, c'est surtout Kiba qui pousse des cris comme un animal. Je me demande parfois comment Hinata fait pour le supporter lui et son caractère. Elle est tellement calme et posée, tout le contraire de Kiba. On dit que les contraires s'attirent, c'est bien le cas pour ces deux-là.

En parlant de contraires, ça peut tout aussi bien s'appliquer à Gaara et à moi. Ben ouais, moi, je suis pas du genre calme, je suis survolté et je fais et dis plus conneries que de choses sensées. Et Gaara, lui, il n'ouvre la bouche qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Son air taciturne n'est pas engageant pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Pourtant, c'est bien cette façon d'être qui m'a attiré. J'ai continuellement envie de voir son visage impassible se teinter d'esquisse de sentiments. Il ne s'agit que de légères mimiques pour le moment. J'espère un jour le voir sourire largement et pourquoi pas, rire aux éclats. C'est complètement impossible, mais on peut toujours rêver, non ?

- Hé les amoureux ! Nous interpelle Kiba.

- Salut la compagnie, m'exclamai-je en approchant.

Gaara se contente d'un formel hochement de tête. Même si certains on essayé de lui parler au début, dans le but de le connaitre davantage, il on vite arrêté. Mon roux ne leur répondait que par des regards blasés, parfois colériques. Maintenant, mes potes se contentent de le saluer et n'attendent pas de participation aux discussions de sa part. Il est un peu devenu comme un second Shino. Il est là, reste avec le groupe sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

Heureusement qu'il ne les terrorise plus comme au tout début avec son humour macabre. Franchement, allez faire croire qu'il aller les emmener six pieds sous terre par un simple geste horizontal sous la gorge. J'ai du rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour expliquer à mes amis que non, Gaara ne leur voulait aucun mal. Qu'il avait juste un humour très particulier. Bon, au début, ils ne m'ont pas cru, me lançant des regards sceptiques. Je vous dis pas l'ambiance pendant les trois-quatre jours qui ont suivis. A couper au couteau. Et puis, quelques mois plus tard, comme rien de répréhensible ne s'était passé, ils avaient commencés à se détendre, pour en arriver à considéré Gaara comme un membre de la bande.

- Visez-moi ce suçon de la mort !

Merci Kiba. On t'a pas bien entendu à l'autre bout du lycée, tu ne veux pas le crier encore plus fort ? Bon sang, il pourrait pas être moins expansif des fois ? Si c'était le cas ça serait pu ce bon vieux Kiba. Mais là, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il s'abstienne. Parce que j'ai la très nette impression que le nombre de regards posés sur ma personne vient de doubler subitement. J'ai même l'impression de sentir leurs yeux curieux me bruler le cou du côté de la marque très voyante.

- Un suçon ? Je parlerais de morsure, plutôt.

Ah non, Neji ne t'y met pas ! Et examine pas cette fichue marque avec autant d'attention ! Tu vas rendre Shino jaloux en étant de cette manière penché sur mon cou. Un regard vers le concerné et… ben, je ne sais foutrement pas ce qu'il peut penser. Saleté de lunette de soleil. Y'a rien de particulier non plus qui se dégage de lui. Ah le voilà qui se met en mouvement. Il va certainement virer Neji et se l'accaparer. Ça serait bien fait. Mais… qu'est-ce que… Rah il se met à l'examiner aussi, mon cou ! Eh oh, je ne suis pas une bête de foire. J'ai juste un suçon de la mort sur le cou, pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

Alors que je me lamente sur le soudain intérêt de mes amis pour ma personne, un éclat doré attire mon attention. Des pupilles semblant coulées dans l'or le plus pur me font face. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est bien la première fois que des yeux me clou sur place au sens littéral du terme. Qui l'eut cru ? Qui penserait que derrière ses éternelles lunettes de soleil Shino cachait des joyaux pareils ? Par contre personne ne semble faire la même fixation que moi sur ces yeux irréels.

- Euh… Shino ?

Le concerné lève un regard interrogatif sur moi. Ses lunettes entre les mains, il me regarde franchement pendant ce qui semble être des heures. Puis les pupilles commencent soudainement à se faire luisantes et une perle cristalline s'échappe sur une joue. Vif comme l'éclair, Shino remet les lunettes sur son nez et essuie la larme solitaire du revers de sa main.

- Tes… tes yeux… ?

- Oui. Ils sont étranges et très sensibles à la lumière.

Bon sang, c'est bien la première fois que je l'entends parler celui-là ! Le mystère de Shino est enfin levé. Je comprends pourquoi il ne se départit jamais de ses lunettes de soleil maintenant. Bien que je me doute qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Après tout, les profs n'avaient jamais rien dit à ce sujet, donc c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison d'ordre médical.

- Alors quoi, tu ne peux pas enlever tes lunettes ? Tu dois toujours les garder ?

- Généralement.

Ben ça. Ne pouvoir voir le monde quasi continuellement qu'à travers des vitres fumées, ça ne doit pas être la joie tous les jours.

- Et c'est une maladie ?

Shino opine alors que j'entends le soupire caractéristique de Shikamaru. Quoi, j'ai dit une connerie ? Shino a confirmé qu'il était en quelque sorte malade, alors y'a aucune raison pour que le génie soupire dans mon dos.

- La photophobie, ça te dit quelque chose ? Me dit-il, exaspéré.

Inconnue au bataillon. Ça se mange ?

- Euh… la photo-quoi ?

- Photophobie, nigaud. Galère, ce que tu peut-être lourd. En gros c'est le fait d'avoir anormalement mal aux yeux quand ils sont exposés à la lumière.

- C'est pas cool comme truc.

Ouais, j'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus constructif à dire. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à un truc pareil ? Je n'allais pas m'apitoyer sur son sort. J'ai mes propres problèmes. Et c'est pas comme si la vie de Shino était en danger, non plus.

- Et c'est un aquaphobe qui dit ça, soupire Shikamaru.

Ok, un point pour lui. C'est pas glorieux d'avoir peur de l'eau. Même si techniquement, je n'ai pas tellement peur de l'eau. Juste des grandes étendues. Ça me file des mauvais souvenirs que j'aimerais bien oublier. Par contre, je peux prendre une douche ou un bain -si la baignoire ne ressemble pas à une piscine- sans problème. Heureusement, autrement je serais très embêté. J'ai quand même un minimum d'exigence en matière d'hygiène. Au moins une douche par jour. Parfois deux quand c'est indispensable. Qu'on n'aille pas me dire que je ne prends pas soin de mon corps !

La discussion à tourner court avec la sonnerie qui nous oblige à prendre le chemin de la salle de cours. Bénie soit cette sonnerie d'ailleurs, je me voyais mal expliquer l'origine de la marque dans mon cou. Enfin, ils ne sont pas bêtes mes amis, ils ont certainement compris. Les autres de la classe aussi… même les profs…

Les yeux avec lesquels ils dardaient ma peau ! Faut dire que la couleur noir violacée et rouge au niveau des empruntes dentaires saute tout de suite au regard. Et l'œil avisé du corps enseignant est aberrant. J'ai été exempté de questions, mais leurs œillades valaient tout commentaire. Si bien que j'aurai volontiers disparu dans un trou de souris.

La seule qui a eu l'audace de se foutre de ma gueule c'est cette démone d'Anko. Au moins ma dispense de piscine est passée comme une lettre à la poste. Elle a tout de même jeté un coup d'œil sérieux au papier entre deux fou rire, mais l'explication à semblé lui suffire. À ma plus grande surprise, elle n'a émis aucune objection . Moi qui m'attendais à devoir lutter bec et ongle pour la convaincre de mon incapacité à assister au cours…

Enfin j'aurai peut être préféré qu'elle se montre réticente, par ce que là, ce qu'elle m'a imposé s'apparente à une punition. Cette satanée prof m'a refilé à un de ses collègues. Un exubèrent à la coupe au bol qui se promène en justaucorps vert. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu m'enfuir. Je regretterais presque de n'avoir pas suivi les autres de ma classe. Je me serai évanouit et on en parlerait plus. Je serai resté dans les pommes pendant les quelques heures qui restait et j'aurai pu rentrer chez moi.

Là, impossible. Ce mec me fixe avec des yeux brillants. Comment c'est son nom déjà ? Gai Maito si je me souviens bien. Mais comment ses élèves font pour le supporter ? Il bouge dans tous les sens, s'extasiant sur les bienfaits de la jeunesse et militant pour l'entrainement du corps et de l'esprit. Un vrai exubérant.

En le regardant se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, les bras relever au dessus de la tête, je me dis que je ne suis pas si mal tombé. Ça aurait pu être pire. Une deuxième Anko par exemple. Là je me serais mis une balle tout de suite. Une seule c'est bien plus que suffisant. Je supporte déjà cette bonne femme, pas besoin d'une personne qui serait sa copie conforme ! Je dis ça mais au moins on se dépense avec elle. Elle fou trop les jetons pour qu'on la contrarie.

N'empêche, on ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée que ce lycée emploi des profs super bizarres. Non seulement il y a un flemmard de première toujours en retard, mais il y a aussi une folle tout juste sortie de l'armée et un gars qui passe son temps à réciter des discours sur la jeunesse à coup de pompes ou abdos en tout genre. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il y ait encore d'autre cas pire encore. À croire que la principale a à cœur de faire de ce lycée un ramassis de bizarreries et autre cas insolites. Et les élèves ne sont malheureusement pas mieux. Je suis sûr que si la vielle Tsunade se présentait au concours du lycée le plus étrange, elle remporterait la palme haut la main.

Toujours est-il que ce Gai me court sur le haricot. Mais son cours de sport me change de celui de la démone. C'est pas du tout la même ambiance. Disons qu'on ne se surpasse pas tous à cause de la peur mais plutôt pour éviter de se coltiner un mec qui cri dans nos oreilles à tout bout de champ qu'il faut faire de son maximum pour faire honneur à la jeunesse qui nous caractérise. Elle pourrait être sympa sa vision des choses, si seulement il ne parlait pas de jeunesse à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Résultat, tout le monde le fuit, et lui, il trouve ça fantastique d'avoir des jeunes aussi doués…

À ce stade, gagner ou perdre ne changerais rien au caractère de ce prof. Quoique j'aie entendu dire que quand ces élèves perdaient à une rencontre sportive, il les faisait s'entrainer le triple pour qu'ils soient meilleurs à la prochaine rencontre. En fait, Gai a tendance à s'enflammer quelque soit le score. Même s'ils gagnent ses élèves doivent quand même fournir le triple de l'entrainement pour récompense qu'il dit. A ce stade, je me demande ce qui est le mieux ? Perdre et avoir le triple de travail, ou gagner et être récompenser par une triple dose de travail ?

C'est le même pour moi. L'un ou l'autre se vaut. Je préfère peut-être Anko finalement. Au moins avec elle quand on pers, on à droit à une bonne engueulade et basta. Même si elle est d'humeur massacrante pendant quelques jours après. Et quand on gagne… ben elle nous laisse tranquille après un sourire qui fou les jetons et un « félicitation » du bout des lèvres.

En tout cas j'ai passé mon temps à faire de la musculation pendant les deux heures de sport, sur un fond musicale de litanie dont je me serais bien passé. La sonnerie de fin arriva comme une délivrance. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent et j'ai mal aux bras d'avoir porter des charges un peu trop lourdes pour moi. Gai n'a pas arrêter d'augmenter le poids sous prétexte que ma carrure me le permettait. Mais bien sûr, ça se voit trop que j'ai l'aspect d'une armoire à glace. Vive les courbatures que je vais me taper demain. A moins que je tanne Gaara pour qu'il me fasse un massage. Tiens, il sait en faire d'ailleurs ? Hum faudrait que je lui demande…

Je retrouve mon rouquin et accessoirement le reste de mes amis pour l'heure d'histoire, qui j'espère passera vite. D'une manière générale j'aime assez les faits historiques que je trouve souvent intéressants. Et puis c'est sympa de savoir comment on en est arrivé où on en est aujourd'hui. Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord avec les dates. Je mélange tout, ce qui fait que ma moyenne est exécrable.

J'ai jamais était d'accord avec les chiffres, et je ne parle pas seulement des calculs scientifiques, même les simples juxtapositions de chiffres me file mal à la tête. Systématiquement je décale une date d'un an, ou alors j'inverse certain chiffre le plus souvent les deux derniers. C'est gênant, jusqu'à dans la vie de tous les jours. Je suis arrivé très souvent en retard à une fête tout ça parce que je me suis retrouvé à l'autre bout d'une rue en ayant inversé les chiffres de l'adresse. Ou encore, il m'a fallu près de cinq ans pour apprendre par cœur mon numéro de téléphone sans me tromper. Et ne parlons pas des divers codes, secrets ou non, que l'on utilise quotidiennement : carte de crédit, digicode - celui-là il me pose toujours problème pour rentrer à l'appartement - mots de passe informatique… Enfin bref tout ce qui peut contenir un code.

Faut pas s'étonner après que je sois une quiche en maths. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes. C'est peut-être un genre de maladie ? Allons bon, je suis assez servi avec mon problème avec l'eau. Faudrait pas aussi que je me retrouve avec une peur de chiffres. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste un peu gênant. Je l'ai jamais dis volontairement à quelqu'un, je crois qu'on se flouterait de ma gueule. Seulement Iruka est au courant ce petit problème. Les autres, j'ai bien peur qu'ils me prennent pour un débile profond.

Je fais un bond quand une craie atterrit pile entre mes deux yeux. Une main me massant le front, je regarde, éberlué, Kakashi qui est sans conteste l'auteur du méfait. Avec son large sourire et ses yeux sadique… Ouais, vraiment c'est pas mon jour.

- Naruto Uzumaki, pourrais-tu répéter pour tes petits camarades les informations que je viens de donner.

Mes petits camarades, comme il le dit si bien, ils sont en train de se foutre de moi. Le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en cachent pas. Le rire qui s'élève dans la salle doit s'entendre des classes voisines. Et puis, mes petits camarades, ils n'ont aucun besoin que je répète ce que Kakashi vient de dire, ils étaient certainement plus attentifs que moi. Bon, autant rentrer dans le jeu de ce dégénéré.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que vous ferez un effort pour arriver avant la sonnerie demain ?

Contre attaque de Naruto Uzumaki : fait l'idiot et amuse la galerie, tu noieras le poisson dans l'eau. Enfin, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups. Et là visiblement, ça ne marche pas des masses. Le sourire de Kakashi se fait sadique et je sens que ça va être pour ma pomme.

- Si quelqu'un va faire un effort, ce sera toi. Pour venir à ton heure de colle samedi.

- Mais samedi y'a pas cours ! M'écriais-je.

- Estime-toi privilégié. Et considère que tu n'arriveras pas en retard pour la course d'orientation.

Ah merde, c'est vrai cette fichue course d'orientation ! J'y pensais plus moi. C'est déjà ce week-end ? J'ai vraiment le cerveau en bouillie. Quelqu'un aurait pu me le rappeler quand même ! Je ne sais pas, un des mes chers amis. Ou Gaara. En un coup d'œil, je peux dire qu'il se fiche royalement de moi, il m'ignore. Son regard est braqué sur le tableau, pourtant je décèle l'emprunte d'un infime, microscopique sourire. Ben tiens, ça m'aurais étonné qu'il ne réagisse même pas un petit peu.

Je croise les bras sur mon torse pour montrer que je boude. Autant envers le prof, qu'envers mes amis, ou encore qu'envers Gaara. Surtout en envers Gaara en fait. Non mais, on est ensemble et monsieur ne fait rien pour me venir en aide. Ouais bon je sais, je fais le gamin. Mais quand même, je veux ne pas me taper une heure de colle moi ! Non seulement je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir autant que d'habitude, mais en plus va falloir que je me coltine Kakashi de bonne heure, un samedi matin ! Franchement, j'ai connu mieux pour commencer un week-end.

La journée à vite passé après cet épisode. Je n'ai fait que ronchonner, même quand mes amis m'adressaient la parole. Et ouais, je suis rancunier. Objectivement, ils n'ont rien fait, alors que je leurs fasse subir ma mauvaise humeur, c'est vache. Mais… rah j'ai les nerfs à cause de Kakashi, merde ! Ils doivent finir par le comprendre parce qu'ils me laissent tranquille, à ruminer dans mon coin. Sympa les mecs ! Le bon point dans tout ça, c'est que je suis seul avec Gaara. Je devrais sauter de joie, et j'avoue que c'est un peu le cas. Mais problème, je suis sensé lui faire du boudin. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y mettre fin. D'autant que ça n'a aucun sens. Gaara, il à rien fait.

Il ne reste plus qu'une seule heure de cours, je peux bien arrêter mon caprice. Tournant le visage sur mon voisin de table je le gratifie d'un beau sourire. Si Gaara est déstabilisé par mon comportement, il n'en laisse rien paraitre. A vrai dire, il m'a à peine regardé. C'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas être dérangé pendant un cours. Dans le genre studieux on ne fait pas mieux. Un peu désolé du manque d'attention de sa part, je retourne à mes lamentations. Je vous vois déjà en train de dire que ça me ferais pas de tort de suivre un peu en classe. Ça serait la voix de la raison. Sauf que moi, je n'entends pas cette petite voix qui devrait s'appeler quelque chose comme la conscience et qui me réprimande de ne faire aucun effort. Je ne suis pas une lumière et je n'ai pas spécialement envie que ça change. Du moment que je puisse passer en année supérieure, je ne fournirai que le minimum syndical côté études.

Finalement je suis content de retrouver le canapé du salon dans lequel je suis en ce moment même affalé. La télé allumée, histoire de m'abrutir davantage le cerveau, je regarde sans vraiment le faire une quelconque émission. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quelque chose en particulier. En vérité, je suis accaparé par ce qu'il se passe dans la salle de bains. Gaara y est depuis dix minutes et j'ai bien du mal à tenir ma position actuelle. Faut que je fasse semblant que ce qui se passe dans la pièce derrière moi ne me concerné en rien. Kankuro est attablé à quelque pas et je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de quoique se soit. Même si je pense qu'il doit avoir compris depuis un moment que son frangin, il ne se fait pas prier pour se payer la tête d'ampoule. Hier, le rouquin, il a quand même passé un bon moment dans ma chambre avant de plier bagage.

Pour le moment donc, je me retiens d'aller observer le magnifique corps de mon petit ami. Et j'en bave. Son corps ruisselant doit être une merveille. Je rêve de pouvoir l'observer sous la douche, les cheveux plaqués en arrière par l'eau, ses doigts massant sa peau, la mousse glissant lentement le long de ses muscles… on ne vas pas aller plus loin, l'image risquerait de me faire bander à mort. Déjà que je me sens légèrement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Y'a aucun mal à vouloir observer ce qui est beau. D'autant plus quand la beauté en question nous appartient. Enfin, façon de parler. Je ne suis pas certain que Gaara apprécie que je parle de lui en ces termes. S'il le savait, j'aurai droit à un poing dans la figure, de mon avis.

Quand mon rouquin sort enfin de la salle de bains ma déception est grande en constatant qu'il est entièrement vêtu. Moi qui espérait un peu le voir torse nu… Non, je ne suis pas un obsédé. Mais Gaara à un corps de dieu, finement musclé sous sa peau blanche. Bon j'arrête.

Il pénètre dans le salon en ne me remarquant même pas. Il se dirige directement vers le coin cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Puis j'entends Kankuro lui adresser la parole sans comprendre ce qui se dit. Et Gaara répond laconiquement de sa voix neutre et grave. Bon sang, j'ai envie de savoir de quoi ils parlent. Depuis le temps que je suis là, je n'ai encore jamais assisté à une discussion toute simple entre les membres de la fratrie qui m'accueille. C'est super bizarre comme situation, mais c'est pourtant vrai. Gaara est du genre à envoyer bouler tout le monde, y compris son frère et sa sœur. Je serais même tenté de dire surtout son frère et sa sœur. J'ai jamais vu une famille qui se prend autant la tête tous les jours.

Ah tiens voilà qu'il revient mon Gaara. Je ne sais pas trop s'il à enfin remarqué que j'étais dans la pièce mais ses pas le conduisent jusqu'à moi et il s'installe dans le canapé à mes côtés. C'est bien la première fois qu'il fait ça. Mine de rien, il change un petit peu. Avant il serait directement retourné dans sa chambre et on ne l'aurait pas revu avant l'heure du diner. Maintenant, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il passe plus de temps dans le salon.

Et je crois que c'est pour moi qu'il le fait. Ça me fait chaud au cœur rien que d'y penser. Même si y'a pas vraiment de conversation, être avec Gaara c'est le pied ! Arg, je suis gêné comme pas possible. Je dois faire quoi ? Je sens le regard de Gaara sur moi. Je n'ose pas me tourner de son côté. C'est différent de d'habitude. Quelque chose dans l'air a changé. Une pression sur ma cuisse me surprends et je me retrouve à interroger mon voisin du regard. Un très léger reflet moqueur dans ces orbes turquoise ne me rassure pas.

- Q-Quoi ?

Il ne répond pas, sa main se contentant de serrer un peu plus ma cuisse. Rah, c'est quoi encore cette lubie de me faire rougir à mort ? Rien que sa main sur ma jambe accélère considérablement les battements de mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on s'est fixé en chien de faïence, toujours est-il que Gaara à fini par se lever. Après un micro sourire il commence à partir.

- N'oublis pas de régler ton réveil une heure plus tôt.

Et il disparait comme ça, me laissant choqué, voire frustré.

J'avais complètement oublié cette satanée heure de colle et lui il me la flanque durement sous le nez. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que ma rancune refasse surface. C'est pas malin, mais j'ai boudé durant le diner et je n'ai pas souhaité bonsoir à mon insensible de petit ami en rejoignant ma chambre. Et je m'en fou s'il m'en veut.

Moi qui pensais que Gaara s'ouvrait un peu plus à moi et devenait légèrement plus câlin… Nan, il se foutait juste de moi ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était du genre taquin. Si tant est que Gaara et taquin soit associables dans la même phrase. J'ai un gros doute la dessus. C'est même carrément impossible dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive même pas à penser à Gaara en train de m'asticoter ! Même un peu. C'est juste pas normal pour son caractère. Le jour où ça arrivera, ça sera sans aucun doute l'apocalypse.

Un soupire franchit mes lèvres. Sérieusement, j'ai quand même mieux à faire que de réfléchir sur le futur du monde. Mon sac par exemple. Je sais pas trop ce que je suis sensé emporter pour une journée et demie de crapahutage dans la foret. Le nécessaire de camping est fourni par le lycée mais pour le reste. Je dois prévoir de la nourriture ? D'ailleurs je n'ai pas mon sac de couchage… Merde ! C'est quand même le minimum pour faire du camping.

En total stress j'arpente ma chambre de long en large pendant un long moment. Je ne vais quand même pas dormir à même le sol sans aucune couverture ! C'est pas l'hiver mais je vais attraper la mort, c'est certain ! Rah, si au moins on me l'avait rappelé plus tôt, j'aurais pu demander à Iruka de m'envoyer mon sac de couchage, ou alors j'aurais pu aller en acheter un. Maintenant, il est un peu trop tard et c'est pas au combini du coin que je vais trouver quelque chose d'acceptable.

Je n'ai plus qu'une solution.

La mort dans l'âme, je m'apprête à frapper à la porte de la chambre de Gaara. Je lui ai fait la tête toute la soirée alors je ne m'attends pas à être reçu comme un roi. Allez, respire un grand coup Naruto, c'est pas non plus la mer à boire. Et puis, c'est ton petit ami tout de même, il ne va pas te bouffer tout cru !

Auto-persuasion, mode : on. Faut au moins ça pour que mon bras se lève et vienne heurter le panneau de bois.

Aucune réponse ne me parvient clairement depuis l'autre côté. Peut-être qu'il dort déjà ? Je frappe une nouvelle fois, mais le résultat est le même, rien. Bon, autant entrer.

Retenant ma respiration j'ouvre la porte sur cet univers que je ne connais pas. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je vois. Pas que je sois déçu mais je m'attendais pas à une chambre aussi sobre. Nan, je devrais dire spartiate. Y'a rien sur les murs, pas de posters, pas de tableau, aucune décoration. Les murs sont juste peints d'une simple couleur beige tirant un peu sur le brun. Rien à voir avec la couleur orange dont j'ai barbouillé tout mes murs. J'aime les couleurs vives, contrairement à Gaara. Et oui, on est le jour et la nuit, comme dirait Neji.

D'un sens, je suis un peu surpris de ne pas trouver quelque chose de plus trash. Je sais pas, des murs charbon, du matériel sacrificiel, des poupées vaudou… ok je déraille. N'empêche je m'attendais à autre chose. Finalement mon mec et plus normal que ce qu'on croit.

Décollant mes yeux de la décoration de la chambre, je tombe directement sur le dos de Gaara qui est attablé à son bureau, un casque vissé sur les oreilles. Pas étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu. Une idée me vient en tête, certes un peu puérile, mais je ne suis pas un imbécile pour rien.

Lentement je m'approche de mon petit ami qui de toute manière ne doit pas pouvoir m'entendre vu le volume sonore de la musique qui se déverse dans ses oreilles. Va falloir que je pense à lui dire que c'est pas bon pour ses tympans autant de décibels. Il va devenir sourd avant l'âge. Enfin bref, j'abas soudainement mes mains sur ses épaule dans l'espoir de le voir sursauter. Bizarrement, l'effet n'est pas du tout celui que j'espérais. Pas même un petit, un minuscule sursaut. Le plus calmement du monde, Gaara se retourne vers moi avec ce même regard blasé que fait ce qu'il est.

Je peux vous dire que mon sourire n'a pas fait long feu. Je dois faire une mine de six pieds de long. Et encore je suis sympa. Nan mais, il est jamais étonné ou quoi ce mec ! On dirait que rien ne peut le faire esquisser une quelconque expression.

- Que veux-tu ? Demande-t-il en ôtant son casque et en le posant sur son bureau.

- Euh…

J'avoue avoir du mal à me souvenir du pourquoi je me retrouve dans sa chambre à onze heure du soir. Faut dire que je m'attendais à moitié à me faire éjecter d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière. Ensuite, ben Gaara est plus calme que je n'aurait cru. C'est un peu comme s'il s'attendait à ma visite ou qu'il savait que j'étais là depuis le début. Mais c'est impossible hein ? Ha ha…

Mon petit ami se lève alors que moi je recule d'un bon. Ça y est, il à décidé de me foutre à la porte !

Mais non, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est se tenir devant moi, les bras croisés, attendant manifestement que je lui communique la raison de ma présence dans sa chambre. Il est temps que je rassemble les quelques pois-chiches qui me servent de neurones. Voyons voir, c'était quelque chose en rapport avec la chaleur je crois. Hum… question chaleur, je sens la mienne monter en flèche. Vous vous sentiriez comment vous en vous retrouvant dans la chambre de votre amoureux, que vous découvrez pour la première fois - soit dit en passant - et que le dit amoureux vous regarde fixement dans les yeux ?

Ben moi, je sens junior qui s'émoustille. D'ailleurs le lit impeccablement fait, me donne une furieuse envie d'en froisser les draps dans un corps à corps avec Gaara qui n'aurait rien de catholique.

Tiens en parlant de lit, ça me rappelle quelque chose… La main sur le menton je réfléchis, les yeux fermés. Hum, lit… lit… lit… Bingo ! Le sac de couchage ! C'est ça, je me souviens. Mais bien sûr quel idiot, me dis-je en tapant du poing dans la paume de ma main tout en ouvrant soudainement les yeux.

- Dis Gaara, t'aurais pas…

Que… mais wouah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait si proche de moi ! Encore un peu et je me retrouvais à terre tellement j'ai fait un bond de surprise. Gaara est à deux millimètres de moi et un pseudo air malicieux plane sur son visage. Me demandez pas pourquoi je le sais, vu que rien ne transparait sur son visage de marbre, mais je le sais c'est tout.

Mon souffle s'accélère soudainement alors que je perds la notion de ce qui m'entoure. Les lèvres de Gaara finissent par prendre les miennes et je m'abandonne au baiser comme un naufrager. Ce mec à un don pour me bouleverser de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Sa langue prend d'autorité ma bouche et je l'accueille, ravis de pouvoir ainsi l'embrasser. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ce contact.

Un coup de dent sur ma lèvre inférieure me fait lâcher un gémissement. Je m'accroche aux épaules de Gaara, rapprochant nos corps pour les coller complètement. Mon rouquin semble satisfait puisque l'échange s'intensifie considérablement. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes hanches avec une telle force que j'en aurai des marques demain.

Après un long moment à me labourer la bouche Gaara relâche mes lèvres, pour mieux plonger dans mon cou. Il le grignote par petits coups de dent. Heureusement, il s'est attaqué au côté de mon cou qui n'est pas meurtri par cette abominable morsure. Au moins il est magnanime pour une fois.

Ses mains glissent de mes hanches à mes fesses d'une manière cajoleuse. Une fois en place, elles s'accrochent à mes globes de chair si durement que j'en cri. De plaisir bien évidemment puisque nos deux sexes éveillés entre en collision. Je sens un sourire contre mon cou et je n'ai qu'une envie : relever la tête de Gaara pour pouvoir admirer son sourire. Pourquoi cache-t-il toujours ses expressions faciales ? C'est pas une honte quand même, de montrer ses sentiments !

Frustré par l'entêtement de Gaara, je pousse soudainement un autre cri alors que les mains de mon rouquin passent dans mon sous-vêtement. Ses mains sont froides et la chair de poule me remonte jusqu'en haut du dos.

A nouveau Gaara vient prendre ma bouche avec passion. Il me fait reculer jusqu'à-ce que mes fesses cognent sur une matière dure qui devrait sans doute être son bureau. Toujours en m'embrassant, mon petit-ami me fait assoir sur le bureau et écarte sans ménagement mes cuisses pour se placer entre.

Je ne sais pas trop quand Gaara à trouver le moyen d'ouvrir mon pantalon mais je m'en rends compte quand je sens mon sexe échaudé à l'air. Une main ne tarde pas à s'en occuper alors que je gémis de plaisir, la tête niché dans le cou de mon rouquin. Je sens le souffle rapide de Gaara sur ma nuque alors que moi je peine à respirer, tant la plaisir de sa simple main sur mon pénis me ravi.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, entre deux soupires de plaisirs, je me dis que je devrais moi aussi faire quelque chose au lieu de jouer les passifs. Les mains tremblantes, je longe à ceinture du pantalon de Gaara pour les poser sur le renflement du tissu. Les mouvements sur mon sexe cessent un bref moment avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Je frotte lentement la proéminence entendant le premier grognement de mon petit ami à mon oreille. J'effectue cette simple caresse pendant un moment, mon rouquin calquant ses mouvements sur les miens.

Puis, après avoir bataillé avec le bouton, je réussis enfin à ouvrir le vêtement et abaisse sans plus de mesure pantalon et boxer pour frôler timidement la hampe érigé. La texture est douce et dur au touché. C'est quand même étrange de masturber quelqu'un d'autre que soit même. La sensation du sexe de Gaara me parait différente du mien. Je me fais peut-être des idées…

Je débute un mouvement de pompage incité par un coup de rein de Gaara. Très vite ma vitesse se calque sur celle que mon petit ami m'inflige et ce ne sont plus que geignements et soupirs qui emplissent la pièce. Alors que ma jouissance arrive à son apogée, mes dents se plantent d'elles-mêmes quand la chair fine du cou de Gaara. Faut croise que moi aussi j'ai mes instants bestiaux. En tout cas, Gaara ne dit rien, il grogne seulement au moment où lui-même atteint l'orgasme.

On reste tous les deux un moment dans le flou, tentant de calmer les battements de nos cœurs. Toujours enlacés, je sens le cœur de Gaara battre follement contre ma poitrine. J'adore cette sensation. Par contre la substance poisseuse qui remplie ma main n'est pas top. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve avec du sperme qui n'est pas le mien dans les mains. Étrange. Mais je suis content d'avoir pris cette initiative. Et je ne crois pas que Gaara s'en plaindra.

Au bout de longues minutes Gaara s'éloigne et remet un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Il remonte son boxer puis retire son pantalon qu'il pose soigneusement sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Puis il me tourne le dos, me laissant voir ses fesses, moulées dans le fin tissu collant, se déhancher pour aller chercher un bas de pyjama. Une fois enfilé, il se retourne sur moi qui n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses yeux sont plus brillants que d'habitude et il respire la satisfaction à plein nez. Et moi je souris comme un idiot. Ouais, je suis bêtement heureux d'être la cause de cette satisfaction.

Gaara s'approche de moi et cette fois-ci il s'arrête à une distance respectable. Il croise les bras et je comprends qu'il souhaite que je lève les fesses de son bureau. Bon, le moment chaud et bel et bien terminé. Je saute donc au bas du bureau et me rhabille promptement en tournant le dos à Gaara. Ben ouais, c'est débile mais ma pudicité me rattrape. J'aurai juré avoir entendu un pouffement dans mon dos, mais quand je me retourne, mon rouquin à ce même air impassible. Même plus de regard brillant à l'horizon.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, me dit-il en montrant son réveil du regard. Il me semble que tu dois te lever tôt demain.

Soupirant de dépit, je marche vers la porte et m'apprête à sortir quand je fais volte-face et retourne sur mes pas. Je vole un rapide et chate baiser à Gaara et, avant que celui-ci puisse réagir, je m'enfuis hors de la pièce. Pour une fois, j'avais envie d'avoir le privilège de lui clouer le bec. Enfin façon de parler. Dommage que je ne sois pas resté assez longtemps pour voir son visage. Peut-être qu'il avait l'air étonné qui sait ?

Tout à mon euphorie, je me glisse avec bonheur entre mes draps après m'être assuré d'avoir régler mon réveil. Le sac de couchage que je venais à l'origine chercher m'étant totalement sorti de la tête.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu.

A la prochaine !


	24. Chapter 24

Hey !

Eh oui, après de longs mois d'absence, me voici de retour ! Je sais que l'attente à été longue et je m'en excuse.

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à écrire un chapitre du point de vue de Gaara ? Il a pourtant un caractère plus proche du mien que Naruto. Enfin bref... Je vous laisse profiter de cette suite que vous avez du attendre un moment .

Encore désolée !

Bonne lecture.

**Note** : les passages entre /... / sont les points de vue de Gaara.

* * *

Plus jamais seul

Chapitre 24 : Déclaration de guerre

/… /

Me lever tôt ne m'a jamais posé de problème. Par ailleurs, une poignée d'heures de sommeil suffisent amplement à mon corps pour qu'il soit opérationnel. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis à chaque fois le premier debout dans cet appartement. Mon frère et ma sœur quant à eux, dorment tout leur saoul, allant parfois jusqu'à se rendre en retard. J'apprécie pourvoir profiter de l'appartement alors qu'aucun sons n'y règne. Pouvoir prendre mon café dans le calme est une vraie sinécure.

Cependant, cette routine s'est vue chamboulée irrémédiablement avec l'arrivée de mon imbécile de petit-ami. Adieu café matinal reposant et appartement paisible. Il est d'une énergie que je qualifierais de nuisible. Comment un être humain peut-il avoir autant d'énergie à cinq heures du matin ? Une vraie pile électrique.

Le premier jour, il s'était mis dans l'idée de me faire la conversation. Le salon avait été envahi par une masse incohérente de palabres qui avait mis à mal le peu de self-control que j'ai sur moi-même à cette heure - comme à toute autre heure de la journée. De manière on ne peu plus subtile je lui avais fait comprendre, à renfort de sous-entendu morbides et d'œillades malfaisantes, qu'il n'était pas bon de m'adresser la parole avant que je n'ai au moins avalé mon café.

Le fait que je ne passe pas des nuits des plus paisibles joue beaucoup sur mon humeur. Naruto l'a appris dès son installation entre ses murs et continue d'en faire les frais. Bien que pour une obscure raison, cet être insignifiant arrive à m'arracher à mes démons intérieurs et à mon indifférence totale pour l'espèce humaine. Un exploit en soi qui mérite d'être étudié avec minutie.

Avoir fait de ce parfait imbécile, qui n'a rien de bien consistant dans le cerveau, mon petit-ami est l'aboutissement d'un enchainement de circonstances plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait même pas attiré mon regard, étant loin du type d'homme que j'affectionne. Soyons clair, je n'aime pas tout ce qui est bruyant, voyant, gesticulant, nigaud, à l'intelligence sous développée, pleurnichard, et plus que tout je ne supporte pas ce qui est collant, insistant et casse-pied.

Naruto est tout ce qui m'exaspère. Pourtant, il m'attire tel la lumière exerce son attraction sur l'ombre. J'en suis irrité, d'être ainsi attiré par lui.

Je sais aussi que cette attitude désinvolte cache en fait un traumatisme. Au fond de lui, Naruto n'est pas différent de moi. Il est seul. Personne n'arrive à vraiment connaitre celui qui se cache derrière l'idiot de service. Oui, lui aussi à ses démons, passés et présents. Le dernier en date, Sasuke Uchiha. J'aurais du l'éliminer depuis longtemps ce nuisible, ce plus bas que terre, cette larve sans valeur. Je dois impérativement garder un œil sur Naruto pendant cette incommodante course d'orientation. Il va sans dire que l'autre sera braqué sur l'Uchiha.

Je n'assimile pas ce que le corps enseignant a voulu prouver avec cette escapade. Je conçois que ce genre de sortie plait en générale à des petits de primaires, voire à des adolescents du collège. Sur ce point j'émets un bémol. Il n'y a rien d'amusant à faire un feu de camp avec des imbéciles qui ne trouvent rien de mieux que de raconter de pseudo histoires effrayantes. D'autant que leurs histoires n'ont rien qui pourrait me faire dresser le poil. La convivialité forcée et surfaite entre jeunes d'une même classe, que les enseignants s'enorgueillissent d'installer, n'a rien de véridique.

A l'âge auquel je suis, je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon pour m'aider à me faire des amis. Je me débrouille avec mes propres moyens, si le besoin se fait sentir d'en avoir bien sûr. Jusqu'ici je m'en sors très bien seul…

Force est de constater que malgré tout, un changement s'est opéré dans mon mode de vie. Non seulement je ne reste seul qu'en de rares occasions mais j'ai commencé à me rapprocher de certains de mes camarades de classe. Bonne ou mauvaise chose… pour le moment, le bon l'emporte. Quoique la balance ait souvent tendance à pencher vers le mauvais quand je me retrouve avec Kiba Inuzuka. Ce pauvre garçon est aussi idiot que Naruto, mais en beaucoup plus irritant et considérablement plus bruyant. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait lui apprendre à ne pas hurler à la lune, tel un loup, lors d'une simple discussion. Aucune discrétion.

Les amis de mon idiot personnel ont appris à composer avec moi. Ils me laissent m'associer au groupe sans pourtant m'y intégrer. J'avoue y mettre de la mauvaise volonté. La subtilité n'est pas dans mon caractère, et leur avoir mimé ce qui les attendait en cas de mécontentement de ma part, n'était pas la meilleure ouverture pour une relation amicale. Ils m'exaspèrent tous autant qu'ils sont, chacun pour des raisons différentes. C'est assez agaçant d'être continuellement avec ce groupe. Mais je m'y plie, ce qui est obscur dans mon esprit. Une habitude forcée, peut-être.

Il est temps que je me lève. Voilà une heure que je fixe le plafond de ma chambre. Il me parait aussi terme que chaque matin. Il serait temps de refaire la peinture. Il y des taches discrètes dont j'ignore la provenance - et que je ne veux pas connaitre.

Un bruit dans la chambre voisine attire mon attention. Un grognement s'entend, déformé par la cloison. Naruto doit s'être cogné quelque part. Il passe son temps à se retrouver avec des coups et des bleus. Son inattention chronique est agaçante, mais stimulante. Je ne suis jamais à court de surprise avec lui.

Sa porte se ferme trop brusquement à mon gout, mais c'est le même manège tous les matins. À croire qu'au plus il fera de bruit, au mieux se serra. Étant moi-même réveillé, ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure. Et si mon frère et ma sœur en connaissent un certain désagrément, ils ne l'ont jamais fait savoir. Ils ont une facilité déconcertante à dormir et un sommeil de plomb. La nature est bizarrement faite. Moi qui ai un sommeil difficile.

D'ici cinq minutes, la cafetière sera en marche avec mon précieux mélange. Depuis que Naruto est là, je n'ai plus cette corvée à accomplir chaque matin. Son café est un brin trop léger mais je ne m'en plein pas. Il a la bonne volonté de préparer la table du petit déjeuné chaque jour, même moi je n'irais pas lui reprocher un café manquant de corps.

J'enfile un pantalon propre après avoir quitté mon bas de pyjama. La douche serait pour plus tard.

La salle à manger n'est éclairée que des faibles rayons du soleil naissant. J'ai fini par apprendre que Naruto n'affectionnait pas les lumières vives au sortir du lit. Ce que je comprends aisément, la pénombre me sied tout à fait. Plus que le soleil brillant et aveuglant. Bien que j'apprécie nettement la chaleur étouffante de l'été au froid mordant de l'hiver, un soleil trop lumineux n'indispose.

Je trouve Naruto appuyé sur le bar, lorgnant le liquide ambré goutter dans le pochon. Il s'agit là d'une scène habituelle qui ne manque jamais de m'étonner. Comment une pile électrique peut-elle paraitre si clame, comme hypnotisée par le café tombant dans la carafe ? Je m'en étonne encore après plusieurs mois de cette scène quotidienne. Et comme chaque jour, la suite du scénario ne va pas tarder, tel un mécanisme bien huilé.

Levant soudainement les yeux, mon blond sourit largement, une lueur de bonheur dans ses prunelles. Les premiers jours de notre relation, son regard était fuyant et embarrassé, presque peureux. Assez délectable, je dois dire. Savoir que j'inspire crainte et passion à mon petit ami est jouissif. Je retiens toute son attention quand je suis en sa présence. Je pourrais presque en sourire de contentement. Presque. Après tout, je suis un asocial sans expressions faciales.

Naruto s'élance sur moi, dans ses yeux, l'étincelle du désir à peine voilée. Il vient prendre mes lèvres dans un baiser simple. Il apprécie ce touché chaste. Pour ma part, j'aimerais plus. Aujourd'hui particulièrement. Après la scène de la veille, je suis excité. Mes rêves ayant participés activement à l'état d'éveil de la partie inférieure de mon anatomie.

Les jambes fines et fermes mis à nues par le simple boxer que porte cet idiot, contribuent pour une grande part aussi à mon état. Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de me balader aussi dévêtu dans un appartement en collocation avec trois autres résidants. S'il n'y avait que moi, je n'aurai rien contre, mais je n'ai aucune envie que mon frère et ma sœur puisse admirer la musculature toute en finesse de ce qui m'appartient. Je suis possessif. Gare à celui qui oserait s'accaparer de quelque manière que ce soit mon imbécile personnel.

La vision sous mes yeux est très appréciable. Vraiment sexy.

L'attrapant par les hanches, je l'empêche de s'éloigner une fois le maigre baiser échangé. J'accapare sa lèvre inférieure, un léger grognement au fond de la gorge. Il est surpris. Je le sens à sa soudaine crispation. Ce doit être mon soudain empressement qui le perturbe. Généralement, je me contente d'un effleurement, souvent de trop mauvaise humeur pour supporter plus. Alors qu'aujourd'hui je veuille un baiser plus poussé déstabilise mon imbécile. Étonnamment, je suis dans de bonnes dispositions ce matin. Aucun cauchemar n'est venu assombrir ma nuit et je découvre un Naruto en boxer moulant dans ma cuisine. Rien de tel pour réveiller ma libido mise à mal ces derniers mois.

Naruto se remet vite de sa surprise et pénètre de lui-même dans ma bouche. Ses mains s'agrippent à mon tee-shirt. Son corps se colle au mien sous l'impulsion de la pression que j'exerce sur ses hanches. Les prunelles bleues se cachent derrière leurs paupières. Je fixe le visage qui prend des couleurs. Je ne me lasse pas de ce spectacle.

La tête froide malgré la chaleur qui se propage graduellement dans mon corps, je déplace mes mains le long du dos frissonnant, même à travers l'épaisseur du tissu qui sépare ma peau de celle de Naruto.

L'adrénaline monte insidieusement en moi. Je me retiens depuis trop longtemps, j'ai besoin de sexe. Se retenir plus de deux mois pour un adolescent en pleine puberté, c'est trop. Je suis un pratiquant des plaisirs de la chair depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce qu'est un orgasme. Mon minimum, dans l'extrême, est d'une fois par semaine.

D'où ma frustration actuelle. Mes mains migrent sur le postérieur de Naruto, le pétrissant. Certainement trop durement puisque je perçois un plainte à travers nos bouches unies. Nos langues jouent intensément et les tremblements de mon partenaire s'intensifient. Il apprécie, je le sais. Il a peur aussi. Je le relâche donc dans un micro soupir imperceptible. Encore échoué.

Il reprend son souffle tout en reculant de plusieurs pas, s'appuyant contre le bar.

- Pour un bonjour…, murmure-t-il.

Quelle splendide image. Le souffle court, les joues rougies, l'air béat… oui, il appelle au viol. J'ai envie de lui. Sur le champ !

Ce qui est malheureusement impossible. Je pourrais presque en souffler de dépit.

- Bonjour Gaara ! S'exclame gaiement Naruto.

Il reprend vite ses esprits.

Un signe de tête de ma part lui suffit. Il s'en va ensuite finir de dresser la table du petit déjeuner. Je m'installe tout en guettant du coin de l'œil ses faits et gestes. Son fessier se balance au gré de chacun de ses mouvements. Quelle torture de ne pouvoir toucher plus.

- Dis Gaara, tu crois que ça va être quoi cette course ?

- Une course d'orientation.

Quoi d'autre ? L'idiotie est une pathologie bien contraignante dans certain cas. A question idiote, réponse tout aussi idiote. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à mieux de ma part. D'ailleurs à la mine boudeuse de Naruto, je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas que je me moque de lui de la sorte. Ne dit-on pas « qui aime bien châtie bien » ? Bien que je châtie encore plus les personnes que je n'apprécie pas. Les châtiments sont justes de densité différente.

- Tu crois qu'on va devoir faire quoi ?

Encore une question stupide. Mon pauvre Naruto, quand comprendras-tu que je n'ai aucune bonne volonté ? Et une question posée avec un tel sourire éclatant à d'autant plus le don de m'agacer. Depuis le temps, il ne devrait pas être sans savoir que le calme est primordial pour la santé physique et morale de tout le monde.

- Une course d'orientation, répondis-je tout de même.

L'agacement se sentait dans mes intonations. Mon regard aussi ne doit pas être engageant. S'il continue sur sa lancée, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Encore une question du même acabit et je l'étrangle avec son chocolat chaud.

On dirait bien qu'il à compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de ma part. Le silence se fait pendant le reste du petit déjeuné. Silence que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Car dans moins de trois heures, je devrais jouer sur ma patience en compagnie de tous les individus qui composent ma classe. Malheureusement pour eux, ils devront subir ma présence pour les deux prochains jours. S'ils me laissent tranquille, il n'y à pas de raison qu'il y ait de blessés, mais dans le cas contraire…

Je n'apprécie guère ce genre de réunions, mais qu'y puis-je ? Je suis bien obligé de me conformer aux décisions - aussi bêtes soient-elles - du corps enseignant. J'ai promis à Tsunade-sama de faire en sorte de ne pas créer trop d'esclandre. Bon an, mal an, je m'y conforme autant que possible. Mais j'avoue avoir transgressé ma promesse à quelques reprises. Notamment si l'on s'en prend à moi personnellement ou à ce qui m'appartient.

Cela me ramène à Sasuke Uchiha. Pendant ses deux jours et surtout pendant la nuit, il faut impérativement que je garde un œil sur lui. Le plus simple est encore de ne pas lâcher Naruto une seconde. Je sais qu'il prévoit quelque chose. Son caractère est trop semblable au mien pour que je me trompe. Si je voulais ferrer ma proie, je m'y prendrais pendant cette sortie où je serai libre de la pourchasser. Il est si vite arrivé de se perdre dans une forêt. D'autant que Naruto a un sens de l'orientation exécrable.

Oui, je dois impérativement garder Naruto près de moi. Aussi, la réaction de l'Uchiha devrait être des plus jouissives en comprenant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Il me tarde de voir son humeur changer de nonchalante à agacée. Briser son masque de froideur perpétuelle serait le plus intéressant. Surtout si la cohorte de femmes en chaleur de la classe y assiste. Comment réagiraient-elles en comprenant que leur cher Sasuke Uchiha est en fait un homosexuel adepte du masochisme ? Voilà qui devrait être des plus plaisants. Ce moins que rien deviendrait la risée de la gente féminine en un rien de temps.

Un rire froid et profond monte dans ma gorge. Oui, je mettrais Sasuke Uchiha à terre. Et Naruto dans mon lit. C'est après tout ce que je désire ardemment depuis plusieurs semaines.

Face à moi Naruto me regarde comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. Me mettre à ricaner le nez dans mon café ne doit pas le rassurer sur ma santé mentale. D'autant que rire n'est pas non plus dans mes habitudes. Les prunelles céruléennes brillent de crainte bien que leur possesseur ne dise rien. J'ai juste droit à un sourire crispé qui ne bonifie pas les traits de ce cher Naruto.

Mon attention se tourne soudain vers le portable orange criard qui vient d'émettre un son strident. L'alarme s'est déclenché dans le silence profond et m'agresse les tympans.

- Ah ! Faut que j'y aille ! S'exclame Naruto en s'activant sur la table du petit déjeuné.

Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait pensé à mettre une alarme sonore pour lui rappeler l'heure. Ce n'est tellement pas lui. Il se lève peut-être aux aurores, mais il a tendance à vite oublier l'heure et arrive quasiment chaque fois quelques minutes à peine avant la sonnerie au lycée. C'était du moins le cas, quand on partait chacun de notre côté. Maintenant que nous faisons la route ensemble, je m'arrange pour ne pas devoir courir tout le long du chemin.

En un tournemain, Naruto est dans l'entrée, son sac sur l'épaule. Il enfile ses chaussures et sa veste. Je le rejoins dans le couloir, ma tasse de café dans une main et admire son dos bien dessiné à travers son tee-shirt. Qui est d'ailleurs d'un gout étrange. Pourquoi fait-il qu'il porte des vêtements toujours aussi voyants ? Et cet engouement pour la couleur orange… Elle est partout, des murs de sa chambre à la coque de son portable en passant par ses sous-vêtements. Désespérant. Je vais devoir me mettre en quête d'une nouvelle garde-robe pour lui.

- Bon j'y vais, lance-t-il joyeusement. On se voit tout à l'heure Gaara !

Un léger acquiescement de ma part et il disparait derrière la porte. Enfin le calme. Pouvoir profiter d'une nouvelle tasse de café sans avoir de bruit extérieur dérangeant. Je repars m'installer à table, qui a été déserté de la tasse de Naruto il y quelques secondes, quand une image me frappe soudainement l'esprit. Le sac de Naruto me paraissait trop léger pour contenir tout le nécessaire d'un week-end en forêt. Il manquait particulièrement un élément indispensable à tout séjour en nature : un sac de couchage.

Quelle andouille ! Oublier un objet aussi indispensable. J'admets aisément que l'été est là, il n'empêche que la nuit, en pleine forêt qui plus est, demeure fraiche. Même une tête en l'air telle que Naruto aurait du penser au problème du couché.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a prendre mes dispositions pour prémunir cet imbécile des affres de la débilité profonde qu'est la sienne. Kankuro me prêtera son sac de couchage sans difficulté. S'il remet la main dessus dans l'heure. Autant le réveiller de suite, je n'ai aucune envie de devoir l'aider avec le foutoir sans nom que doit être sa chambre.

Tout en grognant sur la corvée que me donne Naruto, je m'apprête à traverser de nouveau le couloir, cette fois-ci vers les chambres. Mais, une bonne idée me fait m'arrêter à mi chemin. Après tout, je n'ai aucune obligation de sortir cette tête de linotte de l'embarras. Kakashi-sensei ne sera sans doute pas à cours de moquerie mais ça mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle relativement vide de Naruto. Et puis… j'ai une très bonne idée pour palier son oublie dramatique.

Naruto n'aura rien à y redire, j'en suis certain. Enfin…

Cette sortie ne me parait plus si vide d'intérêt maintenant. Une grande satisfaction enfle en moi alors qu'un pli moqueur ourle le coin de ma bouche. Naruto appréciera autant que moi la surprise que je lui réserve.

…

L'agitation est à son comble dans la cour du lycée. Jamais un samedi matin n'aura été aussi bruyant. Bien sûr, la plupart des clubs - sportifs principalement - ont des activités le week-end, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas ordinaire. Une ribambelle d'adolescents jacasse, attendant que les professeurs daignent apparaitre.

Le sac sur l'épaule, les mains au fond des poches, je pénètre dans la cour. Je préférerai être n'importe où qu'ici. Dans ma chambre par exemple. Pour un asocial tel que moi, les sorties en groupe ne sont pas ma tasse de thé. D'autant que je me considère trop vieux pour ce genre de rendez-vous entre camarades de classe. Cependant, Kakashi-sensei à bien insisté sur la présence _obligatoire_ de tous. Impossible donc de faire faux bond, même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas.

En quelques pas j'aperçois les amis de Naruto, bavardant gaiement. Mais pas de Naruto à l'horizon. Encore avec son heure de colle je présume. Personne dans le groupe ne m'a remarqué. Il faut dire qu'ils sont bien occupés à se chamailler comme des gamins. Surtout Kiba Inuzuka. Il porte bien son nom, c'est un chien fou. Ou devrais-je dire un chiot fou ? Il à tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour attirer le regard. Et plus il est bruyant mieux c'est. Parmi tous les amis de Naruto, c'est bien celui-là que j'aime le moins. Neji Hyuga, lui aussi il m'énerve. Regarder tout le monde de haut comme il le fait, ne m'impressionne pas. C'est aussi désagréable que d'être épier continuellement.

Finalement, je ne préfère pas m'approcher. Sans Naruto, ce groupe n'est rien pour moi. Bien que même avec sa présence, je n'ai aucun intérêt pour leurs conversations. Je pars m'installer dans un coin, regardant droit devant moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je me suis placé à deux pas de l'entrée du bâtiment, de sorte que quand Naruto sortira, il me verra automatiquement. Un peu dans l'ombre, personne ne fait attention à ma présence. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi cet emplacement. Je peux voir sans être vu. Ce qui a un avantage certain dans bien des cas.

Une cohue soudaine et des cris perçants attirent mon attention du côté du portail d'entrée. Sans grande surprise Sasuke Uchiha pénètre dans l'enceinte du lycée, avec son même sourire en coin et son air placide qui charme toute la gent féminine. Si seulement je pouvais montrer à toutes ses filles en chaleur ce qu'est réellement leur idole. Un violeur sadique, et homosexuel de surcroit. Elles ne le regarderaient plus de la même manière.

Son maintien irréprochable cache bien son jeu et sa personnalité. J'aimerais plus que tout lui faire ravaler son air suffisant. Lui mettre mon poing dans la figure serait un bon compromis. Étant donné que mon envie la plus intime est de le réduire en morceaux…

Nos regards se croisent brièvement, mais j'ai eu le temps de remarquer la lueur de défi qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il prépare bien quelque chose. Compte sur moi pour ne pas te lâcher des yeux une seconde. Un infime rictus aux lèvres et le même regard du défi relevé, je lui fais savoir que j'entre dans son jeu. Je n'ai aucune intention de perdre. Sasuke Uchiha s'en mordra les doigts s'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un ongle sur ma propriété.

- Gaara ! Gaara !

Naruto déboule devant moi. Il vient de sortir du bâtiment en courant. Surement m'a-t-il vu par l'une des fenêtres du couloir. Je n'ai pas eu à le surprendre, il le fait très bien lui-même. D'ordinaire je l'aurai senti arriver dans mon dos, mais toute mon attention était portée sur Uchiha.

Il m'agrippe le bras en couinant. Ses yeux sont anormalement brillants. Il a l'air d'un chiot aux abois.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! J'ai oublié mon sac de couchage !

Ses yeux sont maintenant humides, il contient difficilement ses larmes. J'aime cet air éploré sur son visage ainsi que cette façon qu'il a de s'accrocher à moi. Comme si j'étais sa planche de salut. Avec une autre personne que Naruto ce comportement m'aurait excédé. Je n'aurai même pas accordé un regard au concerné. Mais avec lui, je ne peux que compatir un minimum à sa peine. Même si ce qui lui arrive est entièrement de sa faute. S'y prendre à la dernière minute pour préparer ses bagages relève d'un comportement d'enfant puéril.

Face à son regard de chien battu, je me révèle plus faible que ce que je pensais. D'une main sur ses reins je l'approche de moi, le collant à mon torse. J'ai parfaitement conscience des regards posés sur nous. Cela apporte ce que je cherche de provocation. Défrayer la chronique à toujours été mon crédo. Non, pour être tout à fait juste, je me moque éperdument de ce que mon entourage pense de moi. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, sans me soucier des convenances. Naruto à réussi l'exploit de me rendre un tant soit peu sociable, mais je ne compte pas m'intégrer totalement à la routine du bon lycéen.

Les yeux en soucoupes Naruto ne pipe mot. Les embryons de larmes qui parlaient à ses yeux ont séché sous la surprise et sans doute aussi de la peur. Peut être se souvient-il de notre premier baiser à ce même endroit ? Dans ce cas il va être déçu puisque ce n'est pas dans mon intention immédiate de l'embrasser.

J'approche mes lèvres si prêt de son oreille qu'elles la frôlent. Elle est brulante comme le reste du visage de Naruto. Ménagé son public, leur en donner pour leur argent. Ainsi toute l'attention est focalisée sur nous et surtout celle de Sasuke Uchiha que je sens acérée sur ma nuque.

- Je l'avais remarqué, murmurais-je. J'y ai remédié.

- C'est vrai ?! Je t'adore Gaara ! S'exclame Naruto en me sautant au cou.

Il a le sens du spectacle quoi qu'on en dise. De mon avis, il à simplement oublier le lieu où nous nous trouvons. Il est trop heureux que je le sorte d'embarras. Je ne m'en plein aucunement, j'aime l'avoir contre moi. Bien que j'aimerais l'avoir surtout sous moi, mon sexe enfouit profondément en lui. Encore un peu de patience et j'y parviendrais.

Ma libido, elle, n'est pas patiente. Ma frustration sexuelle se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. Naruto ne touche à peine que je l'emmènerai bien dans un lieu sombre pour profiter de lui. Et cette fois-ci ne déroge pas à la règle. Finalement, je pense que je vais choquer tout ce beau monde en m'emparant de mon petit blondinet.

C'est de sa faute, me sauter dessus de cette manière… D'une pression sur ses épaules, je l'éloigne de moi, juste assez pour glisser mes lèvres de son oreille à sa bouche. De surprise, il écarte les lèvres et je ne peux que profiter de cette chance pour m'accaparer sa langue. Ses mains s'accrochent à ma chemise alors que je l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié un baiser. Malgré qu'il fût surpris Naruto me rend mon baiser. Il a surement oublié le lieu où nous nous tenons. Je serrais presque enclin à suivre son exemple, mais j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Du coin de l'œil je remarque que l'attention de trous est braquée sur nous. C'est ce que j'attendais, du reste. Mais est-ce que _lui _nous regarde aussi attentivement que tous les autres ?

Poussant plus loin ma vision je rencontre les yeux sombres de Sasuke Uchiha. Il regarde donc. A ses sourcils plus froncés que d'habitude, ce qu'il voit ne l'enchante guère. Ma victoire est complète sur cette manche. Naruto est à moi !

Mon blond passe ses bras sur ma nuque. Il n'en faut pas plus pour me faire perdre le peu de control que j'exerce sur mon corps. Il me rend dingue à se coller à moi aussi sensuellement. Un grognement monte sans que je sache s'il provient de moi ou de Naruto, quand je m'empare de son postérieur à pleine main. J'ai besoin de lui faire l'amour, ici et maintenant !

Je me fiche pas mal qu'il y ait des spectateurs, je le veux. Ma main migre graduellement vers le devant du corps de Naruto. J'atteins enfin la ceinture de son pantalon quand un raclement de gorge fort prononcé nous sort tout deux de notre transe. Kakashi-sensei se tient les bras croisés et l'œil rieur à deux pas.

- Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger les amoureux, mais il est temps que l'on se mette en route.

Naruto devient de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'il prend conscience du monde qui nous entoure et de la cinquantaine de pairs d'yeux qui nous fixent. Il plonge immédiatement son visage dans mon cou, tentant maladroitement de se soustraire à l'attention dont il fait l'objet. Je pourrais presque le trouver mignon - non, bien malgré moi je le trouve incroyablement mignon. Se cacher de la sorte ne fait qu'attirer davantage l'attention sur lui. Enfin, Naruto est ainsi fait, il n'est pas des plus brillants, mais très attachant.

- Et si je peux me permettre, reprend Kakashi, il y a de meilleurs endroit pour se bécoter.

Un clin d'œil et il disperse la foule des étudiants d'un simple « les bus nous attendent devant l'entrée du lycée ».

D'un œil morne je les regarde s'éloigner. Sasuke Uchiha s'attarde quelques secondes. D'un regard acéré je lui transmets mes salutations. Je glisse la main dans la chevelure de Naruto par pur provocation. L'Uchiha a le temps de sourire avec emphase avant que sa horde de groupie ne l'oblige à lever le camp. Il semblerait que le message soit passé. La guère ouverte va pouvoir commencer.

…

Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer pourquoi la montée dans un bus est une telle cohue. Chacun pousse à qui mieux mieux. Je peux comprendre qu'on veuille une place assise dans les transports en commun, mais dans la situation présente, il y à bien assez de place prévue. Être assis au fond, au milieu où devant, quelle importance ? Mon point de vue est minoritaire puisque je me retrouve à l'écart à observer le chahut à l'entrée du bus. Encore une fois l'image d'une classe de primaire me vient à l'esprit. Tout ce tintamarre au service d'une puérilité manifeste. C'est navrant à bien y réfléchir.

Pour ma part, et bien qu'étant entré dans le bus en dernier, j'obtiens facilement une place au calme, dans le fond du bus. Mes camarades de classe connaissent mon habitude et font en sorte de laisser l'espace du fond libre. Ce que je ne leur dit pas, c'est que je me fiche complètement de ma place. Je pends ce qu'il y a. En bon asocial, mes petits camarades pensent que je préfère les coins sombres au calme, coupé du monde. Ils mettent une barrière de sécurité entre eux et moi. Dans cette théorie, une chose est vraie, j'exècre la compagnie, du moins celle qui est improductive et dérangeante.

Au moins vais-je avoir un minimum de tranquillité pendant le voyage. Un cordon de sécurité de deux rangées de sièges me sépare des autres. Personne non plus sur les sièges d'en face. Pour n'importe qui, ce serait insultant. Pas pour moi. Je ne m'inquiète pas de chose aussi futile. D'autant que mon comportement est la principale cause de ce traitement. Je ne compte pas changer de caractère non plus. Ce comportement me permet de jouir d'une certaine réputation qui m'offre une liberté de mouvement et une relative tranquillité.

Enfin pour la tranquillité, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'attendais. Naruto m'a suivit et s'est assis à mes côtés, emmenant avec lui sa horde d'amis. Ils ont comblé le cordon de sécurité en s'asseyant sur les sièges de devant et sur ceux de la rangée d'en face. Mieux vaut eux que n'importe qui d'autre. Au moins ne sont-ils pas intimidés et tremblant de peur en ma présence. Pour être franc, c'est plutôt agréable… et bruyant. Trop bruyant. Et les piaillements les plus élevés viennent malheureusement du siège voisin du mien. Naruto s'entretient bruyamment avec ses comparses qui lui répondent aussi bruyamment.

Il en est ainsi durant la première partie du voyage. Ensuite le calme est venu, apparemment tous les sujets de conversation ayant été épuisés. Ou alors était-ce du à l'assoupissement de Naruto ? Il avait fini pas tomber comme une masse sur mon épaule une heure après le départ. Les autres nous avaient alors laissé de l'air et s'était plus ou moins calmés. Leurs œillades en coin et certains chuchotages me parvinrent. Rien de méchant, ils nous trouvaient seulement attendrissant.

De mon côté, avoir un Naruto bavant sur l'épaule n'avait rien de vraiment attendrissant. Bien qu'endormi il était beaucoup plus calme et détendu. Si on excluait le sourire benêt qui ourlait ses lèvres en cet instant. S'il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, il serait déjà par terre à gémir de douleur. Je n'ai rien d'un bon oreiller compatissant. Envahir mon espace privée peut s'avérer très dangereux. Sauf pour Naruto. Il est plutôt agréable de sentir son souffle contre mon cou, bien qu'il soit du genre remuant et qu'il marmonne de temps à autre des mots incompréhensibles.

La fin du voyage, je le passais à regarder par la fenêtre. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne voyais pas le temps s'écouler. Si bien que je fus légèrement étonné quand le bus s'arrêta et que les occupants s'agitèrent pour sortir sous les directives des enseignants. Je réveillais Naruto - qui bavait toujours sur mon épaule - pour lui signifier qu'il devait quitter son cocon douillet. Je sortais ensuite tirant presque un blond somnolant par le poignet. Je l'aurai bien laissé derrière moi pour ne pas m'encombrer d'un poids mort sur mes épaules. Cependant, avec Sasuke Uchiha dans les parages, je dois me montrer prudent et veiller.

La chaleur de la ville n'a rien à voir dans cette vallée montagneuse et boisée, l'air ici y est plus frai. Rendant l'atmosphère respirable. Bien que je me complaise très bien dans les chaleurs arides. Mon avis est minoritaire. A côté de moi, Naruto respire à plein poumons s'égosillant à crier sa joie. Il en est de même pour la pluparts des autres.

- Ouah, mais c'est génial ici ! Regarde Gaara tout ces arbres ! S'écrit Naruto en pointant du doigt devant lui.

- C'est une forêt, répondis-je. Bien sûr qu'il a des arbres.

Son idiotie est parfois bien incommodante. Surtout que je n'apprécie pas la verdure autant que lui.

- T'es vraiment rabat-joie !

Une œillade noire et il se tait. Mais aucun signe de peur. Le fait qu'il se soit habitué si facilement à mon comportement est irritant. Malgré ce que je peux bien lui dire ou lui faire, il ne prend pas peur. Au contraire, il me colle toujours autant. Je pense d'ailleurs que je lui en voudrai s'il n'était pas comme il l'était. Sa manière d'être m'attire autant qu'elle me rebute.

- Pour commencer, chaque groupe va monter sa tente.

La répartition en groupes de trois ou quatre personnes se fait rapidement. Tout ayant, semble-t-il, été décidé par avance. Sans grande surprise je me suis retrouvé isolé avec mon matériel d'un côté et Naruto de l'autre. Naruto qui déjà fouillait dans le sac d'emballage de la tente pour en sortir tous les éléments. On aurait facilement pu être une personne de plus. Mais la bande du blond nous a laissé « en amoureux ». Je ne vais pas me plaindre, je n'aime dormir avec personne. Mon sommeil étant perturbé et très difficile. D'autant que la présence d'une autre personne dans les mêmes draps que moi m'insupporte.

Encore une fois, tout ça c'était avant l'arrivée de Naruto dans ma vie. Sa seule présence suffit à me réchauffer. Je ne ressens aucune gêne à dormir à ses côtés. J'ai même un meilleur sommeil. Il est toutefois impossible que je lui en fasse part un jour.

D'un œil perplexe je regarde Naruto qui étale chaque composant de la tente dans l'herbe en face de lui. Sait-il seulement comment la monter ? Il n'est pas réputé pour sa grande intelligence, aussi je me pose certaines questions vis-à-vis de sa lecture d'une notice d'installation. A ma grande surprise, il ne jette même pas un coup d'œil au document et emboite les différents tubes de métal qui constituent l'ossature de la tente. Ses gestes sont précis et trahissent l'habitude. Contre toute attente, il sait ce qu'il fait, ou il en donne une impression flagrante.

Naruto ne réclame mon aide à aucun moment. Pas même au moment de dresser le tout. La tente est érigée en trois coups de cuillère à pot. Moi-même je n'aurais pu être aussi efficace. Il m'aurait fallu l'aide de la notice. Lui, sans aucune aide, a monté la tente et elle a l'air de tenir.

- Hé hé, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?! Déclare-t-il fièrement en croisant les bras.

Son air fier de lui est craquant… agaçant aussi. Ce qui me donne envie de le remettre à sa place.

- Eriger une tente n'a rien de bien compliqué, expliquais-je en haussant un sourcil inexistant.

- Maieuh ! Tu pourrais au moins me féliciter. C'est pas si facile de monter une tente !

Sa mine boudeuse aussi est craquante. Elle me donne envie de tester cette tente dont Naruto est si fier. Je le ferais taire d'un long baiser et l'allongerai sur la toile pour savourer son corps. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Cette nuit arrivera bien assez vite. A ce moment, je pourrais profiter de l'intimité que les amis du blond nous ont si gracieusement offerte.

- Très bien, concédais-je. Tu n'es pas si empoté qu'on pourrait le penser.

Un large sourire illumine son visage. A croire qu'il ne connait pas la notion de sarcasme. Je n'ai pas pour but d'être blessant, pas avec lui. Mais il faut avouer que se jouer de lui est de plus en plus plaisant.

- Gaara ! S'écrit-il en se jetant à mon cou. C'est trop génial, on a la tente pour nous deux cette nuit. Je vais pouvoir dormir avec toi !

Il ne sera certainement plus du même avis ce soir. La surprise que je lui réserve risque de l'étonner. Il va surement m'en vouloir. Mais je compte bien profiter de l'intimité que l'on nous offre pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'estime avoir attendu plus que de raison. Mon corps ne résistera plus longtemps à la tentation et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs alors que j'ai un magnifique corps sous le nez qui ne demande qu'a m'offrir son service. Si toutefois j'arrive à lui faire oublier les mésaventures que Sasuke Uchiha lui à fait subir. Je pense cependant être sur la bonne voie.

Après que chaque groupe eut monté sa tente, une réunion eut lieu pour nous expliquer le programme. La course d'orientation se déroulerait le lendemain. Aujourd'hui il fallait prendre des notes et observer ce qui nous entourait. Par groupe de trois ou quatre personnes, il nous a fallu tirer un sujet au sort. Il faudrait par la suite faire un exposé écrit qui serait présenté devant la classe. Les sujets sont bien évidemment en rapport avec la nature et ce qui se trouve a proximité du site.

Bien entendu, Naruto a insisté pour se mettre avec moi. Il a d'ailleurs justifié son choix pas le fait qu'il soit mon petit ami et qu'il était nul pour ce genre d'exercice. Autrement dit, j'allais me farcir tout le travail rédactionnel. Ce sont ajouté à notre groupe Neji et Shino, l'autre couple gay de la classe. Au moins, ne serai-je pas le seul à travailler. Neji caracole en tête de classement juste derrière moi. Il me semble que Shino est dans les dix premiers. Ce groupe d'étude n'est pas mauvais finalement. Seul Naruto demeure l'élément perturbateur.

D'ailleurs c'est lui qui se charge de tirer au sort le sujet. « L'impact de l'homme sur l'environnement : la pollution et la flore forestière ».

- Le sujet est assez large, commente Neji. C'est plutôt un bon point.

- Ouais, j'aurais pu tomber sur un sujet merdique, mais celui-là, ça a pas l'air trop compliqué.

- J'espère que tu ne compte pas nous laisser tout le travail de fond, Naruto, soupçonne le brun.

A voir la tête de mon petit ami, je présume qu'il avait dans l'idée de n'en faire que le minimum, voire le moins possible.

- Ben, je suis pas doué pour réfléchir à ce genre de chose. C'est pas trop mon truc, s'excusa-t-il en se grattant la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Que ce soit ton truc ou pas, tu feras ta part de boulot. Compte sur moi pour m'en assurer.

- Gaara, Neji l'est méchant avec moi ! Se lamente Naruto en venant se placer derrière moi.

S'il croit que je vais le laisser flemmarder à sa guise, c'est qu'il ne me connait pas aussi bien qu'il le fait croire. Je ne crois pas en ses qualités rédactionnelles et intellectuelles mais il est sportif et endurant. Oui, il devrait être possible de trouver quelque chose à sa hauteur.

Ne me voyant pas réagir, Naruto me regarde et frémis au rictus présent sur mes lèvres. Mon regard ne doit rien avoir de sécurisant non plus à en juger par la soudaine tension dans l'atmosphère. Qu'importe, je compte bien profiter de ce voyage scolaire imposé. Et sur bien des aspects.

/... /

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

A la prochaine ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.


End file.
